


Темная магия

by rmt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But fluffy too, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Dead animals, Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Other bad things, Out of Character, but frankly it's semi-dark anyway, headcanons about theory of magic, it's fluffy I swear, revolutions, some kind of Fix-It, sometimes, sorry - Freeform, timeline is dead, where Albus and Gellert adopt little Tom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: Гельбусовое кидфик!AU, в котором Гриндевальд и Дамблдор вместе воспитывают Тома Риддла лет где-то с семи. Набор разных историй, обычно довольно коротких





	1. Темная магия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Том, Геллерт и Диагон-Аллея. И немножко Лютный переулок.  
> Тому 8 лет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополню теги ко всему фику тут, потому что не уверена, стоит ли и дальше растягивать простыню уже имеющихся в шапке, но предупредить о направленности характеров мне хочется. Альбус здесь "серый", изо всех моральных сил стремящийся в лайтовость, Геллерт - более лайтовый, чем в каноне, но все еще темный маг, сотрясатель магмировых устоев и довольно жесткий человек, а Том - эмм. Ну, так скажем, темно-серый.  
> Также по тексту равномерно размазаны "period-typical" магглофобия и видизм по отношению к представителям нечеловеческих разумных видов - в исполнении отдельных магов.

— Кролика не потерял?

Том покачал головой. У него на груди, надежно укрытая в глубине пальто, завозилась последняя утренняя покупка, словно услышав, что речь завели о ней. Том успокаивающе дотронулся до животного сквозь плотную изумрудно-зеленую ткань, и то снова затихло.

— Сбежит ведь.

— Не сбежит, — ответил Том. — Снаружи холодно.

Кролика можно было посадить в сумку, но Тому этого не хотелось.

Стояла ранняя весна. Солнце поблескивало на мокрой кладке мостовой, но тепла от него не было никакого, а воздух и особенно ветер еще слишком хорошо помнили о зиме.

Геллерт Гриндевальд смерил Тома скептическим, взрослым взглядом сверху вниз — что совсем нетрудно, когда разговариваешь с восьмилетним ребенком.

Несмотря на детство в маггловском приюте и не образцовое питание, Том в росте не уступал своим сверстникам.

Он, щурясь от солнца, посмотрел на Геллерта в ответ — снизу вверх, придерживая за пазухой кролика левой рукой и сжимая правой пакет со "Словарем гоббледука Ул.Хг. Беджа", книгой, которую Том получил сегодня во "Флориш и Блоттс" и которую физически не смог бы поднять, если бы пакет не был зачарован.

Некоторое время взрослый и ребенок молча разглядывали друг друга, не моргая.

— Как знаешь, — сказал наконец Геллерт, с деланной скукой пожав плечами и поглядев на вывеску "Дырявого котла" дальше по улице. — Если сбежит, ловить будешь сам.

— Не сбежит, — повторил Том с уверенностью. — И... 

Он помедлил и продолжил очень тщательно, заставив в итоге эту фразу звучать как нечто среднее между светской беседой и риторическим вопросом:

— Разве мы сейчас пойдем не домой?

По прошлому опыту Том пришел к выводу, что их визит на Диагон-Аллею должен быть окончен. Они уже заглянули в банк, зашли забрать заказ в магазин одежды (и Геллерт на месте перекрасил Тому несколько деталей на новой мантии — они сходились в нелюбви к кричащим расцветкам); поторчали во "Флориш и Блоттс" (Том, согласно уговору, выбрал очередную одну книгу; и несмотря на то, что Геллерт вздохнул, левитируя словарь с полки, в его взгляде читалось скорее одобрение); пообедали, поглядывая в сторону магазина Олливандера и фантазируя (чем занимался, конечно, в основном Том) о возможностях и особенностях палочек. Собственная палочка Тому была положена еще нескоро, но поговорить об этом все равно было приятно.

Наконец, они уже даже зашли в "Волшебный зверинец" за кроликом.

Если бы с Томом пришел его приемный отец, то, вполне вероятно, они еще могли посидеть в "Дырявом котле", общаясь с бесконечными "старыми друзьями", или даже заглянуть в приемную Министерства. Но сейчас он был с Геллертом.

Том еще раз посмотрел на него. Геллерт, закусив губу, провел рукой по коротким светлым волосам, словно просчитывая какой-то непростой выбор.

— Почти, — сказал он наконец, заверяюще улыбнувшись. — У меня оч-чень срочно и внезапно нарисовалось одно дело, поэтому мы его быстро сделаем — я его быстро сделаю, — а потом отправимся домой. Поэтому держи свою живность крепче и не отставай.

Они шли некоторое время почти бок о бок — два шага Тома на один — Геллерта; теперь Том вспомнил, что как раз в "Волшебном зверинце" Геллерт отошел за дальние клетки с шумными птицами, подозванный какой-то незнакомой ведьмой. Возможно, его срочное дело "нарисовалось" именно тогда.

Дойдя до "Дырявого котла" Геллерт поколебался секунду, намереваясь, видимо, взять Тома за руку и забыв, что обе руки у того уже заняты; потом он тряхнул головой и, просто придержав его за плечо, подтолкнул направо.

Том не раз видел раньше эту невзрачную решетку со ржавыми и мокрыми сейчас прутьями, но не уделял ей никакого внимания. На Диагон-Аллее было слишком много куда более примечательных вещей.

С той стороны решетки, как выяснилось, тоже.

Они спустились по узкой, виляющей каменной лестнице, которую уже обрамляли лавочки с обеих сторон — одна пыльная, неяркая витрина лепилась ниже другой, производя впечатление чего-то странного и перекошенного.

И если Диагон-Аллея вся выглядела, так сказать, наискось, то переулок, в который выводила эта лестница, был словно сломан во всех местах сразу, грозя завязаться в волшебный, темных красок узел.

С каждой ступенькой вниз весенний воздух становился сумрачнее; Том потер глаза с облегчением и поглядел сначала на лужи на мостовой, больше не бликующие солнечный свет, а потом вверх. Стены домов скашивались друг к другу.

— Лютный переулок? — тем же "светски-риторическим" тоном произнес он, прочтя название на забавно выглядевшем указателе и повернувшись к своему провожатому.

— М-хм. А, и знаешь что, Том...

Геллерт остановился в дюйме от очередной лужи и поглядел на Тома в ответ, наполовину виновато, наполовину заговорщически ухмыльнувшись.

— Не стоит говорить Альбусу про это место. Он его не очень любит и расстроится. Так что — секрет; нас здесь сегодня не было. Да и вообще, пять минут тут, пять минут там — считай, и правда не заходили. Договорились? 

— Договорились, — согласился Том, скользя взглядом по каждой вывеске и каждой витрине вокруг. 

— Славно.

Лютный переулок был абсолютно пуст, и им никто не помешал свернуть к какой-то неприметной лавчонке с полностью почерневшей вывеской, формой напоминавшей птичью голову, и заколоченными витринами. Снова придерживая Тома за плечо, Геллерт вытащил палочку и быстро провел ей по строго определенному месту на двери, в один росчерк выведя какой-то символ с тремя острыми углами.

Дверь абсолютно беззвучно приоткрылась, и они шагнули внутрь.

Внутри Том увидел вовсе не магическую лавочку, как ожидал. Он был готов к любым удивительным вещам, но обнаружил только обшарпанную полутемную проходную, как в многоквартирных домах, с уводящей вверх широкой грязной лестницей и приоткрытой дверью дальше, ведущей, видимо, во внутренний дворик.

— Так, Том, — Геллерт развернулся, положил ему на плечи обе руки и, пригнувшись, очень серьезно посмотрел на него. Взгляд его синих глаз казался льдистым в полутьме, но не холодным. — Том, пожалуйста. Я вернусь через несколько — максимум пять — минут, подожди у лестницы, тут безопасно, не шуми и никуда не уходи. Вот, посиди на этой скамейке, например. Договорились?

— Договорились.

Том сел на указанную скамью — каменную, исшарканную, с отбитыми завитушками, то ли вросшую в пол, то ли высеченную вместе с ним из одного камня, — по всему должную стоять скорее снаружи, чем внутри. Положил сверток с книгой на колени, полностью закрыв их, как подушкой.

Кролик снова заворочался у него под пальто, и он прижал его ближе к телу.

Геллерт отошел к лестнице, оглянулся на Тома и наконец двинулся вверх, с двух шагов перейдя на быстрые, легкие прыжки, покрывающие по несколько ступенек сразу. Палочка снова была у него в руке.

Его шаги, отдававшиеся эхом в этой странной проходной, сошли на нет где-то близко наверху.

Некоторое время Том изучал взглядом окружающее пространство. Оно оказалось довольно однообразным — не чета тому, что снаружи. Он опять рассеянно погладил кролика и провел большим пальцем по бумажному пакету со словарем — если его сейчас распаковать, чары сойдут на нет. Да и света тут маловато.

Прошло уже, кажется, больше пяти минут. Семь? Десять? Сидя в одиночестве в этом странном, полутемном и тихом месте, Том совершенно не волновался; но заметно начал скучать.

Он встал со скамьи; каблуки его прекрасных ботинок из кожи настоящего дракона щелкнули по каменному полу, и это был единственный заметный звук за последние минуты.

Том прошелся туда и сюда. Он находился у лестницы и не шумел; все было в порядке.

Там, дальше, за скамьей слева, он увидел полоску желтого, как грязный воск, света из приоткрытой двери.

Поудобнее перехватив словарь и не допустив даже мысли о том, чтобы оставить его на скамье, Том подошел к приоткрытой двери и заглянул внутрь. Его взору предстала куча хлама, громоздившегося у стены — старая обувь, какие-то палки, тряпки, книги без обложек и порванные газеты, давно отжившие свой век безделушки, свисавшие с потолка лохмотья ловцов снов и давно иссохших травяных низок.

— Ну, может, зайдешь, юноша?

Том приоткрыл дверь пошире; его залило желтым светом.

Вот это, пожалуй, куда больше напоминало магическую лавку — самую неряшливую из всех, что видел Том. Или, скорее, колдовское жилище, чей обитатель обладал замашками полубезумных стариков-собирателей хлама.

Рядом с горой дряни стояла старая женщина с неожиданно черными волосами, одетая в ветхую посеревшую мантию. Она то ли улыбнулась, то ли скривилась.

— Так как?

Голос у нее был глуховатым.

Кролик под пальто снова зашевелился, но куда более заметно.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, — вежливо отозвался Том. — Что отвлек вас. Я не хотел мешать. И не могу зайти.

— Отчего же? — прищурилась она и дернула плечами, склоняясь к дверному проему. 

Ее лицо — нет, все ее тело, — двигалось немного странно, словно морщинистая кожа неплотно прилегала к мышцам, как наброшенное поверху пальто.

— Мне надо ждать у лестницы, — объяснил он так же вежливо, отходя на полшага, но продолжая смотреть прямо на черноволосую старуху. — Внутри — уже не "у лестницы". 

— Какой необычный юноша, — она перегнулась ближе. — Что ж, как пожелаешь. А что это у тебя?

Она вытянула худую руку, почти коснувшись пальцем невидимой линии порога и без сомнения указывая на лацкан пальто Тома.

Он посмотрел вниз — кролик высунул голову наружу.

— Кролик, — пояснил Том очевидную вещь, улыбнувшись.

— Любишь зверей?

— Это не мой, это подарок. Матильде. Но да, люблю.

— Я тоже, — старуха растянула губы в ухмылке. — Слушай, юноша у лестницы. Хочешь поменяться? Отдай мне его, а я тебе отдам вот это.

Том увидел, что она выудила из кучи хлама плоскую вещицу, больше всего напоминающую брусок темного дерева — или узкую шкатулку, только без замочка и петель. "Крышка" ее — или верхняя часть бруска — была украшена змеящимися узорами из перламутровых вставок.

Том помедлил. "Шкатулка" ему очень понравилась, но он достаточно узнал о магии из книг и бесед с приемным отцом и Геллертом, чтобы не брать в руки первую попавшуюся красивую вещь. С другой стороны... старуха спокойно держала ее, а ее руки были голыми.

Том натянул перчатки поглубже. Шерсть была зачарована среагировать на мелкую "дурную магию", с какой он мог столкнуться, общаясь с новыми приятелями-ровесниками, детьми магов, падкими на странноватые розыгрыши.

Они не меняли цвет и не жглись. Том вытащил кролика из теплого убежища за уши, оглядев его еще раз; и снова смерив взглядом манящую "шкатулку".

В конце концов он протянул кролика старухе и взял — за дальний от чужих пальцев конец — "шкатулку".

И ничего не произошло.

Кролик дернулся в чужих руках и сразу же затих; старуха жадно прижала его к груди.

На лестнице зазвучали шаги; Том сунул "шкатулку" в карман и обернулся — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Геллерт застыл на верхних ступенях, обозревая, должно быть, пустую скамью и такое же пустое пространство перед дверью наружу, и резко дернул правой рукой; от этого жеста по всему пространству, облепливая и вычерчивая каждую впадину, разошлась полупрозрачная волна магии, от мощи которой у Тома волоски на шее встали дыбом.

Он понял, что желтый свет давно пропал, что он стоит в темноте и что его попросту не видно.

— Геллерт, я здесь!

Мгновением позже волна накрыла его, мягко срезонировав и сменив цвет на синий; и исчезнув.

Геллерт оказался внизу лестницы за одно движение; вторым он схватил Тома за плечи, вытаскивая наружу.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, стоя по ту сторону порога, на мостовой Лютного переулка. Паника на лице Геллерта исчезла почти сразу, но дышал он все еще слишком глубоко.

— Том, — сказал он наконец довольно отрывисто.

— Я ждал у лестницы и не шумел, — пожал плечами тот. — Никуда не уходил. Лестница — лестница со всех сторон, — уточнил он на всякий случай еще одну очевидную вещь.

Люди нуждались в подчеркивании очевидных вещей почти все время.

Геллерт перевел дыхание, оглядев его со всех сторон, и взял за левую руку, направившись к выходу из Лютного переулка.

Через пару секунд он, кажется, что-то сообразил. Том сообразил это гораздо быстрее и поэтому успел заговорить первым.

— Кролика у меня больше нет.

Геллерт остановился и, после паузы, поглядел на мальчика долгим, долгим взглядом.

— Сбежал?

— Нет, я его отдал. Поменялся.

Том слегка поморщился, запутавшись в расчетах. С одной стороны, красивая "шкатулка" принадлежала ему и только ему; никто больше не имел на нее прав, и никто не посмел бы заставить его ее вернуть. Он поменялся. Все было логично. Но логика перед силой была только пустым местом, а Геллерт — ну, что ж, сильнее Геллерта был разве что только его новый отец.

Просто "его приемный отец".

Просто "мистер Дамблдор".

Том несколько колебался в вариантах его именования даже в собственных мыслях.

Но в одном он был довольно уверен — узнай мистер Дамблдор, где Том получил шкатулку, даже просто увидь он ее, и Том эту шкатулку больше не увидит совершенно точно.

С другой стороны, Геллерт... Геллерт не "не любит" никакие виды магии. И хорошо разбирается во всех них.

Поколебавшись еще немного, Том медленно вытащил шкатулку из кармана, рассказав очень кратко о старухе и обмене.

Геллерт трижды поменялся в лице во время этого скупого рассказа; шкатулка подлетела в воздух, повинуясь движению его пальцев без палочки — Том почувствовал укол разочарования и обиды, — и, повращавшись в воздухе, омытая тихими словами и парой вспышек, опустилась Геллерту в руку.

— Том. Парень. Никогда — больше — так — не — делай. Не трогай ничего, что не знаешь. Вообще ничего — никогда.

— Она ее трогала — и ничего не случилось; и перчатки... — Том пошевелил всеми пальцами.

— Есть — Том, если куча магии, которая способна это обойти на раз-два, и это очень, очень поганая куча, я тебя уверяю. Стоп, забудь это слово. Не зна... нет, все-таки на всякий случай забудь. И _никогда_ больше не бери незнакомые вещи не пойми у кого в... — Геллерт оглянулся; секунду он, казалось, желал вернуться и вскрыть дверь старухи, чтобы поговорить с ней по душам, но все же пока оставил эту идею. — В таких местах особенно.

Он сунул шкатулку в свой карман. Том проводил ее взглядом, сжав зубы, и молча последовал с Геллертом к выходу из Лютного переулка.

— И Матильда теперь останется без ужина. Ты о ней не подумал?

— Подумал. Скормлю ей куриных яиц. А если это... если это будут знакомые вещи? — добавил он на лестнице так спокойно, как смог, не сжимая чужую руку слишком сильно или слишком слабо.

— Ты не в лучшем возрасте, чтобы с таким знакомиться.

— Но твой ведь возраст подходит. А я просто буду рядом слушать. 

— Ох, отлично. Я даже не хочу думать, что на это сказал бы Альбус. Нет, точно не хочу. Мне и так придется выслушать его речь, когда он увидит твою "добычу" из Лютного.

— А откуда он ее увидит?

Геллерт остановился.

Они стояли посередине лестницы, спускающейся в Лютный переулок, и смотрели друг на друга.

— Нас же здесь сегодня не было, — продолжил Том, разглядывая Геллерта в повисшей тишине. — Значит, ее тоже нет. Откуда ей взяться?

Несколько секунд спустя Геллерт ухмыльнулся — куда более криво, чем обычно, но и куда шире, почти оскалясь, и резковатым жестом взъерошил Тому волосы.

— А знаешь, что — посмотрим.


	2. Парселтанг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус, Геллерт и поздний вечер под конец лета. Легкий пейринг в кадре. Осторожно, жестокое обращение с книгами XD  
> Тому здесь 9-10 лет

— Эксторцио!

Движение Геллерта Гриндевальда было коротким, быстрым и острым — разрезанный палочкой воздух почти взвизгнул. Но этот звук сложно было расслышать за шипящей агонией настигнутой заклинанием жертвы.

Тонкую, в кожаном переплете книжку ин-октаво перевернуло в воздухе, ударило корешком о невидимые грани с той стороны защитной фигуры и швырнуло вперед. Ее страницы хлестнули, как хвост ядовитой твари, пытаясь добраться до Геллерта — но только натолкнувшись на другую невидимую грань.

— Экспиато! — заклинание, врезавшееся в середину разворота, вспышкой разнеслось по страницам и заставило книгу захлопнуться. В бессильной темной ярости она вновь заметалась по тесному пространству магической ловушки. — Делео!

Книга _завизжала._

Геллерт, сидевший на полу рядом, отвернулся, отпил глоток из чашки и поставил ее обратно на стул. Там же разворачивался понемногу свиток пергамента, подпихиваемый самопишущим пером — слегка подергиваясь в такт рывкам книги, оно выдавало одну короткую строчку за другой.

— Я все больше в этом сомневаюсь, — произнес Альбус Дамблдор, поморщившись и отложив свой пергамент.

Он сидел за столом в нескольких шагах от Геллерта, и — в теории — обновлял план программы по Трансфигурации для первых пяти курсов Хогвартса. Впереди поджидали еще развернутые тезисы двухгодичной подготовки к ТРИТОНам, но их, в отличие от "базового" уровня, директор Диппет не ждал к понедельнику.

— Извини, не знал, что она сможет так орать. Не могу наложить заглушающее — тут и без него отменное месиво, — сказал Геллерт, разглядывая последние записи пера.

Альбус осекся и секунду спустя качнул головой, не сразу разобрав смысл чужих слов сквозь толщу собственных мыслей.

— Мне не мешает. И я вокруг стола подниму, если начнет.

Альбус закончил фразу, но в воздухе повисло ее продолжение. Геллерт поднял голову, недоверчиво поглядев на него; вся его поза какое-то мгновение выражала досаду, тут же, впрочем, скрывшуюся.

— Ты же сам этого хотел. — Он пожал плечами. — Зато, когда закончим, выдирать страницы не придется — просто выберем из обгорелой кучки самые пуританские и сошьем заново.

Альбус вздохнул, окинув взглядом разложенные перед собой таблицы и бесконечные выписки, и не видя по-настоящему ни одну из них.

— Ал, — продолжил Геллерт. — Ты сам сказал, что Парацельс — не вариант, и он действительно не вариант. А все, что можно найти по парселтангу в вашем Хогвартсе, молчу о более приземленных местах — это Парацельс.

— Все так. Хотя, должен заметить, ты очень пристрастен к его персоне.

— Я _не_ пристрастен — нет, он был отличным магом и много что сделал... Эксентера!.. просто я, допустим, тоже неплохо колдую, но если мне в голову взбредет написать брошюрку по целительству, никто не внесет ее в устав св. Мунго, — Геллерт снова повернулся к книге, томящейся в магической защитной пирамиде, поднятой из вычерченного на полу пятигранника. — Интерита Атрекс!

— Парацельс не вариант из-за... нюансов подачи, — медленно проговорил Альбус, наблюдая за судорожными корчами книги. — Ты же чита...

— Прости, я бросил после того, как он назвал Герпия Злостного византийцем по происхождению. Сломался, слабак, не отрицаю.

— Он безоговорочно причислял владение парселтангом к проявлениям темной магии, — негромко и устало продолжил Альбус, сняв очки. — Вредящей душе носителя и, к тому же, душам всех окружающих.

— О. Удачно я не стал дочитывать.

Некоторое время прошло в молчании, нарушаемом только отрывистыми заклинаниями и дерганьями книги. Альбус потер лицо руками.

Том упомянул о своем умении говорить со змеями почти сразу же, как узнал о волшебном мире — полагая, конечно, что это волшебное умение и лишнее подтверждение его прав на место среди магов.

Альбус рассказал ему о парселтанге все, что смог, тщательно выбирая слова. Мальчик остался весьма впечатлен, казалось даже, впечатлен приятно — судить о чем-то насчет Тома с совершенной уверенностью было нелегко, — и пообещал не распространяться об этой способности перед новыми знакомыми.

Альбус не был до конца уверен в том, насколько Том доверял его словам — или словам Геллерта. Сказанным словам вообще.

Но рано или поздно он услышал бы о змееустах от слишком многих людей вокруг, и их мнение не отличалось бы от того, что высказал когда-то Парацельс.

А потом увидел бы эти слова записанными.

Альбус, как и большинство людей, читал Парацельса, целителя, алхимика, теоретика и величайшего светлого мага, назначенного историей первооткрывателем парселтанга. Альбус читал и другие книги — в их числе "Шипение", латинский список трактата безымянного ученика Герпия Злостного, жившего и умершего за несколько веков до рождения Парацельса; список, буквально выворачиваемый сейчас наизнанку Геллертом Гриндевальдом в паре шагов отсюда.

"Шипение" было изъято из их домашней библиотеки — на всякий случай. Оно, как и ряд других книг — недосягаемых для Тома в теории, но кто поручится насчет практики, — было защищено от досужих глаз и от воров, которым могло прийти в голову скопировать его строки. 

— Нечто среднее между слоеным пирогом и произведением искусства, — ласково произнес Геллерт, снова разглядывая исписанный свиток. — Жалящее, ослепляющее и снова жалящее на одной кромке подряд, порезаться о такую страничку — просто восторг.

Геллерт разделывал книгу уже полчаса, распластывая материю обычную и тонкую, не отделяя при этом от целого, и просто срезал с нее одно проклятие за другим, обеззараживая, обезвреживая; и Альбус не мог не любоваться им, слишком часто поглядывая поверх разнесчастных программных планов.

Даже самые способные министерские ликвидаторы и невыразимцы не смогли бы удалять темную магию так безупречно, как это делал Геллерт. Он не испытывал страха или ненависти. Он восхищался тем, с чем работал, и с искренним восхищением вскрывал дрянь за дрянью, всматриваясь в них, как в забавные загадки, уничтожая, как Адское пламя могло бы уничтожить свечной огонек, и оставляя путь за собой вычищенным до пустоты.

Сначала Альбус намеревался скопировать избранные участки глав; позже он пришел к выводу, что проще и эффективнее будет физически удалить ряд особенно спорных разделов, оставив книгу выглядящей максимально "естественно" и отдав ее Тому в таком виде. Это польстило бы мальчику; не заставило считать себя изгоем или недостойным знаний; не раздразнило его дотошное любопытство, вполне способное привести к "полному" экземпляру книги; и, наконец, точно так же не было бы обманом. Ну, по общей своей сути.

Альбус невесело усмехнулся, размышляя о том, что "темный" список мог защитить от тьмы лучше, чем труды без сомнений светлого ученого, и быть правдивее их.

С некоторой коррекцией.

Геллерт демонстративно отказывался участвовать в "варварстве" весь день, и, зачаровывая этим вечером пятигранник для работы с книгой, все еще продолжал ворчать.

Впрочем, действие вскоре его захватило.

— Диссендиум! Диссендиум!.. да что ж... Диссекто!

Книгу развернуло по геометрически невозможной траектории; буквы на ее страницах задымились.

— Мм, боюсь, главу про культ Полоза проще выжечь. Ты же все равно собирался ее убрать?.. Ал?

Альбус, засмотревшийся на хищное движение чужой кисти, моргнул и согласился, прибавив что-то о входящих во вкус варварах.

— В конце концов... Вердимил Нектере!.. я подумал, книги ведь и правда просто инструменты, смысл над ними трястись. Ее лет пятьдесят никто с полки не левитировал. Лавари Игнем!.. На латыни сосредоточиться поможет, опять же, а то мальчика кидает по разной экзотике. Гоббледук, Мерлин мой. И поля удобные для заметок.

Книга корчилась в мелком, болезненно выглядящем пламени; Геллерт, поддерживая огонь палочкой, скрупулезно погружал в него целиком выбранные страницы, подчинявшиеся движениям его второй руки.

Альбус встал, отодвинув стул.

Парселтанг не был темным знанием, но, как и любое знание, мог им стать, если утаивать его и использовать во зло. Том разговаривал со змеями. Это были забавные и совершенно безобидные "беседы", какие всякие дети — и взрослые порой — могут вести с животными. Только, в случае Тома, животные ему отвечали.

Геллерт перевел дух, опустив палочку и снова вытянув руку за чашкой; и невольно вздрогнул — подошедший Альбус, склонившись, поцеловал его в макушку.

— Моя очередь. Верхний контур распутал?

— Средний тоже почти весь, меньше половины осталось вместе с замыкающим. 

Геллерт встал, со вкусом потянувшись всем телом, сунул палочку в карман и выпрямился.

— Знаешь, надеюсь, — сказал он вдруг серьезно, — что с такими вещами нельзя опоздать.

— Нет, — ответил Альбус не торопясь, и трудно было не расслабиться под его взглядом, полным спокойной уверенности. — По крайней мере, мы не опоздали.

В отличие от Геллерта, никогда не увлекавшегося "экзотикой", он умел разбирать парселтанг. Говорить на нем могли только змееусты по крови; но понимать этот язык, заучив его, способен был почти каждый с быстрым умом, хорошим слухом и памятью и, возможно, достаточной магической силой. Альбус обладал всем этим в избытке. Как и жаждой знаний ко всему, что может помочь действительно важным для него вещам; и способностью обходить непрямые вопросы. 

Геллерт, впрочем, не задавал никаких. Альбус не знал доподлинно, известно или нет ему было о его знаниях, и поставил бы на первое. Тому, по крайней мере, Геллерт не говорил об этом ничего, и мальчик не скрывался и не увиливал, общаясь со змеями.

Дымящаяся книга, успевшая растерять часть себя в пятиугольной пирамиде ловушки, перестала метаться и застыла, паря у дальней от Альбуса грани.

Он вытащил палочку.

Умение говорить со змеями было просто умением, относящимся к темным искусствам не более, чем любое другое умение или язык. Он был уверен в этом и сделал бы все, чтобы в этом был уверен и мальчик.

А если тот свернет на другую дорогу, использовав к тому этот дар, то что ж — Альбус вовремя сможет это услышать.


	3. Распределение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Том, Альбус, Геллерт и сложности планирования вслепую  
> Тому 11 лет

— ...но на самом деле боевую магию в Дурмстранге преподают никудышно — это тупое, нежизнеспособное подражательство, величающее себя традицией.

— В Хогвартсе ее вообще никак не преподают, Геллерт. Только основы в программе ЗОТИ, и еще существует Дуэльный клуб с записью с третьего курса. Хотя _на мой взгляд_ это к лучшему.

— Именно! Не придется потом переучиваться.

— Мне не...

— Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю — мы целый семестр знаешь чем на ней занимались? Боем на посохах. Но да, поскольку посохи уже лет триста никто не делает, мы просто лупили друг друга обычными палками, как магглы. Без единого заклинания. Самая бездарная трата времени в моей жизни, исключая общение с твоим братом.

— _Геллерт._

— А единственная польза, которую я вынес из того курса — это практическое освоение базового множественного преобразования, и то только потому, что протащил на нормативы палочку и превратил все "посохи" в здоровенныеээ-э... доброе утро, Том.

Мальчик всегда ходил тихо — привычка после приюта или особенность отношения к миру, но точно так же он двигался и наедине с собой, так что обвинять его в подкрадывании казалось несправедливым.

Он подобающе поздоровался со старшими и сел за стол.

Письмо о зачислении в Хогвартс пришло Тому, как и любому маленькому английскому волшебнику, в одиннадцатый день рождения. С этого дня – как и с момента получения письма, — пошла уже вторая неделя.

Письмо разволновало Тома – что было более чем естественно, — разбудив вспышки какой-то лихорадочной деятельности, заключавшейся в хаотичных набегах на домашнюю библиотеку, более резких и коротких беседах с Матильдой и абсолютном нежелании встретиться с Блэками на Диагон-Аллее через два дня, когда он, в сопровождении Альбуса, собирался наконец выбрать свою палочку.

Судя по разговорам с домашней змеей, Альбус знал, что даже больше получения долгожданной палочки его тревожило распределение. Матильда не была способна уразуметь толком, что это такое, даже со всеми объяснениями мальчика, а узнав, что одно из «мест» в школе «змеиное», решительно не поняла, зачем существуют все остальные.

Или почему Том не горит желанием туда попасть.

Том был неглуп и хорошо знал змей; он даже не пытался объяснить Матильде нюансы своего настроения, так что те оставались для Альбуса загадкой.

Том уже прочел «Историю Хогвартса» и прекрасно знал о распределении, факультетах и их основателях; а также обо всех факультетских обычаях, забавных традициях и предрассудках, которые миссис Бэгшот сочла нужным внести в свою книгу. 

Насчет оставшихся его успели просветить приятели.

— Альфард здорово волнуется, — с деланным безразличием сказал Том, беря в руки приборы.

Альфард Блэк из семьи Блэков, ровесник Тома, довольно дружелюбный и открытый мальчик, из всех людей был ближе всего к тому, чтобы именоваться его другом. Альбус почти полгода убеждал себя и попадавшегося под руку Геллерта, что друзья прекрасны в любом виде, а значит, и товарищество это для Тома только на пользу.

— Почему же? — осведомился Альбус.

— Сначала он сказал, что родители убьют его, если он попадет не на Слизерин, — объяснил Том. — Но потом поправился, мол, сестра успеет добраться до него первой — раз уж они будут в одном помещении.

Вальбурга Блэк, второкурсница со Слизерина, на дух не выносившая младшего брата, училась неплохо и успешно справлялась со школьным курсом трансфигурации. Альбус заставлял себя быть к ней объективным.

— Страшная жизнь у твоего приятеля, — Геллерт беспалочковой магией взялся намазывать себе на тост варенье. — А сам ты куда хочешь?

Несмотря на то, что Хогвартс присутствовал в их жизни — хотя бы благодаря Альбусу, — с самого начала, этот вопрос прозвучал впервые. Он был задан типично геллертовским, легким тоном, который давно изучил Альбус и который еще вряд ли успел выучить Том.

Альбус собирался открыть рот, чтобы добавить, что это неважно, но Том опередил его.

— Думал о Рейвенкло, — сказал он с тем же вежливым безразличием, сквозь которое просвечивало напряжение.

А потом продолжил без всякого перехода:

— Основатель Слизерина разговаривал со змеями, как я.

Слизерин — для тех, кто похож на Салазара Слизерина. Властных, чистокровных, хитрых и шипящих, как ядовитые змеи, и творящих темную магию. Слухи, тянущиеся тысячу лет.

— Так говорят, - мягко ответил Альбус. - Но это не важно - владение парселтангом не имеет никакого отношения к тому, где ты сам хочешь учиться. Факультет Шляпа выбирает не за это. 

Том сосредоточенно надрезал яичницу и, казалось, мысленно строил какие-то сложные конструкции.

— А в Дурмстранге как распределяют на факультеты, Геллерт? — спросил он вдруг с проблеском надежды.

— Ну, — пожал плечами тот, — в Дурмстранге нет факультетов, так что никак. Зато там есть вступительный экзамен, и в зависимости от того, как именно поступающие его сдают, они попадают в первую, вторую или третью группы. Хотя после СИРИН на пятом курсе всех оставшихся все равно сгоняют вместе.

— _Экзамен?_ — с досадой спросил Том. — В первый же день?

— Не экзамен в обычном смысле; надо только справиться с одним несложным заданием, решение которого можно найти несколькими способами — ну, знаешь, пойдя напролом, применив немного логики, решив выждать. Просто вердикт тебе выносит комиссия из людей, а не один магический артефакт. Все равно гнилая система, на мой взгляд, но не забивай себе голову. 

Том без аппетита принялся жевать.

— В Хогвартсе основную роль играет твой выбор, а не что угодно еще, — сказал Альбус и улыбнулся. — Шляпа просто помогает с ним определиться. Отмечает сильные стороны, и не знаний или умений, а характера. Но все эти стороны по-своему хороши.

— Вообще все.

— Вообще.

— И здесь в любом случае никто не планирует до тебя добираться, Том, ну правда.

Том кивнул, обратив большую часть внимания на еду.

***

Этим вечером Том подошел к нему, шагая демонстративно громко, и Геллерт поднял голову, услышав его заранее и, судя по короткой усмешке, оценив старания.

— Я не помешаю? — спросил Том, поднимая тяжелую книгу, которую нес с собой, с куда меньшим усилием, чем он вложил в слова.

В ответ Геллерт, приподняв брови, кивнул на второй стул и взмахом ладони сдвинул часть разбросанных по большому столу бумаг и ненужных сейчас мелочей.

Усевшись с той стороны, Том положил перед собой давно прочитанную «Историю Хогвартса», разом раскрыв ее почти на середине.

Пару мгновений он глядел на страницу; потом поднял взгляд и молча порассматривал парящую над центром столешницы ониксовую фигурку, которую сейчас на трех свитках расписывал Геллерт. Что бы ни собирался изготовить когда-то неведомый резчик, получилась у него перекрученная человеческая челюсть с тремя рядами острейших, почти змеиных по форме зубов. 

Бледные пальцы Тома нервно пощипывали распушенный каптал. 

— Геллерт, — сказал он наконец, поглядев на собеседника через стол. — А во что ты превратил те посохи в Дурмстранге?

— В кроликов, — невозмутимо отозвался Геллерт, вычерчивая угол на схеме. — Здоровенных толстых кроликов, таких больших, что можно было до отвала накормить всех василисков в округе.

Он оставил работу, отпуская перо, продолжающее заданный чертеж, поднял голову и внимательно поглядел на Тома.

Спустя секунду мальчик выпустил каптал, словно обжегшись, и сложил руки на столе так, чтобы спрятать пальцы.

— Да, и насчет... этого всего, — пробормотал он и добавил на выдохе: — Мне точно надо в Хогвартс?

— Спасибо, конечно, но всему мы тебя вдвоем все равно научить не сможем. 

— Вы... ты говорил насчет Дурмстранга.

— Том, — Геллерт оперся локтями на стол; его голос смягчился. — Большая часть английских слухов про Дурмстранг — ничего, кроме слухов. Я в нем учился и могу сказать, что там просто строгая, — хотя легко обходимая — дисциплина, старые моральные мерки и очень свободные правила насчет библиотеки. В которой все равно нет ничего особенного. Никаких Темных искусств... и никакого снисхождения к Темным искусствам, — добавил он после паузы, прищурившись. — Ты боишься распределения, потому что думаешь, что можешь расстроить Альбуса? Он не врал — он не расстроится. Ему все равно, где ты будешь учиться, пока тебе там нравится.

Том покосился на оскаленную змееподобными зубами фигурку. В его глазах мелькнула короткая вспышка раздражения, быстро убравшегося с торопливо опущенным взглядом.

— Это тоже. И еще, — через силу произнес он, словно преодолевая некие внутренние барьеры, — я думал об именах. Помнишь?

Мальчик очень не любил свое имя, считая его обыденным, коротким и совершенно безличным. Геллерт не особенно понимал его страданий, объяснив как-то раз, когда пришлось к слову, что чем более неброским во всем, включая имя, будет человек, тем больше времени у него получится выиграть в толпе для, ну, для чего ему захочется.

Геллерт помнил; и усмехнулся.

— Рейвенкло, значит.

За столом повисло молчание. Том упрямо разглядывал разворот "Истории Хогвартса".

Геллерт ждал.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал Том наконец то, ради чего сюда пришел. — Как именно была заколдована Распределяющая Шляпа?

— Хороший вопрос. Чары наложили четверо самых сильных и необычно мыслящих колдунов своего времени, и аналогов этой Шляпы в мире не знают. Так что — понятия не имею.

Том слегка наклонил голову, переводя взгляд со взрослого на его пергаменты, его ониксовую фигурку и обратно. Геллерт выдержал этот взгляд без малейшего замешательства или усилия; уголок его губ приподнялся в ухмылке.

— Сам как считаешь?

— Я думал о магии портретов. Немного. Но нигде не сказано, что у Шляпы четыре голоса. Разве возможно слить несколько копий мышления в одну?

— В твоей формулировке звучит смело, конечно, но противоречий самих по себе я не вижу. Почему нет?

— Если только кто-то один не успел взять верх, — пробормотал мальчик себе под нос. — И... о таких артефактах... если они теоретически _разумны,_ то есть и возможность на них повлиять, верно? 

— Давай скажем так — конечно, чисто теоретически, — возможности есть всегда и для всего. В том числе без магии. Способность договариваться ценит любой разум, например. А вот запугивание в этом контексте часто переоценивают — оно, может, и входит в десятку средств по эффективности, но болтается там где-то ближе к концу.

Мальчик кивнул, погрузившись в размышления глубже, чем прежде. Геллерт с развлечением изучал его лицо.

— Что-нибудь еще, Том? 

— Если можно. У нас есть книги не про сам Хогвартс, а про его основателей?

***

По выражению лица Альбуса никак нельзя было разобрать его чувств. Легкое волнение; легкая гордость; доброжелательность, обычная для него — ничего из того, что даже самый придирчивый наблюдатель мог поставить ему в вину. И его коллеги — о, он знал их всех, и знал как следует, — если и уделяли ему в этот вечер больше внимания, чем обычно, то у внимания этого были добрые начала.

Редкий учитель, глядя на распределение новых учеников в начале года, не вспоминает о собственном — или о тех, которые прошли их дети.

Том поискал его взгляда перед тем, как отправиться к табурету. Альбус успел подбадривающе улыбнуться ему в ответ; он знал, что не слишком умно радоваться этому призрачному поиску, но мог только спрятать свою радость, а не избавиться от нее.

Он отметил также, что мальчик не нахмурился, когда услышал, как Дораис огласила его имя на весь зал, и, в отличие от своих взволнованных сверстников, вообще не изменился в лице. Его черты отражали спокойную, ровную собранность, идеально маскирующую внутреннее напряжение, которое мог разобрать только Альбус.

Том сел на табурет обыденно, словно на стул за собственным письменным столом, и положил руки на колени, сцепив их в замок, совершенно естественным жестом. Шляпа почти наполовину скрыла его голову, как и любого другого первокурсника.

Зал молчал, ожидая решения. Прошла минута; началась другая. Том не двигался. Шляпа молчала.

Альбус — и любой человек старше одиннадцати в этом древнем Зале, — знал, что Шляпа на самом деле не молчала, а разговаривала, но только с одним-единственным слушателем.

О том, что этот слушатель был еще и собеседником, представляло почему-то на удивление меньшее количество людей — учитывая, что Шляпу в свой срок надевали все. Альбусу хорошо было известно, что многие люди не любят ни думать, ни принимать решения — особенно если им всего одиннадцать.

И по крайней мере последнее нельзя было поставить им в вину.

Альбус смотрел на до боли знакомую фигурку, сидевшую на табурете, и древний артефакт, скрывающий ее голову. Пальцы Тома слегка дрогнули, словно он сжал руки крепче.

Альбус моргнул. Нет... ему просто показалось — показалось, что Шляпа как будто на краткое мгновение приоткрыла рот-тулью в похожей то ли на удивление, то ли на задумчивость гримасе, и едва заметно качнулась.

Несколько секунд спустя это перестало быть важным, потому что Шляпа открыла рот по-настоящему, прокричав:

— Рейвенкло!

Стол, украшенный синими с бронзой флагами, захлопал громче всех, но аплодировали и многие ученики за остальными, создавая относительно ровный гул. Дом Ровены за все века не нажил себе ни яростных соперников, ни заносчивых хулителей среди других Домов.

Альбус посмотрел, как Том быстро, еще на подходе выбрал себе место рядом с другой первокурсницей — спиной к стене, с края стола, так, что места для еще одного человека возле не осталось, — отозвался на приветствия новых товарищей; помахал Блэкам за слизеринским столом — Альфард с охотой махнул ему в ответ, — и, если только Альбусу не привиделось, даже заговорил с соседкой.

Альбус тоже улыбнулся ему со всей искренностью, хотя и не знал, рассмотрит ли он эту улыбку через Зал, и кивнул; и Том кивнул в ответ.

В этом коротком жесте необыкновенно отчетливо и необычно для скрытного Тома сквозило облегчение, и Альбусу разом стало неуютно.

Вся его радость исчезла. Он ясно видел теперь, насколько свободнее держится мальчик; создавалось впечатление, что Том словно позволил себе теперь если не расслабиться под синими флагами, среди всех этих мельтешащих, разновозрастных детей, своих новых соседей, соучеников, товарищей, то хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Конечно, все дети волнуются перед распределением, но неужели сам факт его выматывал Тома _настолько,_ а Альбус просто умудрился не придать этому должного значения? Могли ли его вообще разволновать и вымотать не столько собственные ожидания, сколько чужие?

Том не был обычным ребенком. Альбус знал это с самого начала и теперь думал о том, сколько самых обычных вещей среди прочих мог пропустить.

Механически улыбаясь, он ответил на несколько шуток и даже поздравлений коллег, — на то и другое особенно налегала, конечно, декан Рейвенкло, — и, судя по их реакции, ответы его были уместными.

Дети один за одним выходили к табурету и, кто спустя считанные секунды, а кто задержавшись дольше, отправлялись к столам факультетов, на которых проведут следующие семь лет. Альбус отстраненно отмечал их лица и повадки, какой-то частью рассудка привычно прикидывая, кто из них может оказаться хорош в его предмете; хлопал им вместе со всеми; улыбался немного заметнее, позволяя глазам посверкивать, когда новый ученик отправлялся за стол Гриффиндора.

Альбус чувствовал вину, болезненную, как язва, и одергивал себя, мучительно копаясь внутри, и все-таки каждый раз, до последнего первокурсника в этом году, он внимательнее обычного смотрел на Шляпу.

Но ничего особенного больше не увидел.


	4. Письмо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус и Геллерт  
> Геллерт индианоджонсит ради заработка и развлечения и пишет Альбусу в Хогвартс об этом письма  
> Тома здесь нет - ему максимум пара лет, а может, он вообще еще не родился.

Совиная почта как всегда прибыла во время завтрака, и волшебное поднебесье Большого зала заслонил целый вихрь коричнево-серых перьев. Среди них то тут, то там мелькали белые проблески — в Хогвартсе белых птиц не было, но некоторые ученики держали собственных полярных сов или сипух, — а то и черные, правда, намного реже.

Но сегодня одно пятно среди почтовой бури выделялось особенно ярко.

В прямом смысле.

Альбус Дамблдор заметил его сразу, на короткое мгновение даже спутав с красно-золотым убором Фоукса в расцвете сил.

Но Фоукс, облысевший и съежившийся, мирно доживал последние дни в его хогвартских комнатах, а сейчас — сейчас перед ним на стол приземлился великолепный красный ара, опрокинув своим почти метровым телом пару кубков и снеся тарелку картофеля.

Его оперение не несло на себе мягких оттенков или плавных переходов. Он весь был кричащим цветом — рубиново-красный обрывался внезапно, превращаясь в солнечно-желтый и сразу же — в небесно-голубой; полосы цвета сменяли друг друга так резко, словно скорость и ослепительная яркость было всем, что имело значение.

Ара протянул Альбусу лапу, к которой было привязано письмо, одновременно присматриваясь к миске с резаными яблоками.

Птица выглядела гордой и довольной собой, но все же слегка потрепанной — неудивительно, если учесть, какое расстояние ей пришлось покрыть. Альбус знал, что ее нужно как минимум накормить, но не испытал укола стыда до тех пор, пока не отвязал сложенное в несколько раз письмо, быстро перевернув его в пальцах.

Через сгиб, скрепленный магией, шла широкая волнистая черта. Альбус выдохнул, сам не зная, что на мгновение задержал дыхание.

Это был условный знак, о котором они договорились с Геллертом — волнистая черта поверх нераспечатанного письма означала, что в момент отправки он оставался в добром здравии, и помощь ему не требовалась.

Письма Геллерта слишком часто прибывали утром, попадая в общий поток почты Большого Зала, и Альбус зарекся открывать их на месте, за столом, полном коллег — почерк у Геллерта был некрупный, но он имел склонность украшать свои послания приметными рисунками, не всегда подходящими школьным приемам пищи.

Но волнистая черта означала, что с Геллертом все хорошо, а значит, письмо можно было приберечь до вечера. Альбус, чувствуя себя так, будто сам отрастил крылья, сунул его в карман мантии и поднял голову, собираясь попотчевать вестника — только чтобы увидеть переполох, уже устроенный этой птицей и включавший в себя жареные сосиски, миску яблок, кубок с соком и волосы декана Рейвенкло.

День тянулся, как обычно. Альбус провел положенные занятия — обошедшиеся без единой досадной неприятности, несмотря на совместный урок у третьего курса Слизерина и Хаффлпаффа, — что-то съел за обедом, помог завхозу с каталожным ящиком, наполовину трансфигурированным в крокодила и засевшим в кладовке, раздал своим ТРИТОНовским студентам письменные задания и отправил их восвояси, заглянул на ужин, назначил взыскание двоим гриффиндорцам-пятикурсникам, стараниями которых каталожный ящик завхоза частично сменил видовую принадлежность — отвратительная работа, по два фута эссе об ошибках с каждого, — и _наконец_ , в девятом часу, добрался до своих комнат.

Там он сел за стол и вытащил из кармана письмо.

_"Дорогой Ал,_

_в предгорье в конце ноября с дождями получше, но вечерами все равно возникает острое ощущение горячей ванны, принимаемой в одежде. И, похоже, мне придется сымитировать этот климат в контейнере, когда повезу табличку обратно, иначе даже не знаю, что случится с верхним слоем._

_АГА. Она у меня!_

_Три месяца! _Самое_ долгое, мокрое и полное пачнаров путешествие из всех, и если Пенброук, увидев ее, скроит козью морду, я превращу во все козье остальную часть его тела и пошлю твоему брату"._

Альбус вздохнул и постарался нахмуриться — что было непросто сделать, глядя на рисунок, удивительно похоже изображавший Джерома Ф. Пенброука, почтенного коллекционера, в виде козы.

Рисовал Геллерт очень недурно, но тратить свои таланты предпочитал в основном на подобные карикатуры и зарисовки, во множестве встречавшиеся в письмах.

_"Кстати о пачнарах. Я еще не писал про пачнаров? В общем, если бы я не наткнулся на этот след, заведший меня в предгорья, я не только не добыл бы табличку, но и никогда не узнал бы про пачнаров по-настоящему. Какая была бы потеря!_

_Пачнар, на самом деле, сам-то по себе милейшее создание, похожее на помесь лысого колибри и очень толстого кузнечика. _Да,_ Ал, это именно что moctus aniima, он же щекоброд Джонсона. Пачнар. Местные называют его именно так, и я чуть не рехнулся, пока не понял, что это создание вошло в повседневную речь во всех ее проявлениях. Например, так на местном жаргоне называются боливийские сикли. "Сколько за этот портключ?" "Десять щекобродов Джонсона, потрошеных, если можно"._

От последней фразы вела мигающая красным стрелка, упиравшаяся в примечание на полях:

_"NB: НИКОГДА не покупай в Боливии портключ дешевле, чем за полсотни пачнаров. Просто поверь мне"._

Ниже шла косая приписка:

_"портключи из сушеных пачнаров тоже лучше не брать, но тут уже как повезет"_

_"Кроме того,_ — продолжалось письмо, и Альбусу почти казалось, что он слышит голос со знакомыми легкомысленными интонациями, — _этим же словом обозначают хорошую и плохую погоду (я так и не смог понять, где местные проводят черту в этом вопросе — качества погоды, имею в виду, по мне она тут паршивая в любом случае), сложный жизненный выбор, бег по лесу с больной ногой, тару для крепких напитков и свадебный танец. Пачнар может быть почти любой формой речи, а если растянуть последнюю гласную, ты выругаешься так, что придется убегать по лесу._

_В общем, после первых попыток я предпочитал постоянную фоновую легилименцию — образное мышление, по крайней мере, не так сильно набито щекобродами._

_Еще пачнаров едят, само собой. Тут это обычное блюдо, особенно в жареном виде. Вкус довольно пачнарский, но после двух суток на этой питательной пище, пока я искал выход из храмового лабиринта, я даже как-то немного проникся._

_Упс, храмовый лабиринт. Точно"._

Альбус покачал головой. Он одновременно восхищался и сердился — не сильно, конечно, — небрежности Геллерта, легко и не глядя влезающего в любую задачу на своем пути, если та сулит ему достижение успеха — или даже не сулит ничего, но выглядит слишком привлекательно для решения. И, в глубине души, не мог не чувствовать очередную грань сходства.

У них с Геллертом было необыкновенно много общего для таких разных, в общем-то, взглядов на жизнь.

И Альбус действительно по нему скучал.

Он читал дальше. Геллерт описывал храм, наполовину ушедший под скалы, и заклинания, охранявшие его; он писал о древних деревьях, буйной зелени и гигантских статуях, о чарах, смещавших аппарационные точки так, что скелеты нарушителей до сих пор торчали из стен и постаментов, и о том, какой он применил способ, чтобы их обойти. Он писал об исполинском лабиринте, о высохшем воздухе подвальных залов и о мумиях, покоившихся в похожих на чаши гробницах; о том, как нашел то, что искал, чуть не лишившись обеих рук, и о том, как ему пришлось убегать сразу после.

 _"Побег из Белого храма (на примере пачнаров)",_ — значилось над пересекавшим всю страницу вдоль рисунком, где в бесконечном цикле пачнар-Геллерт (Альбус не смог бы спутать ни эту прическу, ни выражение "лица", ни знак Даров, нарисованный вместо пятна-завитка на боку, обычного для щекобродов), держа под мышкой прямоугольник каменной таблички, на рисунке напоминавшей кирпич, несся по коридору, украшенному изображениями "древних пачнаров". Большие пачнары-статуи, которые выглядели бы устрашающе, если бы их нарисовал не Геллерт, в это время топали за ним, потрясая копьями так, что задевали буквы в верхней строчке. Грубая карта лабиринта, нарисованная рядом, в это же время мигала, обозначая запутанный путь движения всех троих участников.

Альбус не всегда сдерживал смешок, читая строки и разглядывая иллюстрации; он прекрасно знал, что Геллерт считает эти письма развлечением для них обоих и развлекается от души, описывая свои опасные похождения; что потом, вернувшись, он может рассказать о них серьезнее — если Альбус настоит на этом. В конце концов, его статьи о магии, встреченной и примененной им самим во время "охот", выглядят как обычные научные работы.

Последний рисунок изображал пачнара-Геллерта, триумфально и первобытно потрясавшего над головой заполученной наконец табличкой.

_"Вообще на табличке есть скол с самого низа, и из-за оборванного орнамента это выглядит так, словно отсутствует как минимум половина — это, собственно, причина моих опасений насчет предполагаемой козьей морды неуважаемого Дж.Ф.П., — но ей две тысячи лет как минимум, мало ли, что откуда могло отколоться._

_Я связался тут кое с кем, посмотрим. Пока больше никаких следов у меня нет — разве что ходит тут один слух... но выглядит он ненадежно. По крайней мере, в нынешней его форме._

_Если это не прояснится, я совершенно точно вернусь к Рождеству. Если прояснится... я попробую изобрести межконтиненталку и тоже вернусь к Рождеству. Сможешь протащить меня в Хогвартс, как раньше, или встретимся в Лондоне, потому что Белый храм — жалкий первокурсник по сравнению с вашими последними щитами?_

_Я скучаю, Ал. Очень сильно._

_Но ладно; парочка местных жителей как раз помогла мне найти достаточно выносливого посланца, так что, надеюсь, письмо попадет к тебе быстрее, чем могло бы._

_Не ешь там детей, или хотя бы оставь мне немножко._

_С любовью,_

_Геллерт"._

***

_...скучаю, Ал. Очень сильно"._

Геллерт поставил точку. Он отдавал себе отчет, что прямо сейчас глуповато улыбается листу пергамента, но даже не старался ничего с этим сделать. 

Потом он дернул плечами, выпрямляя затекшую спину и прислоняясь к боку ящика.

Большие деревянные контейнеры, составленные один на другой и укрытые зачарованным брезентом, оказались довольно недурными стульями. А вот стол из фрагмента деревянной крышки и собственного колена — сидел Геллерт, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, — был так себе.

Встряхнув полтора фута исписанного пергамента, он бережно отложил его на ящик рядом с чернильницей, собираясь сесть поудобнее, но не успел.

Скрипнула маленькая, полузаметная дверь, ведущая в док из переулка и рассчитанная только на людей, а не на грузы.

В скудный свет, оставляя за спинами шум ливня снаружи, вышли двое — мужчина и молодая женщина, не без труда тащившая очень большую, укутанную одеялом птичью клетку.

И женщина, и мужчина промокли насквозь. На их неброской, темных тонов маггловской одежде не осталось ни одной сухой нитки. Их ботинки хлюпали, по полам и штанинам текли ручьи воды, собираясь на полу в лужицу, а капюшон и шляпа даже близко не защитили волосы, облепив теперь головы, как раскисший картон.

Единственным сухим предметом, "пришедшим" с ними снаружи, было одеяло — и клетка, которую оно укрывало.

— Закончили, — сказала женщина слегка севшим, с хрипотцой голосом человека, которому стоит как можно быстрее выпить Перечное зелье. — Потрудиться пришлось, но теперь не подкопаешься. 

— Ребят, — приподнял брови Геллерт. — Когда я говорил "осторожнее на мостах", я не имел в виду "перебирайтесь через Влтаву вплавь".

— Там уже сутки льет, как в долбаных тропиках.

— А палочки вам на что? — Геллерт закатил глаза, а потом небрежно и молча помахал рукой в их сторону. От обоих вошедших повалил пар — вода испарялась на глазах.

— Ну уж прости, старались лишний раз не дразнить сигналки. И так птичку все время закрывали, — женщина влажно кашлянула в кулак и водрузила клетку на ближайший ящик. — Получите. Не бит, не мят, не трансфигурирован, все как просили. Возни с ним было — ты бы знал.

Геллерт, встрепенувшись, дернул кистью, подзывая к себе клетку; и, поймав ее, приподнял одеяло.

Изнутри пахнуло магическим, наведенным теплом. На толстой жерди, вжав голову, дремал великолепный красный ара — вспышка цветов, яркое касание далекого тропического леса, такого же влажного, как первые дни пражского декабря снаружи, но куда более теплого.

Мягкая и бесцветная, как марево над камнем в летний день, волна магии прощупала клетку и ее обитателя, показав отсутствие любых остаточных. Никакое волшебство к этой птице недавно не применялось.

— Блестяще, — Геллерт позволил клетке опуститься по ту сторону чернильницы. — Итак, что мы сейчас имеем?

Женщина кашлянула еще раз и принялась докладывать. Ее спутник иногда робко вставлял пару фраз, касающихся финансовой части вопроса, в связи с последними событиями выходившей на первый план.

Геллерт, слушая, кивал и время от времени мычал что-то одобрительное. Казалось, что он уделяет их речам едва ли половину внимания — снова подтянув к себе пергамент и склонившись набок, он быстро дописывал последние строки.

— ...а южная часть города утыкана охранками вдоль и поперек, — подытожила женщина. — Даже свободная аппарация сорвет любую. При этом щиты они поднимать пока не рискуют.

— А, храбрые портняжки, — Геллерт завершил письмо собственным именем, вписав в него знак треугольника с кругом и вертикальной чертой. На лице его еще заметен был призрак глуповатой, нежной улыбки, но в голосе она никак не отразилась. — Как бывший склад?..

— Дожди дождями, — женщина пожала плечами и усмехнулась. — Но деревянные перекрытия горят все равно хорошо.

— Блестяще еще раз, — Геллерт окинул пергамент критическим взглядом, особое внимание уделяя рисункам — поправляя линию там, добавляя завитушку тут. — Вот что меня мучает, так это наши собственные охранные. Как со складом-то глупо вышло. Хорошо еще, что ты вовремя заметил, Амброзиус.

Мужчина переступил с ноги на ногу.

— И так быстро все перенес — в смысле, не все, меньше половины, — Геллерт постучал костяшками пальцев свободной руки по ящику, на котором сидел; звук получился глухим, — но динамит в принципе непрост в преобразованиях. Первоклассное волшебство, не знал бы, так решил, что тут как минимум трое работали.

— Ну, я ж не сквиб какой-нибудь, — мужчина попытался ухмыльнуться.

— Вот и я о чем, — согласился Геллерт, складывая письмо в несколько раз и небрежно выводя, как печатку, волнистую чернильную черту. — Ты даже охранные вместе с Дженнер на складе поднимал, в конце-то концов.

И без того нервная ухмылка мужчины смотрелась теперь как-то скошенно. 

Одежда обоих вошедших, совсем недавно бывшая мокрой насквозь, успела полностью высохнуть. Женщина выглядела так, будто никогда и не попадала под дождь, и чувствовала себя теперь, судя по всему, гораздо удобнее.

Но от мужчины пар продолжал подниматься.

Пересохшая ткань уже застыла на его теле, но кожа продолжала источать легкий, едва уловимый дымок, густевший вокруг глаз и рта, растягивая, иссушивая веки и губы, добираясь до языка и глазных яблок, перекашивая лицо и вытягивая ухмылку в перепуганную гримасу. 

— Геллерт, — выдавил он, дернув было правой рукой; ткань — только ли она? — на ней захрустела. — Геллерт, я же не... я...

Геллерт, разбудивший птицу и вынувший ее из клетки, в этот момент как раз закончил привязывать к лапе письмо. Он поднял голову, в упор поглядев на мужчину — и мгновение спустя махнул рукой, обрезая разом весь пар. 

— Мерлин мой, Зи, — сказал он. — Это же, считай, бытовое заклинание, и ты, конечно, знаешь отмену. Неужели магии своей стесняешься?

Мужчина нашел в себе силы мотнуть головой — раздался новый то ли треск, то ли хруст.

— И ведь превосходной магии, если судить по истории со складом. Сходи с ним наружу, Лита, пусть под дождем постоит — парень чуть в мумию не превратился... по собственной глупости.

Женщина, цапнув всхрипнувшего мужчину за плечо, толкнула его к выходу. 

Геллерт погладил птицу пальцем, прошептав ей имя адресата.

Красный ара дернул головой, расправил яркие крылья, не выцветшие даже в полутьме дока, и устремился к одному из открытых окон под самой крышей.


	5. Ссоры и заговоры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус и Геллерт ссорятся, Том оказывается в неудачном месте в неудачное время  
> Тому где-то 7,5 лет

Первую встреченную цитату на латыни Том просто пропустил, заложив страницу на будущее, но, к его раздражению, слова на этом языке стали вкрапляться в текст все чаще. Раздражение росло раз от раза; и, наконец, перевернув страницу и увидев большую схему, в которой не было ни единого английского слова, Том не выдержал.

Он вскочил на кровати, захлопнул книгу и со всей силы швырнул ее.

Вниз, на матрас, разумеется.

Удар отозвался приглушенным мягким звуком; "История Хогвартса" подпрыгнула на высоту едва ли пары дюймов и замерла у ног Тома в бледном магическом свете так мирно, словно ее положили туда, а не бросили.

Том стоял на кровати, тяжело дыша и сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Он прекрасно осознавал, что книги мистера Дамблдора лучше не портить. Не хуже ему было известно, что гнев не помогает делу, но по крайней мере наедине с собой Том не собирался себе в нем отказывать.

Книга и без того была написана не самым простым языком. Ну откуда ему было знать, что стоило захватить сегодня днем еще и латинский словарь?

С сопением, стиснув зубы, Том спустился на пол и почти беззвучно зашагал туда-сюда по комнате. Бледный свет странствовал вместе с ним, рождая причудливые тени. Ярость понемногу выветривалась у него из головы; ей на смену приходили идеи. Идея; одна-единственная и притом простая, потому что только она и имела смысл. Нужно было просто спуститься в библиотеку и забрать любой подходящий словарь.

Здесь подстерегала загвоздка.

Мистер Дамблдор был убежден, что Тому следует ложиться спать в десять вечера. Том для этого предпочитал полночь или время более позднее. В приюте это сделать было просто. Он мог играть или читать по ночам, если ему хотелось, и никто из детей не проснулся бы, а если и проснулся — то не рискнул бы пожаловаться на него; он мог даже выбираться на улицу, бродя, где вздумается, и его бы не заметили. Том так привык, что он мог словно выскальзывать из поля зрения людей, что теперь не сразу и с досадой вспоминал, что действует это только с магглами.

Не с такими же, как он сам.

И определенно не с мистером Дамблдором.

Но здесь у Тома была своя собственная комната — и необыкновенно просторная — куда он сам мог разрешать или не разрешать заходить другим; и он без малейших пререканий отправлялся сюда в десять, пожелав всем спокойной ночи и занимаясь потом тем, чем хотел, столько, сколько хотел. Просто внутри. И, ну, теоретически в темноте, если бы не научился наколдовывать себе свет.

"Люмос" в книгах значилось одним из самых простых заклинаний — если использовать палочку. У Тома палочки не было, но создавать простое волшебство явно можно было и без нее, чем каждый день занимался на его глазах Геллерт. Том убил кучу времени на тренировки, но в конце концов по резкому взмаху его руки и глухому шепоту в воздухе стало разливаться бледное, помаргивающее свечение, охватывавшее пару футов пространства вокруг.

На сияющую сферу "Люмоса" оно походило так же, как обычные книги — на магические. Том был откровенно недоволен тем, что колдовство это получалось у него так слабо, а безмолвного варианта он не мог добиться вовсе, вынужденный ограничиться шепотом. Заметно раздражала и головная боль, неизменно настигавшая его, если держать свет долго, и Том бессильно злился, с завистью думая о взрослых магах, которые явно не испытывали с этим никаких проблем. Но так или иначе, это был свет, и, несмотря на блеклость, вполне подходящий для чтения и письма.

Том подозревал, что мог бы улучшить результат, если бы попросил совета. Том подозревал, что мог бы поговорить с хозяином дома и о "десяти часах", словарях и библиотеке, раз уж на то пошло.

Но для этого надо было быть доверчивым дураком, а ни тем, ни другим Том определенно не был.

В конце концов, размышлял он, шагая по темной комнате в облачке бледного света, это большой дом, а сам он — что ж, сам он достаточно тихий.

Том подошел к двери.

— Нокс, — прошептал он, опуская руку, и блеклый свет свернулся ему под пальцы, уничтожаясь сам собой как раз тогда, когда Том положил ладонь на дверную ручку.

***

Геллерт аппарировал на два ярда левее, чем собирался, едва удержавшись на ногах, чиркнул плечом по стене переулка и выругался сквозь зубы.

Именно в этот момент он впервые за вечер по-настоящему ощутил, что дела, в целом, обстояли довольно паршиво. 

Он не ошибался в подсчетах на аппарацию, об этом и помыслить было глупо; с другой стороны, до этого ему и не приходилось устраивать такую долгую серию почти мгновенных прыжков по всему городу и окрестностям.

Прямо сейчас, кажется, можно было выдохнуть. 

Но вместо этого Геллерт с новым приступом ярости вспомнил аврорскую палочку, выбитую в схватке после того, как его собственную (не его _настоящую,_ конечно) раскрошило о стену; и недоумение перед какой-то сверхъестественной способностью лишившейся оружия законницы аппарировать сразу за ним, как приклеенной — вместе с полдесятком сослуживцев. 

Сейчас Геллерт не мог сказать наверняка, было ли на ее палочке отслеживающее или она просто была сделана из какого-нибудь особенно липучего граба. Он не стал тратить время на проверку и просто выбросил ее в Темзу в тот же момент, когда почуял смутную закономерность, аппарировав дальше беспалочковой магией — и на следующей точке авроров за его плечом уже не было.

Для верности он прыгнул еще пару раз в предместья, проверил свой контур тремя разными способами, разыскивая отслеживающие — на всякий случай — и, наконец, появился неподалеку от дома.

Здесь, в более чем знакомых водах, Геллерт и обнаружил, что чуть не впервые во взрослой жизни промахнулся; дезиллюминация слезала с него прямо на глазах, и кроме того, судорога в боку в районе нижних ребер при проверке оказалась следом от Режущего. Или, может, Вспарывающего. Ничего опасного, по сути, но вот умудрились же зацепить!

Со всех сторон паршивый вечер.

Мантия осталась, разумеется, порвана; выругавшись еще раз, Геллерт, сосредоточившись, провел пальцами над узким разрезом, чувствуя, как под слоями пыльной и грязной после драки ткани стягивается рана. 

Это было ненадолго — беспалочковая магия следы от заклинаний, особенно боевых, как следует не лечила. Да, впрочем, и с палочкой он совсем не был колдомедиком; в этом они с Альбусом в очередной раз были похожи. От зелий заметно больше проку.

Геллерт помедлил, переводя дух и дожидаясь, пока легкое головокружение исчезнет.

Дома у него была палочка — настоящая собственная — и несколько нелегальных, не говоря уже о зельях. Явочная в Лондоне точно оставалась сейчас вне доступа, дома тех, кому по идее можно было доверять — тем более.

Геллерт, размышляя, неподвижно стоял в тенях ночного переулка. Он был зол и заметно вымотан. Все пошло наперекосяк, а возвращать дело на правильные рельсы придется долго; конечно, для него это не станет проблемой, исключая количество времени, но прямо сейчас уже ничего нельзя было сделать, как бы ни хотелось.

Альбус наверняка не спал — еще и полуночи не было. Конечно, он скорее всего сидел в кабинете или библиотеке, но... все же. Попасться ему на глаза было бы скверно — Геллерт был почти уверен, что смог бы отболтаться, но, увы, не в свете последних событий. Альбус более чем способен сложить два и два.

С другой стороны, шуметь у входной двери Геллерт и не планировал.

Помедлив еще немного, он встряхнул наконец правую руку, расслабляя уставшие пальцы, и сосредоточился тщательнее, чем обычно при беспалочковой аппарации.

И исчез из переулка с негромким хлопком.

***

Появление получилось, вне всяких ожиданий, далеко не таким негромким.

Геллерта ударило по ушам искусственным, магическим воплем и вспыхнувшим светом; он исключительно по наитию, не раз выручавшему его в древних развалинах, упал ничком, и очень вовремя — волна магии, напоминавшая жгучую сеть, хлестнула прямо над ним.

Рана, судя по ощущению, от его маневров вскрылась снова; не уделяя этому лишних мыслей, Геллерт перекатился по полу и вскочил, вскидывая обе руки в банальном щитовом, почти вслепую пытаясь прикрыть спину и понять как можно быстрее, что здесь происходит. 

Заклинание, хлестнувшее его щит, прогнуло тот до белых искр. Геллерт невольно отшатнулся назад, упершись спиной в стену — очень знакомую стену с темными, теплыми дубовыми панелями и невероятно унылым пейзажем с озером, висевшим слева. 

Потом Геллерт повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Альбусом.

Шум стих, болезненно яркий свет угас, а яростное колдовство, едва не задевшее его секунду назад, исчезло.

Но холл у лестницы все еще наполняла магия, пронизывающая воздух, и с каждым мгновением она становилась все плотнее.

Геллерт смотрел на Альбуса, стоявшего у двери в гостиную; Альбуса в привычной домашней одежде, поднявшего палочку, застывшую теперь так, что кончик ее указывал ему самому прямо в грудь; Альбуса, глаза которого непросто было рассмотреть сейчас за стеклами очков, искаженными бликами от магической бури, незримыми, но ощущаемыми вихрями нагнетающейся вокруг.

Иногда Геллерт чувствовал нечто подобное по уровню, исходящее от старых и очень недружелюбных ритуальных построек. Из людей на такое способны были, на его памяти, только двое.

И, надо заметить, одним из них был он сам.

— Я без оружия, Ал, — сказал он наконец любезно, подняв еще немного выше свои пустые ладони.

Геллерту не потребовалось сил на этот любезный тон — его прохладное развлечение было совершенно искренним. Он, едва не попавшийся, оставшийся без палочки, лишившийся явочной и всех документов, с ранеными людьми, которых, возможно, придется заменять — _снова,_ как он устал от этого, — вымотанный до базовых ошибок в аппарации, задетый чушью школьного уровня, с кровящим боком — рискнул вернуться в единственное место, достаточно безопасное снаружи, щиты на котором поднимал сам. В котором был уверен на каком-то глупом, подсознательном уровне.

Это, как ни посмотри, было забавно.

Сразу за развлечением теснились другие чувства.

Его удушающая злость, смешанная с магией и втертая в нее, разворачивалась вокруг, поднимаясь широкими, незримыми, но почти липкими кольцами.

Альбус слегка наклонил голову; ни одна деталь потрепанного вида Геллерта от него не ускользнула.

— Вот как, — сказал он ровно. — И где же ты его оставил?

— Наверху, как обычно. Не люблю таскать с собой палочку на короткие прогулки.

— Странная история.

— Не страннее другой, — Геллерт косо улыбнулся и приподнял брови. — Про самозародившиеся новые защитные чары. Считающие меня вторженцем и бьющие на поражение. Я-то, дурак такой, думал, что тоже здесь живу.

Чужой магический фон коротко плеснул — так могла бы ударить хвостом крупная тварь. 

— Они реагируют на факт аппарации, а не на персону. Мы договаривались об этом, Геллерт.

— И как же у меня из головы вылетело. 

Геллерт расслабил руки в локтях, держа их свободнее, и заметнее свел пальцы, готовый сотворить заклинание в любой момент. Альбус не опускал палочку. Магические поля, заполнявшие воздух, словно кружили друг возле друга — не касаясь, примериваясь. Светильники сияли ярче, чем должны были, лихорадочно помаргивая то тут, то там; краска на плохом пейзаже потемнела, лак на перилах и ступенях лестницы пошел сетью мельчайших трещин.

— Прежних щитов тебе уже мало, Ал? Тех, которые ставил я? А твоих собственных? Себе-то ты доверяешь?

— Не все в этом доме могут себя защитить. Ты же знаешь, что происходит в Министерстве в последнюю неделю. 

— Конечно, знаю — от тебя лично, и от этих твоих. Как их там.

Несколько свечей погасло.

— Мне начало казаться, — очень медленно, но так же ровно продолжил Альбус, — что твои источники в этом вопросе куда надежнее.

Трещины, расширившись разом, ушли вглубь перил и ступеней — с характерным звонким треском.

Который, впрочем, оборвался достаточно быстро, чтобы не заглушить короткий звук, похожий на полузадушенный вдох, раздавшийся сверху.

Альбус и Геллерт поглядели туда одновременно.

Там стоял Том, растрепанный, в пижаме; отшатнувшись к стене от треснувшей балясины, он глядел на сцену внизу пораженным — нет, скорее испуганным взглядом.

Геллерт чуть не потерял ментальное равновесие — в холле, казалось, в одно мгновение остался только его собственный магический фон. Буря, парившая вокруг Альбуса, просто исчезла.

Моргана милосердная, что мальчик вообще тут делал?

И долго ли стоял наверху в полутьме, покуда никому в голову не приходило обращать на то место внимания?

Геллерт, опустивший руки, понял, что первую фразу произнес вслух, продолжая глядеть на него. Худоватый, но приличного роста ребенок, всю свою жизнь, исключая три последних месяца, проведший в обществе магглов. И, по идее, давно лежащий в кровати — Альбус упихивал своего подобрыша спать ровно в десять. Что-то там о детях и правильном режиме.

Мальчик казался Геллерту очень скрытным; но сейчас он явно был испуган и выбит из колеи. Его лицо отразило целый спектр колеблющихся эмоций, остановившись наконец — словно осознанно выбрав — на смеси волнения и какого-то детского, растерянного страха.

— Я... проснулся от шума, — он сглотнул, переведя взгляд между ними. — Было страшно и...

Он не закончил фразу, словно не знал, как ее закончить.

Геллерт тоже посмотрел на Альбуса и почти вздрогнул.

Его лицо выцвело до какого-то сероватого, мертвенного оттенка, а глаза, казалось, лишились всякого цвета вовсе. Он уже успел опустить палочку, и Геллерту видно было, как пальцы впивались в рукоять неестественным жестом.

Каким-то титаническим, запредельным усилием, ощутимом на уровне магии и питаемом, должно быть, ею, Альбус шевельнулся, продолжая не просто держать лицо, но слегка улыбнувшись Тому.

— Не бойся. Все в порядке. Спи.

Мальчик еще раз, колеблясь, перевел взгляд с одного взрослого на другого.

— Мы тут просто немного поспорили, — подал голос Геллерт, выразительно поглядев на него. — Прости, что разбудили, больше не будем. Иди к себе. Сходить с тобой? — прибавил он, подумав секунду.

Мальчик покачал головой; какое-то мгновение он словно продолжал колебаться, но потом отправился налево по коридору, к своей комнате, скрывшись из виду. 

Геллерт повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что временно остался в одиночестве.

Он помедлил; он устал до этого и устал сейчас еще больше, бок начало откровенно саднить, и ему очень хотелось сейчас уйти к себе, не оказавшись на этот раз выброшенным благодаря идиотской защите, достать свою палочку и пару фиалов зелий и вылечиться. И, пожалуй, поспать около суток. 

Он вздохнул, провел рукой по волосам и отправился в гостиную.

Когда-то, в ситуации схожей формой, но совершенно разнящейся последствиями, он не сбежал, и уж точно не собирался сбегать сейчас.

Альбус сидел на диване, неподвижно глядя в камин. Подойдя, Геллерт собрался и взмахом руки зажег лежавшие там поленья; пламя блеснуло, отразившись в стеклах очков, но Альбус даже не моргнул.

— Ал.

Не получив ответа, Геллерт сел, оставив между ними заметное расстояние.

— Все хорошо, Ал. Никто... никто сегодня не умер, — сказал он наконец так мягко, как смог, хотя получилось не очень.

Пауза была долгой.

— За весь день? — отозвался наконец Альбус, повернувшись к нему; Геллерт со смешанным чувством понял, что растерялся. 

Альбус смотрел на него в упор.

— За весь день сегодня никто не умер, Геллерт?

Его лицо уже не выглядело таким серым; возможно, в этом виноваты были блики огня в камине, хотя Геллерту так не казалось. Но в любом случае, что по выражению этого лица, что по тону ясно было, что он устал не меньше.

Геллерт открыто посмотрел на Альбуса, кивнул и приподнял руку, словно собираясь протянуть ее; по рукаву, запястью и ладони пробежали, скрещиваясь и пересекаясь, узкие ленты золотистых искр, напоминавших настоящие, но исчезнувших сразу же.

Ну, что ж, жертв и правда не было. По крайней мере, у него на глазах.

Альбус кивнул в ответ, снова отведя взгляд.

— Не бросайся такими вещами, — сказал он, и в его голосе проскользнул намек на другие эмоции, не мешавшие, впрочем, обдумыванию, а поза стала более расслабленной.

— Могу предложить что-нибудь из более интересной магии, — с облегчением пожал плечами Геллерт. — Речи Правды, например, которые трое суток пожирают твое сердце вместо мгновенной смерти.

— Если бы я спросил, — кротко произнес Альбус; уголок его губ дернулся — тоже, возможно, игра света, — о том, был ли ты сегодня в Министерстве, твое сердце бы сожрали?

— Ни кусочка. 

Это был участок Литы. Без нее он все-таки как без рук.

— Что ж, — медленно продолжал Альбус, и нельзя было понять, поверил ли он ему, — а о том, какого именно рода была твоя прогулка?

— Темномагического. Темномагического рода. Ну, в Речах нельзя так ответить, только согласие или отрицание. Но я как бы сам тебе дополнительно рассказал, так посчитаем.

— Понимаю. Действительно, интересная магия. Правда, не рискнул бы заявить, что ею тоже стоит разбрасываться.

— Для этого в любом случае потребуется палочка, — деланно проворчал Геллерт, придвигаясь к нему вплотную; боку это движение не очень понравилось. — Кстати, не одолжишь свою на секунду? Я тут, вроде как, споткнулся немного.

Альбус увидел порез, уже наполовину вытащив палочку; и, долгим взглядом поглядев на Геллерта, призвал лечебные зелья.

***

— ...поймите меня правильно — магов вашего уровня очень немного в Англии. Рискну даже сказать — в мире.

— Благодарю, мисс Крауч. Это неверно, но лестно.

— Кроме того, вы здесь не чужой человек.

Атриум Министерства Магии был, как всегда, заполнен людьми; коридоры, пронизывающие Департамент магического правопорядка, оставались более пустыми.

Альбус и его спутница, ведьма с темными волосами и острым, цепким взглядом, шагали в общей толчее неторопливо и бок о бок, негромко беседуя, как очень давно друг друга знавшие друзья.

Первым они и правда были; насчет последнего, однако, могли возникнуть сомнения.

— Отдел Тайн ждет вас обратно в любое время, — любезно произнесла ведьма. — Не то чтобы это было в моей компетенции, конечно, но я считаю, что вы должны об этом знать.

— И снова благодарю — но, думаю, от меня больше пользы там, где я работаю сейчас.

— Не настаиваю ни в коем разе, — она помахала рукой и, не меняя тона, продолжила:

— Хауке Хайнер, Ивар и Титус Рейвены, Амброзиус Крам, Кассандра Дженнер.

Альбус поглядел на нее.

— Вы, полагаю, слышали об этих людях, мистер Дамблдор?

— Мм, — раздумчиво произнес Альбус. — Хайнер... Фрисландский теоретик? Не он был автором статьи о синергии магии и механики пару лет назад? Эксцентрично; жаль, недоработанно.

Ведьма достала палочку, чтобы открыть запечатанную дверь на их пути, и сделала это с некоторой заминкой; создавалось впечатление, что она к ней не привыкла.

— Да, он самый — слегка ударенный на голову, но безобидный отпрыск уважаемого рода. Пропавший без следа, как и другие в этом списке, исчезнув где-то в Европе.

— Неожиданно для континента. Новая палочка, мисс Крауч? Черное дерево? Превосходно выглядит.

— Увы, особенность аврорской работы — не привязываться к вещам.

Они остановились на пороге; она повернулась к нему.

— Трое из них англичане. Знаете, Дамблдор, не буду юлить. Если вы не можете помочь — скажите сразу, в этом нет ничего дурного. Если можете — ваша помощь будет неоценима. Магический мир хрупок, вам прекрасно это известно, и любые... взрывы... катастрофически на нем сказываются. 

— Полностью согласен. Что ж, чем смогу, — развел руками Альбус и улыбнулся с едва заметным усилием. — Но я все-таки не гений, а даже совместные разработки такого рода требуют исключительного внимания, сил и времени.

Мисс Крауч посмотрела на него, повторив его улыбку, как в зеркале.

— Никто вас ни в коем случае не торопит.


	6. Единорог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тому 11 лет, он первокурсник.  
> История о его приключении во второй же месяц в Хогвартсе

Утром во вторник у них, как обычно, были зелья — на сей раз теория простых баз и письменная работа по тому, что было изучено в недавно закончившимся сентябре, а после обеда — сдвоенная История магии вместе с Хаффлпаффом.

Оба предмета не входили в число его любимых, но сегодня Том был им весьма рад.

Обычно на Истории магии он что-нибудь читал, потому что тратить столько времени так бездарно ему было физически больно, но на этот раз присоединился к большинству сокурсников, продремав почти всю лекцию. Он знал, что вполне мог, если потребуется, не спать около суток, почти не теряя в остроте ума, но прошлой ночью выспаться не удалось, а этим вечером ему требовалось быть во всеоружии — так что лучше было подстраховаться.

Завтра была среда, что означало урок трансфигурации (вместе со слизеринцами) с самого утра, и Том буквально слышал каким-то внутренним слухом обратный отсчет времени до него, словно шорох песчинок, одна за другой взмывающих в верхнюю чашу часов.

Задача, впрочем, была вполне посильной; ему просто нужно успеть, вот и все. Так что после уроков Том приступил к первому из пунктов ее выполнения, направившись в библиотеку.

Библиотека Хогвартса была даже лучше, чем ее хвалебное описание в "Истории"; Том был очарован ею с первого взгляда, и единственным, что его раздражало — помимо надзора школьного библиотекаря, — были другие студенты, занимавшие лучшие места и уже дважды уводившие у него из-под носа присмотренные книги.

Но в этот раз, впервые за месяц учебы в Хогвартсе, он пришел в библиотеку за человеком, а не за книгой.

Пройдя сквозь арочный свод, Том свернул, держа путь в секцию Трансфигурации. За большими общими столами по дороге то тут, то там сидели группки учеников, занятых домашней работой; Том едва удостаивал их взгляда, уже догадываясь, что не найдет здесь того, что ищет.

Он свернул еще раз, в более узкий коридор между стеллажей, перемежаемый ужасными одиночными боковыми столиками, где сидеть требовалось спиной к проходу.

Здесь всегда было тише.

А прямо сейчас тут и вовсе никого не было.

Том быстро приметил единственный занятый стол: на нем лежала всего пара книг, знакомая сумка, письменные принадлежности и пустая картонка из-под "Берти Боттс", но даже такое малое количество предметов создавало ощущение беспорядка отчаянного и отчаявшегося.

Том машинально сунул руку за палочкой, намереваясь убрать здоровенное чернильное пятно, вытекшее за пределы чернового пергамента и уже подбиравшееся к раскрытому справочнику, но тут же скривился, как от боли.

Возможно, именно поэтому его голос был немного мрачным, когда он, вплотную подойдя к знакомой спине перед полками недалеко от стола, сказал:

— Дай мне до ночи свою палочку, Альфард.

Альфард Блэк, первокурсник из Слизерина, державший в это время одной руке стопку из трех книг и пытавшийся вытащить из плотного ряда четвертую, не расслышал окончания фразы — потому что подпрыгнул, с ужасным грохотом выронил книги и заехал себе по щеке той самой палочкой, судорожно пытаясь встретить опасность лицом к лицу.

— Том, — простонал он, привалившись спиной к книжным полкам. — Хватит так делать!

Том не двинулся с места, с неким скептицизмом приподняв бровь и слегка наклонив голову.

— Просить тебя о чем-то?

— Летать вместо того, чтобы ходить ногами! Мерлин... сейчас еще этот Цербер прискачет... — он засунул палочку в карман и присел, торопливо собирая книги.

— Зачем тебе "Таблицы массы"? — спросил Том, наблюдая за этим процессом. — Ты же к завтрашней трансфигурации готовишься?

— Нет, просто хочу почитать что-нибудь смешное, — Альфард понес книги к занятому столу, решительно плюхнув всю стопку прямо на чернильное пятно. 

— Они тебе сейчас не нужны, — пояснил Том тщательно и терпеливо. — До кроссмассовых преобразований мы раньше второго курса никак не доберемся.

Альфард с недоверием посмотрел на него, потом на свои помятые записи. 

— Погоди, но ведь в формуле...

— Она _сокращается_ , если погрешность меньше двух — ты же сам вот тут это пишешь... и тут тоже... ты что, даже не понял, почему это написал?

Альфард с глухим отчаянием смотрел на пергамент.

— Это же просто, — добавил Том, не скрывая легкого раздражения.

Альфард Блэк в общем и целом не был глуп, но порой тупил так внезапно, поразительно и самозабвенно, что Том просто не знал, за что хвататься. Иногда ему казалось, что Альфард попросту притворяется — специально, чтобы его позлить, — но поймать приятеля на притворстве у Тома до сих пор не вышло.

— Может, и просто, когда твой отец — профессор Трансфигурации, — проворчал Альфард, хотя ворчание его было беззлобным. — У тебя-то все эти формулы в крови.

Том закатил глаза, деланно-устало фыркнув — особого усилия не потребовалось, он и так уже был раздражен, хотя и по другому поводу. Ни разубеждать Альфарда, ни подтверждать странноватую сплетню, услышанную им от родителей, Том не собирался — пока подвешенная ситуация его со всех сторон устраивала. Даже с тех, в которых ему разбираться не очень хотелось.

— Ну, так как? — спросил он требовательно, опершись на стол одной рукой и протянув другую.

— Что?

Том упихал раздражение так глубоко, как только смог.

— Дай мне свою палочку. Тебе она все равно не нужна, уроков сегодня больше нет, а практику по трансфигурации не задали. 

— Мою палочку?.. Дурацкие у тебя шутки, ты знаешь?

— Альфард, — начал Том на долгом, усталом выдохе, прикрыв глаза и открыв их снова. — Давай я еще раз повторю. Сегодня вечером мне очень нужна твоя палочка. Дай мне ее. На этот вечер. Я верну ее тебе перед сном в целости и сохранности.

Подождав секунду, чтобы информация успела впитаться, он веско закончил:

— Пожалуйста.

Альфард смотрел прямо на него — не особо впечатленный.

— И зачем тебе? А свою ты куда дел?

Том стиснул зубы, вспоминая более ранний вариант своего плана — украсть у какого-нибудь раззявы палочку, а потом, вечером или даже утром, незаметно бросить у озера, в холле или Большом зале, где люди ходят чаще всего. Но нет. Конечно, это показалось ему слишком опасным и ненадежным. Конечно, надо было вспомнить про воровство в целом — хотя оставлять себе чужую палочку, которую явно станут искать, он и не собирался.

Конечно, надо было поставить на это идиотство, надеясь, что Альфард просто сделает, как ему было сказано, и не станет отнимать время вопросами.

Альфард продолжал что-то говорить — о том, почему пользоваться чужой палочкой плохая идея, и что-то более угрюмое, о том, что заклинания палочки можно отследить, — но разом умолк, глядя на палочку Тома, выложенную им на стол.

Боярышник и волос единорога, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, жесткая.

Тому в своей палочке нравилось все, и все, что было вокруг нее, ему тоже нравилось — и то, какой гладкой и приятно-прохладной ощущалась ее рукоять, когда он впервые взмахнул ею в магазине Олливандера, и целый каскад серебряных искр, осыпавших прилавок, и недоверчивость мастера, не предлагающего палочку из такой древесины начинающим ("на редкость необычно" — сказал он то, что Тому давно было про себя известно, но всегда приятно послушать снова), и какую-то гордость приемного отца, и намек на уважение за веселым изумлением в глазах Геллерта, когда он, осмотрев безраздельно принадлежавшую Тому палочку, спросил, на Рейвенкло ли он до сих пор хочет, и получил утвердительный ответ.

За все прошедшее время палочка ни разу не обернула заклинание против него самого, несмотря на то, что пишут в книгах об этой древесине и не обладающих должным мастерством колдунах. Том льстил себе мыслью, что палочка чувствует его силу и возможности, а навык — дело времени, и его оружие явно было с этим согласно.

Они были единомышленниками, и палочка повиновалась ему беспрекословно, а глупости, которые твердят про слабость волоса единорога и неспособность такой сердцевины к сотворению темной магии, просто не подтверждались фактами.

До прошлой ночи.

— Ты... погоди... что с ней случилось?

Альфард имел благоразумие понизить голос до едва различимого и очень пораженного шепота. Том мельком глянул в оба конца узкого коридорчика. Шум упавших книг на удивление так и не привлек внимания библиотекаря; они все еще были здесь одни.

— Она сломалась, — ответил он так же тихо. — Вчера. Выгорела.

Альфард протянул к палочке руку и помедлил, взглянув на Тома; тот кивнул.

— Ничего себе, — он с опаской разглядывал палочку и особенно крохотный обугленный пролом на ее конце. — Мерлинова борода. Как она... — Тому пришлось напрячь слух: слова стали такими тихими, что больше походили на предсмертный выдох. — Это из-за _той затеи?_ Ты колдовал для этого, и она...

Том коротко кивнул.

— Я о таком только слышал, — признался Альфард, кладя чужую палочку обратно. — Это все наверняка единорог — они же страшно не любят Искусства. Ужас какой, Том. Придется новую покупать.

— Мне не нужна новая. Эта меня устраивает.

— Да как ты ей колдовать теперь будешь? Она, ну... умерла, понимаешь?

— Она _сломалась,_ — прошипел Том. — И я ее просто _починю._

Ситуация накручивалась дальше вместо того, чтобы мирно разрешиться через две минуты после начала — в Альфарда, продолжающего корпеть над домашним заданием, и Тома с его палочкой (кедр, сердечная жила дракона, десять и три четверти, пружинистая), покидающего библиотеку. И все, как обычно, из-за чужой глупости.

— Это ж тебе не трещинка — тут от сердцевины вообще ничего не осталось! Это не починишь!

Том не тратил сил на изменение выражения лица — оно оставалось нейтральным; так или иначе, глядя на него, Альфард отступил на шаг и сунул руку в карман, но не вытащил палочку и даже, судя по позе, судорожно прижал ее к телу. 

— Ты совсем тупой? — прохладно спросил Том. — Я же сказал, что верну. И не собираюсь ее потрошить — там все равно драконья жила. Мне просто нужно оружие, пока я буду ходить по лесу, и орудие, пока я стану чинить свое.

Он стиснул пальцами край стола, чтобы не натворить непродуманных вещей, вздохнул еще раз и рискнул объяснить подробнее.

План был невероятно прост. Ему нужен был волос единорога для того, чтобы заменить сердцевину, а в Запретном Лесу _водились_ единороги — и не только где-то далеко, в непролазной чаще, полной чудовищ.

Том с первой же прогулки разговорился с желтоголовыми змеями, гревшимися на опушке позади загонов, и с тех пор время от времени угощал их — да, впрочем, и всех, кто не против был с ним побеседовать, — чем-нибудь аппетитным. Змеи в ответ охотно делились тем, что знали. По правде сказать, знали они не слишком много, несмотря на то, что жили в таком интересном месте, но сведения про единорога-одиночку, несколько дней как вышедшего из глубин леса и бродившего в густых зарослях ближе к замку, Тома заинтересовали — а теперь и пригодились.

Единорог этот считался среди "сплетниц" то больным, то, почему-то, сытым; змеи смотрели на мир с особых точек зрения, и даже Том не всегда понимал их целиком и полностью. Обе версии, впрочем, не особо его волновали, как и сам единорог — все, что ему было нужно, это кустарник погуще и с колючками поострее, в котором наверняка отыщутся шерсть и нужные ему волосы. Единороги любят отдыхать в терновых и ежевичных зарослях, готовых продырявить шкуру менее совершенным созданиям, а терновника в этой части леса было достаточно; направление же ему подскажут змеи.

На все про все много времени потребоваться было не должно. Он вернулся бы до темноты, с тем, ради чего и затевал вылазку, а если и задержался бы — что ж, кое-какими тайнами замок с ним уже поделился. Незаметно попасть внутрь было вполне возможно.

Том рассказал обо всем этом сжато, исключив, как обычно, всякое упоминание о змеях и заменив их неким скрытым источником. Альфард смотрел на него так, будто он предложил вспороть единорогу брюхо прямо на школьном дворе и покататься во внутренностях.

— Ты не думал о других вариантах? — осторожно спросил он. — Может, Слагхорн...

Это было просто оскорбительно. 

Том, разумеется, подумал обо всем. И выбрал оптимальное решение. Палочка была нужна ему к утру — и _та же самая_. Если отец узнает, отчего его палочка сломалась — а он сможет это выяснить, Том не сомневался в этом, даже если выбросить ее в озеро, даже если сжечь остаток дотла и соврать, что случайно уронил ее в камин, — это будет концом всего, ужасным и всеобъемлющим, как смерть. 

Кроме того... кроме того, это была _его палочка_. Из древесины боярышника и с сердцевиной из волоса единорога, а не любой другой. Она выбрала его; он колдовал ею. Да, она сломалась, но не перестала ему принадлежать.

Он все обдумал. И если Альфард собирается гонять его по второму кругу...

— У Слагхорна только резаные хвостовые, под зелья, — сказал наконец Том и прибавил, пожав плечами и демонстративно отведя взгляд: — В общем-то, я в Запретном Лесу и без оружия не должен пропасть. Просто думал, что мы друзья.

Альфард, доказывавший ему что-то сбивчивым шепотом, умолк и нахмурился.

Несколько секунд прошли в тишине.

— Знаешь что, — сказал он наконец. — Давай моя палочка тебе поможет, но только вместе со мной. В моих руках, так сказать. Годится?

На пути к лесу Том десять раз успел проклясть и неловкий перегиб в уговорах, и свое итоговое решение. Вот что бывает, когда отступаешь от задуманного плана.

Альфард начал канючить примерно в тот момент, когда они покинули внутренний дворик и направились якобы к озеру. Он ныл и ныл — сначала почти в голос, потом снизив его до шепота, считая, должно быть, что пытается его образумить. Он предлагал другие, уже обдуманные Томом и совершенно нерабочие варианты, перечислял опасности, которые могут им встретиться (среди которых внезапно ловящие их лесничий с учителями и школьное наказание отчетливо довлели над зверями и лишением конечностей), вспоминал обрывочные факты о единорогах (все как один — не в их с Томом пользу) и убеждал, что фактически сделать палочку заново способны только профессионалы вроде Олливандера, да и в любом случае им, первокурсникам, такая магия явно не под силу.

Том молча шел тем скользящим шагом, который не только был беззвучным даже в пожухлой осенней траве, но и скрывал его когда-то от глаз магглов. С волшебниками этот трюк не работал, однако, Мерлин свидетель, ему стоило употребить все возможные средства — особенно с дурацкой компанией, которую он навязал себе сам как, собственно, последний дурак.

Они без приключений и чужого внимания добрались до первых редких деревьев, корни которых прятались под лесной подстилкой, а не тощей наметью открытого пространства. Ясный и теплый осенний день давно клонился к вечеру, и солнечные лучи золотисто-оранжевого цвета растягивались по земле, рождая длинные тени. 

Том бегло осматривал землю меж этих теней, отыскивая змей. Ни одной не было видно, хотя для спячки было еще рановато.

Впрочем, такие дни тоже бывали — вплотную к замку и озеру змеи и сами по себе не водились, но время от времени даже лес вблизи словно вымирал, лишаясь всех рептилий. Том пытался расспрашивать своих собеседниц об этом и об их неприязни к замку — по крайней мере, ни о каких "антизмеиных" чарах на Хогвартсе он никогда не слышал, — но так и не получил внятного ответа.

Мальчики углубились в лес еще на полсотни ярдов, шагая теперь немного увереннее; кустарник и темные даже в подсохшем виде травы почти незаметно начали становиться гуще. Пока все шло гладко — как и должно было. Том осмотрелся на всякий случай — да, чисто.

— ...просто вспомни историю с кубком бабушки Клотильды, и...

Альфард чуть не подавился незаконченной фразой — Том схватил его за плечи и тряхнул, заставляя умолкнуть.

— Зачем ты вообще со мной пошел, если так не хочешь? — спросил он зло. — Отдай палочку — или не отдавай, мне уже все равно — и иди обратно!

Альфард не стал вытаскивать палочку — ни для того, чтобы отдать, ни для того, чтобы защититься; он просто один раз дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, — напрасно, — и все время глядел на Тома с каким-то сердитым, но не злым отчаянием.

— Я _хочу_ , но потому...

— Нет никаких "но", Альфард, — сказал Том тихо и раздельно. — Или ты со мной, или нет.

Он выпустил его и двинулся дальше в лес, бросив через плечо:

— И если со мной, то, Мерлина ради, давай потише.

***

Солнце садилось; его последний свет лишился золотых оттенков, становясь багровым. В густом подлеске сумерки сгущались быстрее, и некоторое время мальчики шагали между черных стволов, тонущих в воздухе кровавом и пепельном.

Альфард держался на расстоянии примерно в дюжине шагов позади Тома — как ему и было сказано, — с палочкой наизготовку, и теперь молчал.

Том был ему за это бесконечно благодарен. Так у него был шанс расслышать встреченных змей и не выдать собственной змеиной речи, и то, что он прямо сейчас подставлял спину человеку с палочкой, в случае с Альфардом его не беспокоило. 

В какой-нибудь другой раз он задумался бы об этом, но сейчас был целиком поглощен основной целью. Том пристально вглядывался в листву, порой вороша ее подобранной палкой и испуская короткое и негромкое, ищущее шипение, но лесные змеи, казалось, в очередной раз на время вымерли.

Он действовал методично, но внутри себя сердился; его злость на пошедшую не так задумку копилась и копилась, и едва не выплеснулась наружу, когда Альфард, сбивший дистанцию, подошел к нему почти вплотную и нерешительно позвал по имени.

— Что? — выплюнул Том, развернувшись. В густеющей полутьме черная с зеленым мантия его спутника почти сливалась с лесом.

Альфард собирался что-то сказать, но осекся и, поджав губы, молча указал палочкой куда-то вбок.

О. Густой кустарник высотой больше Тома, и, кажется, колючий.

На темной, перепутанной массе ветвей белели какие-то проблески.

Том ринулся туда, оставляя Альфарда позади. Так и есть — это была шерсть единорога.

Он судорожно перебрал все пучки, до каких смог дотянуться; мягчайшая, невесомая, белоснежная почти до свечения — но, увы, только короткая шерсть. Ни одного волоса из гривы или даже хвоста.

Том задрал голову, вглядываясь в гущу кустарника чуть дальше и выше, и вытянул руку назад не глядя.

— Дай-ка.

Его пустая ладонь повисела в воздухе; он опустил руку и вновь поднял ее — сжать пальцами переносицу. Если бы только беспалочковая магия давалась ему так же хорошо, как Геллерту! Надо тренироваться чаще. Где бы только выкроить время.

— Альфард, левитируй мне поближе вон тот пучок шерсти. Пожалуйста.

В первый раз Альфард промахнулся, призвав кусок засохшей терновой ветви Тому почти в лоб, но в конце концов невесомый комочек, похожий на крохотного лунного клубкопуха, был пойман и рассмотрен; увы, все еще не то.

Том раздраженно фыркнул, отбрасывая комок, и зашагал туда и сюда рядом с массой колючих кустов, выглядывая другие светлые, почти светящиеся клочки.

— Вон еще что-то виднеется, — сказал он решительно. — Наверняка единорог прошел эти заросли насквозь. Нам нужно сделать то же самое. 

— Мы-то не единороги!

— Конечно. Но мы маленькие и легкие. Высматривай прогалины, будем пролезать.

— Том... темнеет.

Том остановился и поднял голову. Нет; действительно по-настоящему темнело, он давно это заметил, просто не придал этому особого значения. Время на возвращение сокращалось, но смысл возвращаться без того, за чем отправился?

— Ты прав, — согласился он; а потом сосредоточился, резко взмахнул рукой и мысленно произнес: "Люмос".

Благодаря помощи и советам отца его беспалочковый свет давно перестал быть таким жалким, как в детстве, хотя все равно не мог сравниться с полноценным вариантом.

Тому все еще этого хватало.

Услышав за спиной почти завистливый вздох, а потом произнесенный вслух "Люмос", родивший более яркое свечение, Том ухмыльнулся себе под нос. К тому же он наконец заметил относительно сносный проход.

Некоторое время мальчики пробирались сквозь переплетение ветвей. С волосами из гривы им по-прежнему не везло, хотя клочков шерсти становилось все больше, словно единорог почему-то замедлял свой легкий шаг, который переставал быть таким уж легким.

Том начал понимать, почему, когда колючие ветви кончились, выводя на прогалину под сгнившими остатками большого дуба.

Альфард выдохнул; свет с его стороны дернулся, — видимо, вместе с палочкой, — смещая тени.

Они стояли на пятачке земли, укрытой толстым слоем перегнивших листьев; с трех сторон это место окружал колючий кустарник, а с четвертой — гигантский выгнивший пень и просевший ствол поваленного дерева на земле.

У его корней на земле неподвижно лежал единорог.

Густые, уже переходящие в ночь сумерки довлели над всем вокруг, и со стороны казалось, что они уже начали понемногу поглощать белое сияние, исходящее от его тела. Единорог лежал, вытянувшись — совершенная фигура невероятной красоты, звездный свет, спустившийся на землю, чистая магия, — и его тонкие ноги, оканчивающиеся золотыми копытами, покоились на лесной земле, наполовину зарывшись в подстилку, беспомощно и безвольно.

Он не шевелился. Темная, однородная листва возле его тела, копившаяся на почве десятилетиями, светилась куда ярче, пропитанная серебристо-голубоватым светом; часть корней и кустарника вокруг украшали те же пятна — хаотичные и похожие на брызги.

Том, завороженный, шагнул вперед; Альфард схватил его за руку.

— Нельзя приближаться!

— Он мертв, — отозвался Том нетерпеливо. — Без разницы, какого мы пола. Пусти!

— Вот именно — он мертв!.. Хочешь остаться на всю жизнь проклятым?

— Отцепись! Какое проклятие, это же не я его убил!

Альфард, казалось, задумался; он выпустил руку Тома, и тот жадно бросился к мертвому созданию.

В смерти единорог откинул тяжелую голову; длинная грива покрывала его шею, распластывалась по земле; пряди ее свисали с корней, и каждый волос, длинный и тягучий, казался слепком паутинки и лунного луча. Его глаза были приоткрыты; еще не запавшие и только начавшие иссыхать, но уже явственно не живые.

Том опустился на колени возле головы единорога, с усилием и неожиданной для себя дрожью отведя от мертвого взгляда собственный. Нужно сосредоточиться. Цель прямо перед ним.

Он торопливо залез в сумку, вытаскивая футляр со своим великолепным обсидиановым ножом. 

Нож был подарком Геллерта, врученным в конце лета, перед его отъездом в Индию. "Нельзя же отпускать ребенка в школу без хорошего ножа", — развел он руками, пока Том в восторге рассматривал сколы на острейшем лезвии и переливы черного цвета, вливающегося в такую же каменную ручку. Обсидиан был максимально нейтральным материалом, идеально подходящим для работы со сложными ингредиентами или приготовлениями, о чем Том уже знал; такое редкое и ценное лезвие даже лучше, чем золотое, годилось для тонкой магии — до видов которой ученики, разумеется, едва бы добрались к ТРИТОНам. Починка палочки была вполне достойным этого инструмента делом.

"От крови эту старую вещицу очистить не получится, только выбросить, так что смотри там, не порежься", — прибавил Геллерт мимоходом, и теперь Том собирался резать гриву так осторожно, чтобы не задеть лезвием ни одной серебристой капельки.

Кровь единорога была очень дорогой субстанцией, причем законно купить ее было нельзя. Том видел в книгах упоминание о некоторых вещах, требовавших ее присутствия; помнил он и легенду о ее укрепляющих свойствах. Ему слабо верилось, что она может спасти умирающего от смерти — все остальные обрывки информации о ней не позволяли сделать такой вывод; скорее всего, это была просто байка навроде артефактов трех глупых братьев. Но вопреки — да и благодаря — этому кровь единорога казалась очень интересным материалом. Будь у него с собой какой-нибудь флакон или фиал...

Том с отстраненным, слабо заметным сожалением оставил эту идею; все его мысли занимала сломанная палочка. В любом случае требовалось сперва позаботиться о ней; да и мертвый единорог вряд ли сможет отсюда уйти, если на то пошло.

Его пальцы коснулись белоснежной гривы. Пряди ощущались на коже, как нежный весенний ветер.

Том перебрал повисшую на корне прядь толщиной в собственный палец, наматывая ее на руку, вплотную подбираясь к шкуре на шее и держа наготове нож; наконец, он резанул прядь почти под корень. 

Теперь его ладонь и запястье словно обвивал лунный лучик. Том выдохнул.

Потом он скользнул взглядом по трупу перед ним и нерешительно, не отдавая себе толком отчета в том, что делает, потянулся к еще одной, более толстой.

Пальцы свободной от ножа руки мазнули по шкуре на шее, и мальчик отдернул руку, как ударенный. 

Шкура на ощупь была абсолютно, неестественно ледяной — холоднее снега.

Том, не удержавшись, шлепнулся назад на землю, едва подавив животное желание отползти. В этот краткий миг, единственное касание, он целиком и полностью не только понял, но и почувствовал, что создание перед ним было мертво, и смерть забрала его целиком.

— Том?

— Готово, — торопливо отозвался Том, складывая прядь в футляр от ножа и кладя нож сверху — тот в любом случае придется очищать, а волосам обсидиан не повредит. — Можем идти обратно.

Он поднял голову, собираясь вставать, и увидел, что Альфард, все это время обходивший прогалину с палочкой наперевес, теперь стоял на одном месте, справа, недалеко от просевшей от влаги, гнили и лет перемычки между огромным пнем и упавшим стволом. Шар света на конце его палочки слегка колебался, цветом похожий на кровь единорога.

— Том, — повторил Альфард слегка отстраненно. — Вот как ты считаешь, почему единорог умер?

— От кровопотери, наверное.

На втором слове этой фразы разум Тома, освобожденный от только что завершившейся задачи с волосами, заработал быстрее.

Этот единорог залез поглубже в заросли и умер здесь не так давно, перемазанный в крови. 

На кустарнике по дороге сюда крови не было, только шерсть.

Том кинул на труп создания быстрый взгляд; белесая шкура, серебряные лужи крови, словно ему надрезали брюхо.

— Кто его убил, ты хочешь сказать, — медленно начал Том, подходя к Альфарду так, чтобы они держались спина к спине. Как ему не хватало своей палочки!

Альфард хмыкнул. Это прозвучало глупо, легкомысленно и не особо весело.

— Да я уже понял, кто. Вон, я как раз на него смотрю.

Том резко повернулся, глядя в указанном направлении.

Там, в глубине своеобразной древесной "пещерки", образовавшейся между пнем, кустарником и упавшим стволом, посверкивало золото, перемазанное в серебре.

За несколько секунд неотрывного наблюдения оно пошевелилось — и вновь застыло, как скованное.

— Больной или сытый, — пробормотал себе под нос Том и потряс головой почти с развлечением. Жеребенок — пары часов отроду. За сколько там именно времени высыхают глаза у мертвых животных?

— Может, и здоровый, но голодный наверняка, — отозвался Альфард. — Странно, что он вообще еще жив.

— Природа странная, — пожал плечами Том и поднял голову, глядя в темное небо. Полуночи еще, скорее всего, не было, но они все равно пропустили все сроки для безопасного возвращения; придется пробираться в замок окольными путями. Хорошо хоть, ушли они недалеко — заблудиться на обратном пути было бы совсем скверно. — Пойдем, Альфард.

Тот помычал что-то в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от забившегося в свое убежище крохотного жеребенка.

— Он один умрет, — сказал Альфард неуверенно. — Мелкий же такой. И табуна никакого рядом не слышно.

— Наверное, мать отбилась от остальных, — Том отвернулся и направился к узкому, похожему на лаз проходу.

Не услышав за собой шагов, он остановился и с нарастающим раздражением оглянулся. Альфард все еще стоял на прежнем месте, всматриваясь в пещерку.

— Ты идешь?

— А? Да, — Альфард шагнул было в сторону Тома, но снова с сожалением поглядел назад. — Слушай, Том... он ведь точно умрет. Ему конец. Его мать умерла, а другие единороги его просто не найдут. Как-то это... нечестно.

— Природа, — с нажимом повторил Том. Злость, замешанная на усталости и пугающем опыте, который не хотелось обдумывать прямо сейчас, начинала вскипать. — И жизнь. Такие уж они. Пошли.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Том злился сильнее и сильнее; ему хотелось починить палочку, ему хотелось в замок, ему хотелось, чтобы хоть теперь его план шел так, как было задумано. Выражение лица Альфарда в изменчивом волшебном свете выглядело хмурым.

— Но мы же все равно оказались здесь, и...

Том перевел дыхание, сжал кулаки до боли и снова разжал их. Мертвый единорог и ее пока живой детеныш. Пока.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Что предлагаешь?

***

— _Хуже,_ чем кубок бабушки Клотильды, — сказал Альфард мрачно, глядя на себя в зеркало — без мантии и рубашки, с поцарапанной щекой, застрявшим в волосах лесным мусором и шеей, до ушей перемазанной мерцающей единорожьей кровью.

Мальчики сумели достать жеребенка не сразу — тот не испытывал никакого желания вылезать; в конце концов Альфарду пришлось ползком забраться в его убежище и вытянуть его за передние ноги, что явно было расценено маленьким единорогом как первая ступень к смерти. Брыкался он для недавно рожденного на удивление умело.

В конце концов его удалось утихомирить; почувствовав тепло и отсутствие клыков на теле, он затих, и Альфард с Томом отправились в обратный путь.

Жеребенок весил немного. Для детеныша единорога.

И по дороге в замок они все-таки слегка заблудились.

Под конец едва плетущийся Альфард, взваливший жеребенка на спину и плечи так, чтобы ноги свешивались по обе стороны его головы, едва не упал у самых загонов — в последнюю неделю стоящих пустыми. Живую ношу сложили по эту, выходящую на лес сторону изгороди, на кучу сена. До рассвета оставалось несколько часов. Если лесничий и профессор Ухода не сойдут с ума, увидев это зрелище, и если жеребенок дотянет до утра, у него будет шанс. Это, по рассуждению Альфарда, было лучше, чем ничего; Том не высказал мнения на этот счет.

Мальчики забрались в замок через неприметное место в стене, известное Тому благодаря подсказкам к его поискам и едва не сведшее с ума Альфарда, когда он увидел, как его спутник просто растворился в камне.

Выглядели оба после лесной вылазки просто чудовищно — даже без пятен единорожьей крови.

— Хоть не наглотался ее, на том спасибо, — Альфард принялся отмывать шею и волосы; в раковине школьного туалета для мальчиков это было сделать не очень легко. — Как оно там, Том?

Этот туалет в боковом коридоре первого этажа особой популярностью днем не пользовался, но ночью дежурные вполне могли сюда заглянуть — особенно на звуки беседы и льющейся воды, не говоря уже о заклинаниях. 

Альфард знал заглушающие чары, Том — запирающие; оба они были далеки в них от совершенства, и особенно с одной палочкой на двоих, но сейчас приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Возвращение в гостиные в таком виде было чревато проблемами.

Возвращение в гостиные посреди ночи после такого ужасающего нарушения правил вообще казалось одной большой, закрывающей горизонт проблемой — по крайней мере, Альфарду, — но немного лучше было наперед хотя бы помыться и вычистить одежду.

— Том?

Том — снявший грязную мантию, но не взявшийся за чистку и вымывший только руки, — издал в ответ неопределенный звук, толком не расслышав реплики; его совершенно не интересовали сейчас чужие слова и мелкие заботы. Он был слишком занят.

Перед ним лежала его палочка, которую нужно было починить.

Он сидел на плиточном полу, разложив вокруг все необходимое и сосредоточившись; мерный шум воды и фырканье отмывающегося Альфарда ничуть ему не мешало. Сломанная палочка покоилась прямо перед ним — выгоревшая и безжизненная.

Том открыл футляр с ножом и будущей сердцевиной. Обсидиановое лезвие, лежащее на белоснежной пряди, по сравнению с этой белизной казалось кусочком пустоты.

Он взял нож и пустую палочку и осторожно, но уверенно коснулся дерева кончиком лезвия, погружая его в древесину и понемногу протаскивая вдоль.

— Я к тому, что мастеров палочек мало наверняка не просто так, — продолжал Альфард, разглядывая разбавленное водой серебро, утекающее в слив. Сидевшего на полу Тома видно было в зеркале, и Альфарду не надо было оборачиваться. — Там явно какая-то специальная магия. Вдруг даже врожденная...

— У всех нас врожденная магия, Альфард, — Том поддел трещину лезвием, расширяя ее. — Мы _волшебники._ Ты, я, Олливандер. Что может один волшебник... сможет и...

Боярышник поддавался с неохотой, но, наконец, разрез приоткрылся. Том быстро подцепил длинный белоснежный волос.

— Том, ты ведь... что-нибудь читал про это? Я надеюсь, ответ будет "да".

Ответ был бы именно таким, если бы Том обратил внимание на вопрос. Он, конечно, читал сводную книгу о древесине и сердцевинах, больше похожую на развлекательную сказку, и множество отдельных упоминаний в других местах — куда более дельных. Но считалось, что на свете не существовало записей о том, как именно палочки делаются; и неудивительно, учитывая, что этот секрет охранялся, особенно от малых народцев.

Том подозревал, что секрета как такового и не было, потому что обычно все бывает именно так. Итоги были просты; тем, кто хотел их достичь, мешали только предубеждения и страх.

В зеркале Альфард видел, как сидевший на полу Том корпел над своей задачей; белоснежный волос, исчезающий в нутре палочки, отражался слегка искаженно и больше напоминал лучик света, чем если глядеть на него вживую. Вот Том обрезал лишнее, бросив обрезок в футляр, сжал пальцами палочку, оглядывая ее, и снова положил, а потом потянулся за кедровой палочкой Альфарда, лежавшей на сумке рядом.

— Эй! — Альфард повернулся было, но не успел; и не смог разобрать незнакомое заклинание, состоящее, казалось, из долгого гласного звука.

Никакой вспышки, даже самой малой; только короткий треск. Том безо всякой осторожности, почти не глядя бросил чужую палочку на сумку и схватил собственную. 

Трещина исчезла; обугленный пролом все еще был заметен, если вглядываться пристально, но он ощутимо затянулся. Казалось, кончиком просто ткнули в золу или темную краску.

Палочка снова была целой. Она лежала в руке, как и прежде, и в ней вроде бы ничего не изменилось; но на ощупь ее рукоять казалась теперь необычно холодной для дерева — почти ледяной вместо прежней приятной прохлады.

— Это что было, "Репаро"? Том? Том, ты там живой вообще?

Она лежала в его руке. Том переместил пальцы, сжимая палочку крепче — древесина понемногу нагревалась от тепла его руки. Нет, конечно, ничего особенного; раньше он ее почти не выпускал из рук, а теперь она просто проболталась в сумке весь день.

Том поднялся на ноги и повернулся, оглядываясь. На раскрытых дверцах двух кабинок, перекинутые через верх, висели их грязные мантии. Потек серебристой крови, поползший по дереву дверцы от мантии Альфарда, как пролитые чернила по пергаменту, показался ему удобной целью.

Том прищурился и взмахнул палочкой.

— Эванеско!

Потек исчез почти наполовину — Тому это заклинание давалось не слишком хорошо, и он об этом знал, так что результат был вполне обычным.

— Эванеско! 

Дверца осталась чистой — исключая все еще висящую сверху мантию.

— "Репаро" с палочками не работает, — отозвался Том наконец, повернувшись к Альфарду, пораженно глядевшему на него с прежнего места. Вода капала из крана. — Это соединяющее, а не восстанавливающее. 

Том ни за что не взялся бы это объяснять, если бы был в плохом или обычном настроении; но сейчас он ощущал почти триумф.

Несмотря на множество невероятно глупых препятствий, он смог сделать все, что задумал — и все получилось.

С другой стороны — как же иначе?

Палочка как будто была теперь немного тяжелее, но Том счел, что это такой же обман чувств, как с холодом. 

Он ухмылялся до ушей, глядя на Альфарда, и тот с облегчением ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ну, и отлично, — он пригладил мокрые, но относительно чистые теперь волосы, и подошел, чтобы взять свою палочку. — Теперь у нас две палочки и много грязной одежды. И возможное исключение, когда мы вернемся в гостиные.

— Если ты не попадешься и не будешь болтать, ничего и не случится, — нейтрально произнес Том, разворачиваясь к своей, куда более чистой мантии и направляя на нее починенную палочку. — К жеребенку мы магию не применяли и следов не оставили. Сейчас нас тоже никто не видел. Отчисти кровь как следует, и...

— ...и мои соседи по спальне на ушах стоят, потому что я не явился на ночь. А Бу уж наверное тоже знает... Она лопнет от позора, если я наведу на семью тень, но перед этим лопнет меня самого.

Том раздумчиво помычал, переводя палочку с пятна на пятно и вытаскивая терновые колючки.

— Они что, прямо к директору с этим уже сбегали, а?

— Нет конечно! Это же... внутреннее дело! Вот староста уже знает... наверное.

— Или не знает. Что твоя сестра и соседи знают точно? Что ты пошел вечером в библиотеку, делать домашку по Трансфигурации.

— Мерлин, _домашка же!_ — Альфард, застонав, промахнулся с очередным чистящим, и кровавое пятно выцвело сбоку, став еще причудливее. — Отлично. Теперь я тройной труп, с гарантией.

— У тебя не очень с Трансфигурацией, — обыденно продолжал Том, одергивая чистую от лесных следов мантию и внимательно разглядывая ее — вдруг что-то пропустил. — И это всем известно, особенно твоей сестре. Она тебя все время этим дразнит, если не ошибаюсь.

 _Дразнит_ было таким милым словом, что при виде Вальбурги Блэк и ее действий оно бы скукожилось и умерло, но Альфард все равно мрачно кивнул. Его мантия и рубашка понемногу избавлялись от пятен одного из самых незаконных ингредиентов на свете.

— Ну, так в чем дело? Если поймают, скажешь, что во имя семьи и собственного будущего собирался одолеть задание во что бы то ни стало и проторчал в библиотеке до закрытия. А потом забился куда-нибудь и продолжил, и вернулся поздно, и просидел все это время в гостиной, сражаясь с формулами. Или вообще не вернулся до утра... да, нарушение, но не такое ужасное, как с лесом. Ты явно не спал, по тебе это видно, тут проблем не будет. В гостиной ночами у вас никто не сидит?

— Нет, — озадаченно и медленно отозвался Альфард.

— У нас иногда бывает... но сегодня тоже нет, — Том сунул палочку в карман и стащил было с дверцы кабинки свою мантию, но помедлил и с досадой принялся отряхивать от мелкого лесного мусора свои короткие волосы. — А соседи у тебя как? 

— Приличные... я их в детстве видел, но мы не особо общаемся... а твои?

— И к лучшему, — Том застегнул мантию. — У меня их двое, и там никаких проблем. Фил спит, как сурок, он ровно в десять пьет свою "бессонку". А Элдри ночует в больничном крыле — он во второй раз превратил свои зубы в леденцы, чтобы выяснить, как это получилось в первый.

— Рейвенкло, — пробормотал Альфард вполголоса, покачав головой. Крови на его одежде больше не было, как и заметной грязи, но стирка им все равно бы не помешала. Он оделся. — Но вдруг не сработает?

— Ну, разве тебе не стоит попробовать? — Том помахал в сторону своей сумки. — А, и да. Домашка. Можешь взять мою, как раз успеешь списать. Только перед уроком верни. И постарайся уж не попасться никому на обратном пути.

До самого утра Том испытывал спокойную, уверенную гордость. Он сделал все, как задумал; было непросто, но он починил свою палочку, и она работала, казалось, даже лучше, чем прежде. Теперь ему ничего не грозит, и он может продолжать свои занятия. Обещания, в конце концов, надо выполнять, даже если бы они и не позволяли узнать так много о замке и магии.

На завтраке ходили удивительные слухи о прибившемся к загонам жеребенке единорога — которого пока, впрочем, никто не видел, так что никто и не знал, верить ли этому. Окончательно Том убедился в счастливом исходе, когда перед Трансфигурацией Альфард, не выглядевший так, будто его лопнула сестра или исключили из школы, радостно улыбаясь, сунул ему его же собственный пергамент с домашней работой и поблагодарил шепотом.

Так что на уроке, преобразуя ложку в вилку, Том не без скрытой гордости взял свою палочку и, чувствуя взгляд отца, ходившего между шумными рядами, взмахнул ею как обычно, произнеся необходимое заклинание.

А потом палочка взорвалась у него в руке.

Когда Том очнулся, он понял, что лежит в полумраке; голова болела и кружилась, правую руку он чувствовал как-то смутно. С усилием открыв глаза, он попытался оглядеться, не слишком двигая головой. Рука была, где ей и полагалось быть — и, судя по виду, со всеми пальцами, правда, перемотанными бинтами. Белая — но, конечно, не такая, как шкура единорога, — кровать больничного крыла.

И слишком знакомый человеческий силуэт, сидевший на стуле рядом и пошевелившийся, явно заметив, что Том пришел в себя.

Том быстро закрыл глаза — зная, что это не поможет, но просто не сумев сопротивляться, как маленький ребенок.

Без объяснений, кажется, обойтись все-таки не удастся.


	7. Комнаты и двери

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История из прошлого - конец 1900-х, молодой Альбус работает невыразимцем, молодой Геллерт шляется по миру, пока не берясь за революции  
> Их вторая встреча после конца ДЛМ и похорон Арианы

Погоду вторую неделю держали ясной, и солнечный свет, лившийся из высоких окон, пронизывал весь зал. 

Строго говоря, "зал" заслужил это почетное звание не сразу, изначально будучи просто широким и пустым коридором, выводящим на лестницу в Атриум. Кованые скамейки, растения в горшках и три десятка окон, прорезанных погодной командой в те мирные годы, когда делами британской магии заведовал Макфэйл, превратили его в приятное место для глаз, уставших от бесконечных бумаг.

Рабочий день подошел к концу, и сотрудники торопились домой. На их фоне мужчина и женщина, идущие по левой стороне зала ленивым прогулочным шагом, больше напоминали не очень приятных посетителей.

Мантию женщины частично скрывала накидка из плотной бледной ткани; красно-бурая россыпь крапинок на одном из ее рукавов подозрительно походила на подсохшие брызги. Ее спутник смотрелся на первый взгляд солидно — строгий крой и темно-фиолетовый цвет почти превращали его одежду в приличную министерскому служащему, однако пять вышитых огненно-золотых фениксов, раз за разом ныряющих в бесконечном полете с воротника на рукав и спину, несколько смазывали это впечатление.

Впрочем, никто не удостаивал их вторым косым взглядом — если в первый замечали гравированную пластинку тусклого серебра, свисавшую с шеи у женщины, и такую же, болтающуюся, словно брелок, возле карманных часов, которые держал на ладони мужчина.

Работники других отделов Министерства не любили задавать вопросов невыразимцам. Хотя бы потому, что те обычно не имели ни права, ни возможности на них ответить. 

— Стало быть, получасовой промежуток, — сказал Альбус Дамблдор из ковена Преобразований, закрывая крышечку часов со странным циферблатом.

— Здесь еще декорации влияют, — отозвалась Эмилия Диггори, его коллега из ковена Разума, помахав рукой на солнечные лучи. Выражение ее лица и тон были кислыми, и она неловко пожала плечами, будто собственное тело казалось ей неудобным. — Двойная погрешность даже при ненаправленных воздействиях. И как вы все время выдерживаете один облик, ума не приложу. У меня аж кости сводит.

Альбус с театральным сочувствием покачал головой.

— Жизнь простых смертных! Как низко ты пала, Эмилия.

Та фыркнула; довольно, впрочем, снисходительно.

Эмилия Диггори собиралась стать анимагом. Учитывая ее подвижный контур метаморфа, это было неописанной ранее в теории, очень рискованной и исключительно интересной задачей, не говоря уже о безднах возможностей для исследований, открывающихся метаморфу в животной форме.

Она выбила этот проект с огромным трудом и вела его уже второй месяц совместно с ковеном Преобразований, все это время вынужденно сохраняя "застывший" облик, чтобы снизить риски первого превращения.

— Да будто ты сам из смертных, Альбус, — Эмилия неосознанно поморщилась, щурясь на окна. — В Разуме половина народа делает ставки на то, что ты станешь главой ковена еще до тридцати пяти. И, конечно, на этом не остановишься.

Лицо Альбуса на кратчайшее мгновение то ли помрачнело, то ли осунулось; но почти сразу он взглянул на спутницу со смесью напускного безразличия и веселого лукавства. Эмилия, работавшая с ним бок о бок не первый год, не заметила ни искусственной быстроты этой смены, ни самой тени. Впрочем, на ее месте мог быть кто угодно.

Никто в Министерстве Магии не мог сказать, что действительно знает Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Ваше название все меньше вам подходит, — беззаботно произнес он, не глядя помахав палочкой: магические, искусственные полотна солнечного света изогнулись, обходя в своем падении их обоих, словно натыкаясь за шаг на невидимую преграду. — Это же чистое безумие. Надеюсь, ты-то ему не поддалась?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?.. И вообще, мне были не нужны эти десять галеонов. Ладно, пора мне, а то опять рискую застрять на работе. Скажи вот что напоследок — о третьей комнате можно забыть еще на месяц, да? Я видела твой резерв на сегодняшнее новолуние.

Бросив случайный взгляд влево, Эмилия вдруг умолкла, застыв прямо посередине беседы и уставившись куда-то Альбусу за спину — как кролик перед змеей. Все ее тело странно дернулось, пропуская долгую судорогу, будто на уровне рефлекса пожелав сменить облик, но силком удержавшись в прежнем.

Альбус, в свою очередь, с не меньшим усилием удержался от смешка, оставляя на время скрытые под щитами мысли, потревоженные было чужим вопросом.

Оборачиваться ему не было нужды. Такую реакцию у его несчастной коллеги вызывало только одно — вернее, только один.

— Эмилия! — с радостным облегчением воскликнули в дюжине шагов позади.

Эмилия натянула на лицо улыбку так, словно сделала это исключительно при помощи способностей метаморфа.

— Он ведь уже неделю не стажер. Мерлин, я так надеялась... привет, Хью.

Хью Флеймхаут работал в ковене Разума всего полгода, но Эмилии этого более чем хватило. Бедолага имела недальновидность сперва пожалеть приятного на вид юношу, беспомощно торчавшего в свой первый день у лифта — растолковав ему значение каких-то общепринятых мелочей или показав дорогу, она уже и сама не могла вспомнить; а потом сглупить достаточно, чтобы согласиться на кураторство. И с той поры вечно рассеянный, путающийся и отнимающий прорву времени Хью вцеплялся в нее, как пиявка, по самым простым поводам.

В Отдел Тайн принимали тех, кто не только талантливо разбирался в магии, но и обладал достаточной жаждой знаний, чтобы идти вперед. У Хью Флеймхаута были талант и жажда; был и пунктик в своей области исследования (он занимался воображением); иными словами, к радости коллег или нет, но он занимал свое место по праву. Исключая, пожалуй, только один грех, действительно весомый для невыразимцев в целом и добавлявший Эмилии страданий в частности — Хью был не только рассеян, но еще и болтлив.

Он, конечно, не выбалтывал секреты ковенов или рассуждал о проектах направо и налево; хотя бы потому, что просто не смог бы этого сделать — невыразимцы хранили тайны не только и не столько силой воли. В Отделе водились колкие шутки насчет того, что Хью Флеймхаут только при приеме дал десять Обетов вместо обычных пяти, а слегка сутулится он потому, что навешанные на него слои щитов уже начинают преобразовывать тонкую массу в физическую. 

— Эмилия! — голос Хью стремительно приближался. — Здравствуй — я так растерялся — кошмар какой-то — архив — ты бы зна...

Он не раскрывал тайн Отдела, но звук своего голоса, видимо, нравился ему достаточно, чтобы выдавать фразу за фразой и не всегда заботиться о том, что беседа превратилась в быстрый и слаборазборчивый монолог. 

— ...ла.

Альбус оглянулся, все еще сдерживая улыбку, но совершенно в этом не преуспевая.

Хью Флеймхаут замер, словно под окаменением, в трех шагах от них. Он видимо запыхался; его темные волосы — длиннее, чем у Эмилии, но короче, чем у Альбуса, — обычно убираемые в простой хвост, сейчас растрепались, а застежка воротника скосилась набок. 

— Э-э... здравствуй... Эмилия, — повторил он растерянно. — Здравствуй... Альбус.

— Доброго вечера, — синие глаза Альбуса заговорщически сверкнули. — Не обращай на меня внимания — просто выбрался тут пройтись, но уже убегаю. Не буду вам мешать.

Он повернулся, намереваясь сделать шаг, и почувствовал, как воздух у его ног уплотнился до консистенции камня. Взгляд Эмилии превратился в убийственный.

— Ты не мешаешь, — выдавил Хью; словно очнувшись к последнему слогу, он набрал воздуху в грудь и снова заговорил, ускоряя речь с каждым словом. — Я просто хотел спросить насчет архива, там — там что-то происходит со стеллажами в аравийском секторе, мне просто не подобраться — э-ээ, Эмилия, знаю, я уже не стажер, а у тебя день закончился, но...

— Ты метку сектора поставил перед тем, как войти?

— Конечно! Сразу за входной дверью. У меня же теперь девятый КОТ, — он торопливо вытащил из-под ворота свою новенькую гравированную пластинку — обманчивую надежду Эмилии на свободу. — До-карифская Аравия... я никак не пойму...

— Нет, Хью. Перед тем, как войти _в сам сектор._

Хью озадаченно посмотрел на нее.

— В смысле, дважды метку поставить?

— Один раз на входе в архив, другой раз — на входе в сектор. Прямо как во все прошлые разы.

— ...О. 

Повисло молчание. Хью посмотрел в пол. Сложил руки за спиной. Приподнялся на носках и снова опустился на пятки, покачнувшись всем телом. Перевел взгляд на залитое солнцем окно между собеседниками, скользнул им по Эмилии, задержался на Альбусе.

— Как жизнь? — спросил он наконец, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Превосходно! Я вот, например, вовсю иду домой. А кое-кто сегодня снова занял третью комнату и собирается передать ее внукам. Так что если у тебя были планы на тигли или _какие-то другие вопросы,_ придется задать их не м...

— Подлая инсинуация, — поднял палец Альбус. Вышитый феникс, падающий в полете через ткань его рукава, замешкался на мгновение, уцепившись лапами за шов на плече. — Резерв на ночь новолуния и означает резерв на ночь новолуния. Только одну.

— В прошлый раз ты за меньший срок врезал слепок хвостороги в соединенные тигли, позволь напомнить. Чистки было ровно на месяц, в который ты оттуда не вылезал без всяких резервов — и конечно, ведь никто, кроме тебя, все равно не смог бы ими пользоваться. "Только одну", ага. 

— Эмилия, я глубоко и искренне оскорб...

— Погодите, — недоверчиво произнес Хью, — то есть тигли месяц считали, что они все вместе — _дракон?_

Секунду он словно переваривал эту мысль, а потом во весь голос рассмеялся.

— Мерлин! И это ради... погоди, ты ведь драконьей кровью занимаешься? Ради драконьей крови? 

— Конечно, — невозмутимо отозвался Альбус. — Ибо алхимия суть второе из величайших преобразований. А если маленький побочный эффект помогает в борьбе с бюрократией, то кто я такой, чтобы этому противиться?

— И ты снова будешь исследовать драконью кровь? — кроме недоверчивости и остатков веселья в тоне Хью проглядывал внезапный интерес. — В _новолуние?_

Альбус был сбит с толку.

Он почти не общался с Хью Флеймхаутом и (возможно, именно поэтому) не имел предубеждений, какие были у его коллег по ковену. Тем не менее Альбус давным-давно знал, что чужие исследования — вне хвастовства или интриг — интересовали людей в Отделе обычно тогда, когда темы пересекались с их собственными. Или когда пересекались средства — вроде занятых кем-то инструментов или комнат.

Но не в других случаях.

— Не совсем, — ответил Альбус, помедлив. Щиты у Хью действительно впечатляли — в каждой шутке, в конце концов, была доля правды. — Всплыла тут недавно одна догадка. Хочу ее сегодня проверить.

И с виноватой, сочувственной полуулыбкой он дотронулся до виска двумя пальцами. Жест, привычный всем невыразимцам — "не могу рассказать".

Сейчас это не было правдой. Но сочувствие Альбуса едва не стало искренним, когда на лице Хью отразилось сперва легкое непонимание, а затем — подумать только — нечто похожее то ли на разочарование, то ли на грусть, отброшенных сразу почти с досадой.

Что ж, мир не вертелся вокруг тебя при получении очередной Категории Отдела Тайн, а наука подчас бывала союзничеством, но слишком редко — братством. Хью стоило начать к этому привыкать.

"Догадка" Альбуса не относилась к воображению, пусть основа ее и занимала его целиком и полностью куда дольше, чем мог себе представить недавний стажер, Эмилия Диггори или даже глава всего Отдела. Строго говоря, _проектом_ она не была – Альбусу становилось смешно при одной мысли о том, чтобы попытаться ее утвердить, хотя именно эта затея отнимала в последние месяцы почти все его время. Мало общего она имела и с алхимическими тиглями в третьей комнате, и, если уж на то пошло, с самой третьей комнатой, полезной Альбусу сегодня одним-единственным своим свойством. 

Расположением.

Альбус мимоходом проглядел свои ментальные щиты, отмечая недвижимые границы официальных Обетов и куда более тонкие грани пары проектных защит. Даже для того, чтобы просто отличить от них его личные маленькие шедевры окклюменции, потребовалось бы время. Если бы кто-то вообще рискнул по-настоящему копаться у него в голове.

Альбусу на мгновение почудилось легкое касание, разбившееся о стены Обетов.

— Надо было ставить двадцать, — рассеянно заметила Эмилия, делая крохотный шажок в сторону выхода — ненавязчиво, как ей казалось. — Надеюсь, почти-глава-ковена успеет разобраться что со вторым из величайших преобразований, что с первым — комната Алхимии лично мне нужна к субботе.

— Первое из величайших преобразований, — задумчиво наклонил голову Альбус. — Можно сказать и так. Хотя лично мне больше нравится считать это своего рода приключением. — Он улыбнулся. — Не волнуйся, Эмилия, уже завтра третья будет в твоем распоряжении. Ну, прошу меня извинить: я и так обременил вас обоих своим обществом.

Застывший на одном месте Хью все это время хмурился, о чем-то размышляя; уходившему Альбусу показалось, что он успел бросить ему вслед короткий, но цепкий взгляд.

— Так… насчет архива, значит, я ставлю метку дважды и…

— Хью! Я тебе уже неделю не куратор! Ты один из нас, ты девятый КОТ получил! И да, доступ на все старше двух тысяч лет идет с восьмой категории, не девятой, до-карифская Аравия идет за три тысячи лет, а _я_ иду домой, и прямо сейчас!..

Альбус свернул за угол, оставляя позади их обоих. Развлечений на сегодня явно было достаточно; пора заняться делом.

***

Отдел Тайн не всегда пустел по ночам. 

Ряд проектов требовал круглосуточной работы; кое-какие из них — ночной поры как таковой или влияния тех или иных отдельных светил, ибо светилам безразлично, с поверхности к ним обращаются или из подземных глубин. 

"Ночные смены" не были регулярным делом, но никто не видел в работе ночью ничего по-настоящему особенного, а Альбус, благодаря своим алхимическим штудиям, застревал здесь ночами чаще других. К этому привыкли.

Это было кстати.

Сегодня на всем уровне не было ни души, исключая его самого — нынешнее новолуние не привлекло никого из коллег. Тихо шипели запущенные на медленном огне перегонки: почти отсутствующий нагрев, не служащий ничему, кроме маскировки. Альбус отложил бумаги, пересмотренные им тщательно еще раз, и достал из кармана часы, сверяясь со звездным циферблатом — его пластинка пропуска первой категории глухо звякнула о золото корпуса. До полуночи оставался час.

Альбус принялся собирать необходимое. Размеренная, четко выверенная деловитость движений держалась на грани, готовая сорваться в бурю энергии, бушевавшую внутри. Азарт. Восторг. Чувство почти завершенного поиска, приближающейся победы, и вместе с тем волнения и даже страха столь обширных, что их трудно было охватить разом.

Комната подчинялась его мыслям быстрее, чем движениям — магический фон стал почти ощутим. По короткому взмаху только что пересмотренные бумаги, плоды всех изыскний, вспыхнули в воздухе у него за спиной, сворачиваясь и уничтожаясь в пепел, а нужные фиалы и тяжелые обрубки мела сами попадались под руки.

В третьей комнате Отдела Тайн, именуемой комнатой Алхимии, было два выхода — один, через который Альбус сюда и пришел, вел в общую круглую залу; второй, запертый и требующий собственного допуска — в соседнюю комнату. 

Подойдя ко второй двери, он снова сверился с часами. Пятьдесят пять минут. 

Альбус вытащил часы из кармана целиком, выбирая цепочку, словно рыбачью леску; а потом дернул крышечку, разворачивая ее вокруг своей оси, и защелкнул на корпусе, превращая достопочтенные карманные часы в нечто похожее на секундомер.

Круговое движение палочки — и золотые звенья часовой цепочки принялись умножаться, с негромким мелодичным звоном цепляясь друг за друга в длинной, изящной веренице, скользнувшей по линиям врезанных в черный мрамор двери рун. Часы повисли в сердце повторенного рисунка, планеты на циферблате сдвинулись, и пластина пропуска на короткий миг вспыхнула, разливая волосяные линии света не по тем бороздкам, что были на ней выгравированы, а поверх них, вырисовывая немного иную фигуру.

И дверь беззвучно распахнулась.

Огромная зала — комната номер один, комната, которая стала когда-то причиной самого существования здания вокруг нее, — приветствовала его холодом, полутьмой, разбавляемой синеватыми отсветами редких магических огней, и высокой, гулкой тишиной, подчеркивающей всякий звук.

Альбус поглядел вниз, на возвышение в центре, на древнюю, ветхую каменную раму, бывшую старше Министерства, старше Мерлина, старше Карифа, старше Аравии, — и на абсурдное мгновение ему показалось, что он слышит отзвуки шепотков за серым туманом завесы даже отсюда.

Альбус помедлил еще секунду и принялся спускаться.

Бруски мела, зависнув в воздухе и разломавшись разом на нужное количество кусков, устремились вперед, расчерчивая черный камень; Альбус шагал по высоким ступеням, управляя ими палочкой на ходу, как идеально слаженным оркестром. Ошибок тут быть не могло.

Сойдя к Арке, он сел напротив нее прямо на пол, скрестив ноги, покуда вокруг него споро дочерчивался двенадцатигранник, обрастающий бесчисленными внешними фигурами. Содержимое фиалов пропитывало меловые линии, раскрашивая их в зеленый и алый, странно смотрящихся в синеватых отсветах волшебного пламени; мел стачивался до последней крошки, бесконечно повторяя углы и окружности усилителей, направляющих и защит.

Альбус сидел неподвижно в центре магического гимна порядка, запущенного его разумом, покуда чернота камня ступеней, возвышения и пола пожиралась белым, зеленым и алым пядь за пядью, и созерцал возвышавшуюся над ним, древнюю до истоков, вечно шепчущую Завесу. 

Дары Смерти, ошеломлявшие его в юности, были просто сказкой; он убедился в этом в конце концов, как убеждались все алчущие их, и даже полагал одно время, что смирился с бессмысленностью не только поисков, но и самой их сути. Но символы оставались символами — алхимические загадки, иносказания. Они были не предметами, но направлением, и Альбус продолжал свой путь.

Из всех Даров его по-настоящему интересовал только один, но даже им он не жаждал _владеть._

Ему хотелось знать, только и всего.

Скрип мела сошел на нет. Альбус сидел в центре единственного нетронутого пространства залы, заполненной развертками всего, что могло сыграть свою роль — ненадолго, но ему не потребуется много времени.

Ему казалось, что он почти может разобрать среди шепотков знакомый.

Арка вела дальше — туда, куда живым нет доступа, и шаг за нее означал переход в иную категорию. Первое из преобразований, открытых человечеством, и последнее для каждого из людей.

Альбус не был третьим братом из сказки. Он был просто братом, и он кое-что смыслил в трансфигурации.

Часы, прикованные к двери там, высоко над ступенями, мелодично прозвонили без трех минут полночь. Альбус встал, глубоко вдохнув, поднял палочку и, не отрывая взгляда от серой, рваной ветоши, принялся плести заклинание. 

Изначально простое по своей структуре, его изучали еще на седьмом курсе школы, в числе прочих премудростей высшей трансфигурации. Целью его был призыв скрытых в данный момент от заклинателя объектов — с опорой только на привычку, если та была, цифры, собственный контур и слепок необходимого в тонкой материи. В какой-то степени это можно было назвать "перемещением вслепую" — как косвенный вызов предмета из комнаты за стеной, собираемого воедино перед заклинателем вместо того, чтобы грубо и напрямую притянуть его к себе, ломая эту стену. 

Альбус немного доработал заклинание. Он не знал и, как всякий еще живущий на земле, не мог знать о "предмете" в комнате за стеной.

Поэтому он собирался призвать саму комнату.

***

Пропуск Хью Флеймхаута — девятой Категории — не мог открыть дверь в третью комнату. В общем и целом он никуда ничего не мог открыть, исключая двери в ряд бесполезных кабинетов и архив — хотя, может, суть проблемы была в каких-то дополнительных договоренностях и "резервах", остававшихся общим правилом для всех. Возможно, он все-таки не был полностью бесполезен. 

Геллерта Гриндевальда это не очень утешало.

Бюрократия, ужасающая своей исполинской мощью, в кои-то веки почти сыграла безопасности на руку — пробраться в нужный сектор архива в одиночку у него просто не вышло. Если бы не бывшая куратор паренька, найденная с большим трудом, и не ее альтруизм, граничащий со слабохарактерностью, визит в Отдел Тайн британского Министерства магии можно было бы считать просто туристическим.

Хотя пейзажи, в общем-то, оказались ничего. Вот встреча с аборигенами не слишком порадовала.

Геллерт трансфигурировал украденные из аравийского сектора документы, скрученные тугим толстым свитком, в цилиндрик использованной хлопушки, и положил ее в карман. Но эта приятная, двухуровневая тяжесть, грубо размазанная по тонкой материи, на удивление не принесла ему должного довольства собой.

Его мысли занимало прошлое; они были неуютными, беспокойными и злыми. Геллерт, обшаривая архив Отдела Тайн — уже без всякой особенной цели, просто проверяя возможности пропуска, чтобы занять время, — возвращался к ним раз за разом. Воскрешение прошлого из мертвых никому не шло на пользу, если вообще было возможно; он хмыкнул себе под нос, вспоминая свою личную неудачу — Дары Смерти. Неудачу ли? Обман юности, как и мысли о прошлом. Найти артефакт, который не существует, невозможно, а всю жизнь искать сказку — бессмысленная трата времени. В конце концов, в большинстве случаев он вообще способен справляться с собственной магией и без волшебной палочки. 

Альбуса всегда больше интересовал Камень. Даже до того... злосчастного случая.

Геллерт читал газеты и видел порой его имя; он знал, что Альбус по природе своей был преобразователем, и по природе же — способным перешагивать границы. Просто он не всегда хотел это делать; нет, яро не желал подчас. Причины такого выбора Геллерт не мог понять, как ни пытался. Он говорил себе, что перестал пытаться давно, потому что это не меньшая трата времени, чем поиски сказок, — и скалился на самого себя за то, что вообще сейчас об этом думал, пересматривая унылую толщу подшивок "Гласа Бомбея": на многое девятого КОТ не хватало. Хоть бы на склад можно было попасть вместо архива — было бы куда интереснее дожидаться полуночи.

Новолуние абсолютно не подходило для экспериментов с кровью — драконьей, звериной, человеческой, любой. Геллерт мог сказать, что достаточно разбирался в магии подобного сорта, выходила она на алхимию или нет, и знал, что ни один тигль не может преобразовать основы основ — даже под управлением Альбуса Дамблдора.

Геллерт знал кое-что и о приключениях; и — хотел того сейчас или нет — об Альбусе. И некоторых его занимательных интерпретациях этого понятия.

Действие оборотного зелья давно кончилось, и к наступлению полуночи как раз отслоились последние фрагменты фальшивой внешности; Геллерт, прикрывшийся Дезиллюминационным еще тогда, когда из Отдела уходили последние сотрудники, не мог утверждать этого наверняка, но вряд ли бы особенно ошибся.

Он беспалочковой магией зашвырнул куда-то на нижние полки последний том "Гласа", встал и, сердитый на самого себя и самого себя стыдящийся, поплелся к выходу. Нестыковки были мнимыми. С чего он вообще взял, что речь пойдет о крови, когда ему почти напрямую было сказано обратное? Альбус Дамблдор, невыразимец Отдела Тайн, просто и мирно занимался своей работой. Наукой. Тем, чем всегда и хотел, тем, что удавалось ему так хорошо. В этом не было ничего, что терпело бы здесь присутствие Геллерта. 

Он был просто вором, который урвал то, что ему было нужно, и которому давным-давно пришла пора уходить.

Геллерт вышел в отделанную черным, полированным мрамором круглую комнату, соединяющую в себе ряд основных путей Отдела. Дверь архива за ним затворилась, смыкаясь со стеной. Позаимствованный пропуск девятого уровня комнату Алхимии все еще не смог бы открыть, он уже пробовал; но даже если бы и смог — из этого все равно не вышло бы ничего, кроме бессмысленных неприятностей.

Геллерт успел сделать два шага к выходу. Глухая, невидимая толща, родившаяся где-то позади, накрыла его с головой, на секунду мешая вдохнуть.

Он развернулся, отшатываясь и мгновенно вытаскивая чужую палочку, взятую вместе с пропуском — слабоватую, конечно, но это все, что у него сейчас было, — и увидел, как часть полукруглой стены там, дальше, просто разваливается. Руны, корчась на трех ближайших дверях, стекали с них, как кислота, утаскивая с собой в небытие черный мрамор, на котором были вырезаны, в бесплодной попытке спастись расползались по стенам вокруг, испаряя камень. Затхлый холод клубился за умирающей стеной, как разодранный на части дементор.

Факелы синего пламени вспыхивали до потолка и тут же гасли; круглая комната дернулась, словно пытаясь повернуться — пол повело в одну сторону, стены — в другую, и Геллерт едва не упал, проскользив по гладкому мрамору в попытке подобраться ближе и остановившись у самой границы.

За открывшимся проемом не было черного мрамора. Гигантское пространство, напоминающее амфитеатр, высокими ступенями уходящий вниз, было заполнено воздухом густым, как серая ткань, и ледяным, как пустота. Каждый предмет внутри замер — нет, лишился возможности любого движения, включая время, — и только смутные тени и кольцеобразные вихри, смыкающиеся на тонкой завесе, прикрывавшей ветхую арку в центре, тревожили этот покой. 

Протянувшиеся изнутри, они дрожали, и каменная кладка арки подрагивала вместе с ними.

Пол и ступени были исчерчены головокружительно сложными сочетаниями линий, но Геллерт обратил на них внимание только тогда, когда понял, к чему они тянулись.

Перед аркой, в очищенном многограннике, стояла знакомая фигура. Палочка висела в воздухе рядом — пальцы едва дотрагивались до нее; длинные пряди рыже-каштановых волос, еще днем забранные назад, парили, приподнявшись в воздухе, и их цвет терялся за серыми разводами сочащейся вокруг серой хмари.

Геллерт опрометчиво качнулся вперед и снова на мгновение потерял способность дышать — в голове зазвенело. Он отступил на шаг и вскинул палочку, сотворяя вербальное заклинание как можно сильнее, а про себя на все корки костеря слабака Хью Флеймхаута, не соизволившего обзавестись более мощным орудием.

Красный луч, вырвавшийся из ее конца, влился в ледяной холод и замедлился, не пролетев и десятка футов. Траектория его изогнулась, он поплыл, теряя цвет, распадаясь и растаскиваясь, и слился с серыми вихрями.

— Альбус! — заорал Геллерт, но звук распался так же, как заклинание.

Клубы тумана коснулись пальцев Геллерта, вытянувшего руку с палочкой, и он отдернул ее и отшатнулся назад еще больше, лихорадочно заставляя себя думать.

С воздухом в этой огромной комнате перед ним все было в порядке. Просто всю ее целиком словно вывернуло наизнанку вместе с тонкой материей и самим эфиром, вытащив взамен из какого-то иного места нечто невероятно чуждое, покойное и изменчивое разом.

Серые кольца кружили у меловой угловатой фигуры, равнодушно растаскивая заключенную в ней магию — питая свое присутствие и уничтожая его, втягиваясь обратно за завесь ветхой арки, недостижимой для заклинаний.

Магия была бессильна. Министерский щит на этом участке распался вместе с эфиром и тонкой материей, но аппарировать без них тоже было невозможно.

Геллерт сжал зубы; оглянувшись, он собрался и широким, резким движением хлестнул палочкой.

Черный мрамор пола и потолка искореженной круглой комнаты вокруг вспороло, как взрывом, вздыбливая в воздух куски плит, вырывая их с прежних мест и поднимая в воздух.

Движение второй руки швырнуло их вниз, в проем, все разом.

Вторгшийся в комнату невероятный грохот прокатился по ступеням, застывая с каждым оборотом падающих камней, скалывая камень, разбивая меловые линии, разламывая ступени, разрушая слаженный порядок гигантского чертежа.

Арка дрогнула сильнее; серая хмарь мигнула, словно качнувшись; человеческая фигура в идеально чистом, угловатом пространстве осела на пол.

Геллерт нырнул в ледяной воздух, как в реку, инстинктивно задержав дыхание; всю дезиллюминацию сорвало с тела мгновенно, как оберточную бумагу, а контур пошатнулся, и ему показалось, что саму его сущность сейчас просто растащит на куски.

Буквально скатываясь вниз в густеющем холоде, он раз за разом отчаянно пытался подтащить к себе лежавшего на полу человека, используя все заклинания, какие помнил, но ни одно не пролетало дольше нескольких шагов. Облако магического фона вокруг него стало видимым, как уплотнившийся дым.

А потом оно покачнулось, потянувшись в сторону завеси — как и все вихри вокруг; не удерживаемое ничем более, это чуждое пространство возвращалось назад.

Геллерт цапнул Альбуса за предплечье, вздергивая его вверх, оттаскивая прочь, и невольно вздрогнул сам — неживая тяжесть и неестественная, слишком низкая на ощупь температура тела были пугающими, но взгляд открытых глаз пугал еще больше. Слетевшие очки болтались на выцветших цепочках. Шитые золотом фениксы исчезли, оставив на воротнике кучки нитяного пепла. 

Ярко-синие глаза Альбуса, которые Геллерт помнил и без сегодняшней встречи, высветлились до какой-то почти прозрачной, стеклянной глубины, едва тронутой синевой. Их взгляд был полностью осмысленным, но отстраненным настолько, что, несомненно обращенный на Геллерта, казалось, разглядывал нечто совсем другое.

Геллерт торопливо подхватил Альбуса, вскидывая себе на спину и обхватывая свободной от палочки рукой за талию — потому, конечно, что нужно было уходить так быстро, как только возможно, а не потому, что этот чуждый взгляд знакомых глаз, тронутый небытием, пугал до оцепенения.

— Геллерт? — произнес Альбус ему прямо в ухо, и его тон, шепчущий и равнодушный на первых звуках, крепнул, окрашиваясь недоумением и тоскливой болью с каждым последующим: эмоции и чувства прорывались, как вода сквозь ветшающую серую плотину. — Почему ты умер? Как ты... разве ты... 

— Я не умер, и у тебя сейчас тоже не получится, — отозвался Геллерт более нервно, чем хотел бы себе признаться, лихорадочными рывками взбираясь по разбитым ступеням. Воздух тянуло назад. Магию тянуло назад. Завесь арки хлопнула, словно на ветру, ударившись о ветхую каменную раму.

Выбравшись в остатки круглой комнаты последним прыжком, Геллерт почти сразу споткнулся об одну из выбоин в полу, созданных его стараниями; пол комнаты успел накрениться, словно и его тоже подтаскивала к себе оставшаяся глубоко внизу арка.

Дыхания у Геллерта уже переставало хватать, но путь еще не был закончен. Поудобнее подкинув на плече свою кажущуюся невероятно костлявой и угловатой ношу, он сжал пальцы на дереве палочки, продолжая хромать в сторону лестницы, чтобы не терять времени.

Но "Мобиликорпус" застыл у него на языке; Геллерт покосился на Альбуса, ничуть не изменившегося в физической комплекции, и вместо этого заклинания дернул вверх всей ладонью, короткой вспышкой обшаривая чужой контур.

То есть то, что от него осталось.

Изломанная, острая, торчащая во все стороны, недоумевающая головоломка не вытерпела бы сейчас никакой магии, кроме лечебной — и то, наверное, с оговорками. Зелья. Амулеты. Может, текучая вода — много настоящей текучей воды, а не жалкое "Агуаменти". 

— Ничего, Альбус, так доберемся, — произнес Геллерт разом на выходе и перешел на то, что можно было считать бегом.

Сколько времени понадобится работникам Министерства, чтобы узнать о разрушении и прибыть сюда? Геллерт понял, что понятия не имел о местной системе безопасности, не включающей в себя пропуска для сотрудников и запечатанные комнаты. Конечно, какой-то контроль должен был оставаться, перебирал он варианты, прыгая по куда более низким и безопасным ступеням лестницы в Атриум. Сторожа? Задержавшиеся служащие? Старинные защиты? Хоть кто-то; хоть что-то. Такая большая система, как Министерство, не имеет права просто застывать на ночь.

Никаких сигналов потревоженных защит; никакой реакции.

Он вывалился в Атриум. Вокруг не было ни души. Пустые, погасшие камины тянулись вдоль стен; в глубине возвышалась почти плоская чаша фонтана с безвкусной мраморной конструкцией в центре, должной имитировать растущее дерево — по мнению последнего министра, это каким-то образом относилось к скрытой символике магии.

Струи фонтана звенели в отдалении. 

Вода, текущая по трубам, тоже была в какой-то мере текучей.

Геллерт из последних сил припустил вперед, вскинув палочку снизу вверх с таким усилием, будто прорезал ею не воздух.

— Диффиндо!

Пол перед ним с оглушительным треском расколол узкий разлом, устремившийся вперед и упершийся в чашу фонтана, и из этой трещины с железным грохотом потянулась вверх, выгибаясь, спина монстра.

Водопроводная труба вздымалась в воздух до тех пор, пока металл не уступил, разламываясь — Геллерт вложил в это столько сил, сколько смог после неприятного путешествия в комнату с аркой, и несколько мгновений спустя холодная вода водопадом хлынула на пол.

— Так... за неимением... Альбус? Альбус, ты меня слышишь?.. — Геллерт спустил с плеча тяжелое тело, укладывая его поперек пролома пола, накрытого хлещущим потоком; пародии на неглубокий лесной ручей. — Ал?

Альбус смотрел на него, словно любуясь; вода перекатывалась через него, быстро пропитав мантию от груди вниз насквозь, сглаживая ошметья контура, вновь потянувшиеся друг к другу. Из пепла вышивки на воротнике высунул голову нитяной феникс — выбираясь по ткани дальше, он на глазах обрастал красно-золотыми шитыми перьями.

— Ты не умер, Геллерт, — сказал Альбус, медленно улыбнувшись. Стеклянная глубина исчезала из его глаз. 

Геллерт нервно рассмеялся.

— Да, спасибо. Ты тоже.

Его собственная — хотя, конечно, чужая, — мантия промокла и потяжелела от устроенного им водопада; правая ее сторона почему-то ощущалась к тому же какой-то встопорщенной.

Альбус моргнул; его взгляд переставал быть отстраненным. Осмысленность, сиявшая в нем, возвращалась к своей земной ипостаси, и через мгновение он недоуменно прищурился и повернул голову, рассматривая Атриум, себя, лежавшего в искусственном, водопроводном ручье, и запыхавшегося Геллерта в чужой мантии и с чужой палочкой, стоявшего над ним.

Еще секунду Альбус смотрел ему прямо в лицо, словно убеждаясь в том, что видел.

— Почему ты здесь, — произнес Альбус наконец нетвердо, — и что ты сделал с Хью Флеймхаутом?

В этот момент карман мантии указанного недавнего стажера все-таки разорвался.

Толстый свиток трансфигурированных документов, лишившись в комнате с аркой всех чар и получив наконец сейчас возможность набрать весь отведенный объем и массу, вернулся в исходное состояние — в не слишком предназначенном для этом месте.

Он вывалился на мокрый пол, разворачиваясь в падении.

Геллерт и Альбус на него посмотрели.

— Да ничего — он спит у себя дома, — ответил Геллерт; свиток со второго раза подпрыгнул ему в пальцы. — Скажите ему там при случае больше не пить с незнакомцами. Особенно так, чтобы спутать огневиски с "бессонкой".

Дальние от них камины вспыхнули.

— Ну, я пойду. Наде...

— У Хью девятая категория доступа, — Альбус, не двигаясь, перевел взгляд в потолок и прикрыл глаза; тон его был совершенно нейтральным. Вода со звоном катилась по мраморному полу. — Вынос материалов из здания требует по крайней мере четвертой, и эти чары наводят на человека, не на пластинку.

Геллерт замер на половине шага и оглянулся.

***

Альбус зашел в свой дом через каминную сеть; аппарацию колдомедики святого Мунго ему категорически запретили по крайней мере до выходных. 

Защита — как он и ожидал — пропустила его без возражений, не смотря на все еще нестабильный контур. Он всегда предпочитал что-то более весомое, чем базовые привязки, и сейчас отметил свой выбор с коротким проблеском какого-то тихого удовлетворения.

Приятное разнообразие для чувств, которые он испытывал в последние часы; жаль, долго не продлившееся.

Альбус прохромал по комнате, неосознанно протянув было руку к кочерге для камина — собираясь трансфигурировать ее в трость и жалея, что отказался от предложенной трости в Мунго, — но опустил с досадой; по здравому размышлению, не стоило тратить силы. В ближайшее время их и так потребуется немало.

Глубоко на фоне его разум мучительно прокручивал произошедшее раз за разом, пересматривая каждую линию в поисках ошибки и не находя ее. В логической цепочке здесь ошибок и не было, знал Альбус, переодевшись и теперь, вытащив возвращенную ему палочку, обходя дом — комната за комнатой. Его лондонское жилище было не слишком большим и выглядело малообжитым: одному человеку много места не требуется, а он и так почти все время проводил в Отделе Тайн.

Иногда ошибки таятся не в логике. 

Кто-то с малой магической силой на его месте умер бы сразу, сказали ему колдомедики; кому-то с обычной потребовалось бы для этого чуть больше времени, по пути лишаясь рассудка и магии. Какой ужас, качали они головами в своеобразном восхищении, и поразительно, что вы выбрались почти без потерь.

Альбус уделял им не все внимание — благо, рассеянный и отстраненный вид здесь ему и не думали ставить в вину. С того момента, как прибывшие доставили его в Мунго, он сортировал и перекраивал воспоминания, уводя под щиты то, что никто не должен был увидеть, и сотворяя из обрезков достойную версию для своих коллег и начальства. Третья комната — разрушенная сейчас, как и пятая. И первая. Новолуние. Несчастный случай. Всегда — несчастный случай.

Он сработал очень грубо, но от его памяти в данный момент вряд ли ожидали многого. Окклюменция всегда отнимала силы, и Альбус чувствовал себя еще слабее, чем раньше; но даже если бы ему не грозили кары за все, чему он стал виной, он просто не мог позволить никому добраться до его настоящих чувств и мыслей.

Сегодня никто не стал просматривать его память — Альбус знал, что это случится завтра, после того, как он выполнит первое предписание колдомедиков — отоспится, — но, нарушив остальные, придет на работу. 

Еще он знал, что к этому моменту появятся новые вещи, которые нужно будет спрятать.

Иногда придерживаясь рукой за стену, он спустился в гостиную, откуда и начал свой путь, и тяжело упал в кресло, положив палочку на столик рядом и переводя дух. В какой-то мере это был занимательный опыт — все еще неуверенный, восстанавливающийся изнутри контур требовал каждый раз слегка иных расчетов, и любопытно было менять то, что раньше оставалось в памяти на уровне рефлексов.

Дом лишился почти всех защитных заклинаний, снятых одно за другим. Альбус ждал, прикрыв глаза и лениво перебирая в памяти те, что решил оставить — два легко обходимых общих и одно, строго говоря, не защитное, на дверных проемах. И оконных, конечно. 

Это, вкупе с ожиданием, помогало ему отвлечься. Смутные серые тени наполняли фон его мыслей — опустошение, оборванный поиск, никогда и не должный привести к цели; собственная глупость и жадность. Старая тоска.

Резкий шум со второго этажа — первое окно кабинета, дала ему знать защитная магия, — вырвал его из этого усталого оцепенения; невольно приподняв уголок губ, Альбус с усилием встал, забирая со столика палочку, и отправился наверх.

Дойдя до кабинета, он с облегчением оперся плечом о косяк открытой двери и сказал:

— Вон та папка, сверху.

Геллерт, спиной к двери копавшийся в завале бумаг на столе, вздрогнул и обернулся, цапнув по дороге отложенную на стопку книг длинную палочку. Движение, впрочем, растеряло скорость еще на половине.

— Ты их что, развернул? — осведомился Геллерт после паузы, снимая папку и открывая ее. Разглаженные документы — карты, записки, фрагмент дневника, — часть которых возрастом соперничала с домом, покоились внутри.

— И немного высушил.

— Как ты...

— Ну, Геллерт. На той мантии у меня вышито пять фениксов, не шесть — может, это прозвучит необычно, но я довольно неплохо знаю свою одежду. К тому же шестой феникс больше походил на горящую курицу.

— У меня было всего полсекунды, между прочим, — Геллерт трансфигурировал папку в тонкую записную книжку размером с ладонь, не отрывая взгляда от этого нехитрого процесса. — И я имел в виду "как ты". В принципе.

Альбус помедлил с ответом. Он снова перенес свой вес на обе ноги и подошел к заваленному книгами диванчику, сев на свободное место.

— До выходных мне лучше не аппарировать, но в остальном — контур уже выстраивается обратно. Смещение довольно занятно — такие непривычные цифры. Я тебе теперь должен, — тон Альбуса сменился довольно ощутимо. — Долг Жизни.

Геллерт небрежно потряс превращенной записной книжкой.

— Считай, что уже нет.

— Геллерт, не притворяйся, — Альбус снова прикрыл глаза. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь основы.

— Как минимум половину "основ" мы сами ими делаем. Эта как раз из таких. Так что — нет.

— И как ты отличаешь незыблемые основы от тех, что нужно делать самим?

— Опытным путем, — Геллерт оперся спиной на краешек стола; потом, помедлив, сел на него. — По крайней мере, пока. Ты... там, в комнате...

— Опытный путь, — пожал плечами Альбус, не открывая глаз.

— И ты... нашел что-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Мне жаль, — отозвался Геллерт негромко; он покосился на сломанный нос своего собеседника, спустя столько лет не выправленный им, словно хотел прибавить еще что-то, но передумал. Альбус делал собственные выборы. Геллерт не понимал их, но и не отрицал.

Некоторое время в повисшем молчании Геллерт разглядывал обстановку кабинета — тесного, нежилого на вид и набитого книгами.

— Почти глава ковена, а? — заговорил он снова. — Если бы я еще точно знал, что вы имеете в виду под ковеном.

— Группу по направлению исследований. Надеюсь, хотя бы ты за эти часы не успел на меня ничего поставить. А сам чем занимаешься? 

— Ну-у, — Геллерт помахал трансфигурированной записной книжкой. — Вещами. В прямом смысле. Путешествую, ищу разные вещи, по дороге узнаю много всего интересного. За это, как оказалось, готовы платить. Я как-то по дороге убедился, что у меня неплохо получаются поиски. Вот нахождения, конечно, выходят не всегда. Сейчас ищу выходы на одну гробницу — теоретически гробницу, там кто знает.

— Я о тебе не слышал в последние годы, — Альбус разглядывал дальнюю стену. Слова выходили с трудом. — Передумал сдвигать мир?

Геллерт пожал плечами еще раз — с напускной небрежностью.

— Чтобы сдвинуть мир, нужна точка опоры или достаточное могущество, чтобы обойтись без нее. Мне пока...

Альбус поглядел на чужую палочку из платана, которую прекрасно помнил. Геллерт усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ну из нас с тобой и искатели.

Альбус невольно улыбнулся; слова не были смешными, память — тем более, но и в улыбке его было не веселье, а странноватое для него самого удивление от почему-то полегчавшей тоски.

— До-карифская Аравия?

— Точнее, сам Кариф. Гробница, я же сказал.

— Геллерт, Кариф скорее всего даже не персона.

— Я знаю, — развел он руками. — Но у меня же обширный опыт в беготне за старыми сказками. И... спасибо, правда, и извини. Я... мне... наверное, пора.

Он спрыгнул со стола, не очень уверенно направляясь к окну.

— Геллерт.

— Что?

— Не хочешь выйти через дверь? Как приличный человек?

— Знаешь, еще немного правил приличия, и я вообще не захочу уходить.

Альбус усмехнулся. Он сидел, откинувшись на диване в своем кабинете — его поиски были бесплодны, его контур до сих пор колебался, завтра на работе (если он вообще сможет продолжить называть так Отдел Тайн) его ждал изумительный набор вербальных и ментальных бесед, но смутные, мучительные тени, заполнявшие его мысли задолго до этой ночи, понемногу стали светлеть.


	8. Основа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Том, Альфард, темная магия и подростковая ипохондрия  
> Тому 13

Том поплескал себе в лицо холодной водой, и на пару секунд ему, казалось, стало полегче.

Впрочем, когда он снова выпрямился, поднимая голову, то понял, что впечатление было обманчивым.

Голова все еще слегка кружилась, его мутило, хотя и не так, как час назад. Кончики пальцев на левой руке по-прежнему, так же, как и с утра, чувствовались тупо и странно, воспринимая из всех ощущений только сдавливание, тепло и холод.

Том уставился на себя в зеркало, висевшее над рукомойником в туалете для мальчиков, и сразу же скривился, успев уловить мелькнувшее было выражение тоскливой, напуганной растерянности. Вот еще не хватало.

С подбородка капала успевшая согреться вода. Том, утерев капли не менее мокрыми ладонями, еще раз изучил в зеркале свои черты, силясь уловить малейшие изменения.

Ничего особенного.

Может, бледности прибавилось. Да вроде нет. Он всегда таким был. Глаза... ну, спать стоит побольше. 

Том оперся о боковины рукомойника и наклонился к мутноватому зеркалу поближе, тщательно разглядывая собственную радужку.

В этот момент он снова услышал шепот.

Зажмурившись, Том едва слышно и по-маггловски грязно ругнулся, прислонившись лбом к своему отражению.

Сейчас шепот был отдален и неразборчив, но Том догадывался о его содержании. Вряд ли в нем что-то изменилось.

По крайней мере, фактов это не меняло точно — Том увяз по уши, и все было серьезнее некуда. При мысли о том, что вот от этого и хотел избавить его отец, это он и имел в виду, когда рассказывал, как умеет разрушать и уродовать людей темная магия, Тому хотелось вцепиться во что-нибудь так, чтобы разодрать и предмет, и собственные руки.

Геллерт — вечно насмешливый Геллерт, становившийся серьезным, когда говорил с Томом об Искусствах, — учил его быть осторожным, осаживал на каждом шагу и вдалбливал раз за разом, что ошибки тут дорого стоят, а исправить их невозможно.

Том пренебрег всем этим — и теперь расплачивался.

Если бы не злосчастный ритуал в лесу! Но это казалось — нет, было; ведь правда, было? — самым быстрым и самым разумным способом достичь желаемого. И он его достиг. Просьба Ровены тоже была исполнена, он окупил свое нахождение в ее Доме — как минимум, и уже узнал о замке и его магии больше, чем половина семикурсников за все время. И это еще не говоря о Комнате.

Которую он может так и не успеть изучить.

Том сглотнул, вспоминая недавнее восхитительное — _правильное_ — ощущение магической мощи, хлеставшей через все его тело. Считанные мгновения — но такие прекрасные.

И вот где он сейчас.

В первый день, когда эйфория от завершенного дела еще не прошла, а сам шепот, зазвучавший впервые, едва можно было разобрать, Том почти решил, что с ним говорит сам Хогвартс. Расслышав слова точнее, он отказался от этой заманчивой теории. Замок, столько веков подряд бывший школой и домом, вряд ли призывал бы убивать людей.

Или, тем более, поедать их.

Если верить последователям, размышлял Том, выпуская рукомойник и разворачиваясь к кабинкам, Герпий Злостный, самый известный в западной истории темный маг, в последние годы жизни все время слышал многоголосие во тьме. И питался исключительно человечиной.

Тома снова замутило.

Он зашел в последнюю в ряду кабинку; шепот сошел на нет так, будто никогда и не звучал.

Том оперся о стену и сполз по ней на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Кровь шумела в ушах; пальцы левой руки ощущали легкую шероховатость плитки на полу, но кончики их — только ее прохладу.

Он отдернул руку, вцепившись в ткань школьной мантии, и задышал глубже; кровь стучала до странности неравномерно, и только через минуту он сообразил, что к этому внутреннему звуку примешивался обычный стук — в общую дверь на входе в туалет.

Стучали трижды — с промежутком между вторым и третьим ударом. 

Потом ручка неуверенно повернулась, и Том услышал осторожные шаги по выложенному плиткой полу.

Он с неприятной заминкой сообразил, что не запер дверь заклинанием, не планируя делать ничего, что стоило бы скрывать. Но теперь он сидел на полу открытой туалетной кабинки в омерзительно жалком состоянии, и позволить кому-то увидеть такую картину было просто немыслимо. 

Желая вытащить палочку, он сунул руку в карман, и даже его нашарил со второй попытки.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. 

— Запри дверь, — проговорил Том отрывисто, не поднимая головы. — Будь добр.

Заклинание; щелчок намертво поворачивающегося замка.

— У тебя такие здоровские "пожалуйста", — приблизившиеся шаги остановились почти рядом с ним.

Морщась, Том повернул голову. Альфард Блэк, замерший у раковины, пристально и очень серьезно смотрел на него.

— Больничное крыло? — спросил он полуутвердительно.

— Да сейчас, — процедил Том в ответ.

— _Сейчас_ ты так выглядишь, словно вот-вот на Авалон отчалишь.

— Три дня всего прошло, — проворчал Том, снова уперев лоб в колени и сглотнув; тон его был тщательно выверен и слегка приглушен. — Оно так быстро во внешности не проявляется. То есть, не должно. 

— Я вообще просто о том, что тебе паршиво, — Альфард подошел ближе и тоже опустился на пол, опершись спиной на стену. Мальчиков разделяла теперь только перемычка от стены шириной в ладонь. — Так-то да, лицо у тебя не отваливается. Может, ты просто заболел? — добавил он нерешительно.

— Точно. Промочил ноги. 

— Слушай, мадам Холлиби ведь... 

Том глубоко вдохнул.

— Погоди, погоди, — Альфард небрежно помахал рукой, крутя в пальцах второй палочку. — Ладно. Мадам Холлиби отпадает. Может, твой оте... эй, шучу. В смысле, если ты ему боишься говорить, я могу са... да _шучу,_ убери палочку! А что насчет твоей полукровной подружки? Шею она мне здорово поправила, — он словно невольно повел плечами.

Рози Саммерс, однокурсница Тома с Рейвенкло, мечтала стать целительницей и увлекалась этой мечтой со страстью истинной дочери своего факультета. 

— Разболтает. И при этом не поможет.

— Она вроде говорила, что должна тебе?

Рози не была ему должна, и убедить ее в этом сейчас бы не вышло. На самом деле она просто считала, что Том умен, и плохо подбирала слова для "дружеской болтовни". 

— Все равно разболтает, — Том сел прямее и принялся разглядывать кончики пальцев левой руки, уложенной им на колени, рассеянно слушая и односложно отзываясь. Переубеждать Альфарда в том, что Тому не нужен перебор вариантов — просто потому, что он не сумел бы сделать это быстрее и лучше, чем сам Том, — было просто бессмысленно, и он, побившись впустую, раз и навсегда оставил эту затею. Альфарду явно нравилось это занятие, а вреда как такового от него не было, так что пусть наслаждается — легкий фоновый шум Том готов был потерпеть, да и само присутствие ему тоже сейчас не мешало. Даже в чем-то наоборот.

Это все явно было лучше, чем шепот.

Герпий Злостный прожил весьма и весьма длинную жизнь, сохраняя здравый ум и человеческий облик все долгие годы, почти до самого конца. Учитывая его деяния и заслуги, осторожность тут даже близко была ни при чем. Значит, он отыскал какой-то способ.

— Может, крестному тогда напишешь? — Альфард понизил голос. — Он жуткий — я имею в виду, в хорошем смысле. Но жуткий.

— Ему сейчас не до меня, — пробормотал Том, превратив кусочек щепки в иголку и потыкав себя в отупевший кончик пальца. Боли не ощущалось, но капелька крови — такой же красной, как обычно, — показалась несколько секунд спустя, когда он сжал фалангу пальцами другой руки. — Я и видел его за год всего дважды.

Перед отцом он будет чудовищем, перед Геллертом (если тот захочет на него посмотреть) — безнадежным тупицей и заигравшимся слабаком. Про Хогвартс можно будет забыть раз и навсегда. Возможно, гнев обманутых Основателей не достанет его вне этих стен, но кто знает — ни Годрик, ни Салазар, в конце концов, не славились всепрощением, а их магия за эти века отбросила остатки человеческих предрассудков. Какая впечатляющая перспектива.

Том, пытаясь не утонуть в отчаянии, бездумно коснулся левой рукой своей палочки, но вовремя успел отдернуть ее — кровь с пораненного пальца не попала на тисовую древесину. Сейчас у него будут Чары; лишние подозрения под взором декана ему ни к чему, все и без того уже непросто.

Нужно было думать. Какое решение мог найти Герпий Злостный... Темные Искусства отражаются не просто на магическом контуре, но на самой душе — особенно если относиться к ним с небрежением или откусывать за раз кусок не по себе; и чем значимее мощь, которую подчиняешь, тем сильнее это воздействие. Основа человека принимает на себя этот удар, распределяя его по себе самой, потому что люди были устроены именно так – слабыми в массе своей и вынужденными добиваться силы, если хотят ее, а не получать даром. 

Возможно, если изолировать некий участок контура или души, каким-то образом выведя все воздействие на него... создать внутри себя нечто вроде громоотвода. Нет, земли под ним. Разумнее ведь лишиться крохотного участка в саду, чем всего сада вместе с домом.

Том поднялся на ноги. Ему, кажется, стало полегче — возможно, из-за того, что план в голове начал вырисовываться. Это всегда помогало.

— Рози, — сказал он наконец Альфарду, прерывая какую-то фантазию о возможном взломе св. Мунго. — Пожалуй, лучший вариант. Поинтересуюсь у нее. Вскользь, без чего-то конкретного.

— Я бы тебе предложил помочь с трупом, если вдруг что, но сам знаешь, как у меня паршиво с трансфигурацией.

Том бросил превращенную иголку со следами своей крови в унитаз, дернув за цепочку взмахом палочки и не обращая внимания на радость Альфарда от собственной шутки. Чувство юмора Альфарда вообще было загадочным, как и у большинства людей, но сейчас Том вспомнил о шепоте, и чужие слова даже на самую малость не показались ему забавными.

Том не представлял, сколько у него было времени, так что чем быстрее с этим покончить, тем лучше. Ему понадобится информация; много информации. И Рози Саммерс... может, осторожно расспросить ее тоже не помешает. На всякий случай. Если подойти к этому не в лоб, можно ведь обойтись и без последствий.

А начать лучше с простого.

— Альфард, — обыденно произнес Том, двинувшись к выходу. — В вашей домашней библиотеке ведь есть что-нибудь о душах?


	9. Тайник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Том и Геллерт, бытовуха и ранние притирки  
> Тому чуть меньше 8 лет; эта история произошла до истории с кроликом и старухой, но после ссоры

Том проснулся в самом благодушном настроении, обещавшим продлиться еще несколько часов — в конце концов, на все это время дом оставался фактически в его единоличном распоряжении.

Мистер Дамблдор, ведомый запутанными делами волшебной школы, ушел прошлым утром и обещал вернуться только сегодня вечером; Поджи не показывался, если его не позвать или не делать чего-то запрещенного, а до завтрака еще оставался час. Геллерт же — судя по тому, что полночи торчал в библиотеке, невольно пресекая доступ к книгам — наверняка в ближайшее время не проснется. Том пока не успел изучить привычки этого человека как следует, но судя по тому, что он уже выяснил, ранние пробуждения в них не входили.

Так что Том, одевшись, отправился в поход по коридорам и комнатам — не торопясь, почти насвистывая какую-то застрявшую в памяти песенку и как следует присматриваясь к полу, стенам и мебели.

Ему требовался новый тайник.

Том далеко не был глуп; а ведь даже самый глупый, самый маггловский ребенок не станет оставлять то, что считает своей собственностью, у всех на виду.

В его случае дело осложнилось с совершенно невиданной стороны — спустя несколько месяцев жизни у мистера Дамблдора Том обзавелся таким количеством вещей, что они просто больше никуда не влезали.

Повседневные предметы вроде одежды ему, как и раньше в приюте, не могли принадлежать по-настоящему. Он был убежден в этом, как в чем-то само собой разумеющемся, и равнодушно относился к их судьбе, позволяя висеть и лежать на открытых местах. Но вот нечто более ценное и личное, конечно, требовало защиты.

В это утро Том нес с собой причину нынешних поисков — большую и очень красивую чернильницу из синеватого хрусталя, украшенную позолоченными цветами и листьями.

Она досталась ему позавчера во "Флориш и Блоттс" самым законным образом — ее собирались выбросить, и только потому, что какая-то дикая книга сожрала ее крышечку, причем никто даже не подумал наколдовать новую. Магия впечатляла Тома до глубин души; маги порой — тоже, но немного в ином смысле.

Размер и необычная форма чернильницы не позволяла ей влезть в один из ящиков стола, запиравшихся на ключик — к тому же оба они уже и без того были почти забиты; то же можно было сказать о дальнем углу длинного, приземистого сундука; что касается тайника под кроватью, то, как ни тяжело было это признать, делать новой добыче там было нечего. Ближайшая к изголовью ножка, отяжеленная резными звериными головами, стояла вплотную к выступу стены, очень удачно образуя нишу, но небольшую и неглубокую, и Том предпочитал хранить там только то, что требовалось ему как можно чаще и что проще всего было достать ночью — например, сборник заклинаний для первого курса.

Некоторое время он еще поколебался, прикидывая, не переложить ли как-нибудь за шкаф, к аккуратно рассованным там плоским мелочам, "Малые народцы, их обычаи и поверья", покоившиеся сейчас в столе; не очень толстая книга в щель бы влезла. Но Том быстро оставил эту затею. Пора было признать: место в комнате просто кончилось. 

К тому же хранить все яйца в одной корзине (в смысле, комнате) было удобно, но рано или поздно это могло как-нибудь выйти ему боком. Том пока смутно представлял себе варианты дурного развития событий, потому что обстановка вокруг и обстоятельства слишком сильно отличались от всей его прошлой жизни, но ни секунды не сомневался в самой возможности.

Впрочем, подходящих для тайника мест вокруг было достаточно.

Дом мистера Дамблдора был _большим._ Меньшим, конечно, чем здание приюта, но невероятно огромным для такого количества обитателей.

С виду это была не слишком роскошная или обширная постройка, мало отличавшаяся от других домов поблизости, разве что приплюснутой башенкой; но изнутри, причудливо расширенная магией, с красивой мебелью и бесконечным количеством украшений, больше половины из которых были магическими, она в глазах Тома походила на смесь дворца и музея. 

Возможно, ему удастся сегодня заглянуть в лабораторию в подвале или подняться в башенку — последнее даже не звучало в списке запретов. Наблюдать за небом утром, конечно, не особо интересно, зато можно будет еще раз попробовать прикинуть солнечный угол. Самостоятельно.

Тому мельком подумалось, что, утро или нет, без компании мистера Дамблдора это в любом случае будет не особо интересно, и он нахмурился этим мыслям.

Что ж, если ему хочется в блаженном одиночестве заняться чем угодно еще, сперва надо решить вопрос с тайником.

Том дошел до конца коридора второго этажа, расходящегося в обе стороны. Правое "ответвление" вело ко второму ярусу библиотеки; левое — к кабинету Геллерта.

Том аккуратно свернул направо. 

В доме было не так много мест, куда ему не следовало заходить — и он не собирался пока этого делать, — так что возможности открывались широкие.

Хороший тайник, за которым владелец не может присматривать — как за тем, что под кроватью, — должен быть одновременно как следует спрятан, по возможности защищен чем-нибудь естественным (например, высотой, на которую случайный воришка лезть не рискнет), и, наконец, до него должно быть легко добраться самому владельцу.

Значит, библиотека отпадала по определению.

Том огляделся в коридоре; задумчиво скользнул взглядом по очень старо выглядящей картине с цветочным букетом в вазе и легкому столику под ней, с точно такой же вазой и абсолютно такими же, до лепестка, цветами. Почти сразу за столиком стоял небольшой, Тому по грудь, комод с запертыми ящиками; ножки его были такие короткие, что основание почти касалось пола. Не слишком хорошее место... даже записная книжка едва пролезет.

Ему показалось, что что-то в полированном боку, обращенном к столику, было не так.

Том не торопясь подошел ближе, приглядываясь. Узкая полоска тени под этой частью комода казалась гуще и темнее, чем под соседней ножкой. Хм. 

Он присел, положил на пол рядом пустую чернильницу, чтобы не мешалась, и осторожно провел пальцами по гладкому, покрытому лаком дереву.

Комод, по сравнению со столиком, выглядел проще; его более плавные формы украшали не позолота или резьба, а залитые лаком наборные вставки простого геометрического узора. Узор этот как-то странновато обрывался у самых ножек, словно его забыли закончить.

Действуя почти по наитию, Том подсунул в этом месте ладонь под дно; оно оказалось на удивление шероховатым и выступающим почти на фалангу пальца. Еще одно движение — и от полированного бока отделилась плоская часть в две ладони высотой, утянув за собой такой же по размеру кусок стены. Том вздрогнул, но не выпустил предмет; наоборот, вцепился в него и второй рукой и вытащил весь целиком; с каждым дюймом веса в нем прибавлялось.

Это оказалась самая обычная, небольшая картонная коробка без крышки.

Она совершенно не была похожа ни на фрагмент деревянной панели, ни на узорчатую, лакированную стенку комода. Место, которое она раньше... занимала?.. — Том взглянул на странный угол между стеной и мебелью — выглядело теперь точно так же, как и раньше, исключая то, что всякая ненормальность в нем исчезла.

Том сел на пол как следует, поставил коробку прямо перед собой и с нетерпением заглянул внутрь.

Первый взгляд принес ему скорее разочарование — общая масса содержимого выглядела очень неброско. Но Том тотчас же запустил внутрь обе руки, копаясь в возможных сокровищах и вытаскивая то одно, то другое, чтобы рассмотреть их как следует.

Предметов было не очень много. По дну, если судить на ощупь, перекатывался с полдесятка каких-то продолговатых простых предметов, и Том начал с "верхнего слоя". Он безо всякого интереса перебрал связку квелых болотно-зеленых перьев, всем, кроме цвета и мягкости, напоминавших вороньи; мешочек с — Том развязал его и затянул обратно — мелким песком; три грязные склянки с какими-то бесцветными зельями; подсвечник на одну свечу, украшенный гравировкой, — судя по всему, серебряный, частично почерневший, — пока, наконец, не достал волшебную палочку.

Кажется, волшебную палочку. Но что еще это могло быть?

Том почти рассеянно отложил на пол подсвечник и повернул в руках новую добычу. По лицу у него расползалась ухмылка.

Найденная палочка была довольно короткой — короче, чем у мистера Дамблдора или, тем более, Геллерта. Ее древесина казалась какой-то влажной, рыхловатой на ощупь; мелкие, едва заметные трещинки протянулись от рукояти и вырезанной на ней фигурке.

Том повернул палочку еще раз, держа ее рукоятью вверх и внимательно разглядывая фигурку. Все палочки, виденные им до этого, отличались друг от друга по виду, но не слишком сильно, и рукояти их более или менее походили на остальную часть. 

Деревянная фигурка, заменявшая рукоять и вытягивающаяся в "тело" этой палочки, была выточена грубо и почти небрежно, но на удивление живо — почти как деревянные африканские маски, созданные когда-то людьми для ритуалов и игр, но теперь украшавшие здесь некоторые комнаты и коридоры.

Повернув палочку вокруг своей оси, Том вновь поглядел в пустые глазницы совы с короткими рогами, росшими изо лба странно и криво. Длинные прорези, похожие то ли на перья, то ли на раны, сползали с головы на тело.

Весь ее облик был сердитым и даже угрожающим, и в угрозе этой не было ничего от игр.

За углом душераздирающе зевнули, и Том дернулся, успев повернуться сидя и даже мысленно выругать себя — он так расслабился, что умудрился сесть спиной к развилке.

Он увидел Геллерта — растрепанного и заспанного, закутанного в темно-синий, усеянный золотыми созвездиями халат. У его плеча парила на редкость просто выглядящая кружка, откуда поднимался легкий зеленоватый дымок.

Кружка просела на пару дюймов, плеснув содержимым, и вновь зависла.

Пару секунд Геллерт и Том молча смотрели друг на друга, застыв совершенно неподвижно.

Том сжал палочку чуть-чуть сильнее — тут же сообразив, что все еще держит ее рукоятью вверх.

— Откуда у тебя это, — сказал наконец Геллерт; голос у него был еще хрипловат, но с каждым мгновением остатки сна и покойной безмятежности исчезали из его облика, и то, что появлялось вместо них, пугало.

Том видел, на что способен Геллерт, когда злится.

— Нашел, — быстро ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги и принимая пристыженное, слегка напуганное и очень скромное выражение. С гостями приюта оно в большинстве случаев помогало.

Геллерт коротко дернул кистью, и кружка шлепнулась на столик с вазой, а палочка выдернулась у Тома из ладони, больно скребнув кожу. Выражение его лица не изменилось.

Мысли Тома лихорадочно метались, перебирая одновременно десятки возможностей; и вдруг, почувствовав — осознав, уловив — словно неподалеку от собственного разума чужое, исполинское и подавляющее присутствие, замерли на секунду все разом.

— Нет, — выдавил Том и, не помня себя, отступил на шаг. Рука его механически дернулась к ближайшему предмету, словно пытаясь схватить его, — далекой вазе с цветами, — и та дрогнула. — Нет!

Геллерт нахмурился и пробурчал себе что-то под нос. Палочка с совой была у него в руке, но держал он ее за середину.

— Ладно, ладно, помню. Никакой легилименции. И никакой легилименции и не понадобится, если ты ответишь мне честно, парень.

— Я честно ее случайно нашел, — ответил Том, переводя дыхание и исподлобья глядя на взрослого мага. Злость начала вскипать внутри него, питаемая испугом, замешательством, глупым положением, в которое он угодил, и осознанием собственной слабости. Против Геллерта он ничего бы не смог поделать — пока нет, и кто знает, когда это "пока" закончилось бы.

Геллерт состроил удивленное до карикатуры выражение лица.

— Что, она прямо на полу вот так валялась?

Том смотрел в пол, не заботясь больше о скромном, "сиротском" облике, и догадываясь о злости, которая явно была заметна его противнику. Некоторое время прошло в молчании.

— Нет, — буркнул он наконец.

— Ах, нет. Так как тогда?

— Я... — Том глубоко вдохнул, — я нашел ее случайно. Я искал другое. В... Там. В комоде.

— И какого же морганова отродья ты хотел най...

Взгляд Тома угрюмо скользнул по боковине комода и — уже с искренним легким испугом — по флакону синеватого стекла, украшенного позолоченными цветами и листьями, своей полной и несомненной собственности, лежавшей на полу рядом.

Он умудрился про него забыть.

Геллерт наблюдал все это от начала и до конца, и недоверие в его взгляде вытесняло все остальные эмоции.

— Ты что... — он помедлил и издал звук, походивший на нечто среднее между хмыканьем и совершенно беспардонным хихиканьем. — Парень, а это-то ты откуда взял?

— Это _мое!_ Мне ее отдали! Позавчера в книжном! Ее хотели выбросить! Она моя!

— Да выдохни, не собираюсь я отнимать твой... твою... пустую чернильницу, да? Ох, Мерлин, — он рассмеялся еще раз, уже во весь голос. Том стиснул зубы, еще сильнее нахмурившись; руки у него сжались сами собой. 

Геллерт поглядел на него и, несмотря на то, что вид Тома, кажется, насмешил его еще больше, приложил заметное усилие к тому, чтобы перестать смеяться.

— Так, — он куснул костяшки сжатой в кулак руки и не сразу убрал ее ото рта. — Так, ладно. Значит, тебе не нужны были вещи — тебе нужно было место? И как ты обратил свой семилетний взор на комод?

— Тень, — отозвался Том угрюмо, подбирая чернильницу. Ему было почти восемь. — Она была темнее, чем рядом.

— А достал коробку как? Там такое было наверчено, что ни одно заклина...

— Руками. Потянул за нее и все.

Геллерт помолчал, словно перебирая что-то в мыслях; секунду спустя он фыркнул и провел рукой по лицу, потерев глаза и лоб. 

— Физически. Том, ты нечто, правда. Не зря Альбус вокруг тебя так прыгает.

Том слегка напрягся. Тон говорил скорее в его пользу, как и слова; но как раз слова почему-то его задели.

Геллерт шагнул вперед и поднял коробку рукой, бросив в нее подсвечник и палочку.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — он, судя по голову, окончательно сменил гнев на милость. — Ладно, наверное, даже спасибо. Забыл о самом...

— А что это? — спросил наконец Том.

Геллерт поглядел на него, отозвавшись легкомысленно и очень быстро.

— Сувениры из поездок. Менее важные и более сломанные. Типа вот этой палочки с совой, которая тебе так приглянулась — это просто подарок, например, колдовать ею нельзя. Ты ее держал и заметил, наверное, отсутствие любой реакции.

Том нахмурился. И правда – несмотря на странную фигурку, палочка лежала в его руке, как обычная деревяшка. Хотя...

— Есть такая — Шикоба Вулф, из чаата, — продолжал Геллерт небрежно, сбив его мысли. — Она типа мистера Олливандера в Америке. Так вот, она говорила, что хранит самую сильную палочку на свете, которую может мне отдать после пары условий; но увы, это снова оказалась сплошная мифология. Ишкитини, рогатые совы, тени гром-птиц, ну да. Но как подарок — очень милая вещица.

Том не был уверен в том, какой реакции от него ждали, так что он слегка наклонил голову и сказал очень вежливо:

— Вы и без палочки колдуете.

Геллерт снова хмыкнул.

— Конечно. Просто я... тоже тот еще ниффлер. В любом случае, — он встряхнул коробку; содержимое шумно, рассыпчато ударилось внутри, — иногда хочется убрать что-нибудь с глаз долой, знаешь ли. Хотя как раз ты, наверное, знаешь.

Том кивнул.

Вновь повисла тишина; они глядели друг на друга.

— И, Том, – произнес Геллерт доброжелательно, но с намеком на нажим. — Пожалуй, можешь оставить себе это место. Ты и впрямь честно нашел его и, к тому же, считай, немного мне помог. Просто помести туда предмет, ту же свою чернильницу, и не волнуйся — он останется прямо там, и никакой магией его не отыщешь. А еще... не трогай никогда незнакомые артефакты. Это опасно. Ты меня понял?

— Да, — отозвался Том просто. — Сэр.

— Здорово. Завтрак скоро, не опаздывай.

Геллерт ушел прямо — к своему кабинету; Том, подождав, пока он отойдет на подходящее расстояние, покосился на бок комода.

Рассказывать о случившемся мистеру Дамблдору ему не хотелось. Он пока не мог понять, что именно здесь происходит, так что смысла что-то делать еще не было.

В любом случае Том точно был уверен в одном – магическая ниша просто исчезнет в самое ближайшее время. Если бы она принадлежала ему, все случилось бы именно так.

В конце концов — тайник, о котором знают двое?

Нет на свете таких дураков.


	10. Поиск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о том, как и почему Альбус впервые встретился с Томом, и что из всего этого получилось  
> Альбус, Том, в конце мелькает Геллерт  
> Тому ~7,5 лет

По-настоящему жарко пока не было, но утреннее июльское солнце уже начинало раскалять воздух. Улица была на удивление пустынной. 

Альбус Дамблдор не торопясь перешел дорогу. Его цель, если верить сведениям, поджидала на той стороне.

Не то чтобы он до конца им верил. 

Он шел неспешно, замедляя шаг все заметнее, но зарождающийся летний зной или усталость не имели к этому никакого отношения.

Альбус колебался — и не только в том, что делал прямо сейчас, спускаясь вниз по улице к темному зданию, притаившемуся в глубине, за каменной стеной.

Он полгода потратил на то, чтобы узнать все, что можно было узнать, и оказаться здесь. Но сейчас он — более чем взрослый, умудренный опытом человек, преподаватель и ученый, — чувствовал себя уставшим старшекурсником, нарушившим правила из привычки и вдруг зашедшим в этом слишком далеко, и вместо восторга ощущающим теперь только тоскливую вину.

Альбус поморщился, изгоняя из памяти пересечения меловых линий на черном мраморе.

Это никому не способно навредить. Даже ему самому.

И при этом оно еще может — увы, должно — оказаться пустышкой. Как оказывалось всякий раз все эти годы, когда он искал сперва предметы, затем символы. И все годы до него, бесчисленные годы поисков, потраченные впустую десятками таких же глупцов, всегда останавливающихся рано или поздно — и рано или поздно начинающих искать вновь, покуда каждый из них не встречался лицом к лицу с самой Cоздательницей даров.

Одна-единственная фраза, оброненная на Рождество кем-то из семьи Диггори, — невзначай и походя, в очередной бессмысленной беседе о крови и вырождении родов, — и вот уже Альбус, презирая себя, но не останавливаясь, снова перебирает ветхие бумаги, прослеживает пересечения родословных, копается в слухах и разглядывает потемневшие, замершие от времени портреты, особое внимание обращая на пальцы.

Так или иначе, с этим следовало успеть покончить сегодня.

Он задержался перед тяжелыми коваными воротами — на кратчайшее мгновение — и прошел сквозь них, оказавшись в совершенно пустом каменном дворике. Тень от стены косо и резко расчерчивала его на две неравные части.

Брусчатка здесь, в отличие от уличной мостовой, не была пыльной; похоже, ее подметали куда чаще и тщательнее. Дворик, тем не менее, оставлял тягостное впечатление — как и громоздкое, квадратное здание сиротского приюта Вула прямо за ним.

Альбус спокойно и без видимых сомнений прошагал к крыльцу, поднялся на него и постучал в дверь.

Ждал он недолго; дверь открылась, и Альбус увидел молодую девушку, почти девочку. Так могла бы выглядеть, пожалуй, пятикурсница.

Утром накануне первого СОВ, после пары суток зубрежки, с базовым магическим истощением от постоянной практики.

Девушка задела лоб, убирая с лица прядь волос — и пачкая его чем-то сероватым, — и как-то заторможенно моргнула, глядя прямо на посетителя.

— Доброе утро, мисс. У меня назначена встреча с миссис Коул — если не ошибаюсь, она заведует этим приютом.

— Доброе утро, — ответила девушка, спешно вытирая руки о слишком большой для ее фигурки фартук. — Вы...

Она скользнула взглядом по его одежде — унылому костюму по маггловской моде, общий вид которого не оживляли даже полоски. В глазах мелькнуло недоумение; она, казалось, силилась припомнить, составить воедино.

— Мистер...

— Марвин Гонт, — подсказал Альбус то, чего она не могла помнить при всем желании — даже если бы не засыпала от усталости у него на глазах.

Палочка в маггловском, узком и неудобном рукаве нырнула вниз, под пальцы.

Мысли девушки были напряженными и тягучими — она действительно слишком мало спала в последние дни, и сейчас испугалась того, что позабыла о назначенной встрече, хотя трижды пересматривала утром, до того, как заняться бедой с заслонкой, бумаги миссис Коул; да и сама миссис Коул ей, кажется, ничего не говорила. А посетитель — больно уж чудной, не дело это, хотя выглядит он не бедным, а богатеи ведь все с чудинкой, так что ничего особо странного.

Последние несколько слов в ее мыслях, обернутые в ненавязчивую, повседневную уверенность, были чужими.

Юная маггла, вымотанная и уставшая, этого, конечно, не заметила.

— Ох, сэр, — покачала она головой с самым искренним сожалением, — миссис Коул вас, боюсь, сейчас не примет. Мы ей только вот дали лекарство, и она уснула. Такое несчастье с этой тележкой, вы...

Женщина средних лет. Кровать в скверно обставленной, но очень чистой комнате. Маггловские лекарства — воспоминания сохранили в основном запах, и Альбусу он показался родней опийных паров. Тут же, но раньше — запах алкоголя; джин или маггловский виски. Крик и грохот поздним вечером; несколько мальчиков бестолково переминаются в полутьме; девушка в старом плаще поверх ночной рубашки причитает, помогая подняться, и женщина шипит от боли.

— Это ужасно, — потрясение и сочувствие в тоне Альбуса позволяло предположить, что несчастная миссис Коул как минимум его близкая родственница. — Надеюсь, мысль о том, что испытания посылаются достойнейшим, приносит ей утешение.

— Да, она... — девушка только сейчас поняла, что каким-то незаметным образом оказалась внутри, отойдя от уже закрытой двери на несколько шагов, вместе с настырным мистером Гонтом.

Она нахмурилась. Головная боль от недосыпа, преследовавшая ее с утра, была неприятной, но сейчас стала еще хуже — как будто что-то копошилось прямо у нее за лбом.

Копошение мгновенно оборвалось.

— Может, я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр? — сказала наконец девушка, собравшись; она выпрямилась сильнее и расправила плечи, словно стараясь выглядеть строже и внушительнее — безуспешно. — Меня зовут Марта Джонсон, я помогаю миссис Коул... тут со всем. Вы пришли по поводу...

— По поводу события, случившегося очень давно, — мягко уточнил собеседник. — Как ни горько мне это признавать, боюсь, оно не слишком выбивается из вашей повседневной жизни, и вам о нем, возможно, не рассказали.

Происходящее его не очень устраивало. Девушка вряд ли знала о событиях семилетней давности в деталях. Пробраться к миссис Коул — где именно она сейчас спала, кстати? — было, пожалуй, возможно; но копаться в разуме спящей, тем более помраченном маггловскими лекарствами, тоже смутная задача. Наверное, стоит просто уйти и вернуться позже.

С другой стороны — на что он вообще рассчитывал. Семь лет — долгий срок, особенно для магглов, мир которых слишком велик, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то столь для них незначительное. Миссис Коул могла и не запомнить в нужных деталях одну-единственную встречу.

Девушка подняла подбородок чуть выше.

— Я здесь выросла, — сказала она с оттенком какой-то неуместной, странноватой гордости. — А миссис Коул тут начала работать, только когда мне исполнилось девять. Не хотела бы прозвучать невежливо, сэр, но о приюте Вула я точно знаю не меньше ее.

— А я не хотел обидеть вас этим предположением, мисс Джонсон, — отозвался Альбус после паузы, приняв решение. — Недостаток моего возраста, боюсь, и надеюсь, вы мне его простите. Что ж... 

Он перекатил под пальцами палочку, внутренне собравшись; тон его был вежливым, приглушенным и слегка — но только слегка — обеспокоенным.

— Семь лет назад, зимой, в канун Нового года, к вам пришла женщина, назвавшаяся — если она, конечно, назвалась вовсе — Меропой.

Девушка нахмурилась, — то ли на странное имя, то ли копаясь в памяти; судя по погруженности в себя, второе. Альбус разглядывал ее лицо, отмечая малейшее изменение черт, но пока не рисковал касаться разума. Слишком недавно она почти заметила вторжение.

— Меропой Риддл, возможно, — продолжил он, внимательно глядя на нее. — Или Меропой Гонт.

Глаза девушки слегка расширились.

— Так она вам родня? — спросила она. — Вы ее ищите? О, сэр. Мне так жаль. Я ее помню — имя-то необычное, не каждый день встретишь, мы даже думали, уж простите, что она из какого цирка. Мне девять лет как раз и было. Бедняжка пришла с... ну... ей было очень плохо, а тогда была метель, зима ужасная выдалась, половина старших слегла. Остальные совсем были мелкие, так что взяли в помощницы меня и Сюзи, ей десять стукнуло. Мы с ней вдвоем ее внутрь и затащили — она только на крыльцо сама смогла подняться. 

Взгляд девушки смягчился; потом она отвела его.

— Мне жаль, сэр, — повторила она. — В ту ночь бедняжка и умерла. Родила, а потом умерла почти сразу.

На лице Альбуса отразилась искусственная меланхоличная скорбь — словно он когда-то давно смирился с печальным фактом, а теперь узнал его вновь; он кивнул, благодаря Марту Джонсон за ее сочувствие и старую помощь.

Про себя он размышлял. Он уже знал, что за сутки до Нового года беременная Меропа — Гонт? Риддл? Называла ли она себя в последние полгода иначе, чем по имени? — отправилась прочь из Лютного переулка, где ее видели в последний раз. До этого она успела расспросить старуху Гестию о детском приюте, которым та хвасталась перед ней ранее — в конце концов, твари вроде этой "старухи" всегда знают, где лучше кормиться, — и тридцатого декабря сгинула из волшебного мира навсегда.

Что ж; Меропа дошла до приюта Вула.

Судя по всему, это дорого ей стоило — как и все, что она делала до этого.

Альбус не знал, есть ли в приюте ребенок-волшебник, а доступа к документам, регистрирующим рождения, у него не было. Хотя, скорее всего, даже во времена работы в Отделе Тайн ему вряд ли удалось бы к ним подобраться. Регистрация охраняется действительно тщательно.

Но ребенок Меропы, если он вообще выжил, мог быть и сквибом: учитывая, что несчастная наследница выродившегося рода сама была почти лишена магии, а в прошлом семьи Риддлов не оказалось ни капли волшебной крови.

— Том Марволо Риддл — так она попросила ребеночка назвать, тоже странновато звучало, и прямо вот Томом, не Томасом, но так уж мы его и назвали. В честь отца и деда, как она сказала.

Лицо девушки вдруг просветлело. Это всеподавляющее озарение выглядело как-то странно — казалось, она впервые за долгое время обрадовалась чему-то по-настоящему, всей душой ощущая не просто довольство, но некое исполинское облегчение.

— Вы теперь, может, сэр... — начала она, все ускоряя речь, — Тому семь исполнилось, вы и сами, наверное, сосчитали — давайте я его сейчас — нет, постойте, он с другими на прогулке, но я его позову мигом, и раз вы его бедной матери не чужой, значит...

Разговор затягивался, сворачивая в досадные стороны.

В этот раз Альбус прошептал заклинание вслух; вербальная форма делала его искуснее, и слова девушки сошли на нет как щебет заснувшей, а не подстреленной птицы.

— Что было с собой у Меропы, когда она пришла сюда? — мягко и тихо, но четко спросил Альбус в безмолвии пустой приютской прихожей.

— Одежда, — монотонно прошептала девушка. В ее сознании мелькали обрывочные картинки, увиденные когда-то глазами ребенка и покоившиеся чересчур глубоко и давно. Холод. Ветер задувает снег внутрь сквозь открывшуюся дверь. Кажущаяся такой высокой беременная женщина, исхудавшая, грязная, некрасивая, оборванная — похожая на нищую бродяжку, которой она, по сути, и была. Переполох. Попытка помочь ей подняться; тяжесть. Никакой сумки или мешочка при ней, никаких вещей, ее белые от холода пальцы тоже были пустыми... и ничего не висело на шее. — Одежда. Рванье, почти лохмотья.

— А еще? — продолжал Альбус так же мягко. — Не было ли у нее при себе... какого-нибудь кольца? Или подвески — с камнем?

Картинки стали более дробными; ощущения перемешивались, и в них ничего уже нельзя было разобрать. Альбус подтолкнул изображение кольца — такого, каким видел его он сам на картинах и гравюрах, такого, каким помнил его пьяный до полусмерти Морфин Гонт, — металлический, змееподобный обод, в котором из-за скверного состояния с трудом можно было распознать драгоценный металл; зажатый в нем черный камень, кажущийся таким дешевым и простым.

Камень в наведенной памяти почти вспыхнул, светясь и распадаясь — невольное средоточие слишком долгого, слишком сильного желания легилимента, спрессованные в крохотное изображение слои воспоминаний и пронизывающая все отчаянная, слишком долго отрицаемая надежда.

Альбус, спохватившись, молниеносно откинул все это прочь, отшатываясь от чужого разума.

— Кольцо, — произнесла девушка одними губами почти рассеянно. Ее сознание еще блуждало, устанавливаясь в прежнюю форму. — Нет, нет... никаких колец... ничего нет. В приюте Вула ничего не берут себе, нет, сэр, мы не этих... мы бы потом отдали все ее мальчику, если бы было... ей только одежда... — тон стал еще более неуверенным. — Не голышом же ее хоронить, бедняжку...

Альбус помедлил, задержав дыхание и тихо выдохнув. 

Девушка не врала.

Как он и думал. Снова пустышка.

Разве могло быть иначе.

— Обливейт, — произнес он негромко, приподняв руку с палочкой, и выражение лица его собеседницы стало совершенно безмятежным.

Значит, ребенок Меропы — сын, названный в честь своего отца-маггла, — жив. Сейчас ему чуть больше семи лет, и он живет здесь, в приюте. Стоит ли теперь искать с ним беседы? Имеет ли это хоть какой-нибудь смысл, если крохотная вероятность того, что кольцо теперь у него, все-таки существует?

Но главное — безопасно ли это?

Если он сквиб, они никогда больше не увидятся. Если же... 

Стереть память магглу, взрослому или юному — одно дело; стереть память маленькому волшебнику, чей контур только-только формируется — бесконечно более сложная и деликатная задача, на которую отважится не всякий профессиональный ликвидатор.

Образ Камня — нет, воспоминаний и надежд, слой за слоем пропитавших его и заменивших собой, как бывало у всех искателей век за веком — вновь всплыл в его мыслях.

_Это никому не способно навредить._

Нет. Не говоря уже о том, что скрыть следы такого вмешательства, даже успешного, почти невозможно. Если мальчик — волшебник, он в свой срок отправится в школу, и Альбус, возможно, еще получит возможность выяснить судьбу Камня.

Еще четыре года ожидания ради призрачной возможности; ради менее, чем намека, ради заранее проигранной игры, ведь Меропа, судя по всему, все равно пришла в приют без фамильного кольца.

— Каков из себя Том Риддл, мисс Джонсон? — спросил Альбус все тем же успокаивающим, почти усыпляющим тоном.

— Он странный... и с рождения был таким. Я его боюсь.

"Волшебник", — подумал Альбус как-то отстраненно.

— А где он сейчас? Где ваши воспитанники гуляют?

— На улице... до ворот, — тон девушки становился все озадаченнее, а реплики — прерывистее. Воздействие заклинания исчезало.

И Альбус ушел — до того, как озадаченность могла успеть смешаться с испугом, недоверием и, возможно, даже злостью, потому что ее часто порождает испуг. До того, как "Обливейт" потребовалось бы наложить еще раз.

***

С крыльца он увидел несколько детей не старше десяти лет; сбившись группкой, они как раз скрывались за углом квадратного приютского здания. Шум, который они уносили с собой, не был похож на веселый гомон первокурсников; в нем не было ни триумфа, ни любопытства, ни того задора, что обычно неизменно сопровождает детей. Скорее он казался шумом стайки мелких животных, столкнувшихся с очередной жизненной задачей и так или иначе вышедших из нее — и оживившихся уже этим.

Приют Вула был небогатым, но чистым, и о детях тут, судя по их виду, заботились — как могли — но все же ни один детский приют не был для детей действительно подходящим местом.

Альбус сошел с крыльца и направился к воротам, шагая так же медленно, как раньше. Он задумчиво усмехнулся себе под нос; в этой усмешке было не больше веселья, чем настоящего, искреннего оживления в шуме убежавших приютских воспитанников.

За углом скрылись не все дети. Один из них остался; одетый в приютские форменные курточку и короткие брюки серого цвета, он сидел на узенькой каменной приступке в углу у ворот — в той части двора, что все еще была накрыта косой тенью, успевшей теперь немного уменьшиться.

Ребенок сидел, склонившись над чем-то у себя в руках; он поднял на секунду голову, мельком глянув в ту сторону, куда убежали его товарищи.

Перепутать было трудно. В свои семь лет мальчик уже необычайно походил на Тома Риддла, красивого маггла, имевшего несчастье приглянуться по-своему несчастной Меропе Гонт.

Потом он заметил Альбуса и замер.

Альбус с достоинством прошествовал к воротам — на улицу, в конце концов, вел один выход. Все это время мальчик не сводил с него немигающего взгляда.

Семилетний ребенок не просто разглядывал его. Он _изучал._

Не доходя до ворот, Альбус остановился и улыбнулся мальчику. Тот не улыбнулся в ответ — более того, его взгляд стал еще жестче.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга.

— Кто вы, — вдруг спросил мальчик. 

Этот вопрос — нет, не просто вопрос, приказ об ответе, отданный тоном жестким, как взгляд, но произнесенный при этом детским голосом, звучал по-своему забавно.

Альбусу не захотелось засмеяться. И только давно отточенная привычка позволила ему удержать на лице улыбку.

Что ж.

— Том Марволо Риддл, я полагаю? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к мальчику и делая шаг в его сторону.

Мальчик не двинулся с места — но заметно подобрался. Прежде он рассматривал что-то, что держал в руке, и сейчас стиснул этот небольшой предмет, словно постаравшись его скрыть.

После этого он кивнул.

И преобразился, как по волшебству.

— Он все выдумал, сэр, — произнес маленький, несчастный, обездоленный сирота, вскочивший на ноги с каменной приступки так, словно та была назначена его кроватью до конца времен. — Это неправда.

— Неправда? — Альбус подошел еще на шаг. Вот сейчас он бы рассмеялся, если бы у него было легче на душе. И если бы его слегка не затошнило. — А что именно он выдумал, дитя мое?

— Все! Конфеты забрал Билли, и клетки открывал он. Я просто ловил канареек, чтобы они не улетели.

— Вот оно как, — потрясенно покачал головой Альбус. — Поразительно. Ты, получается, герой, Том Риддл.

— Сэр...

— Канарейки сказали тебе спасибо? Им стоило.

Мальчик запнулся и умолк. Через пару мгновений он прищурился на Альбуса — медленно, как присматривающийся зверь.

Напяленная им так быстро маска сходила на нет, как разлитые чернила под исчезающим заклинанием.

Альбус, доброжелательно улыбаясь, продолжал на это смотреть.

— Кто вы, — произнес мальчик еще раз, нарушая повисшее молчание, и теперь приказ был поколеблен страхом; ребенок старался скрыть его, но эти судорожные попытки ни к чему не привели. — Откуда вы меня знаете? Что я вам сделал?

Он сглотнул, отступая на полшага — каменная приступка коснулась его голой ноги, и он вздрогнул, но тотчас же уставился Альбусу прямо в глаза и выдавил:

— _Отвечайте!_

Альбус продолжал смотреть на него — с прежней доброжелательностью. Мальчик не выдержал — он отвел взгляд и отчаянно глянул направо и налево, словно отыскивая путь к побегу.

Ему было семь лет.

Семилетний ребенок, пытающийся использовать легилименцию — да еще и внедряющую!

Мальчик был волшебником — без сомнений. И, судя по ощущениям, легилименцию он применял с осознанным усилием, а не свободно, как врожденный талант, раздумывал Альбус, вспоминая неумелое, слабое, бесплодное касание. С другой стороны, неудивительно: среди Гонтов не было прирожденных легилиментов. 

Но магглам вокруг Тома Марволо Риддла вполне хватило бы и этого.

"Я его боюсь", — сказала Марта Джонсон.

Вполне _хватает_ и этого.

И выбор вопросов у него тоже был занятным.

— Что ж, — неторопливо заговорил Альбус. — Я знаю тебя потому, что в какой-то степени знал твою маму — не лично, увы; скорее ее семью. Разыскивая ее, я пришел сюда, в приют, потому что именно здесь твою маму видели в последний раз.

Мальчик пораженно смотрел на него.

— Она умерла, — сказал он наконец так, словно сообщал, что солнце — желтое.

— К великому сожалению.

— И у нее, — продолжил он уже недоверчиво, — есть семья?

— У твоей мамы была очень большая семья, если так можно выразиться. В какой-то мере я и сам к ней отношусь. 

Мальчик потряс головой.

— И где они все? И вы что, тоже мой родственник? — он не по-детски скривился. — Вроде как все люди — братья?

Волшебник, растущий среди магглов — в самом неподходящем для этого месте, детском приюте, — и обладающий примечательным магическим талантом, судя по всему, и специфическим умом к тому же. Судьба играла в странные игры.

Том Риддл выглядел здоровым, хотя и немного бледным; он был накормлен (Альбус видел детей поупитаннее, но истощенным Том явно не был); он был одет и обут, у него была крыша над головой, и о нем заботились.

И он не знал о магии — ни о собственной, ни о магии в мире. Ему просто неоткуда было о ней узнать.

Но при всем этом даже сейчас, в семь лет, Том Риддл старался управлять ею, осознанно используя себе во благо; он был не по-возрасту умен и совсем не по-возрасту себе на уме, и, кажется, благо его уже было окрашено в смутные тона.

К чему это могло привести? К чему приводят бесчисленные вероятности, просчитать которые все равно невозможно?

Альбус одернул себя. Самым главным для него сейчас оставалось одно — он окончательно убедился в том, что беседовать с Томом Риддлом далее и, тем более, расспрашивать его было и опасно, и бессмысленно. Мальчик оказался волшебником, и это значило, что он будет зачислен в Хогвартс.

Альбус увидит его вновь через четыре года в числе первокурсников, и Том, соответственно, увидит его.

Дерево палочки в рукаве казалось теплым.

— Я хотел бы ответить "да", — сказал Альбус, и после краткой паузы заговорил снова. — Но пока мы можем к этому только стремиться. Ты ничего мне не сделал, Том. Я всего лишь хотел узнать — если ты, конечно, не против, — не осталось ли у тебя от мамы каких-нибудь вещей? Например, подвески... или кольца?

Мальчик закусил губу и прищурился. Создавалось впечатление, что он обдумывает свой ответ — не как ребенок, колеблющийся, сказать ли правду, а как тот, кто выбирает из множества вариантов наиболее выгодный, не заботясь обо всем остальном.

— Нет, — ответил он наконец; глубоко позади его слов таился страх, и Альбусу до досады хотелось коснуться его мыслей, но он сдержал себя. — Это кто вам сказал, Марта? Она тупая. Не верьте ей.

— Ты часто приказываешь людям делать то, что тебе хочется, Том?

Лицо мальчика стало совершенно нечитаемым.

— И они тебя слушаются... Ты, наверное, не только это умеешь?

— Я много чего умею, — процедил он с открытым вызовом и сжал кулаки, не выпуская из руки предмет, который рассматривал раньше; кажется, губную гармонику. — Могу двигать вещи, когда просто на них смотрю. Могу говорить с животными и убеждать людей. Могу делать больно тем, кто меня злит.

Последние слова мальчик почти прошипел.

Альбус не двинулся с места; долгие несколько секунд его неподвижность не была просчитанной. В его груди словно что-то ворочалось и кололось.

Потом он сделал то, что сделал.

— Это не лучшее из того, на что способна магия, Том.

Пауза.

— _Что_ способно?..

— Магия, — повторил Альбус. — Ты умеешь делать все это, потому что ты волшебник. Как твоя мама. Или как я.

Мальчик некоторое время смотрел на него молча; потом перевел взгляд на свои руки, разжав пальцы.

Зрение не обмануло Альбуса ранее — в правой руке у мальчика была губная гармоника, только сломанная. Верхняя ее часть казалась смятой, будто по ней ударили ногой или даже камнем.

Гармоника подрагивала — вместе с ладонью.

Выражение лица мальчика изменилось целиком и полностью. Альбусу вспомнилось другое лицо, виденное им совсем недавно — более взрослое, но тоже слишком юное для этого места, — Марты Джонсон. Ее счастье, вспыхнувшее разом, как телесный патронус, охватившее все существо.

И ее исполинское облегчение.

Мальчик резко вздернул голову.

— Докажите.

Гримаса, исказившая теперь его лицо и прогнавшая проблеск света, стала только заметнее, и спустя мгновение молчания Альбуса перешла в какую-то уродливую судорогу.

— Докажите! — крикнул он вдруг почти во весь голос.

Альбус едва заметно дернул левой рукой, одновременно вытаскивая палочку из рукава — самый примитивный из отводящих маггловский взгляд щитов окутал их обоих.

Он потянулся палочкой в плавном, но точном движении, указывая на гармонику. Взгляд мальчика метнулся к ней; глаза расширились, но сжать пальцы он не успел.

— Репаро!

Вставшие на место металлические пластины щелкнули раз и второй, выпрямляя вмятины.

Губная гармоника лежала на детской ладони — целая и невредимая.

Альбус продолжил заклинание — уже безмолвно, — вычерчивая палочкой глиф, а затем одним движением пальцев сдвинул ее обратно в рукав.

Том Риддл стиснул свою починенную собственность, ощупывая ее всеми пальцами так судорожно и вглядываясь в нее так пораженно, словно впервые в жизни не верил своим глазам; словно впервые в жизни допустил мысль, что собственное зрение может его обмануть.

Он рывками переводил взгляд с целой гармоники на Альбуса; все его тело свело в какой-то странноватой позе, будто он просто не мог решить, как следует двигаться и что сделать.

— Попробуй сыграть что-нибудь, если хочешь, — подсказал Альбус; его глаза посверкивали. — Ну, подуй в нее. Сам-то я совершенно не умею на них играть, если честно.

Казалось, Том выбрал наконец свою цель: он смотрел на Альбуса, и в этом взгляде просто не осталось места для угрозы.

Он поднес к губам гармонику почти вслепую и только тогда отвлекся, обратив внимание на то, что делает.

Альбус не умел обращаться с губной гармоникой. Но он достаточно разбирался в людях, чтобы понять, что неловко держащий ее Том, предполагаемый гордый владелец, пытается играть впервые в жизни.

Из прорезей вырвалась пара не очень громких, разной высоты звуков, которые при всем желании трудно было назвать мелодичными.

Том подавился вдохом.

Звуки, выброшенные в воздух маленьким и простым инструментом, обрели если не плоть, то цвет. Яркий всполох оранжевого света — размытый, как язычок пламени, силуэт феникса, — взмыл в воздух, расширяясь и истончаясь, и сплелся с сине-фиолетовой вспышкой — плоской, как в театре цветных теней, извивающейся фигуркой окками, — растворившись в воздухе тогда же, когда исчезло и звучание.

Какофония нот, обрушившаяся на Альбуса следом, породила целый сонм волшебных световых созданий, растягивающихся и переплетающихся, взмывающих в воздух и смешивающихся друг с другом.

Спустя малое время звуки умолкли, и все сгинуло без следа, оставив только пустой каменный двор, тень и солнечный свет.

Том опустил гармонику. В их общем молчании Альбус снова ему улыбнулся — как заговорщик заговорщику.

— Как вы это сделали, — сказал наконец мальчик очень тихо. 

— Магией. 

— Но как именно? — повторил он. Его тон все еще был веским и совершенно безаппеляционным, но приказ в нем сменился жадной, кропотливой въедливостью.

Альбус позволил себе внутренне усмехнуться — с большей симпатией, чем, он считал, стоило бы, — но выражение его лица, пусть по-прежнему доверительное, стало более серьезным.

— Это, как и многое другое, тебе объяснят в школе, Том.

— У волшебников есть своя школа?

— У нас есть все то же, что и у магглов — людей, родившихся без способностей к магии. Школа, больницы, магазины. Просто они спрятаны колдовством, и обычные люди не могут их увидеть.

— Когда я туда попаду? — быстро спросил Том и сбивчиво прибавил: — В эту школу.

— Когда тебе исполнится одиннадцать.

— Одиннадцать?.. — Том словно понемногу стряхивал с себя оцепенение, возвращаясь в реальность и оглядывая ее теперь, будто впервые, с нарастающим страхом. — Почему одиннадцать?

— Такова традиция волшебного мира, имеющая под собой весомые основы. Все юные колдуны и колдуньи Англии поступают в Хогвартс, так называется школа волшебников, в одиннадцать лет, когда их магическая сила достаточно окрепнет. Каждый ребенок в день своего одиннадцатилетия получает письмо с приглашением. Поверь мне, Том, о тебе никто не забудет, а если миссис Коул или эта милая девушка, Марта, не имеют обыкновения вручать вам почту, мы все равно найдем способ доставить тебе письмо.

Мальчик был довольно бледным для своих лет, Альбус уже отмечал это, но сейчас он побледнел разом. Кровь отхлынула с его лица, оставляя кожу белой, как снег.

— Письмо сюда? Я останусь здесь?

— Я... 

— Но я уже могу колдовать! Вы сами сказали! 

— И обещаешь стать весьма примечательным магом, если я что-то в этом смыслю — а поверь мне, это так. Но тебе нужно еще немного подождать, таковы законы. Боюсь, здесь ничего нельзя сделать.

Альбус почему-то чувствовал себя слегка неуютно, произнося это, хотя говорил чистую правду. Никогда раньше он не задавался подобным вопросом по-настоящему, но, конечно, нет. Хогвартс — ни институт и его старинные законы, ни сама магия, поддерживающая замок, — не примет ученика на четыре года младше, не говоря о том, что нестабильный контур ребенка может просто не выдержать первого же занятия. Само допущение выглядело смешно.

Куда в магическом мире пойти семилетнему сироте-полукровке, еще и с темными склонностями? Разве что в просевший остов гонтовского дома, к своему безумному дяде, который способен убить его просто за внешность, едва увидев.

По крайней мере, в приюте он останется жив. Да и живется здесь детям вроде бы неплохо.

Альбус, погруженный в эти неудобные мысли, едва заметно повернул голову, глянув в сторону ворот и выхода на улицу.

— Стойте! — выпалил Том вдруг громко, словно сорвавшись.

Он все еще сжимал гармонику в кулаке, но уже совершенно бездумно; она явно более не занимала ни малейшей части его мыслей. Полубезумное, лихорадочное, отчаянное выражение странно и страшно смотрелось на бледном детском лице.

— У меня есть то кольцо. Спрашивали... про... у меня оно есть.

Альбус замер.

Абсурд. Невозможность. Насмешка над вероятностью.

Камень — сжатые до крохотного воображаемого абриса десятки лет надежды.

— Мне отдала его старуха Коул, — отрывисто продолжал мальчик, по-прежнему будто задыхаясь от слов. — Миссис Коул. Сказала, что мать, когда умирала, велела отдать его мне.

Альбус открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать; впервые за множество лет его заставали врасплох несколько раз подряд, и сейчас он просто не успел собраться. 

Буря эмоций, отражавшаяся на лице мальчика, и без того странно их выражающего, не позволяла понять, правду ли он говорит. У Альбуса, вглядывающегося в чужие черты, были на этот счет, мягко говоря, серьезные сомнения.

Его магия, его привычка, его растерянность и новый проблеск надежды смешались, и Альбус автоматически сделал то, на что не рискнул бы пойти в любое другое время.

Он коснулся разума Тома Риддла.

Образы в умах разных людей в разных ситуациях, отражения и проявления мыслей, ощущаются легилиментом по-разному. Порой это неторопливые, легкие для поисков и восприятия фрагменты, похожие на ленивую прогулку. Иногда — более резкие обрывки, схожие с торопливыми прыжками или бегом, а то и стремительным полетом.

Мысли Тома Риддла походили на аппарацию.

На какую-то долю мгновения Альбусу показалось, что он почти тонет в дикой, не поддающейся ни контролю, ни наблюдению перепуганной мешанине. Изображения и ощущения сменялись со страшной скоростью и дерганым, неестественным ритмом. За краткий миг Альбус сумел рассмотреть только воспоминания, выхваченные из ряда последними и задержавшиеся чуть дольше — кладбищенские ворота под серыми лентами дождя, раскисшую дорожку-проход; тоску, горечь и вместе с тем почти скуку, и скученные, лезущие друг на друга бедняцкие могилы, и чувство раздражения — холодного и всеподавляющего. 

Тут же этот холод изменился — в одно мгновение лишившись всякой ярости, он напоминал теперь длинную иглу, возникшую в самой середине клочка памяти и мгновенно нанизавшую его на острие, тончайшей вспышкой пронзая весь этот скученный хаос.

Альбус судорожно вдохнул; выдох был криком, и он дернулся, сразу поняв, что кричал кто-то другой.

— Том!

Мальчик упал. Альбус успел увидеть, как он отшатнулся, ударившись о каменную приступку и соскользнув вниз, на укутанные тенью камни, вымостившие дворик приюта.

Короткий крик перерос в какой-то сдавленный, глухой вопль — Том, не вставая, попытался отползти подальше, как животное, по-змеиному забиваясь к углу между двух стен; забытая гармоника валялась на приступке там, куда упала.

— Том?

Альбус присел, подаваясь вперед, но не решаясь приблизиться больше. Короткое движение палочки — нет, контур выглядел обычным размытым облачком, свойственным всем маленьким детям, да и не могло простейшее проявление легилименции так повлиять на кого угодно, даже ребенка.

— Тебе больно?.. Том? Том, что с тобой?.. Ты меня слышишь?..

Альбус разбирался в лечебной магии ровно настолько, насколько это требовалось человеку, рядом с которым были не только беспокойные ученики, но и больничное крыло с профессиональным колдомедиком.

Что произошло? Нет; что он сейчас умудрился сотворить?

Ругая себя последними словами и ощущая нарастающую панику, Альбус цеплялся за возможные решения. Погрузить мальчика в сон, давая разуму искусственный отдых? Или просто уже как можно быстрее аппарировать в Мунго? Неужели его нетерпение, несдержанность и легкомыслие могут — будут — стоить семилетнему ребенку, каков бы тот ни был, рассудка?

Альбус, продолжая звать его по имени, в отчаянии протянул руку, касаясь плеча.

Том дернулся, как от удара, разворачиваясь рывком и перестав кричать так, будто весь воздух выбило у него из легких. Если бы не дикий взгляд, которым он уставился из-под рук, загородивших лицо, вцепившихся в волосы, то Альбус бы решил, что он потерял сознание.

Альбус отдернул руку; пальцы повисли в воздухе.

— Том? — повторил Альбус еще раз севшим голосом.

— Что это было? — прошептал Том едва слышно.

— Это вид... — Альбус кашлянул, прочищая горло, — магии, легилименция. Она иногда бывает... ненамеренной, но не должна вызывать боль. Если ты чувствуешь себя плохо...

— Нет, — Том дернулся назад всем телом, опираясь спиной и плечами на приступку и используя эту опору, чтобы встать — тоже рывком. — Все хорошо, мне не больно, и не надо никого звать. Сэр.

Он дрожал, но эта дрожь быстро сходила на нет — то ли исчезая сама по себе, то ли подавляясь осознанным усилием. Вина, ощущаемая Альбусом и корнями уходившая в годы, когда Том еще не родился, походила на заново вскрытую рану, и он просто не знал, что нужно делать.

— У меня есть ее кольцо, — заговорил мальчик первым в повисшем молчании — куда более взвешенно, и за каждым его словом таились скрытые глубины. — Только оно спрятано. Приходите сюда завтра в это же время, и я его принесу.

***

Утро, обещавшее стать рядовым разочарованием в очередном недостойном поиске сказок, вылилось в гротескную, немыслимую и отвратительную историю, напрочь выбившую Альбуса из колеи. Домой он аппарировал, не переставая думать о произошедшем.

Он догадывался, что ребенок Меропы мог выжить; он предполагал, что этот ребенок мог родиться волшебником, и просто не брал всего этого в расчет по-настоящему. Это выходило за рамки необходимого.

А Тома Риддла, сироту семи — семи с половиной? — лет от роду, не всякий бы назвал обычным ребенком.

Альбус беспрестанно перебирал в мыслях то, что узнал и увидел — семилетка, осознавший свои способности, пусть не умеющий назвать их по имени, и пытающийся направлять стихийную... или уже нет? в семь лет; нет, нонсенс; — магию самыми неприятными способами. Легко лгущий, подставляющий, приказывающий и по определению ставящий себя выше всех вокруг. "Могу делать больно тем, кто меня злит", — сказал он, и была ли это пустая угроза, всего лишь попытка напугать первого человека на своем пути, способного противостоять ему?

Канарейки, конфеты, о которых он говорил. Эта гармоника — она явно оказалась у него не так давно, и вряд ли законным образом.

Альбус вспомнил, как жадно мальчик вцеплялся в нее и как потом, увидев магию, потерял к ней интерес.

Или нет. Не в тот момент. Позже. Когда узнал о Хогвартсе.

Большинство детей мечтают туда попасть; и для большинства замок становится вторым домом. У Тома Риддла не было первого. Не говоря о том, что он вообще не знал до этого дня о магическом мире. 

Расти в маггловском приюте для юного волшебника скверная участь, но сын Меропы Гонт... Альбус с некоторой мрачностью не мог не подумать, что в его случае этот исход, увы, был лучшим из возможных.

Мальчик определенно был сильным магом, а с таким детством мир магглов тоже не будет ему чужим. Он выучится в Хогвартсе, когда придет его время, и...

Потом Альбус вспоминал о разуме Тома, увиденном им случайно, и шаткие наметки рассуждений снова рушились. Это был разум перепуганного безумца. Или гения, но весьма специфического. И что вывело мальчика из себя так, что случайное мягкое касание легилименции породило почти припадок? Чужие мысли? Но их и не было. Может, вполне обоснованный страх показать свои — в целом, или нечто конкретное среди них?

Все возвращалось к Камню, думал Альбус почти со злостью, все быстрее шагая по библиотеке, заложив руки за спину. Камень. Лгал ли ему Том Риддл? Восемь к двум, что да. Марта Джонсон и ее память дали понять довольно ясно, что кольца при Меропе не было. Его следы в Лютном затерялись окончательно; Меропа не заложила его в одну из лавок, но могла избавиться от него или спрятать любым иным способом. Кто знает, что творилось в помраченном рассудке? Точно не ее вынужденная знакомая Гестия, рассказавшая о приюте.

И, конечно, не он сам. 

Но — кольцо; Альбус перечислил среди возможного наследства кольцо и подвеску, мальчик в своей полузадушенной тираде остановился на кольце. Ментальные щиты дали бы Альбусу понять, если бы кто-то попробовал прочесть его мысли; значит, он упомянул кольцо сам по себе. Либо наудачу — если врал; либо действительно зная о нем.

Если допустить, что мальчик не лгал и кольцо Гонтов сейчас у него; что оно спрятано; и что он действительно принесет его завтра?..

Альбус привык иметь дело с кем-то постарше. Первокурсникам Хогвартса, самым младшим его "собеседникам", было одиннадцать, и большинство из них казались куда более детьми, чем Том Риддл, ребенок с заметным даже сейчас магическим талантом и не менее заметными дурными склонностями.

Том Риддл предлагал не кольцо — с Камнем или нет, о котором он в любом случае не мог знать. Том Риддл предлагал сделку.

Что он мог потребовать взамен?

"Хогвартс", — подумал Альбус вдруг, и почти рассмеялся этой мысли.

Что ж, выбор в этой не лучшей ситуации невелик. Можно оставить все, как есть, и никуда не идти, забыв обо всем. На четыре года. Можно подождать до завтрашнего полудня и прийти к приюту; мальчик явится с кольцом — или нет. Тогда, опять же, можно будет обо всем забыть. На четыре года.

Чтоб оно провалилось.

Хотя, конечно, время еще есть — потренироваться в стирании памяти детям-волшебникам, подтянуть теорию и все в этом духе. В чужие мозги он ведь сегодня уже залез. Да и, с другой стороны, способен ли будет потом навредить сирота-полукровка, даже если ему вдруг вздумается? Он ведь не знает деталей и он, так или иначе, все равно только ребенок. 

Альбус остановился — перевести дух, и поглядел на себя со стороны. Зрелище было ему омерзительно.

Он сцепил пальцы почти до боли.

Дело не облегчалось и тем, что завтра утром должен был вернуться Геллерт. Все было бы, как обычно — они обсуждали бы его путешествие, хогвартскую жизнь, магическую теорию и министерские проблемы, пока Геллерт за пару недель улаживал бы в Лондоне дела, разбираясь с новыми артефактами и возможными заказчиками. Они раздумывали бы, куда уехать отдохнуть на континент до сентября, и Геллерт наверняка снова настаивал бы на Швейцарии, хотя Альбус обычно и не имел ничего против.

Они давно покончили с Дарами, по десять раз обсудив это и придя к выводу о глупости поисков. И теперь Альбусу совсем не хотелось рассказывать Геллерту о том, что он снова искал Камень — тайком, вновь с головой отдавшись этому бессмысленному ребячеству и уже угробив на изыскания полгода.

И, разумеется, ничего не найдя.

Альбус сел в тяжелое кресло, разглядывая остывшую чашку чая, к которой он не притронулся, как и к сахарным стрелкам в вазочке рядом. 

Маггловское кладбище, которое он видел в воспоминаниях, было ему знакомо. Оно располагалось не так далеко от приюта Вула — относительно "недалеко", разумеется, — и явно занимало в мыслительном процессе мальчика, посвященном проблеме с кольцом, некое место. Возможно ли, что кольцо с Камнем спрятано на кладбище? Кто вообще станет делать нечто подобное?

"Например, Том Риддл", — сказал он сам себе, не веря своим словам. Но не веря и Тому Риддлу.

***

Разумно было бы проследить за мальчиком от приюта, но Альбус, поразмышляв, остановился на самом кладбище. Том мог не вернуться "домой", предпочтя наведаться на кладбище сразу. Возможно, он даже успел уже это сделать — хотя Альбус в этом сомневался; волшебник или нет, он был ребенком, а аппарация стихийной магией невозможна.

Альбус окутал несколько точек по периметру кладбища сигнальными чарами, рассчитанными на магов, продолжая досадовать на себя за все — и особенно за то, что он сейчас делает то, что делает, всерьез.

Завершив работу, он побродил по кладбищу. Общая неряшливость, хаотичность и неухоженность не позволяли назвать его умиротворяющим или наводящим на возвышенные мысли; кроме того, небо постепенно стягивало тучами, обещая ночью или завтрашним утром дождь — под его струями кладбище, судя по памяти мальчика, выглядело особенно уныло.

Альбус поискал могилу Меропы — безуспешно, — думая о том, где ее похоронили и кто это сделал. Приход? Благотворители, связанные с приютом? С точки зрения маггловского мира у нее не было семьи и знакомых; у нее едва ли было даже имя. Альбус понятия не имел, как в таких случаях у магглов обставляются похороны.

Может, мальчик вообще вспоминал кладбище только потому, что где-то здесь покоилась его мать, "передавшая" кольцо, размышлял он, невольно вспоминая чувства из этих фрагментов памяти — раздражение, тоску и скуку.

Каков может быть из себя человек — тем страшнее, семилетний ребенок, — если могила матери вызывает у него в первую очередь именно такие чувства?

Сигнальные метки дали о себе знать поздним вечером. Время подбиралось к полуночи, когда Альбус, не до конца веря в происходящее, аппарировал в укромное место неподалеку от ворот.

Защищенный дезиллюминационными чарами, он некоторое время неподвижно наблюдал издалека за маленькой фигуркой — та нервно дернулась, явно расслышав приглушенный хлопок аппарации, и некоторое время еще, застыв, вглядывалась куда-то в сторону невидимого Альбуса, скрытого и магией, и полутьмой.

Потом она двинулась по дорожке, сворачивая куда-то в сторону; малое время спустя разгорелся огонек, быстро чем-то притушенный. Должно быть, ручной фонарь.

Накрапывал дождь — едва заметный пока и не способный очертить в воздухе фигуру, спрятанную Дезиллюминацией, но все равно внушающий опасения. Альбус, заглушив шаги, следовал за Томом Риддлом — маленьким мальчиком, в одиночестве заявившемся ночью на кладбище и теперь разгуливающим по нему без особого трепета и, кажется, с четкой целью.

Том вышел к темной, ощеренной остатками знаков, не тянувших на надгробие, массе могил в той части кладбища, где покоились явно не самые состоятельные люди. Он несколько раз поднял и опустил фонарь, словно разглядывая что-то; на его лице, освещенном этой вспышкой, Альбус почти с оторопью разглядел сосредоточенную собранность.

После этого Том развернулся и словно бы исчез на пару минут.

Потом он появился вновь; его силуэт и походка слегка изменились, словно пригнувшись к земле под каким-то весом, а фонарный свет дергался более резко. 

Он уверенно стал пролезать между рядов могил, поднимая фонарь повыше. Споткнулся. Уронил то, что нес; что-то длинное и глухо звякнувшее. Протащил это за собой, держа за один конец, несколько шагов — возможно, из-за тяжести, но снова вскинул на плечо.

Альбус догадывался, что это, но, застыв на месте, просто отказывался верить — до того момента, как Том Риддл, осветив очередной покосившийся знак, не остановился, не повесил на него фонарь и, примерившись, не воткнул лопату в землю.

Дождь стал заметнее. Мальчик не обратил на это никакого внимания; он копал неумело, но с яростным усердием, раз за разом врезая лопату в могильную почву. Без особого, впрочем, успеха — лопата явно предназначалась для кого-то покрупнее, да и физических усилий здесь нужно было куда больше.

Альбус подошел к нему — незримый силуэт, понемногу обрисовывающийся дождевыми каплями, — и стряхнул с себя дезиллюминацию.

— Люмос, — произнес он, широко махнув палочкой, и вспыхнул свет.

Мальчик с воплем развернулся, ударившись плечом о деревяшку знака и вскинув лопату, как оружие.

— Будь так добр объяснить, что ты делаешь, — холодно произнес Альбус, сдерживая ярость. Шар света, созданный им, висел в воздухе, оторвавшись от палочки, но пульсировал с каждым его вдохом и выдохом.

Том, тяжело дыша, прищурился, сжав зубы в оскале. Альбус снова почувствовал неумелое касание легилименции — немного более сильное, чем в прошлый раз.

Он отмахнулся от него точно так же; хотя, быть может, тоже слегка сильнее.

— Я жду, — Альбус заставил себя опустить палочку. 

— Знали, куда прийти, да? — процедил Том со злобой. — Чего тогда ждете?

— Объяснения.

Том удобнее перехватил лопату; инструмент подрагивал в его руках, опустившись к земле.

— Вам нужно кольцо? — выплюнул он. — Или нет?

Альбус коротко выдохнул, заставляя свой голос звучать ровно.

— Почему ты решил, что оно там?

— А где еще? — Том переступил по земле, словно пытаясь отойти от Альбуса и невольно спускаясь в вырытую ямку — глубины там было едва ли на фут. — Если бы старуха его себе оставила, вы бы уже нашли!

— Твоя мама не просила ничего тебе передать, — произнес Альбус медленно. На душе у него было тяжело и тошно. — Тебе рассказали, где ее похоронили, верно? Тебя отвела сюда миссис Коул или кто-то еще. Просто желая, чтобы у тебя осталось от нее хоть что-то — хотя бы знание о том, где она нашла покой.

Том глядел на него, наклонив голову и продолжая сжимать черенок лопаты в подрагивающих — кто знает, отчего, — руках.

— Будто мне было нужно! Только сейчас и пригодилось. Тут копают на пятерых, новых цифр нет... я быстро его достану...

Альбус попытался приблизиться, но Том немедленно вновь вскинул лопату — в смешном, но полном звериного отчаяния жесте. 

— Зачем тебе это? — голос Альбуса невольно терял холодность.

Том, кажется, счел это шуткой — возможно, не очень удачной, судя по его фырканью и кривой попытке ухмыльнуться, уродливо смотрящейся на детском лице.

Он не знал о Воскрешающем Камне, конечно, как до этого утра не знал о магии и мире, к которому на самом деле принадлежал. Он предлагал не кольцо, а сделку; он искал не кольцо, а пропуск.

Он боялся — до полусмерти, до той грани, когда страх давным-давно переходит в отчаянную решимость. Тонкие нитки дождя искажались вокруг него. Погасший фонарь, валявшийся неподалеку, звякнул, перекатившись на другую сторону.

Альбус попытался шагнуть к нему.

— Отойдите! — голос Тома сорвался.

— Она ведь была твоей матерью, Том! Это же ее могила!

— Так не надо было умирать!

Этот крик на грани истерического визга заставил Альбуса вздрогнуть.

А потом он потерял равновесие.

Пласт земли просто исчез у них под ногами, утаскивая обоих вниз — неглубоко, но перепад был слишком резок.

Альбус устоял на ногах — не без некоторого труда; Том выронил лопату и упал на колени, ударившись о землю — но звук этот отозвался деревянным стуком. 

Альбусу почудилось, что Том всхлипнул. Он знал этого ребенка меньше суток, но ему уже казалось, что он ослышался.

— Том, — он кашлянул; поднятая земляная взвесь прибивалась дождем, — и протянул было руку, но вспомнил, как мальчик отреагировал на это в прошлый раз. — Нужно отойти, почва может... Том?

Альбус, помедлив, все же осторожно коснулся его руки; Том не отстранился. 

— Пойдем, — негромко, с внутренней болью произнес Альбус, увлекая его за собой из получившейся ямы; под ногами явно похрустывало прогнившее дерево, пусть и скрытое пока тонким слоем земли. Альбус мельком глянул вверх; в свете его "Люмоса" был только дождь и воздух, а выше из-за темноты ничего было не разобрать.

Том что-то пробормотал; разобрать это не получилось. Альбус знал, что нужно говорить, но не мог подобрать слов.

— Это твоя стихийная магия, — начал он наконец таким спокойным тоном, каким только мог, обратившись к тому, с чем привык иметь дело — разумному объяснению. Информации. — Выброс. Они всегда разные. С пяти лет до одиннадцати, пока магический контур не закрепился, это часто бывает. Потом они проходят сами собой.

Ему показалось, что он расслышал какое-то слово более четко.

— Поэтому? — повторил Том еще раз более разборчиво, не поднимая головы. — С одиннадцати.

— Школа?.. Да, в том числе. Полноценно колдовать с несформированным контуром просто опасно.

Том вытер лицо рукавом — левой рукой, не пытаясь высвободить правую, за предплечье которой его продолжал придерживать Альбус.

— У меня так не бывает, — сказал Том наконец, глядя куда-то в землю — светящийся шар четко высвечивал малейшие неровности почвы. — Я с-сам обычно... — он помахал левой рукой в воздухе.

— Это только симптом, не причина. И это естественно, Том. Твой... самоконтроль... скорее примечателен. Я мало о таком слышал.

Том вскинул голову, глядя на него с отчетливой и поразившей Альбуса надеждой. 

Тени на его лице изменились, вытягиваясь; волшебный свет мигнул, и сверху донесся странный шорох.

Альбус успел сделать все, что следовало: глянуть вверх, создать над ними щит и притянуть к себе Тома.

Слой почвы, не испаренный или втертый в тонкую материю, а просто перемещенный стихийной магией — на очень, судя по всему, большую высоту, — наконец упал обратно.

Звук этого рассыпанного падения в ночи был почти оглушительным. Комья земли, соскользнувшие со щита сверху, как с невидимого зонтика, рухнули вниз, окатив обоих спрятавшихся людей обледенелой грязью почти до пояса. 

В случае Альбуса — до пояса.

— Виноват, — он отстранился и поводил палочкой в воздухе, заставляя грязь исчезать с серого приютского костюма и пытаясь звучать бодрее. — Надо было мне делать щит побольше. Подожди... Том, подожди, я так не смогу все отчистить.

— Еще я умею говорить со змеями, — сказал мальчик; из-за того, что он все еще цеплялся за Альбуса, это прозвучало глухо. — А они мне отвечают. Это ведь тоже волшебство? Так часто бывает?

— Нет, — отозвался Альбус не сразу. Движения его палочки замедлились. – Да, волшебство, и нет, не очень часто.

Он почувствовал, что вцепившиеся в него пальцы сжались сильнее, а сам Том, смотревший куда-то в сторону, перестал дрожать — его фигура словно омертвела.

— Сюда идут.

Альбус потушил волшебный свет прежде, чем оглянулся и увидел вдалеке огонек фонаря; нет... два огонька. Сторож?

— Значит, нам пора, — произнес Альбус тихо.

Бояться магглов было нечего, но он решил не испытывать судьбу. Том, кажется, был иного мнения — судя по тому, как он замотал головой. 

— Не надо! Марта не...

— Мне тоже показалось, что она достойная труженица, и нам не стоит ее беспокоить. Держись крепче.

Альбус перехватил палочку поудобнее. Он давно не аппарировал с кем-то, но собирался сделать это перемещение максимально удобным.

***

Дом встретил Геллерта Гриндевальда тишиной, несмотря на позднее время — в девять утра Альбус обычно уже просыпался.

За прошедшее время взгляд Геллерта отвык от малых расстояний и таких вроде бы привычных, бытовых вещей; он видел этот дом изнутри бесчисленное множество раз и сейчас отдыхал на нем взглядом, по-своему развлекаясь этой разницей, возможной только после долгого путешествия.

Дверь в библиотеку была приоткрыта; оттуда слышался какой-то едва различимый шорох. Раздевшись и оставив сумку, Геллерт направился туда, проходя мимо дверей в гостиную.

Там он замер на половине шага, некоторое время присматриваясь, как присматривался бы всякий охотник за редкостями, увидев нечто странное.

На диване, завернутый в одеяло, спал ребенок.

Нахмурившись, Геллерт провел в воздухе ладонью, проверяя магию.

Потом направился дальше.

— Альбус, — сказал он осторожно, заходя в библиотеку.

Альбус оглянулся на него и отложил книгу, которую держал в руках.

— Здравствуй, Геллерт, — его вид был слегка виноватым.

— Да, тоже рад тебя видеть. Не хочу отвлекать, но у нас в гостиной, — Геллерт показал себе за плечо обеими руками, — что-то живое. Ты... так и задумывал?

— Боюсь, — отозвался Альбус с заминкой, — не совсем.


	11. Клуб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Геллерт и его фан-клуб (в лице Литы и бедного маленького ОМП)  
> За кадром упоминаются ньютина и Лита/Тина  
> Это где-то ~1930 год

Проблема была решена, но возня с ней заняла часа на полтора больше времени, чем ожидалось.

Так что когда Геллерт Гриндевальд зашел в "центр", машинально растирая пальцы правой руки — их кончики и кожу ладони до сих пор слегка покалывало, — настроение у него уже было ниже среднего.

— Где Лита? — бросил он, остановившись.

В комнате, бывшей сердцем их очередного штаба, на первый взгляд не было ни души. Вечерние тени, сгустившиеся под по-старинному высоким потолком, скрывали сколотую лепнину и облезлую от времени и влаги краску плафона. У стен лепились редкие светильники, и теплый магический свет омывал щербины и выбоины, давно лишившиеся обтягивающей их ткани; осторожно касался ящиков, груд брезента и толстых жгутов, змеящихся вверх, исчезающих под потолком и путаными узлами подбирающихся по полу к столу, где стояли друг на друге приборы, похожие на помесь граммофона и радиоприемника.

Не успели стихнуть еще ни голос Геллерта, ни его резкие, звучные шаги, как рядом с приборами что-то ойкнуло. Длинные ноги, торчавшие из-под стола, дернулись — не слишком помогая лежавшему там побыстрее вылезти, зато толкнув ближайший ящик и сбросив с него полное мелких серебряных звездочек-шайб блюдце.

Геллерт посмотрел на одну из звездочек, прокатившуюся по полу и ткнувшуюся ему в ботинок.

Вылезший из-под стола кудрявый парень, на вид едва успевший закончить школу, вскочил на ноги, почти задев головой край стола. На шее у него болтался черный жгут, свободно обернутый в несколько раз, а правой рукой он за середину, словно отвертку, держал свою палочку.

— Я, эээ, — выпалил он, краснея. — Ты сказал, чтобы помех было меньше, и...

— Я помню, что сказал, Ивар, спасибо. Где Лита?

— Она ушла. Сразу после собрания, еще часа полтора назад.

Геллерт недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— И куда?

— Она м-мне не говорила, — промямлил Ивар, явно не зная, куда деть руки; даже привычное обожание в его голосе почти растворилось в неловкости. — Вроде.

— Ивар, — раскатившиеся серебряные звездочки безо всяких заметных движений со стороны Геллерта поднялись в воздух и одна за одной, звякая о фарфор, падали во вновь опустившееся на ящик блюдце. — Лучший ты наш координатор столетия. С мозгами размером с думосбор и такой же памятью. Давай ты обратишься к ней и попробуешь ответить точнее.

— Ну... — Ивар отчаянно разглядывал пол у себя под ногами, краснея еще заметнее. — Она, эм, не особо веселая была после... этого всего. — Он понизил голос. — И сказала что-то про Лимак, так что туда куда-то и пошла, наверное.

Геллерт закатил глаза и с тяжелым вздохом развел руками, отворачиваясь к двери.

— Хоть колокольчики на вас всех вешай, честное слово.

По дороге он наступил на звездочку, откатившуюся до этого к его ноге. Повинуясь слепому щелчку пальцев, она метнулась во вновь наполненное блюдце через пол-комнаты, и по фарфору пробежала трещина.

***

Лимаком называлась узкая полоса "островков утешения", разбросанных в восточной части города — баров, пивных и всяческих забегаловок самого низкого пошиба. Ряд из них — большинство, кисло поправил себя Геллерт, — принадлежали не людям, а кое-кто из забулдыг, пропив последний разум, наведывался порой и в маггловские заведения в этом же неофициальном "районе".

Геллерт всей душой надеялся, что там ему искать не придется.

И ведь во время собрания, от и до, Лита вела себя образцово, не позволяя усомниться ни в своей преданности делу, ни в профессионализме. Иными словами, как его привычная Лита.

Нет, конечно, новости и слухи наверняка были для нее не очень приятными. В какой-то мере Геллерт ее понимал и даже слегка сочувствовал. Просто угораздило же ее выбрать время!..

А ему теперь придется обшарить всех дыры в округе, чтобы ее найти.

Геллерт с мрачным раздражением подозревал, что угробит на это уйму времени — особенно учитывая то, что аппарировать напрямую получилось бы едва ли в треть всех заведений, учитывая паранойю их нелюдей-владельцев и их же хитрые магические уловки, — но, к его облегчению, Лита обнаружилась уже во втором по счету крохотном баре.

Крохотном и очень грязном.

Геллерт спустился по ступеням шириной в ладонь и не спеша прошагал к знакомой фигуре, склонившейся над столом.

Приятно было увидеть, что даже в минуту слабости его первая помощница не забыла изменить себе хотя бы волосы.

— Это что, милая моя? — любезно сказал он прямо у нее над ухом, скрытым длинными белыми прядями.

Лита дернулась, поднимая голову и с некоторым трудом фокусируя взгляд на Геллерте. На мгновение узнавания он, казалось, прояснился.

— Привет, — сказала она очень четко и почти невозмутимо. И попыталась вслепую нашарить стакан. — Эт? — она показала на содержимое стола, — ии-или эт?.. — она ткнула в своего собутыльника, промахнувшись где-то на фут.

— Как ты вообще за полтора часа умудрилась? Мункалф и... что, полугоблин? Ну, право!

Лита перевела на него обиженный взгляд.

— А что? Отличная штука. Шт... — она подтверждающе потрясла рукой, — штуки. И эт еще даж не шевелится.

Кончик ее палочки ткнулся в стекло бутылки. Дурашливый лунтеленок, нарисованный там, конечно, не шевелился — этикетки на мункалфе делали неподвижными. Сквиб-создатель когда-то попытался сделать это своеобразной изюминкой своей скверной выпивки, и это у него, судя по пошедшим в народ присказкам, вполне получилось.

— Так, — протянул Геллерт, кладя Лите руку на правое плечо. — Давай-ка двигаться отсюда. 

— Эй, — подал голос некрасивый человек напротив; его рост и пальцы выдавали смешанную кровь.

— Эй, — согласилась Лита.

— Ты мне очень нужна, между прочим. Прямо сейчас.

— Да? — она просветлела; лицо ее, однако, осунулось тотчас же, как нечеткий взгляд остановился на бутылочной этикетке. — Ну, хоть кму-то. 

Потом взгляд Литы изменился — в нем мелькнула не просто жесткость, к которой привык Геллерт, но жгучая ярость, рождаемая обычно только в самых опасных стычках.

Оскалившись, она ткнула палочкой нарисованному лунтеленку прямо в круглый глупый глаз, прожигая его насквозь; стекло за этикеткой зашипело и поддалось, пузырясь и стекая.

— Точно пора, — Геллерт силком опустил ее руку и заставил подняться, буквально стаскивая с места и одновременно окидывая взглядом бар.

Прямо перед ним пытался возмущаться полугоблин, за стойкой гоблин-бармен замер с бокалом в руках, а в углу спал еще один посетитель, видовую принадлежность которого было совершенно не разобрать.

Поэтому Геллерт вложил в накрывший весь бар "Обливейт" побольше силы — ну, так, просто на всякий случай.

***

Когда он выволок Литу в темный и пустынный ночной тупичок, она не слишком сопротивлялась — потому, что была поглощена всхлипываниями.

— Вт пчему так?.. — не без труда выдавила она, шатко вцепляясь Геллерту в лацканы маггловского пальто. 

Геллерт отстранил ее одной рукой и, придерживая на некотором расстоянии, выписал палочкой плавное движение, ткнув ею в конце концов Литу под ребра.

Та замерла на секунду; выражение ее лица мгновенно стало куда более осмысленным.

Потом она обхватила себя руками за бока и успела отвернуться. Ее вырвало.

— Геллерт, — простонала она неразборчиво.

— Уж извини, я первый раз отрезвляющее трезвым накладываю. Ты что творишь, а?

Лита вытерла лицо рукавом и отвела все еще не очень четкий взгляд.

— Мне надо было подумать.

— Вот и мне так кажется, знаешь ли. А теперь пошли, дел по горло.

Лита вздрогнула — Геллерт схватил ее за руку и аппарировал.

Он планировал переместиться на крышу соседнего с нынешним штабом здания — удобное место, используемое им не первый раз, — но спустя считанное мгновение совместной аппарации понял, что его "груз" соскальзывает, меняя траекторию.

Лита вывернулась из его хватки.

Геллерт, выругавшись, выпал из аппарации сам — куда придется, подсчитав только базовое смещение, — и, едва коснувшись ногами земли, рванул обратно, прикинув по прежнему пути, куда могла потеряться его первая помощница.

Его злость росла с каждой секундой.

Геллерт очутился на набережной; Лита стояла неподалеку, прислонившись к низенькому парапету, и мрачно глянула в сторону тихого хлопка.

— Что? — спросила она наконец — все еще слегка заплетающимся языком. — Передохнуть можно?

— От бездн страданий? — Геллерт подошел поближе; его тон был прохладным. — Да, отлично, твоя вторая несбыточная любовь всей жизни влюбилась в твою первую несбыточную любовь всей жизни где-то за Атлантикой. Мы все поняли.

— Этот зверопсих мне вообще не любовь! — рявкнула Лита во весь голос и тяжело потерла лицо рукой, не убрав с глаз ладонь. — И мне шестнадцать было, какая там вся жизнь может быть...

— Конечно, никакая, — покивал Геллерт и аккуратно дотронулся до ее плеч двумя руками — почти в объятии. Ее тело было напряжено, как сжатая пружина; от лица и рук разило дрянным алкоголем. — Лит. Лита, посмотри на меня. Помнишь, что мы делаем? Ты нам нужна. Наплюй сейчас на них обоих и соберись. И не сбегай так больше, ладно?

— Я не сбегала, — она шмыгнула носом, по-пьяному расслабляясь — едва заметно, но больше с каждой секундой, и опустила руку. — Мы же закончили собрание. Я... пойду, надо еще подумать.

Лита повернулась, пытаясь сделать шаг, но не успела.

Геллерт сжал руки и одним рывком перекинул ее через парапет в реку.

Секунду спустя ледяная весенняя вода стиснула ее со всех сторон, выдавив воздух из легких.

Лита смогла попытаться закричать, только когда вынырнула — но животная жажда жизни заставила ее сначала вдохнуть, а после она снова погрузилась с головой, утаскиваемая вниз быстро промокающей одеждой и собственным весом.

Ее мысли, еще недавно отравленные алкоголем и парализованные на мгновение смертельной опасностью, разгонялись с безумной скоростью.

Палочка.

Аппарация.

Вверх. 

Ее правой руке было в разы холоднее — потому, что она вытянула ее вверх, высунув над водой, поняла Лита, когда теплые пальцы ухватили ее за кисть и выдернули на сушу, как рыбешку.

Она оказалась на ногах почти мгновенно, продолжая отплевываться и судорожно хватать ртом воздух — но палочка вновь была у нее в руке, а сама она отшатнулась назад, выгадывая расстояние. Запястье слегка саднило.

— Морганов-ты-сын! — выплюнула она одним длинным словом.

В нескольких шагах от нее смеялся Геллерт — обе его руки были опущены, и оружие он доставать даже не думал.

— Ну как, полегче? — спросил он все еще со смешком.

Помедлив, Лита опустила палочку. На ее лице отражались смешанные эмоции; главными из них, как отметил Геллерт, были досада и легкое смущение.

— А я еще не верила, когда ты говорил, что паршиво владеешь отрезвляющим, — проворчала она, направив палочку на свою одежду слегка дрожащими руками.

Геллерт хмыкнул, подходя ближе.

— Ладно, нам правда пора, дел до утра хватит. И... — он положил руку ей на плечо и добавил дружелюбно: — Мы еще не закончили, Лита. Когда закончим, я тебе скажу.


	12. Первый урок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История про то, как Том тщательно капал Геллерту на мозги с просьбами учить его темной магии, и Геллерт в конце концов согласился на первый урок.  
> Тому 9 лет

Все время завтрака Том то и дело кротко поглядывал на Геллерта: воспитанный, образцовый ребенок, который совершенно не желает действовать взрослым на нервы.

И вынимает этим всю душу, как десертной ложкой — которой Том прямо сейчас деловито и мерно выскребал из хрустальной вазочки остатки клубничного джема, не глядя на то, что делает.

— У тебя ведь день рождения в декабре? — не выдержал в конце концов Геллерт.

Том покивал, продолжая на него смотреть; в этом взгляде мелькнул едва уловимый намек на подозрение.

— Ну, вдруг он был вчера, а я все перепутал, — Геллерт повернул руку ладонью вверх, сведя пальцы; остатки размазанного по вазочке джема взлетели в воздух красноватой взвесью, осев в замершую ложку. — Вид у тебя такой, по крайней мере. 

Мерзкие скребущие звуки вынужденно прекратились. Том очень любил джем, а клубничный ему нравился больше всех, но сейчас он, отправив ложку в рот, едва обратил внимание на вкус. Ему просто надо было выиграть пару лишних секунд.

Геллерт откинулся на стуле, внимательно глядя на него в ответ — Том знал, что такой прищур обычно легко превращался в смешок или улыбку, но и то, и другое могло быть не только дружелюбным.

— На Рождество ты, — заговорил Том обыденным тоном, откладывая опустевшую ложку на стол, но не выпуская ее из руки, — пообещал начать рассказывать мне о Темных искусствах, когда вернешься. И когда... м-м... мист... когда в доме больше никого не будет.

— А.

— Так... ты вернулся, и в доме никого не будет еще девять дней.

Геллерт вернулся неделю назад — из Рима; его нынешняя вылазка получилась короткой, но приемлемой в плане оплаты, а новой не планировалось до начала мая, и он все это время собирался провести в городе.

По мнению приемного отца Тома, это было весьма кстати: девятилетнему ребенку просто нечего делать на Европейском Алхимическом Съезде, даже такому любознательному, как Том, а вот сам он не мог там не присутствовать.

Том был не совсем согласен насчет Съезда, но альтернатива, обещание которой он давно отметил в памяти — полноценные, правдивые, без предрассудков и недомолвок уроки темной магии во всем ее загадочном величии, — была слишком привлекательна.

Ну, возможно, он немного приукрасил ее в мыслях, пока ждал, но это ведь не имело большого значения.

— Ты _пообещал,_ — закончил Том максимально вежливо и абсолютно безжалостно.

— Припоминаю, — Геллерт отпил из чашки. — Слышал тут, вы с Альбусом недавно ходили в Мунго на экскурсию? 

Том кисло кивнул; увидев, что Геллерт на него не смотрит, невозмутимо изучая остатки своего завтрака, он подавил вспышку раздражения и спустя пару секунд все же заставил себя отозваться вслух:

— Да. 

— И как? Понравилось?

— Было... интересно.

Геллерт хмыкнул и поглядел ему прямо в глаза.

— И? Не передумал?

Том коротко пожал плечами; уголок его губ дернулся вверх.

— Нет.

Он уже видел у Геллерта эту ухмылку — веселую, слегка злую и словно прячущую что-то за своим оскалом.

— Ясно, — Геллерт залпом допил кофе и поднялся. — Тогда доедай давай, а я еще захвачу кое-что, и пойдем. Кстати, Альбус тебе не говорил, что в тостах с джемом должны быть и тосты тоже?..

Том только сейчас обнаружил, что все это время продолжал сжимать черенок десертной ложки; витые стебли мышиного горошка, украшавшие ложку, оказывается, довольно ощутимо впились в сгибы пальцев.

— Я уже доел, — отозвался он запоздало, отодвинув тарелку и спешно выбираясь из-за стола.

***

Геллерт заставил его надеть пальто, да еще замотаться шарфом. "Там ветрено, — пояснил он, — но никаких согревающих чар, мы и так будем приметными".

Том сгорал от нетерпения. Даже совместная аппарация, которую он недолюбливал, когда аппарировал с кем-то, кроме приемного отца, не сбила его настрой.

Что ж, шарф и теплое пальто действительно оказались кстати — там, где они очутились, было слишком холодно для середины весны, несмотря на проблески солнца.

— Внутренние Гебриды, — Геллерт широким жестом указал на горизонт, запятнанный темными кляксами суши. Нюансы его тона заглушал рокот волн, бьющихся о черное подножие сплошной линии скальных обрывов. — Тьма крохотных островов, по большей части довольно бесполезных. Мм. Так, ты ведь знаешь, чем именно "темная" магия отличается от "обычной"?

— Силой.

— Силой и направленностью, — согласился Геллерт после паузы. — Любые виды Искусств при сотворении задействуют не только контур, но и душу. Каждая практика, каждое заклинание, относящееся к ним, так или иначе будет на ней отражаться, и я говорю не в переносном смысле. Слабые воздействия едва ощутимы и почти безвредны, чем они сильнее — тем сильнее и влияние. Душа как явление почти не изучена; в общем-то, определенно насчет нее можно сказать только одно: запас ее... прочности и способности к исцелению с магической точки зрения не бесконечен.

Том кивнул — это было ему известно, — но вместе с тем нахмурился. Он подозревал какой-то подвох — не в сущности Темных искусств, а в том, что происходило прямо сейчас.

Геллерт словно бы не заметил этого. Он полез во взятую из дома сумку — не свою "походную", со множеством зачарований, а самую простую, — и извлек оттуда диковинно выглядящий механизм, полный рычажков и шестеренок, немного напоминающий бинокль.

— Держи и смотри вот сюда, — Геллерт протянул ему механизм и достал второй такой же для себя.

Бинокль привлек в разы меньше внимания Тома, чем мог бы — слишком много мыслей было посвящено тому, что могли показать его линзы. Том скопировал движение Геллерта, нажав на второй по счету сверху рычажок, и поднес механизм к глазам.

Медь холодила кожу. В стеклах прибора видно было только размытую линию горизонта. 

— Левее... — бинокль чужой рукой повело в сторону; Том повернулся вместе с ним. — Теперь подкрути вот здесь резкость и еще немного приблизь.

Линзы волшебного устройства в подробностях отразили далекий остров — и здание на нем.

Том узнал эти массивные стены, сходящиеся друг с другом под острыми углами и черные настолько, что вечно смоченные холодным морем скалы, на которых они покоились, казались рядом с ними светлее.

Он уже видел это зрелище на картинках, и кое-что о нем знал.

— Азкабан, — сказал Геллерт. — Что остров, что замок — у них одно имя.

Том опустил бинокль и посмотрел на своего спутника.

— Я закончу свою жизнь там, если буду творить темную магию? — спросил он со скукой.

Геллерт фыркнул — развлеченный то ли его словами, то ли выражением лица.

— Ну, международный закон из всех Искусств с гарантией наказывает только за Большую Тройку и кое-что из ритуалов. Чтобы попасть в камеру за остальное, придется исхитриться. В любом случае, я хочу показать тебе Азкабан совсем не поэтому.

Том недоверчиво глянул на бинокль; потом на вытянутое темное пятно острова далеко в море, и невольно вздрогнул — Геллерт надел ему на шею через голову три амулета сразу. 

— Не зевай, — пояснил он, небрежно заправляя под ворот своего свитера точно такие же и подтягивая ремешки на плечах пальто. 

— Мы ведь только что его уже виде...

— Не зевай, не издавай лишних звуков, не трогай что попало — вот два раза скажу, не трогай что попало! — даже не вздумай колдовать и _ни при каких условиях_ от меня ни на шаг, — Геллерт вытащил палочку. — Стой спокойно, сейчас наложу маскировку.

Прохладная волна незнакомого Тому заклинания разлилась по коже.

— Мы попадем на остров? — жадно спросил он, не обратив на это особого внимания. — Как? Темной магией?

— Мерлин, нет — просто аппарируем.

— Разве туда можно аппарировать?

— Невозможных вещей вообще не очень много, — Геллерт сосредоточенно выводил в воздухе глифы; длинное древко его платановой палочки походило на гибрид указки и шпаги. — У Азкабана-острова треугольный первичный щит и двойной антиаппарационный шестигранник от Министерства, что дает нам звездчатую комбинацию, а любая звездчатая комбинация пропускает минимум три свободные точки на стыках. Надо просто... либо перебрать варианты... либо знать изначально — это наш случай... и быть очень, _очень_ точными при перемещении. Вот с Азкабаном-тюрьмой было бы, конечно, посложнее.

Еще одно заклинание; Том увидел, как его собственные руки буквально растворяются, но продолжал ощущать и их, и ветер, и холодный на ощупь металл бинокля, повисшего теперь в воздухе.

Нет, не в воздухе. Его тело не исчезло — просто свет и ветер теперь обтекали его как-то иначе, превращая то ли в прозрачные стекла, то ли в подобие изменчивых зеркал.

— Дезиллюминация, — пояснил Геллерт, критически оглядел свое творение и направил палочку на себя, продолжая говорить. — Повторю еще раз...

— Не трогать что попало? — Том различал теперь ставшую такой же прозрачной фигуру Геллерта только потому, что помнил, где тот стоял, и слышал его голос.

Псевдо-пустота хмыкнула.

— Это тоже. Нет, сейчас я про "от меня ни на шаг" — особенно сразу после аппарации. Мне нужна будет и палочка, и вторая рука, так что держись сам как можно крепче и, что бы ни случилось, не отпускай, пока я не скажу — договорились?

Бинокль вновь взмыл в воздух — должно быть, Геллерт приглядывался к цели.

Том отдал свой, протянув его в пустоту, шагнул вперед, нащупав край искаженного пространства, прикрыл глаза — без обманов зрения действовать было проще, — и, неуверенно прижавшись к Геллерту, постарался сосредоточиться. Держаться крепче.

Держаться крепче.

Секунду вихря аппарации спустя земля под ногами исчезла, а море оглушительно взревело, казалось, прямо в уши. Подавившись немым воплем, Том впился в чужие бока, как клещ, повиснув на скрытом магией Геллерте и только по глупости глянув вниз.

Рядом, на расстоянии шириной в одного среднего взрослого, обрывалась в море черная, изрезанная столетиями холода и морского ветра отвесная скала. А далеко внизу не было ничего, кроме обломков камней, острых, как клыки, и беснующихся волн, похожих на пену из пасти взбесившегося зверя.

Судя по движению, Геллерт куда-то убрал палочку и потянулся вверх второй рукой, должно быть, цепляясь за камни; Том зажмурился и открыл глаза только через пару мгновений — когда ледяные волны не сомкнулись над ним, камни не распороли его тело, а под ногами снова оказалось что-то твердое.

— Все, — пустота, ощущаемая как теплые ладони, осторожно стиснула ему плечи. — Отпускай. Мы на месте.

Том потряс головой, с осознанный усилием разжимая онемевшие руки. Он попытался отыскать взглядом лицо Геллерта, но, конечно, не смог его найти.

— Остров Азкабан, добро пожаловать, — бодро, но негромко зазвучал знакомый голос. — Смотри под ноги. Дементоров не бойся, они редко покидают замок, а сейчас для них вообще слишком солнечно. Но если заметишь хоть одного, дай мне знать.

Том кивнул, запоздало поняв, что на этот раз этого не увидят, даже если захотят. На мгновение его дыхание замедлилось, неожиданно став тяжелее, а звуки застряли в горле.

В повисшем молчании его взяли за руку — он с необычной для себя охотой сжал пальцы — и потянули вглубь. 

Если здесь было применимо это слово.

Остров Азкабан, формой напоминавший расколотое блюдце, был действительно невелик, и весна на него еще не пришла, если приходила сюда вовсе. Изрезанная каменистая земля была покрыта тощим дерном; то тут, то там на мрачных камнях лепились мох и лишайник, в укрытых от ветра западинах, не заполненных озерцами воды, торчали высохшие остатки жестких и коротких прибрежных трав, а чуть ниже, на жалком "склоне", виднелась даже пара перекрученных силуэтов северных деревьев — высотой Тому по грудь. Впрочем, по их виду сложно было сказать, живы они или давно мертвы.

Островная "равнина" рядом с деревьями выглядела так же скупо и мертвяще-холодно, и была полна камней, но Тому показалось, что самые крупные из них не разбросаны вокруг, а словно составлены кем-то с загадочной целью.

Место для темного ритуала? Том с вновь давшим о себе знать нетерпением присматривался к камням, к которым они, судя по всему, и шли; но нетерпение это смешивалось с неотчетливой и слабой, но постоянной, как зубная боль, тревогой.

Он понял, что здесь было куда холоднее, чем на берегу, а морской воздух казался не просто сухим, но почти острым, и словно не согревался на выдохе.

Том поднес ладонь ко рту в нелепом желании проверить, дышит ли он еще, и тут же мысленно выругал себя — снова слишком поспешно.

Он нервным рывком поднял голову.

Солнца и неба не было. Над всем возвышалась исполинская каменная стена замка Азкабан, черная и древняя на вид, нависавшая неотвратимо и близко, как крышка гроба.

Они подошли к деревьям почти вплотную — и Геллерт мягко вытащил свою руку.

— Это азкабанское кладбище, — раздался такой звук, будто по камню постучали носком ботинка. — Здесь хоронят заключенных, которые умерли в стенах тюрьмы и тела которых никто не забрал. Занимаются этим, конечно, не дементоры — в смысле, Мерлин, хотел бы я увидеть это зрелище, — а министерские работники, но не суть. Вот скажи мне, Том, когда построили Азкабан? Том?..

— Триста лет назад,— с большим трудом заставил себя произнести Том; его пальцы, нашарив чужой рукав, скользнули по ткани, но он не решился их сомкнуть. — А дементоры... это заклинание скрытности хорошо от них защищает?

— Дезиллюминация? Вообще не защищает, они все равно безглазые. Спрятаться от дементоров довольно сложно, легче сбежать или отпугнуть их.

— Можно тогда его снять?

Повисла пауза.

Несколько секунд молчания спустя Том увидел Геллерта — заклинание истончалось, исчезая со всего тела начиная с плеча — до которого он, видимо, только что дотронулся палочкой. Выражение его лица не было сердитым или презрительным.

— Так лучше? 

Том кивнул, застыв на середине жеста.

— Да.

— С тебя тоже убрать? Оно не то чтобы критически нужно, это я страшный перестраховщик. 

Кончик палочки дотронулся до его руки, и Том с облегчением увидел, как вновь появляется в воздухе. Несмотря на всю абсурдность, это зрелище помогало ему — особенно сейчас, когда собственное состояние казалось ему неизвестно отчего менее устойчивым. Он мерз, несмотря на пальто и шарф; и тревога, пустая и безысходная, продолжала свербеть внутри, хотя Том и знал, что рядом с Геллертом бояться было нечего. 

Бесплодная, беззлобная тоска вызывала у Тома обычно только недоумение и насмешку, особенно если ее испытывал он сам, но сейчас он просто не мог заставить себя разозлиться.

Видимый теперь Геллерт дернул плечами, указывая палочкой на камни, оказавшиеся надгробиями. Многие из них уже покрылись мхом.

— Триста лет, ты сказал? Обычная ошибка. Триста лет — почти триста — Азкабан служит тюрьмой. А построен он еще раньше, и творцом этих стен был темный маг по имени Экриздис. Он создал замок как дом для себя и площадку для своих экспериментов, заманивая на остров проплывающие мимо маггловские корабли и забирая с них экипаж.

— Здесь жили магглы?

— Ну, смотря что иметь в виду под словом "жили". Экриздис прожил не очень долгую жизнь, но в смысле опытов в области Искусств ее смело можно назвать насыщенной. Человеческий материал у него быстро заканчивался, но судоходство в этих краях развито давно и неплохо, так что недостатка в магглах не было. Как ты понимаешь, для абсолютного большинства экспериментов Экриздис использовал только темную магию. Раз за разом. И очень быстро набрал достаточно сил и умений, чтобы спрятать свой остров, с замком и всеми магическими выбросами, целиком — и так хорошо, что никто даже не подозревал, что он существует. Треугольный первичный щит? Его рук дело. Качество почти как у щитов Хогвартса, возведенных четырьмя Основателями разом, и магию прячет не менее надежно.

Геллерт зашагал вдоль могил — треугольник, понял вдруг Том, продолжавший жадно слушать; могилы и их надгробия образовывали треугольник, повторяющий форму стен замка и слой за слоем охватывающий мертвые деревья в центре.

— Дементоры обитали тут не всегда, но мне хорошо известно, что бывшего хозяина они застали — либо Экриздис приманил их, либо они приманились сами, на страдания магглов, а он не был против такого соседства.

Том недоверчиво глянул на замок и плотнее закутался в пальто; Геллерт поймал его взгляд.

— Он стал таким могущественным, что они ему не вредили?

— Частично да. И тут мы подходим к главному. — Геллерт остановился, снова небрежно ткнув ногой очередное надгробие. — Можешь осмотреть на острове и в замке каждый камень, но могилу Экриздиса ты не найдешь.

Том окинул кладбище взглядом, ежась от холода — или не только от него. Он понял, что дрожит.

— Он... он стал бессмертным?

Геллерт рассмеялся.

— Конечно, нет. Хотя, судя по дневникам, он был бы не против жить вечно. Нет. Экриздис умер в своем замке, не дожив и до пятидесяти — дементоры и... мм... некоторое из того, что раньше было его магглами, разодрали его в клочья, сожрали то, что сожралось, и размазали все остальное по камням тонким слоем. И я не только тело имею в виду.

— Почему он не защищался? — пораженно спросил Том. — Почему не...

— А он не смог, — Геллерт шагнул ближе. — Не защититься как следует, ни предвидеть беды наперед — хотя, казалось бы, для этого не надо быть Мерлином. Дело в том, что Экриздису буквально нечем было больше думать. В погоне за максимальной силой в кратчайшее время он лишился всего рассудка целиком, а то, что оставалось у него от интуиции, утекло вслед за ним. Экриздис просто позабыл — или оказался достаточно самоуверен, чтобы не обратить на это внимание, — о том, что воздействие темной магии _никогда не проходит бесследно._ И, как физическая формула или законы природы, темная магия не просто не прощает ошибок: она заставляет пересчитывать все условия одним фактом своего применения, даже вполне успешного.

Геллерт обвел рукой, казалось, весь остров.

— Многие говорят, что в замке ужасающая, гнетущая атмосфера, заставляющая забыть всю радость на свете — обычно это связывают с дементорами. Ну, в чем-то они правы, только дементоры, скорее, просто имеют с этим чувством одну природу. Если бы Министерство изгнало отсюда их всех, а тюрьму превратило в курорт, от атмосферы избавиться бы все равно не вышло. Ты ведь уже заметил своеобразный эффект, даже снаружи?

— Это... — Том, сглотнув, поглядел на свои руки, цепляясь за само зрелище. Он был жив и цел. Он стоял здесь, и ему ничего не угрожало; и этот холод и эта тревога, безысходная и свербящая, этот фоновый страх, выводящий в небытие, были просто наваждением, не имеющим силы. Нужно собраться. Нельзя обращать на это внимание. Это несущественно. Это не имеет значения. — Это... это все, что осталось от Экриздиса?

— М-хм. Верно. Источник не просто мертв, но полностью уничтожен века назад, а последний крик, если так можно выразиться, до сих пор доносится до нас и не исчезнет еще долго. Как правило, такая цепкость может быть вызвана только действительно непомерным страданием в момент... — Геллерт, прервавшись, глянул куда-то в сторону замка. — Смерти. Нам пора.

Том повернул голову, смотря в ту же сторону. Черные камни у подножия стены Азкабана, казалось, облепила какая-то очень широкая и дырчатая темная тряпка, должно быть, вынесенная вверх прибоем и ветром. Она колебалась на ветру, и, наконец, оторвалась от камней, двинувшись в их сторону.

Том удержался от вскрика только потому, что запретил себе кричать еще на берегу — "лишний звук" и ничего более. 

Геллерт схватил его сначала за шкирку, сдергивая с места, а потом почти за середину тела, как игрушку или сверток с тряпьем; мир вокруг дернулся, море становилось ближе с каждым мгновением, а потом Том все-таки закричал.

Потому что они упали вниз — безо всякой магии.

***

Пар, поднимающийся от мокрой ткани под палочкой, пах морской солью — брызги волн промочили Тому пальто, но окунуться в воду он не успел. Геллерт аппарировал буквально в дюйме от ее поверхности.

С берега они прыгнули еще несколько раз — в места, ни одно из которых Тому не было знакомо, — и теперь оказались на задворках какого-то весеннего сада. Том сидел на скамейке; Геллерт, покончив со снятием защитных заклинаний и высушиванием его одежды, проделывал теперь то же самое с собой.

Том обхватил себя руками и глубже зарылся в шарф. Светило солнце, а согревающие чары работали на славу, но ему казалось, что холод, мало общего имеющий просто с низкой температурой, все еще гнездится где-то у самых его костей.

— Это был дементор? — произнес он, пытаясь говорить без дрожи.

— Да, и не один. Ты как, согрелся? Мне не хотелось... экспериментировать с патронусом, сбежать было быстрее и эффективнее. Тем более, смотреть там все равно больше не на что.

Том ожидающе поднял голову, глядя на Геллерта, севшего рядом, и сразу же опустил ее, разглядывая колени.

— История, — заговорил наконец Геллерт спокойно, — сохранила не очень много имен тех, кто занимался Темными искусствами. Кое-кто говорит, что это просто из-за зависти и страха перед могуществом, или злом, или тьмой — мне лень перечислять все эти глупости, ты уловил суть. На самом деле, конечно, нет. Имен мало, потому что они исчезают бесследно вместе со своими обладателями — тупыми недоумками, жадными и глупыми, мечтающими о бессмертии, силе, власти и всяком таком, и вздумавшими, что Искусства дадут им все это, стоит только протянуть руку. Как Экриздис, достигший впечатляющих высот в темной магии за очень короткий срок и умерший в собственном замке смертью, которая будет отравлять остров еще не одно столетие. И я не назову его судьбу исключительной редкостью. 

Геллерт умолк. Том осторожно, искоса посмотрел на него, побаиваясь того, что может увидеть.

Геллерт глядел на него в ответ — без осуждения или неприязни.

И без единого намека на улыбку.

— Темные искусства действительно впечатляют, Том, и они порой могут помочь там, где другая магия будет бессильна. И в девяти случаях из десяти приводят к чему-то вроде того, что ты только что видел. Я помню свое обещание. Но подумай еще раз и скажи — ты не передумал?

Том перевел взгляд на свои руки, вспоминая Азкабан, мертвые деревья, исполинскую стену, надгробия узников, сходившиеся в треугольник, и дрожь холода у самых костей — магию, тянущуюся веками, могущество, которое могло быть укрощено и погибло по чистой глупости.

Он поднял голову и честно повторил:

— Нет.


	13. Дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Геллерт и Альбус впервые приходят в дом, где потом будут жить; годы спустя Том впервые просыпается в этом же доме.  
> Соответственно, в первой части Том еще не родился, во второй ему 7,5 лет, и там события происходят сразу после истории с поиском кольца и кладбищем.

Со стороны дом номер семь по Мейсон-стрит выглядел довольно скромно — двухэтажный, небольшого размера, с потемневшими стенами. Даже маленькая приплюснутая башенка, едва-едва выступавшая над крышей дальше, в задней части, не слишком выделяла его среди соседних домов. Район был маггловским, но старым — далеко не настолько, чтобы превратить свои жилища в примечательную древность, но уже вполне достаточно, чтобы растерять большую часть степенности.

— Этот? — спросил Геллерт с интересом, разглядывая зашторенные и выглядящие какими-то нежилыми окна первого этажа — прямоугольники, за которыми совершенно не было видно комнат, и розетку над дверью.

— Полагаю, что да.

Они остановились сбоку у крыльца, не поднимаясь по ступенькам. Пара магглов, не торопясь идущих по улице рука под руку, обогнули и их, и крыльцо за добрую пару шагов; выражения лиц у них были рассеянными. 

Альбус вытащил из кармана толстый квадратик сложенного во много раз пергамента.

Мгновение спустя тот зашевелился и принялся разворачиваться прямо на ладони. Изумрудные символы, не все из которых были частью слов, вытягивались и сливались, мелькая в суетливом изменении; и вот маленький сложенный фрагмент уже распустился добропорядочным свитком с ровными строгими строками и защитными глифами.

И латунным ключом, мирно покоящимся в центре официальной бумаги.

Альбус снял ключ с места — изумрудные завитки чернил с неохотой стекли с него, выпуская из магического захвата, — поднялся к двери и открыл ее.

Щелчок был тихим, но дверь отворилась со звучным скрипом, приоткрывая путь в полутьму, наполненную смутными неподвижными силуэтами — кажется, лестница, и нечто массивное у стены дальше, и темная стена с еще более темным большим пятном на ней.

Альбус открыл дверь шире и зашел, взмахом палочки зажигая светильники.

— Что ж, лучше, чем я думал, — он сделал шаг вперед, оглядываясь вокруг; очень плохо нарисованный и очень большой пейзаж, висевший на стене сбоку от лестницы, сразу привлек его внимание. — Мерлин мой, ему действительно отдали эту картину.

— Сгораю от любопытства, — протянул сзади Геллерт. — Если бы кто-нибудь с доступом к здешним чарам скрытности помог мне зай...

Альбус, не оборачиваясь, схватил его за руку и втащил внутрь; дверь за ними захлопнулась.

— Поэтому тебе и не стоит забираться в руины — Моргана милостивая, что это такое?

— Знаменитый шедевр тети Гонории, — Альбус заложил руки за спиной, с видом ценителя разглядывая картину. — Она утверждала, что хотела подарить "Беседку у озера" моей матери. Разумеется, мой отец тут же соврал, что у Эйба чесотка от масляного лака, так что полотно в конце концов досталось дяде Вульфрику. По крайней мере, так мне об этом рассказывали.

— Похоже на катафалк, выезжающий из булыжника. 

— Да, и правда, немного напоминает. Честно сказать, я удивлен, что дядя от нее не избавился.

— Семейная сентиментальность, а?

Вульфрик Дамблдор никогда не испытывал особых родственных чувств к тете Гонории или отцу Альбуса — да и кровная связь между ними была дальней и достаточно зыбкой. Альбус затруднялся сразу сказать, кем ему на самом деле приходился Вульфрик, называя его дядей из привычки и последний раз видев вживую где-то в районе своего седьмого дня рождения. Он не знал, был ли дядя сентиментальным человеком; или человеком, которому в целом была приятна эта родственная ветвь — хотя насчет этого, учитывая его гробовое молчание после суда над Персивалем Дамблдором, какие-то догадки строить было можно. 

Помимо старых баек Альбусу были известны о нем только три вещи — что Вульфрик Дамблдор не обзавелся собственной семьей; что он был азартным игроком, всю жизнь выбирающимся из долгов только для того, чтобы через месяц-другой снова в них погрязнуть; и что по каким-то причинам именно Альбусу он теперь решил завещать наследство.

Должно быть, он все же не слишком любил Персиваля и его детей — или, кто знает, лично Альбуса, — потому что не мог не знать, что под конец жизни все его имущество целиком состояло из долгов.

Точнее, запутавшегося в них дома на Мейсон-стрит в Лондоне.

Геллерт отнесся к этой истории скептически, сказав, что на его месте просто отказался бы от всей возни в пользу гоблинов сразу; и Альбус не мог не признать, что это была и его первая мысль; однако после некоторых размышлений ему захотелось взглянуть на дом. Просто из любопытства. В конце концов, он никогда здесь не был.

— Боюсь, ее скорее нигде не согласились купить, — Альбус отвернулся от картины, скользнув взглядом по резным перилам лестницы. Вполне приятный вид, и даже не слишком запущенный.

— Да ладно, — у него за спиной Геллерт очевидно изо всех сил пытался держать серьезный тон. — Свет на булыжнике вполне ничего получился.

— Не говори тете Гонории. Ты ей уже заочно нравился, а после такого она тебе точно что-нибудь нарисует.

Геллерт позади подавился сдерживаемым до сей поры смехом и закашлялся. Альбус невозмутимо двинулся дальше, огибая лестницу, и заглянул за тяжелые двойные двери в глубине. Если верить плану, здесь должна быть библиотека. 

Он зашел внутрь.

Альбус знал, чего ожидать — книг здесь быть не могло, как и мебели, кроме жалких остатков; он видел опись, и его предупредили, — но зрелище все равно оставляло тягостное впечатление. 

Оглядываясь и то и дело задирая голову, Альбус вышел на середину комнаты. Это должно было быть самое большое помещение в доме, исключая подвал, и уж точно — самое высокое, занимавшее два этажа сразу. Вытянутые магией окна на внешней стене, расположенные на неравном расстоянии друг от друга и формой напоминавшие витражи хогвартского Главного зала, обильно пропускали послеполуденный солнечный свет. 

Для человека, видевшего достаточно книг и их обиталищ, зияющая пустота между этими окнами — там, где по всем законам логики должны были тянуться вверх стеллажи, — казалась до боли неестественной.

Вокруг было пусто и очень, очень тихо.

Альбус подошел ближе к западному углу, — широкие доски пола едва слышно скрипнули под его шагами, — и вскинул голову, разглядывая то, что осталось от единственного сейчас стеллажа: линию разлома дерева, скошенные полки и выточенные из дерева завитки наверший высоко наверху. То ли верхушка была прикреплена к стене не поддавшейся магией, то ли — и скорее всего — стеллаж просто развалился, когда его попытались снять с места. Темная старая древесина, под стать панелям у лестницы, даже отсюда выглядела пористой, словно над ней поработали сверкоточцы. 

Довольно широкий балкон светлого дерева у противоположной стены, на который можно было попасть со второго этажа дома и который тянулся вдоль всей библиотеки, выглядел куда лучше, чем остатки стеллажа "внизу". Вдоль той стены наверху сохранилось несколько невысоких шкафов без стекол — тоже из светлого дерева и смотрящихся очень дешево; первое, видимо, защитило их от вредителей, второе — от продажи.

Альбус оглядел торцовую стену с камином, слишком маленьким для путешествий. Вот здесь стеллажи до самого верха с обеих сторон определенно смотрелись бы лучше шкафов, да и места бы занимали меньше. А те стоило бы поставить под балкон. Кроме того, зачарованные стекла защитили бы ряд самых хрупких изданий, и нужную влажность поддерживать было бы проще — как минимум треть его алхимических списков старше семнадцатого века отчаянно в этом нуждалась.

В углу у торцовой стены на балконе, где света было меньше всего, неплохо встали бы книги поопаснее. Эта секция между вторым и третьим окном по крайней мере наполовину заполнилась бы трудами по трансфигурации... хотя нет, все, посвященное Исчезновению, разумнее было бы сдвинуть ниже, учитывая формат — ничего меньше, чем ин-фолио, по этой теме почему-то не создавали. Или, по крайней мере, оно отсутствовало в его коллекции.

Альбус извлек из кармана палочку; его разум работал все быстрее, балансируя на грани сдержанной логики и неумных мечтаний.

В конце концов он резко и широко взмахнул рукой, вычерчивая палочкой первую ось, обводя половину помещения. И то ожило.

Подчиняясь его магии, взметнулись длинные, до пола занавеси, свиваясь в пустых проемах, набирая массу и выстраиваясь в длинные стеллажные полки; шкафы наверху умножались, растаскиваясь друг от друга, как неверно составленные магниты, обрастая стеклом и узорами.

— Ал, — прозвучало откуда-то снаружи и словно издалека с ощутимым воодушевлением, — я нашел как минимум пять точек привязки и одну готовую грань — здание можно расширить почти вдвое!

— Прекрасно, — отозвался Альбус вполсердца, повысив голос и поворачиваясь вокруг. Захваченный мысленными картинами, он вычерчивал глиф за глифом, сливающимися в уже видимую полосу сияюще-синего цвета и гаснущую, едва новая часть символа отрывалась от конца его палочки — чтобы впечататься в пространство, потянуть и перекроить так, как ему хотелось.

— И это только законно расширить! — Голос стал громче. — Нижний этаж и подвал, имею в виду, наверх я еще не ходил. Блестящая работа с пространством, что расчеты, что реализация.

Библиотека призрачным, воображаемым конструктом выстраивалась вокруг сосредоточенного Альбуса, окруженного вихрем почти ощутимой магии — и его магия трещала у стен, наполняла воздух, преобразовывая, трансфигурируя, вытаскивая из небытия на скорую руку "сделанные" шкафы, стеллажи, их зыбкое, внешнее содержимое — ряды псевдо-книг, вероятностей, не имевших ничего, кроме имитации корешков, — и такое же пламя в пустом камине, диванчик, два кресла — три — нет, с бордовой обивкой, и ножками более тяжелыми; две карты в этом проеме, одна над другой — закрытая витрина — еще одна в том конце... 

Он поколебался, опуская палочку и рассматривая сделанное, и тут же моргнул, окончательно сбиваясь с мысли — его знакомо обняли сзади, и Геллерт оперся подбородком ему на плечо.

— У Дамблдоров это, наверное, семейное, — с долей задумчивости сказал он Альбусу в шею и, прижавшись плотнее, качнул их обоих, поворачиваясь вправо — должно быть, чтобы получше разглядеть кресла или торцовую стену с камином. — Хотя на твоем брате природа явно отдохнула.

Альбус встряхнулся, скидывая с плеча его голову и вынуждая расцепить руки, но ничуть не помешав смешку; к своему легкому неудовольствию он понял, что все еще улыбается сам, как улыбался, похоже, все время, пока колдовал.

— Отличная могла бы быть библиотека, — продолжил Геллерт серьезнее, оглядываясь. — И окна мне нравятся — приятно увидеть легкую ассиметрию, а то они в таких местах вечно как размноженные.

— И ты еще ругал чувство прекрасного тети Гонории.

Сырая иллюзия комнаты покачивалась на кончике палочки Альбуса — ощутимо только для сотворившего ее.

Лондонское жилище, которое он начал снимать, когда работал в Отделе Тайн, никогда ему по-настоящему не нравилось, да и необходимости в нем было немного — исключая разве что возможность проводить там время с Геллертом, когда тот был в городе, — особенно с тех пор, как Альбус большую часть года жил в Хогвартсе.

Но, конечно, в собственном доме были свои плюсы. Что в самой идее, что — он не мог не признать — в этом конкретном здании на Мейсон-стрит, бывшим домом волшебника долгое время, уже защищенным необходимым минимумом чар и, в общем и целом, весьма недурно выглядящим изнутри.

— Тебя ведь... частично назвали в честь этого дяди? — Геллерт побрел вдоль окон, с каким-то странным удовольствием ведя кончиками пальцев по иллюзии книг на полках; чужая магия подавалась под его пальцами. 

— Что? Нет, Мерлин упаси. Нами обоими почтили память прадеда, правда, мной — в меньшей степени. Дядя успел прославиться спонтанными ставками на пегасьих скачках, еще когда я не родился. На самом деле, — задумчиво продолжал Альбус, разглядывая свое творение, — знаешь, дом мне скорее нравится. Вообще... если вспомнить, что в "Гринготтсе" мне были немного должны...

— Тебе задолжали _гоблины_? — остановившийся Геллерт почти расхохотался. — Как ты это сделал?

Альбус пожал плечами не без доли лукавства.

— Магия и добрососедская помощь. Так что, надеюсь, если Крактоун еще жив, непомерный процент с ссуды мне не грозит.

В Хогвартсе платили больше, чем в Отделе Тайн — где, как сложилось исторически, обитали чаще представители небедных семей, имевшие возможность посвящать время науке, не думая о насущных потребностях. Преподаватели, конечно, тоже не купались в золоте, однако почти половину суммы, скопившуюся за это время, Альбус мог заплатить и сейчас.

— А может, уже не жив, — проворчал Геллерт. — Гоблинам лишний раз верить вообще не стоит.

— Ты предвзят, — Альбус провел палочкой в обратную сторону, распуская все созданное, сдергивая пространство за последнюю зыбкую точку; библиотека вновь превратилась в пустую комнату. — В любом случае, что еще остается делать.

— Ну, — Геллерт отвел взгляд, снова меряя им пустое теперь пространство между окнами. — Знаешь, у меня есть деньги. Я по большей части тратить-то их не успеваю со всей этой беготней, а за последний набор ассирийских статуэток вообще чуть при мне не передрались. Должно хватить.

Альбус поглядел на него, заговорив после паузы; его слова были неторопливыми, а тон — очень ровным.

— Быстро я их вернуть никак не смогу, сам знаешь. 

— А ты вообще не возвращай. Считай, это моя часть. Я столько времени проторчал у тебя в том доме возле Министерства, и, в смысле, подумал, что было бы здорово, будь в Лондоне место, где... — Геллерт неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе, поглядев на место, где недавно стояло призванное кресло. — Ну, точно можно остановиться. Ненадолго. Да и вообще в Англии я недолго бываю чистым счетом, так что, если тебе это будет удобно.

Он перевел взгляд на Альбуса и дернул плечами, словно пытался что-то сбросить; Геллерт управлялся с собственной улыбкой еще лучше, чем с магией, но сейчас эта способность ему словно бы отказывала, позволяя обходиться только чем-то крайне неловким.

— Мне будет удобно. "Ненадолго" или нет, — Альбус подошел к нему. — Лучше нет.

— А.

Геллерт посмотрел ему в глаза и ухмыльнулся уже куда привычнее; Альбус видел эту ухмылку слишком часто с далекого лета, и никогда не мог не улыбаться в ответ.

— Посмотрим, что наверху? Кстати, на фоне всего остального тут везде удивительно мало пыли, а бытовых или остаточных с таким побочным я не видел. У твоего дяди случайно не было...

Геллерт оглянулся на звук, который Альбус не расслышал, но посмотрел в ту же сторону.

***

Том приоткрыл глаза. Он всегда просыпался разом, но сейчас его словно что-то толкнуло.

Обычно так бывало, если на него кто-нибудь пялился во сне, и рассудок Тома, продолжавшего лежать неподвижно, чтобы себя не выдать, заработал быстрее, позволяя раздражению быть своим топливом. 

Впрочем, несколько мгновений спустя раздражение исчезло.

Увиденное зрелище совершенно не соответствовало тому, к чему привык Том.

Вместо выкрашенной в темно-желтый приютской стены и серого шкафа, которые он всегда видел, просыпаясь, напротив были огромный незажженный камин с причудливой решеткой, кусок темно-синей шторы с пышной золотой кистью, солнечный свет, падавший из дальнего, незашторенного окна, и толстый ковер на полу.

Том сел рывком. Вокруг было тепло. Приятное на ощупь, толстое и не застиранное одеяло, которым он был укрыт, сползло на ноги — он с каким-то отупением поразглядывал его край, быстро переведя взгляд на свой рукав и вздрогнув. Вместо серых полосок там были какие-то мелкие серебристые пятнышки, соединенные такими же линиями, на синем фоне.

Том судорожно подтянул ноги, стряхнув одеяло, оглядываясь, собираясь и мгновенно оценивая обстановку. 

Точно.

Том вспомнил все, что случилось вчера — точнее, вчера и сегодня. Человек в вычурном костюме — мистер Дамблдор. Гармоника и светящиеся звери. Магия. Кладбище. Волшебный мир.

Магия.

Его магия. 

Он — волшебник.

Том оглядел огромную комнату, которую уже видел поздним вечером (ранним утром?) до того, как позорно уснул, словно малый ребенок, в доме мистера Дамблдора, волшебника. Такого же, как он сам.

Комната явно принадлежала к тем, что бывают обычно в особняках богачей — исключая то, что она отчетливо была волшебной. Том отчетливо ощущал вокруг — то ли в воздухе, то ли в мелочах, пока не отмеченных как следует, нечто необычное, но в высшей степени правильное. То, каким все и должно было быть. То, каким все не было в его прежней жизни только по глупому стечению обстоятельств.

Это место было цветным, как фигурки из света, созданные его гармоникой после волшебства мистера Дамблдора, пусть цвет и приглушался задернутыми шторами.

К правильности примешивалось что-то еще; не довольство и не радость, хотя нечто, родственное им.

Словно опомнившись, Том сунул руку в карман — на этой куртке тоже был карман, и точно там же, где на его приютской одежде; так и есть, гармоника все еще лежала там, и с ней ничего не случилось.

Он повертел ее в пальцах, какое-то мгновение желая снова вызвать к жизни и фигурки, и звуки, но желание это не было сильным, растворяясь в тысяче возможных планов и шагов; Том не знал, за что хвататься, но впервые в жизни не злился и не боялся из-за этого, продолжая ощущать какую-то абсурдную и ни на чем не основанную правильность.

Это успело его удивить, но он не позаботился разобраться в этом, откладывая не требующие спешки решения до лучших времен и продолжая осматриваться. Мистера Дамблдора в комнате не было. Что ж, у богатых людей — а разве могут волшебники вообще быть бедными? — большие дома со множеством комнат. 

Том наткнулся взглядом на большие напольные часы с круглым циферблатом. Он не был знаком с символами — или волшебными знаками? — изображенными там, но, будь часы обычными, такое положение стрелок показывало бы девять утра. Или девять вечера.

Том оглянулся на незашторенное окно и солнечный свет, льющийся из него; скорее всего, утро.

Он уже пропустил завтрак в приюте и часть прогулки. И то, что он пропал, уже точно успели заметить.

Неподалеку, в районе кресла с резными ножками, раздалось звяканье — словно чашкой задели о блюдце; Том мгновенно вскинулся, пряча гармонику в карман и разворачиваясь к источнику звука, к месту, где секунду назад еще не было ничего живого.

Теперь там стояло какое-то невообразимое существо.

Том, замерев, некоторое время разглядывал его — напоминавшее карлика-циркача, ростом ему примерно по локоть, с огромными ушами, отведенными назад, и совершенно нечеловеческими здоровенными глазами.

Вдобавок ко всему, одето оно было во что-то, напоминавшее длинные, как занавески, одежды святых статуй в церкви.

Существо держало в руках поднос с наполненной чем-то чашкой на блюдце и тарелкой с... Том не мог разобрать, что это было.

Существо было куда интереснее.

Его взгляд трудно было истолковать, но угрожающим ни он, ни вся поза не выглядели, скорее наоборот; Том, как и его приютские сверстники, недурно разбирался в такого рода вещах.

Что ж. Что бы это ни было, действовать лучше наверняка.

Том кашлянул.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он тоном, которым разговаривал со взрослыми, от которых мог получить что-нибудь полезное.

У существа были пышные седоватые баки, тянущиеся от ушей, и, хотя Том слегка поколебался, раздумывая о волшебстве и цирке, он все же закончил:

— Сэр.

Глаза существа стали, казалось, еще больше; чашка снова звякнула о блюдце.

— Меня зовут Том, — сказал Том немного быстрее, стараясь расправиться с неприятной частью — собственным именем — в первую очередь, и продолжил с так ценимым взрослыми вежливым участием: — Я вам не помешал?

Существо продолжало стоять, застыв, словно заколдованное — впрочем, кто знает? — но быстро и мелко мотнуло головой дважды.

— Как вас зовут? — попробовал Том еще раз, слегка понизив голос и спуская ноги с дивана. 

— Поджи, — прозвучал ему в ответ странноватый, словно искусственный голос совсем без интонации, не похожий ни на что; рот существо так и не открыло.

Словно отмерев, оно спешно поставило поднос на столик возле кресла и, вдруг несколько раз низко поклонившись, просто _исчезло в воздухе._

Том моргнул. Чувство, смешавшееся с правильностью, понемногу захватывало его целиком; восторг, вот чем оно было.

Первые несколько шагов по ковру были неуверенными, но Том быстро перестал обращать на это внимание — его поглотило все окружающее.

Комната и предметы в ней были изумительными — все до единого.

Он обошел ее дважды, не зная, на что смотреть в первую очередь, и не уделив внимание, пожалуй, только оставленному существом подносу; а потом выскользнул в приоткрытые двери, привлеченный широким, неправильной формы пятном солнечного света, в котором что-то блестело.

Свет падал из круглого окошка прямо над дверью, растягиваясь по стене и полу. В нем поблескивали защелки большой сумки, стоявшей у стены. Кажется, ночью ее тут не было.

Том окинул взглядом сумку, критически нахмурившись; секунду спустя его слух отметил шум, доносившийся из дверей дальше, за лестницей — тоже куда более красивой, чем приютская.

Он сделал несколько шагов к источнику звука — разговору, и не слишком тихому.

— ...школа, зачем тебе дома еще один?..

Голос был незнакомым; а вот второй, отвечающий ему, Том, кажется, узнал. Мистер Дамблдор. Его речь разобрать было немного сложнее, потому что он говорил тише.

— ...азад?

— ...ерт, — тон нарастал, — я тебе ее показать могу... Меропа....

Том нахмурился еще больше, абсолютно беззвучно перенося вес с одной босой ноги на другую и уже миновав какую-то странную картину на стене. Он почти всегда подозревал, что любые люди вокруг скрытно говорили о нем, но сейчас, кажется, подозрения были более чем обоснованы. 

Теперь Том наконец знал, что был волшебником. Это был его мир. Его место.

И, как бы там ни было, в приют он возвращаться не собирался.

Том прищурился, подходя вплотную к большим приоткрытым дверям и не слишком заботясь о том, что его могут заметить — в конце концов, он давно умел ходить так, что другие люди просто не обращали на него внимания, и успел к этому привыкнуть.

Внутри комнаты еще большей, чем та, где Том проснулся, тянулись ряды книг, показавшиеся почти бесконечными.

К сожалению, двое взрослых мужчин — мистер Дамблдор и какой-то определенно не нравящийся Тому незнакомец, — стоявшие там друг напротив друга, увидели его сразу.

И сразу же умолкли.


	14. Станция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ОМП-фанклубовец, Лита и немного Геллерта  
> Революционные будни и их участники  
> Действие происходит в конце 1920х

— ...Вакареску! Йорга! Ох, это было бысшшшхчтро... Хольм... квоффшшшл... нет — Барос! Снова Вакарескушшчш!..

Голос комментатора и гул трибун вновь потонули в помехах так, что нельзя было разобрать ни слова.

Тонущую в полутьме комнату тут же огласили разочарованные стоны и несколько ругательств, а привставший Улисс дажее вытянул руку к шипящей и клокочущей станции, словно та была живым существом.

— Эй!

Праведное возмущение, смешанное с волнением и азартом, смотрелось на его широком лице так забавно, что Ивар фыркнул себе под нос.

— Эй! — крупная фигура Улисса повернулась уже к нему — с тем же выражением — и смеяться Ивару перехотелось. — Ну как так, Мураш!..

— Сигнал через два транслятора идет, — пояснил Ивар, уткнувшись было взглядом в стакан, но волевым усилием переведя его на товарища. — Часть канала в таких условиях всегда отваливается.

— Но утром же все ловило!

— Мы ничего не потеряли, — из недр старого кресла Маб, забравшаяся туда с ногами, демонстративно потянулась за стаканом на подлокотнике, не используя палочку. — Мерлин, да можно было просто сразу перевести северян в четвертьфинал и не позориться. Квиддич в Восточной Европе умер вместе с Вронским.

Улисс предсказуемо взвился; к нему присоединилась и Лорелей. Под звуки перебранки Ивар слез с топчана и подошел к станции.

Его слегка пошатывало — не совсем от опьянения (свой огневиски он тщательно разбавлял сахарной водой и выпил в итоге совсем немного); скорее от общей атмосферы теплого, спертого и пахнущего алкоголем воздуха, повисшей в "центре" этим вечером, восхитительного вихря событий последних дней и обещания того, что произойдет в будущем.

Сейчас можно было расслабиться — и они расслаблялись, ожидая, когда вернется Геллерт. Там, снаружи штаба, город поливало мелким пока дождем с резкими, жестокими порывами совсем не весеннего ветра, обещавшими превратиться в бурю; здесь, внутри, Ивар чувствовал себя лучше, чем дома.

Станция работала не идеально, но он делал все, что мог, вспоминая чертежи и письма старого Хайнера и добавляя кое-что от себя. Память позволяла ему многое безо всяких записей.

На самом деле, записи ему в общем-то никогда и не были по-настоящему нужны.

Ивар покрутил ручку на массивной коробке распределяющего щитка; надписанная еще рукой Хайнера бумажная лента поползла вправо, смещая "английский" за пределы видимости. Тональность помех изменилась почти болезненно, и, хотя они не исчезли, сквозь них теперь прорывались отдельные слаборазборчивые слова.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Улисс, и все замерли, прилушиваясь к абракадабре.

— Там что, на гоблинском говорят?..

— Нет, на арабском, — Ивар простукивал палочкой соединения проводов; абракадабра сбивалась, растворяясь в помехах так же, как и английский. — Я снял перевод. Боюсь, это пока все, что можно сделать, чтобы почистить звук.

— А если не напрямую, а к европейскому каналу?

— Ага, сейчас, — коротко, но исчерпывающе донеслось с кушетки.

"Контрабандную" передачу слушали на английском — этот язык хорошо знали все присутствующие. Станция ловила каирскую трансляцию, переводя иноземную речь сквозь магический фильтр трех заклинаний, позволяющих исключить большинство неточностей и ошибок. А чем больше "перевалочных пунктов" проходил магический сигнал, чем больше магия и железо перемешивали и перекраивали его, тем слабее он выглядел на выходе.

Погода над городом и дальность расстояния тоже его не улучшали.

Ивар закусил губу. Он не был большим поклонником квиддича и не очень интересовался Кубком, болея сейчас за Румынию только из чувства товарищеской солидарности; но ему хотелось, чтобы другие могли дослушать матч.

Кроме того, он в какой-то степени считал теперь станцию своим детищем.

— Да все равно вряд ли поможет. По идее, — Ивар повертел в пальцах палочку, — можно попробовать уловитель поднять повыше. 

— Так пошли!

— Ээ, — он поглядел на вскочившего Улисса; комплекцией тот был ровно в два раза больше Ивара. — Знаешь, я лучше сам. Я в этом правда хорошо разбираюсь. Тем более там дождь, зачем вдвоем мокнуть.

Ивар покосился на Литу, неподвижно лежавшую на кушетке.

Ее лоб закрывала тряпка, пропитанная разведенным зельем Утишения — остаточные последствия темного проклятия, зацепившего ее две недели назад, до сих пор порой давали знать о себе под вечер. Ивар снова почувствовал легкий укол вины: в какой-то степени это ведь случилось из-за него.

Палочковая рука Литы расслабленно свешивалась до пола, почти касаясь чашки тыквенного сока — алкоголь скверно сочетался с Утишающим.

— Утром правда звучало лучше, — сказала Лита; по видимой части ее лица можно было понять, что она поморщилась, словно ей больно было говорить. — Согласна, проверь уловитель. Помнишь, как выходить на крышу?

Ивар выходил на здешнюю крышу один-единственный раз, потому что провел в штабе только двое суток, но путь помнил. Он помнил вещи в разы сложнее; другие об этом забывали.

— Конечно, — Ивар сунул палочку в карман и двинулся к дверям. — Одна нога здесь, другая там.

— Смотри не свались, — Лорелей, поежившись, открыла пакетик сахарных стрелок. — Снаружи и правда такая мерзятина.

Проходя мимо, Ивар вытащил у нее одну стрелку, сразу же сунув ее в рот и не прислушиваясь ни к возмущениям, ни к набирающему обороты спору о весе ловцов обеих команд и преимуществе, которого они могли благодаря этому добиться.

На выходе из комнаты Ивар спиной чувствовал внимательный взгляд Литы, полускрытый сползшей на глаза тряпкой, как тигр в джунглях — листьями; и вспоминал, как кончик ее палочки, скрытой в рукаве вроде бы покойно свешивавшейся руки, упирался в основание большого пальца.

***

Это было обидно и крайне несправедливо, хмуро размышлял Ивар, поднявшись на чердак; ванильный сахар стрелки не сильно умалял горечь его мыслей. Да, ему меньше лет, чем всем остальным, и учился он не в школе, и присоединился недавно, но он был волшебником, и его знания, память и ум уже вносили в общее дело не меньший, а то и больший вклад.

И он доказал, что ему можно доверять; он принес Обет, Лита сама в этом участвовала, и был готов к клятвам более серьезным. Если на нем будет держаться координация всех действий, ему потребуется хорошо защитить свой разум.

Но даже если бы он этого не сделал — как может любой разумный и честный человек хотеть предать то, что честно и разумно?

Для серьезных клятв, конечно, требовалось присутствие Геллерта. Когда он вернется...

Ивар восхищался им. Он видел, как Геллерт колдовал, и мог теперь сказать, что видел магию в ее истинном обличье; он слышал, как Геллерт произносил речи, и не понимал, как кто-то может возражать против той правды, за которую он боролся; как кто-то может спорить с ним вместо того, чтобы встать рядом.

С другой стороны, люди боятся перемен — как Геллерт и говорил. 

Люди боятся магии — даже люди; что говорить обо всех остальных.

Ивар вылез на крышу, окунувшись в полутьму, резкий, холодный ветер и дождь, больше походящий на мелкие крупицы жалящего града. Наклона у крыши почти не было, но смоченная водой крупная черепица все равно была слишком скользкой для полной безопасности.

Осторожно ставя ноги и ежась под порывами ветра, Ивар через пару минут достиг печной башенки, скрытой в удобном закутке. Присев на корточки, он все-таки сотворил "Люмос", прикрывая свет собственным телом, и, разглядев каменный выступ, понял, в чем была проблема. 

Уловитель просто оторвался. Его тонкий серебристый хлыст безвольно обвис, сбитый ветром. 

Ивар задумчиво перекатил в зубах стрелку, разгрызая наконечник. Удерживающее, значит, не помогло. 

Он засунул остаток стрелки в рот, дожевывая ванильный сахар, и всей ладонью прижал уловитель на прежнее место, водя вдоль него палочкой. Шепот заклинания почти не давал вспышек света. Пальцы быстро замерзли, и Ивар, не отводя от серебристого хлыста палочки, подышал на вторую руку, поднеся ее ко рту. Вот тебе и весна.

Во время этого он отвел взгляд от бока башенки, мельком и безо всякой цели глянув на соседнюю крышу, и именно поэтому успел увидеть то, что увидел.

Из пустоты там возникла высокая темная фигура — кто-то аппарировал почти вплотную к штабу.

Ивар замер на месте, забыв вдохнуть. 

Одинокая фигура дернула плечами, словно отряхивая их, и повернулась, направившись к крыше дома, где сидел Ивар. 

Он припал к черепице — стены-возвышения закутка, в котором стояла башенка, защищали его от чужого взгляда, но только пока. Как только нарушитель переберется сюда, он...

Он увидит открытый лаз на чердак.

Мысли Ивара обрывали друг друга. Пробраться внутрь у него вряд ли получится, защита на штабе очень хороша, пусть и не использует высшую светлую магию скрывающих чар — но — но если это только шпион, чешский, или даже международный законник, просто выслеживающий их и не собирающийся атаковать в одиночку? Что, если он просто сейчас развернется и приведет сюда еще человек тридцать?

Как можно предупредить своих? Как быстро вытащить станцию и — и все остальное?

Фигура уже перешла на "их" крышу — Ивару почудилось, что он услышал характерный звук шагов по черепице.

Нет.

Что-то делать нужно сейчас.

В боевой магии он, конечно, не лучший, но на его стороне внезапность. Если лишить шпиона палочки... но действовать надо наверняка. Права на второе заклинание он может не получить.

Касаясь черепицы второй ладонью и до боли сжимая палочку в правой руке, Ивар осторожно вылез из закутка, подбираясь ближе. Фигура не торопясь шагнула к чердачному окну, глядя себе под ноги и отставив на мгновение руку, словно балансируя на мокрой черепице.

— Экспеллиармус! — рявкнул Ивар поверх ветра, вскидывая палочку.

Палочка шпиона вылетела у того из руки, а сам он буквально подскочил на месте, разворачиваясь к Ивару и тут же поскользнувшись, загребая воздух правой рукой, словно в попытке за него схватиться.

Ивар выдохнул, выпрямляясь и почти не веря своему триумфу; его сердце стучало с дикой скоростью, а рука снова поднимала палочку. Это заняло чуть менее секунды, но время показалось ему растянутым.

"Стой, где стоишь", — собирался произнести он так грозно, как мог.

Он не успел.

Его палочка исчезла из руки, оставив только ощущение ожога на ладони и пальцах, касавшихся ее.

И в тот же момент его швырнуло к краю крыши.

Ивар вскрикнул. Его развернуло спиной, откинув назад; ноги проволокло по черепице, и мгновение спустя он, приоткрыв глаза, понял, что повис.

Он висел, откинувшись назад, едва касаясь края крыши носками ботинок и опираясь спиной на воздух так, словно это была натянутая ткань.

Он судорожно вдохнул. Его по-прежнему поливал мелкий дождь; ветер врезался в него со всех сторон; но Ивар едва их чувствовал.

Его держала магия.

Ивар понял это не сразу. Ему казалось, что его накрыло нечто необоримое и подавляющее, как лавина — нечто настолько запредельное, что он дышал с трудом, пусть его тело и было невредимо; что его сердце замедлило стук, пробивая каждый удар с исполинским усилием. Он почти чувствовал, как застыл, словно хрупкое стекло, его собственный контур. Его мокрые волосы встали дыбом; в них что-то потрескивало.

Стихии уносят; эта магия его держала.

Впервые в жизни замерло, утихая, все его существо целиком, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать, хотя так, так хотел.

Еще мгновение фигура стояла перед ним, вскинув руку без палочки и словно бы его рассматривая.

— А, Ивар. Ты бы хоть пароль у меня сначала спросил, что ли. У нас ведь есть пароль?

Фигура дернула рукой, и его втащило на крышу. Стихии больше не было.

Этот голос Ивар узнал бы где и когда угодно — он слышал его слишком часто, через динамики и теперь, недавно, наконец вживую.

Он вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз; его рука сама собой прижалась к груди. Сердце стучало, как прежде.

— Геллерт, — выдавил он наконец; Обет позволял ему знать имена, и он произнес главное из них. — Чт-что это...

— Окаменение, — Геллерт глянул на него из-под сползающего капюшона темного плаща; в его голосе была легкая насмешка. Он помахал рукой; несколько мгновений спустя воздух разрезала взметнувшаяся откуда-то с земли палочка, и он ее поймал. — А вот что ты здесь делал?

— С-станция, — сглотнув, Ивар указал в сторону башенки. Он с трудом осмысливал произошедшее. 

Он напал на Геллерта.

Он напал на Геллерта!

Ну конечно — вот он дурак, Лита же говорила про антиаппарационные щиты, обрывающиеся у края крыши. Удобнее попадать сюда с соседней. А Геллерт просто закончил с делами на сутки раньше. В этом нет ничего необычного.

Его кожу все еще покалывало от призрачного, подавляющего волшебства. 

Он видел магию Геллерта до этого, так поразившую его. За этой магией хотелось идти следом; с ней хотелось бороться бок о бок. От нее захватывало дух.

То, что он испытал на себе только что, отнимало дыхание буквально, и следовать за... 

— Станция барахлит, - проговорил он с трудом, дрожа от холода и ветра — от чего еще. — М-мы ее прогоняли по дальним каналам, и... уловитель... вот... я починил и подумал, ч-что нас нашли авроры...

Геллерт фыркнул и закатил глаза, но, как с недоверием понял Ивар, не без доли веселья. Он вскинул руку; несколько мгновений спустя поймав палочку Ивара и протянув ему рукоятью вперед.

— Чужие сюда все равно не попадут. И осторожнее с атаками, половина авроров, особенно чешских, знает пару беспалочковых заклинаний. — Он ухмыльнулся ему, как ни в чем не бывало. — Хотя для новичка все равно впечатляюще. Уловитель-то починил?

Ивар кивнул, не находя слов для нормального ответа, но его собеседнику этого явно хватило. 

Ему хотелось додумать мысль, ему хотелось остановиться на самое малое время; но пора было идти, и Ивар поспешил следом за Геллертом, легко спрыгнувшим на чердак и уверенно шагавшим вперед по скрипучим доскам.


	15. Кубок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флафф, бытовуха и проклятия, а также много Блэков и библиотек.  
> Тому 10 лет, он был приглашен на день рождения Вальбурги Блэк, сестры своего недавнего знакомого Альфарда.
> 
> \- Родители Альфарда и Вальбурги старше, чем в каноне, им около тридцати и они рожали детей не в подростковом возрасте;  
> \- Берти Ботту пришлось родиться заме-е-етно раньше, прости, Берти, ты еще будешь мне нужен.

— Добавили зефир, лакрицу, сливочное пиво, пирог с почками, сэндвич с беконом... — Альбус перевернул в руках опустевшую картонную упаковку, — тепличную грязь, чернила и плесень. 

Конфеты в вазочке походили на крупные, изогнутые, нарядные бусины. Часть их была золотой в алую крапинку, часть — ярко-красной, с золотыми блестками.

— Ого, в этот раз быстрее почти на полгода, — Геллерт, подперев щеку, лениво помешивал содержимое своей чашки беспалочковой магией. 

— В конце концов, мне их подарили. Я же не мог отказаться.

— Это традиция такая, — охотно пояснил Геллерт в сторону Тома, допивавшего чай. — Сначала Альбус пару лет сужает круги вокруг этих конфет, потом пробует их, а потом все начинается заново.

Альбус посмотрел на него с укором. Геллерт скроил удивленно-оскорбленное выражение лица и, не меняя позы, развернул свободную руку ладонью вверх — то ли «я же говорил», то ли «а что такого?». Ложечка от этого ударилась о фарфоровую стенку чашки.

Том разглядывал происходящее с живым интересом, иногда отвлекаясь на клубничный джем, который он поедал из розетки, игнорируя булочки.

— Никому не может везти всегда и во всем, — объяснил Тому Альбус, приподняв брови. — Cтатистическая вероятность.

— Лет шесть назад, как сейчас помню, ты утверждал, что они прокляты. Или ты проклят. Это было после конфеты со вкусом тухлых яиц. А, нет, спутал, яйца были раньше, в тот раз тебе попались «земляные черви». 

— Прокляты? — любопытно спросил Том. 

— Мерлин мой, ну конечно нет. Но разве нельзя простить маленькую слабость смятения человеку, только что попробовавшему земляных червей?

Конфеты в новом окрасе выглядели очень привлекательно, особенно сейчас, когда лежали все вместе в хрустальной вазочке, но интерес к ним у Тома оставался чисто теоретическим. Он уже слишком хорошо был знаком с «Берти Боттс», полными вкусов-сюрпризов.

Том на дух не выносил сюрпризы.

— Это ограниченный выпуск, — Альбус закрыл картонку, снова разворачивая ее к себе лицевой стороной; его тон был почти оправдывающимся. – К празднику: Берти закончил Хогвартс ровно двадцать лет назад. Блестящий студент, надо сказать, мало кто умеет совмещать науки столь разные, как трансфигурация и зельеварение, так, чтобы они дополняли друг друга на практике.

Годы на удивление мало изменили Берти Ботта, полного улыбчивого человека, бывшего в первом ТРИТОНовском выпуске Альбуса, и совсем не затронули ни его творческие порывы, ни деловую хватку. Альбус порой видел его в Министерстве, но в основном издали; сегодня утром, накануне Лунного надира, он столкнулся с ним вплотную в "Дырявом котле". Ботт, полный энергии и планов, весьма обрадовался встрече со своим школьным профессором и, по совместительству, членом свободного созыва Визенгамота.

Новые конфеты, которые должны были поступить в продажу в сентябре, были подарком Ботта, врученным походя и между делом.

О сложных отношениях Альбуса с "всевкусными бобами Берти Боттс" их создатель не знал, как не знал никто за пределами этого стола.

— Это тот самый парень-с-гоблинами? Он не собирается снова выдвигаться? — спросил Геллерт, разламывая в воздухе надвое кислую до слез лимонную пастилу.

— Да, тот самый. Он сегодня шутил на эту тему, — Альбус отложил картонку. — Золото или нет, но, боюсь, шансов у него с прошлых лет даже на свободный созыв не прибавилось, и он тоже об этом знает. А жаль. Одним умным человеком на Надире меньше. – Он поморщился. – Ох, еще же и моя очередь речь писать.

Потом он окинул горку красно-золотых конфет оценивающим взглядом и без малейшей надежды спросил:

— Никто не хочет тоже попробовать? Совсем? Том? Геллерт?

— Шестнадцатую попытку объявляем открытой. Может, все-таки не надо? 

Альбус торжественно выбрал самую верхнюю конфету, с алыми крапинками.

— И я еще считал тебя авантюристом, Геллерт.

— Извини, у меня сейчас отпуск. 

Альбус с прежним укором покачал головой; его глаза сверкали, как море под летним солнцем.

— К тому же в этой серии и впрямь интересные вкусы, а съедобных куда больше. Лично я надеюсь на зефир или лакрицу.

И он положил конфету в рот.

Все за столом замерло. Две пары глаз следили за ним с неослабевающим вниманием, будто он исполнял смертельный цирковой номер.

Секунду спустя лицо Альбуса помрачнело.

— Плесень, да? — живо спросил Геллерт, убирая со стола локоть и выпрямляясь. — Как считаешь? — повернулся он к Тому, пытавшемуся не улыбаться. — Или что-то из старого? Ал, не томи, нам тут интересно!

Под это веселье Альбус, не меняя выражения лица, указал палочкой на щеку, испаряя конфету прямо у себя во рту, и одним глотком допил остаток чая.

— Может, вторая попадется вкуснее, — предложил Том.

— Хорошая мысль, но я пока, пожалуй, воздержусь.

— У меня же статистика! Не оставляй будущие поколения в неведении!

— Ты не угадал — чернила, — вздохнул Альбус и встал, отодвинув стул. – И сейчас мне опять пора к ним. Не горю желанием этим заниматься, но речь нужно закончить. Как Гораций находит в этом удовольствие, ума не приложу.

Том проводил взглядом его фигуру, исчезнувшую в дверях. 

— Смысли я в магии поменьше, и правда грешил бы на проклятие... – пробормотал Геллерт, и Том повернулся к нему. – Ну каждый ведь раз. 

Нахмурившись, он подтащил к себе почти нетронутые «Берти Боттс» и достал из кармана палочку, задумчиво перекатив ее в пальцах.

— Точно не хочешь конфетку, Том?

Тот в ответ приподнял брови идеально скопированным у Альбуса движением.

— Понял, понял, — Геллерт поставил рядом два пустых блюдца и взял упаковку, просматривая список. – Если и получится, то только сладкое... – проворчал он себе под нос. – Извини, пирог... и сэндвич.

— А такое проклятие правда невозможно? С конфетами? — спросил Том.

— Проклятия, конечно, разнообразны, но слабо себе представляю, — Геллерт без видимого эффекта выводил палочкой в воздухе небольшие круги, словно что-то прикидывая. — Пришлось бы наложить его или на человека, или на каждую конкретную порцию конфет... Слишком много возни и лазеек, каждая из которых сводит усилия заклинателя на нет. Не говоря уже о заметности. Или ты именно про эту пачку? Она точно чистая, как и все прежние, которые я видел.

В конце концов, повинуясь движению его палочки, в воздух взмыли три золотые «бусины». Геллерт прошептал длинное заклинание, вычерчивая круговой разомкнутый глиф, и конфеты перевернулись в воздухе, вспыхнув короткими поясками магического света — двумя темно-серыми и одним серебристым, цветом слегка похожим на Патронус, изображаемый в книгах.

Геллерт дернул палочкой; «темно-серые» конфеты отправились в блюдце слева, а «серебряная» упала ему в ладонь. Без малейших колебаний он закинул ее в рот, тут же раскусив – и умудряясь выглядеть разом кисло и самодовольно секунду спустя.

— Кто вообще решил, что лакрица – это сладкое. Терпеть ее не могу.

— Мм, — протянул Том, укладывая голову на сложенные на стол руки. Взгляд его рассеянно следовал за новыми взлетевшими конфетами – в этот раз «серебряных», отправленных в блюдце справа, было две. — А если разбить его надвое? Проклятие.

— Тогда у тебя будут две проклятые вещи.

Том нахмурился.

— Нет, само проклятие. Чтобы оно начинало действовать, только если оба условия совпадают. Нужный человек и нужный вид еды, например. Так труднее будет заметить.

Вспышки следовали за вспышками. Конфеты наполняли блюдца; «темно-серая» кучка была куда внушительнее, чем «серебряная».

— Поверить не могу, почти две трети пачки... все равно придется заколдовать и человека, и все конфеты на свете, включая еще не созданные, что невозможно. Да и человек, даже невнимательный, заметит, что проклят. Не представляю, насколько глубоко нужно спрятать что-то, относящееся к Искусствам, чтобы оно было скрыто от «носителя» — в саму душу разве что, но я про такое даже не слышал. 

Том задумчиво посмотрел на последнюю вспышку. 

Геллерт встал, пряча палочку и забирая с собой «серебряное» блюдце. Его взгляд скользнул по потолку, остановившись в западной части, там, где на втором этаже был кабинет Альбуса.

— Впрочем, случайности порой эффективнее проклятий, а их вообще никак не распознаешь. — Геллерт кивнул на забракованную порцию и ухмыльнулся. — Не хочешь угостить ими детишек у Блэков?

***

Они аппарировали в какой-то тупичок, ширины которого для этого едва хватало, и вышли на оживленную улицу. Толпа текла мимо них, не замечая и не обращая внимания, словно и мужчины, и мальчика в странноватых нарядах не существовало в их мире.

В какой-то степени так оно и было.

Через каминную сеть попасть в дом Блэков было куда проще, но с совместной аппарацией Том уже смирился, тем более что знал, что рано или поздно она перестанет быть совместной, а вот каминные "полеты" ненавидел до дрожи.

Еще вчера он слушал отдельные "Конечно знаю, где" и "Глупости, Ал, мне не трудно" — и извинения перед ним самим, подслушивать которые уже не пришлось. В голосе его приемного отца было только сожаление, без капли скрытого облегчения. Это по-своему удивило Тома — он знал, что из всех Блэков Альбусу Дамблдору более или менее нравится только уже мертвый Финеас Найджелус. Хотя министерский прием, закрывающий годовую сессию вместе с окончанием лунного года, тоже никогда его не радовал, и этот раз исключением не стал.

Но небесные сигилы были важны. Том пока хуже разбирался в астрономии, чем хотел бы, но относился к ним с почтением — так же, как верхушка магического мира, подстраивающая под них формальности Министерства, и, кажется, как семья Блэк. Потому что день рождения Вальбурги, по словам Альфарда, на самом деле был три дня назад, просто празднование перенесли на сегодня.

— Гриммо... Гриммо, — Геллерт присмотрелся к указателям на той стороне улицы, придержав Тома за воротник — тот уже занес было ногу над проезжей частью мостовой — и повернул налево, увлекая за собой. — Слушай, понятия не имею. А бабушку Батильду ты спрашивал?

— Да, и она тоже не знает, — Том переложил длинную коробку, завернутую в бумагу с серебряными искрами, в другую руку, подстраиваясь под чужой шаг. — Как будто все правило целиком просто случайность. Только три вида животных — это очень странно. Нигде даже не сказано, когда именно оно появилось!

— Может, в тот момент, когда чья-то змея съела чью-то кошку?

— Питомцев редко выпускают в коридоры... и дядя Леонард говорил, что филин его соседа как-то раз съел кошку школьного старосты, но сов брать все равно можно, — Том снова переложил коробку. К сожалению, зачаровать ее, облегчая вес, было нельзя — ее содержимое отнеслось бы к такой магии не лучшим образом. Портить подарок не хотелось.

— Дядя Леонард?

— Из Министерства... — ответил Том рассеянно, разглядывая номера домов. Восьмой. Девятый. — ...он с нами обедал в "Котле". Но, может, он просто шутил, там потом еще было что-то про Францию, и все посмеялись. 

Чувство юмора Леонарда Спенсер-Муна, советника иностранных дел, выглядело малопонятным даже на общем фоне. Большинство его шуток оказывались связаны с политикой; приемного отца они, впрочем, неизменно веселили, о чем Том и сообщил, не слишком отвлекаясь.

Они были уже близко — Альфард говорил про двенадцатый дом. Именно эта цифра значилась и в невозможно официальном приглашении, присланном его сестрой.

— Конечно, — продолжал Том, — совы обычно питаются мышами, но...

— И часто он с вами обедает?

— Ну, бывает... но филин же и правда _способен_ съесть кошку, — тон Тома стал слегка подозрительным. — Так ведь?

— О, более чем.

Том с сомнением поглядел на улыбку, полную заверения, и коротко блеснувшие зубы.

Каменная кладка стен дома номера двенадцать, узкого, но высокого, казалась тем старее, чем пристальнее ее рассматривать, а кованая ограда, сквозь дверцу-"ворота" которой Том прошел вслед за Геллертом, неуловимо и неприятно напоминала кладбищенскую. Хотя тогда это, конечно, должно было быть весьма богатое кладбище. 

Внутри оказалось ярко и неожиданно людно. И свет — магический и газовых ламп, — и украшенный холл вытянутой формы с лестницей в дальнем его конце, и множество живых цветов, и своеобразный гул музыки и отдаленных разговоров ударили со всех сторон.

Том знал, что Блэки — старое и богатое магическое семейство, гордящееся своей древностью и волшебными традициями, но обстановка и количество людей, пришедших на день рождения одиннадцатилетней девочки, все равно поразили его не меньше, чем до этого — присланное ему самому приглашение.

Сознание Тома, отдавшего пальто кланяющемуся домашнему эльфу и механически продолжавшего делать то, что положено, с обычной скоростью вычленяло из общей картины элемент за элементом — молниеносно осматривая, соединяя и приходя к необходимым выводам, или, в спорных случаях, откладывая вердикт на потом. Уже знакомого лица Вальбурги Блэк среди этих элементов пока не было.

Зато нашлось очень схожее, и принадлежало оно взрослому.

Брат и сестра Блэк по-семейному походили друг на друга, и это хорошо было заметно в те немногие разы, когда Том видел их вместе. Черты Вальбурги, однако, выглядели острее — от скул до тяжелых локонов, рядом с которыми даже волосы ее брата, обычно казавшиеся просто черными, выдавали свой более теплый оттенок, — а ее манера держаться только подчеркивала резкие линии, отсекая намеки на неуверенность. Вальбурга словно вырезала саму себя из камня, как скульптуру, и этим резцом она владела куда лучше, чем зачарованными ножами, лоскутьями и проволокой.

Похожего на нее волшебника лет тридцати, стоявшего у лестницы, скорее можно было принять за персонажа с гравюры. Не тех, что бывали в средневековых книгах, полных особенно сложной латыни; скорее, из сказок начала века, не становившихся понятнее, несмотря на язык.

Волшебник повернулся, увидев Тома и Геллерта; сходству с Вальбургой теперь заметно мешала улыбка. Шагнув в их сторону, он оперся на трость слегка тяжелее, чем франты с улиц, виденные Томом в прошлой жизни. Нос ботинка на его левой ноге блеснул, как расплавленное серебро — ярче, чем серебряные цепочки и застежки на темно-синей приталенной мантии.

Том присмотрелся к блеску, сделав вид, что опустил взгляд из скромной вежливости, и понял, что это, кажется, был не ботинок.

Как завороженный, он смотрел на металлические переливы, но те больше не выглядели игрой света. Черное дерево протеза, копировавшего живую ногу, прорезали вытянутые линии сигилов, заполненные незнакомым ему волшебством. Гоблинский зачарованный металл? Какая-то целительская магия? 

— ...индевальд? — волшебник протянул пустую палочковую руку; у него был приятный голос. — Специалист по Ближнему Востоку? Блестящие публикации, рад встретиться с вами. Я Поллукс Блэк.

Том, выругав себя, продолжил играть в застенчивость, перемявшись с ноги на ногу и глянув на Геллерта — на случай, если пропустил что-то важное.

Геллерт моргнул.

Секунду спустя он поднял ладонь в ответ, знакомо заулыбавшись на грани ухмылки. Ну, может, чуть-чуть шире обычного.

— Просто артефактер. Похоже, Ближний Восток продолжает меня преследовать — всего три работы и было, — он отнял руку и положил ее Тому на плечо. — Да, это Том; мой крестник. Я, собственно, на минуту. 

К счастью, одна из лучших "масок", отточенная в приюте, сработала безупречно. Отец Альфарда и Вальбурги уделил Тому ровно столько внимания, сколько уделяет его случайному ребенку считающий себя вежливым взрослый, — то есть пустую покровительственную фразу и один взгляд, — и вновь повернулся к Геллерту.

Не двигаясь с места, Том мельком осмотрел проем открытой двери — кажется, столовая? — гирлянды крупных и бледных "лунных" цветов, огромную каменную вазу, магические символы лунного года, перила лестницы и рамы картин над ней. Выше, над первым пролетом, висело что-то похожее на скорченные ушастые чучела на длинной доске — видимо, опыты Вальбурги. Отсюда они смотрелись особенно уродливо.

Из-за громоздкой скульптуры сбоку, на той же площадке, выглянул Альфард.

Том удивился.

Увидев его, Альфард просиял и, осторожно глянув наверх, махнул рукой, подзывая к себе.

Том недоверчиво наклонил голову.

Альфард умоляюще повторил жест, скорбно дернув свой нарядный галстук-бант так, словно затягивал удавку.

— ...и Лестранжи говорили о том же. Не представляю, что делал бы я сам, если бы потерял дочь. Благодаря вам им по крайней мере было, что похоронить.

— Увы, трагедии в моем деле не редкость, особенно среди начинающих. До сих пор жалею, что не успел по-настоящему узнать Литу — блестящие были задатки... но слишком многое зависит от везения.

— Боюсь, даже по той малости, которая мне о вас известна, в одно везение поверить просто невозможно.

Том колебался. Альфард Блэк был первым встреченным им ровесником — и вообще ребенком, включая детей-магов — общаться с которым было... ну, скажем... неплохо, так что вся ситуация от и до была необычной. Но, в конце концов, он знал Альфарда только три месяца. Возможно, ему еще придется разбираться с проблемами из-за своих просчетов.

— ...в поле от кабинетного рунолога вроде меня, к сожалению, мало толка, — Поллукс Блэк перенес часть веса на искусственную ногу, переставив трость. — Британия вас совсем не интересует?

— Я не проводил бы здесь столько времени, будь это так.

Блэк прищурился, слегка склонив голову. Его улыбка была теперь едва различима, но совершенно точно была.

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о "Песне ветра"? Точнее, об одном упомянутом там месте.

Геллерт посмотрел на Тома — после того, как тот ненавязчиво кашлянул; и кивнул ему в ответ, вновь возвращаясь к беседе.

— Я знаком с переложением Ди, хотя, признаюсь, поверхностно.

Оставляя разум во всеоружии, Том шагнул на лестницу, держась ближе к стене. Голоса оставались за спиной, все еще довлея над гулом, но понемногу сливаясь с ним. 

— ...здесь ваше присутствие?

— О, уверяю, — в голосе Блэка прорезалась легкая скука, — Ирма знает, что делает. У меня есть готовая подборка по северным регионам. Если вы торопитесь...

— Пожалуй, не очень.

Альфард вновь выглянул из своего сомнительного убежища. При виде приближающегося Тома он снова просиял улыбкой и отодвинулся, указывая на незаметное снизу свободное место; и неожиданно для себя Том ускорил шаг.

***

Массивная, солидно смотревшаяся дверь по левую руку привлекала внимание, и Том вопросительно глянул на своего проводника, но Альфард только махнул рукой:

— Скука — дедушкины комнаты. Пошли дальше.

— Он с другими внизу? — Том попытался представить, как выглядели бы старые Вальбурга с Альфардом или старый Поллукс. Старые Блэки. Такого взрослого среди других вроде бы не было.

— Нет, он уже отдыхает. 

От Тома, все это время обращавшего на самого Альфарда не меньше внимания, чем на его дом, который тот с удовольствием показывал, не ускользнула ни некоторая наигранность жеста, ни то, что Альфард понизил голос.

Это ответвление коридора было пустынным и на удивление тихим — шум снизу сюда почти не просачивался. Понять, что помаргивающие светильники на стенах были волшебными, можно было только по тому, что колебания их света повторялись раз за разом совершенно одинаково.

— Твой дедушка болеет? — спросил Том участливо и очень громко, остановившись прямо возле тяжелой на вид, под стать самой двери, серебряной ручки.

— Вайолет? — тотчас же зазвучал из-за двери хриплый и надтреснутый мужской голос — пугающе близко, словно говоривший затаился буквально в шаге по ту сторону. — Мариус? Кто здесь? Какой Морганы ты вынюхиваешь?

Альфард закусил губу и отступил дальше, потянув за собой Тома. Прошло, казалось, несколько секунд, прежде чем он удовлетворился чужим "извини" и удивленно-невинной миной.

— Не то чтобы болеет, просто он старый, — пояснил наконец Альфард, обращаясь к меццо-тинто с замком, висевшей на стене. — И чудит иногда. Говорю, скука. Пошли.

Том испытал обычное, приятно-пощипывающее удовлетворение — от новой информации, которую он получил сразу же, как только захотел, и от болезненной скованности, с которой его приятель смотрел теперь в сторону.

Кроме удовлетворения Том почувствовал неудобство. 

Он мысленно прижал это чувство и покатал его туда-сюда, как конфету на языке. Палочки, чтобы испарить ее, у него не было.

— Извини, — сказал он еще раз с заминкой, хмурясь своим мыслям, и торопливо прибавил: — А библиотеку покажешь? Я про нее уже кое-что слышал.

— Книг-людоедов на цепях там нет, — отозвался Альфард все еще не глядя на него, но уже не так сухо. — Она вообще не очень большая, даже с расширением... и будь готов, что там может быть мама, и еще придется пойти по главной лестнице.

Том глубокомысленно кивнул. Это означало, что нужно быть осторожными.

Некоторое время назад они покинули убежище за скульптурой на площадке (Ульрида Мудрая, оригинал, пояснил Альфард со вздохом, явно кого-то передразнивая), строго следуя плану: двигайся так, чтобы тебя не заметили. И не привлекли лишний раз к разговорам с гостями или еще чему в этом роде.

Ирма Блэк, мать Альфарда и Вальбурги, — женщина с каштановыми волосами и тяжелой нижней челюстью, — была, казалось, в нескольких местах одновременно, контролируя ход всего праздника словно бы без малейших усилий. Не попадаться в ее поле зрения было той еще задачей даже для Тома, на которого она обратила куда больше внимания, чем Поллукс.

"Тут с утра от скуки умереть можно, — говорил Альфард с облегчением, предложив показать дом. — Я уже пожалел, что у Абраксаса его дурацкий карантин. То есть, считай, почти рехнулся".

В недавней поездке с родителями на Цейлон Малфою-младшему не повезло с особо кусачей золотой саламандрой, внезапно оказавшейся не браслетом; так что на приглашение он ответил Вальбурге сожалениями и извинениями, растворенными в трех футах письма в стиле своих любимых рыцарских романов. Хохот сестры, поздним вечером читавшей это послание, почти напугал Альфарда, в чем он меланхолично признался, нырнув в очередную безопасную нишу.

Осматривая дом вместе с Альфардом, рассказывающим ему о людях, комнатах и вещах, Том вскоре отметил то, что по-своему обратило на себя его внимание еще в холле. Дом номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо был полон гостей, пришедших на день рождения дочери хозяев; это были волшебники из старых английских семей, в основном состоящие с Блэками в родстве, включая ближайших родственников из боковых ветвей, носящих ту же фамилию.

 _Взрослые_ волшебники.

С Абраксасом Малфоем, стойко переносящим заточение карантина, детей на празднике было бы пятеро — не считая Тома и Альфарда с самой Вальбургой, и, конечно, годовалого Тормера Крэбба, кузена младших Блэков по матери, потому что надо быть совсем дураком, чтобы обращать внимание на младенца.

Том познакомился со всеми: Лукрецией Блэк (тепличная грязь) — кузиной Альфарда и Вальбурги по отцу, тоже в этом году едущей в Хогвартс, девятилетней Амадией Берк (плесень) — кузиной из другой ветви, Родериком Лестранжем (чернила) — второкурсником-слизеринцем, в немного более отдаленном пересечении родословной которого Том быстро потерялся, и совсем маленьким Орионом Блэком (неизвестно: убрал выбранную золотую конфету в карман вместо того, чтобы съесть) — братом Лукреции, которому недавно исполнилось восемь. Альфарду досталась какая-то слизь, приведшая его в брезгливый восторг, как и любая дрянь из "Берти Боттс", а Вальбурге Том предлагать конфету не стал, благо скармливал он их всем поштучно, а не в общем кругу. Самоубийцей он не был.

Все сверстники и почти сверстники оказались скучноватыми и не заслуживающими внимания, может, за исключением Лукреции — то и дело проскальзывающая в ее речи хитреца могла сулить и неприятности, и пользу. Однако и она, и все остальные отнеслись к Тому нейтрально — без радостного идиотизма, отличавшего некоторых новичков в приюте, но и без заносчивости. Насколько велика в этом была роль самого Тома, которого они знали по рассказам и нескольким минутам общения, а насколько для них имели значение Гонты и Дамблдоры вместе со сплетней, явно известной не только Лукреции, Том не знал. В любом случае его сочли если и не настоящей ровней, то чем-то близким. 

Он решил, что для начала это сойдет.

Вопреки ожиданиям, в библиотеке не оказалось не только миссис Блэк, но и вообще ни единой живой души. 

На первый взгляд библиотека Блэков выглядела небольшой и сохраняла общую узкую, вытянутую форму, присущую большинству здешних комнат; потолок ее даже близко не вздымался так высоко, как привык Том. Освещение здесь было мягче, чем в холле или гостиной, и серо-зеленая, с изысканным узором ткань, обтягивающая панели и видимая там, где их не закрывали шкафы, смотрелась уютнее. Том поглядел вверх — на потолке, расписанном под карту звездного неба, царили созвездия Северного полушария, и он быстро догадался о том, что Альфард подтвердил следом: этой частью комната не заканчивалась. Расширившая помещение магия скопировала и отразила пространство горизонтально, по длинной стене, которая делила теперь получившуюся комнату ровно пополам, как корешок — раскрытую книгу.

Альфард провел Тома вглубь, к единственному проходу в дальнем конце, ведущему во вторую часть библиотеки. Том без особого любопытства глянул на большой тлеющий камин для путешествий, за пару секунд нашел на потолке Южный Крест и обратился к более интересным вещам — содержимому полок, вполуха продолжая слушать Альфарда.

Открытых стеллажей что в "северной", что в "южной" части было немного — большинство книг, общее количество которых казалось Тому довольно скромным, покоились за почти не бликующими стеклами дверец. Книжные шкафы, тяжелые и мощные, словно и впрямь призванные удерживать, а не защищать, перемежались, как колоннами, выдававшимися вперед футлярами вертикальных витрин.

— Книги-людоеды, ты говорил? — Том поднял руку, почти касаясь пальцами ближайшего корешка, словно позволяя себя обнюхать, и медленно двинулся вдоль левой стены.

Издания, стоявшие на открытых стеллажах, были скучными и касались в основном британской и германской магической истории. С каждым шагом дальше, однако, Том замечал все больше интересных названий.

Альфард запнулся, прерывая рассказ о том, что библиотеку перенесли в эту комнату только при его прадедушке, и в нескольких секундах повисшей тишины Тому почудилось, что он слышит едва различимые бормотания с полок дальше, из-под стекла.

— Ну, обычно байки ходят про что-то в этом духе, но это неправда. Такое разве что в Хогвартсе осталось, под замком. То есть, может, когда-то давно у нас и было что-нибудь очень темное и опасное, но сейчас уж точно... — Альфард упал в кресло с высокой спинкой, почти утонув в нем, и с легким смущением покрутил рукой в воздухе. — Как бы... моя мама не очень любит, знаешь. Искусства. 

— У меня с отцом то же самое, — понимающе кивнул Том.

— Ну, про него и Искусства даже подумать странно, — с каким-то облегчением сказал Альфард. — А мама их не очень жалует, мне так кажется, из-за папиной ноги — в смысле, ему же из-за них ее отрезало. По идее, она права, конечно... — протянул он после паузы, но не торопился заканчивать фразу.

— Но любая магия может быть опасной, — продолжил ее Том разумно и уверенно, огибая витрину с белесыми раковинами размером с человеческую голову. — Сила вообще не может не быть опасной, иначе какая она сила?

Он остановился перед дверцами шкафа. К его изумлению книги за прозрачным как вода стеклом были совершенно чистыми — ряды черных, темно-коричневых и порыжевших корешков без единого знака на них.

— Это верно, — после паузы отозвался Альфард, задумчиво пощипывая ухо. Несколько секунд прошло в молчании, но заметив, что Том разглядывает книжную полку за стеклом, он вновь оживился, поворачиваясь всем телом и свешивая руку через подлокотник.

— На шкафах чары — надо открыть, иначе никаких названий не увидеть. Только без палочки это не сделаешь. 

Том разочарованно стиснул пальцы. Еще целых полгода. Он поймал себя на отчаянной зависти Вальбурге, три дня как обладающей собственной палочкой.

— Твою сестру об этом, как понимаю, просить не стоит?

В вертикальных витринах-футлярах, похожих на террариумы, хранились самые разные предметы — от огромных, словно смятых раковин, которые Том уже приметил, и фрагментов доспехов до каких-то невзрачных камней. Артефакты?

Дом на Мейсон-стрит был полон вещиц самых разных размеров и видов, привезенных изо всех уголков земного шара, но под стекло в нем было заключено немногое — только самые хрупкие вещи и те из них, чья магия могла быть нестабильна. А в библиотеке кроме книг вообще хранилось только то, что так или иначе относилось к записям, вроде карт, глиняных табличек или сколов с глифами.

— Лучше сразу маму, — закатил глаза Альфард, жестом предлагая усесться в кресло напротив; Том отрицательно помотал головой и продолжил бродить вокруг, разглядывая витрины. — Вообще, знаешь, заходи лет через двадцать — как только Бу станет главой дома, то все перепроверит, и если хоть одна плотоядная книга и правда у нас когда-то хранилась, она из-под земли ее отыщет и посадит на прежнюю цепь.

— Она любит такие книги? — рассеянно спросил Том. Опасные артефакты, привезенные из экспедиций, Геллерт хранил у себя в кабинете или в лаборатории в подвале, по большей части недолго — покупатели, даже если это не был заказ, находились быстро. Том помнил пару таких находок, показанных ему под строгим контролем; помнил он и Отдел Тайн, и огромный завораживающий Хогвартс, и при всем старании не смог бы забыть странное, неуловимое и восхитительное ощущение, возникающее даже перед мелкой вещицей, если она пропитана действительно сильным колдовством. Казалось, у некоторых вещей от магии и времени нарастал свой собственный контур, только не внутри, а снаружи, как раковина у улитки, и почувствовать сильнейшие из них вблизи можно было без всяких специальных проверок.

Геллерт повторял ему, что полагаться на такое чувство просто глупо, и Том был, в целом, согласен. Но все-таки.

— Да вроде не особо. Зато традиции любит. Нет, все на них и держится, только... ну, можешь считать, что я просто младший, а Бу по рождению положено, но я считаю, что местами она слишком увлекается. 

Здесь, возле витрин с вещами Блэков, явно важными для этой старинной волшебной семьи, Том ничего особенного не испытывал. Не желая разочаровываться так быстро, он вглядывался то в один предмет, то в другой. С тем же успехом можно было стоять перед заурядным столом или креслом. Может, стекла зачарованы сдерживать магию? 

Хотя, если подумать, вот эта чаша... 

Том обошел витрину; подошел к следующей, для проверки, и вернулся. Без изменений. Наверное, металлическая чаша, заинтересовавшая его, привлекала больше внимания только потому, что была единственным экспонатом в этой витрине. А никакой особенной магии вокруг и не было.

Будь только у него палочка!.. Или пара правильных приборов. Или хотя бы достойный многогранник. И не будь рядом Альфарда, который вряд ли спокойно отнесется к внезапной проверке семейной реликвии.

Чаша — да нет, скорее кубок, на вид тоже был довольно обычным, но что-то в нем словно притягивало взгляд. Он был сделан из, вероятно, серебра, заметно потускневшего, и украшен охотничьей сценкой-погоней. Том разглядел пару собак, почти припавших к ножке кубка, и четырех всадников со вскинутыми вверх палочками — их плащи с капюшонами были отлиты так искусно, что казались созданными из ткани, а не из металла. Глаза собак и несколько звезд в небе заменяли крохотные рубины.

Почему его не чистили? Не опасно ли его трогать?

— Что это за кубок, Альфард? — спросил Том, обернувшись.

— Который... А!

Альфард выбрался на пол и подошел к витрине, пояснив со вкусом:

— Это кубок бабушки Клотильды. Он проклят.

— Правда?..

— Ну да! Таково предание. Сама бабушка Клотильда его и прокляла. Она, конечно, не просто бабушка, а... — Альфард задумался, — пра... пра-прабабушка для меня, получается. В любом случае, она терпеть не могла свою племянницу, Мориг — может, потому, что завидовала ей и своему брату из-за наследства, а может, у нее просто фвупер в волосах к тому времени потерялся, кто теперь разберет. В любом случае она долго с ней враждовала, растаскивая семью в разные стороны, так, что все переругались больше обычного. Но в конце концов бабушка Клотильда принесла на день рождения племянницы этот кубок и заявила, что это семейный подарок, который она сама заколдовала — любой предатель крови, выпивший из него, умрет за минуту, а любой настоящий Блэк будет процветать и во всем добьется успеха. Говорят, на дуэли тогда вызывали за меньшее, но Мориг не моргнув глазом велела наполнить кубок, сказав, что благодарит тетю и предлагает разделить вино с ней.

— И бабушка Клотильда согласилась?

— Ага — и умерла через минуту у всех на глазах, в отличие от Мориг, которая жила потом очень долго. Вот.

Том обдумал услышанное. 

— Выходит, — начал он медленно, посмотрев на Альфарда; тот, в свою очередь, глядел на него с предвкушением, ожидая реакции, — проклятие на кубке, наложенное по крови, должно было убить любого Блэка, который из него выпьет. Зачем тогда пить вместе с жертвой из проклятого кубка, если сама бабушка Клотильда — тоже Блэк?

Его приемный отец недолюбливал Блэков. Сейчас Том готов был с этим согласиться — по крайней мере, странность некоторых из них опасно граничила с тупостью. Убить врага ценой собственной смерти? Какой в этом смысл?

Да еще и не преуспеть!

Предвкушение на лице Альфарда исчезало, сменяясь легкой озадаченностью.

— Нет же, не любого. Наоборот. Бабушка Клотильда считала Мориг предательницей крови, а себя — нет, вот и выпила. Думала, что ей-то самой точно ничего не угрожает.

Том зажмурился, борясь с собой, и через пару секунд снова открыл глаза.

— Твоя пра-пра-прабабушка давно увлекалась Искусствами, да? К тому моменту.

— Наверное. Чтобы проклясть что-то по-настоящему, нужно неплохо в них разбираться.

Проследив взгляд Тома, Альфард тоже критически посмотрел на кубок, который видел, должно быть, в стотысячный раз.

Что ж, Клотильда была глупой и умерла по собственной глупости. Обычное дело. Любопытно только, как выжила Мориг и почему не только легко согласилась выпить из кубка, подаренного ее врагом, но и действительно из него выпила уже после Клотильды. Простейший вариант лежал на поверхности: Клотильда выбрала для своей противницы разовое конечное проклятие — о чем сама Мориг как-то узнала заранее и чем воспользовалась, — а потом просто отпила первой, обрушив всю магию на себя и "очистив" кубок. Как бы дико это ни звучало, но да, люди _бывают_ настолько тупыми. Том знал это слишком хорошо.

Но тогда сейчас, спустя столько лет, в кубке просто не может...

Том нахмурился.

— А можно посмотреть поближе? — спросил он. — Или для витрин тоже нужна палочка? Какие на них чары?

— Только прочности вроде — нет, не нужна — Том, — Альфард потряс головой. — Это кубок бабушки Клотильды, который убил бабушку Клотильду. Он _проклят._

— Я понял. Так можно?

После секундной паузы он посмотрел на Альфарда и произнес совершенно искренне:

— Впервые такое вижу.

Альфард, закусив губу, вновь обернулся к витрине. В его взгляде, смерившим темную семейную реликвию, мелькнул и исчез трудноуловимый проблеск.

— Ну, — ответил он наконец. — Если только просто посмотреть.

Он взялся за деревянную ручку сбоку и потянул дверцу на себя; витрина открылась с легким звоном стекла.

Том инстинктивно втянул носом воздух, словно магию можно было почуять. 

Но ничего особенного не изменилось. Кубок мирно стоял на стеклянной полке — гораздо ближе к "зрителям" на этой стороне, чем к центру. Всадники с серебряными лицами скакали за застывшими псами. Том наклонил голову, пытаясь отметить малейшие изменения. Рубиновые звезды тускло сверкали в почернелом небе, отражая огоньки волшебного освещения библиотеки. Без прозрачной, нежной завесы стекла камни в собачьих глазах тоже казались менее яркими — почти мутными даже, будто тот, кто создал этих псов, несущихся в ночи за неведомым зверем, не был уверен, живы они или уже мертвы.

За стеной, в "северной" части библиотеки, кто-то открыл дверь и уверенно зашел внутрь. Альфард вздрогнул, словно очнувшись, и схватился за ручку дверцы.

— Альфард? — послышался резкий голос, который Том узнал сразу: Вальбурга Блэк. — Ты здесь? Альфард!

Шаги приближались, уверенные и твердые. Мальчики переглянулись. Дверца снова звякнула, громче, чем в первый раз, но не закрылась; Альфард в легкой панике дернул ее сильнее.

Том отвернулся, пойдя Вальбурге, невидимой еще за стеной, навстречу.

За его спиной раздался специфический звук — примерно с таким нечто не очень большое и металлическое могло бы задеть стекло.

Том оказался у прохода мгновением раньше будущей хозяйки дома.

Сказать, что ее явно рассерженный взгляд смягчился, когда она его увидела, было бы чересчур, но он все же стал гораздо спокойнее.

— Альфард показывал мне дом, — произнес Том, глядя на нее с обескураживающей улыбкой. — Надеюсь, мы не слишком задержались.

— Ладно тебе, Бу, — сказал Альфард, подошедший следом. — Не дуйся. Мама меня ищет?

Его голос звучал примиряюще, но, прислушавшись, можно было разобрать неровное дыхание. Да и в прохладной библиотеке с едва тлеющим камином Альфарду явно было жарковато.

Вальбурга слегка скривилась, глядя на брата.

— Пару часов точно.

— Так я же дом показывал. Здесь просто засиделись — вот, говорили про Мориг и бабушку Клотильду.

Выражение крайней неубежденности, возникшее на лице Вальбурги, было копией того, что Том уже пару раз видел у Альфарда. Брата и сестру разделяли год времени и множество различий во взглядах, но оба они были Блэками, и это было заметно.

— В этой истории есть, над чем подумать, — прибавил Том. — И у вас прекрасная библиотека. Не говоря обо всем остальном.

— Благодарю, — отозвалась Вальбурга с порцией церемонной вежливости. — Что ж, спасибо, Альфард, но, боюсь, мама прямо сейчас ждет тебя в гостиной. Это важно.

Она поглядела им за спины в сторону злополучной витрины и рассеянно потерла правое запястье — там, под рукавом нарядной мантии, обхватывали руку новенькие ножны-браслет с такой же новенькой палочкой. Парой часов ранее Вальбурга показывала "детской" компании и то, и другое, вызвав зависть у младших и спор, начатый Родериком, который предпочитал носить палочку во внутреннем кармане.

— Эээ, конечно, я пойду, раз ждет, — очень быстро произнес Альфард. — Почему эльфы меня сразу не нашли?

Неубежденность Вальбурги только усилилась.

— Это ты мне объясни, — отозвалась она едко, но секунду спустя все-таки продолжила: — Нокси и Мэппи в один голос твердят, что ты как под землю проваливаешься. Похоже, обоим скоро пора на доску. Они уже странно бормочут, как обычно под старость.

— Разве — разве это связано? Том, вот у вас эльф бормочет?

— Нет, — честно ответил Том. — Он и не смог бы, у него язык отрезан.

Вальбурга посмотрела на него с уважением.

— Да нормальные они обе, — твердо произнес Альфард. — Мы весь дом обошли, поэтому и поймать нас было трудно. Ты просто хочешь голову побыстрее набить.

— Это у тебя голова набита, Альфи, а эльфийские головы высушивают. И торопиться здесь некуда.

— Значит, мм, украшение над лестницей — твоя работа? — спросил Том, вспомнив доску с уродливыми подобиями ушастых голов. — Я так и подумал.

— Ну, что ты, — фыркнула Вальбурга; с заметным, тем не менее, удовольствием. — Это бабушка Вайолет делала, она профессор в Дурмстранге. Я пока только тренируюсь... и спасибо за каирские соли, Том... бабушка такие очень хвалит. 

Она замялась на какое-то мгновение, едва заметно прищурившись, почти как тогда, когда "проверяла" брата, и смахнула со лба локон, выбившийся из высокой, взрослой прически.

— И... почему они? Ты ведь говорил, что не считаешь таксидермию искусством.

Том не сразу сообразил, что она имеет в виду. Подарок, принесенный им — пять маленьких глиняных кувшинчиков, запечатанных десятки лет назад — давно нашел свое место на столике среди прочих. Мысли Тома с тех пор уже прочно заняли чистокровные сверстники, дом Блэков и проклятие на серебряном кубке.

— Но ты-то считаешь, — сказал он. Очевидные вещи. Снова и каждый раз. — Это же твой день рождения.

Том невнимательно смотрел на собеседницу, раздраженный очевидными вещами и все еще немного беспокоившийся о кубке. Так что теперь нельзя было сказать точно, действительно ли Вальбурга растерялась, быстро взяв себя в руки, или ее задумчивый, слегка отстраненный взгляд, вновь направленный куда-то в сторону дальних витрин, был вызван иными причинами.

Судя по всему, Альфард решил, что верно последнее — по крайней мере он с преувеличенной бодростью заявил сестре, что в гостиную неплохо бы пойти всем, и буквально вытащил их обоих сперва в "северную" часть библиотеки, а потом и в коридор.

***

Праздник продолжался своим чередом, полный взрослых людей и запутанных связей. В нем оставалось много непонятного для Тома, и для того, чтобы отделить все еще местами незнакомые традиции обычного волшебного мира от традиций, необычных и старых даже для многих волшебников, требовалась вдумчивая работа — и иногда помощь Альфарда, предлагавшего ее с охотой. Но мысль о проклятии на кубке все это время продолжала исподволь маячить на задворках памяти, слишком незаконченная и слишком интересная.

Уже потом, перед сном, в своей комнате, Том вновь вспомнил о ней и даже взялся за "Справочник противодействия вредоносным заклятиям" Каспара, лениво перелистывая страницы. Это было несерьезно, но ничего полезнее под рукой не оказалось.

По-хорошему следовало пойти в библиотеку, к Геллерту, засевшему там с какой-то новой работой вскоре после их возвращения... хотя, конечно, в такие моменты его лучше не отрывать... и приемный отец тоже должен был вот-вот вернуться. Тому все равно хотелось поделиться кое-какими деталями праздника, так почему бы не спросить, ну, в целом о всей истории... и что, что она про Блэков...

Том давно уже чувствовал, что устал, но усталость эта была приятной; растянувшись на кровати поверх покрывала со "Справочником" и занятной загадкой в запасе, он испытывал сонное, покойное умиротворение. Хороший был день. Остальное лучше оставить на завтра.

В окно, задернутое тяжелыми шторами с серебряным шитьем, постучали.

Том открыл глаза. За три года, проведенные им в волшебном мире, звук успел стать привычным — острое, мерное постукивание по одной точке на стекле, обычное для почтовых сов. Правда, чаще совы стучали не больше двух-трех раз подряд, выжидая между стуками. Эта оказалась нетерпеливой.

К повторявшемуся постукиванию прибавился скрежет, словно птица когтила карниз.

Том встал и, щурясь, подошел к окну, по пути бросив взгляд на часы. Почти одиннадцать. Кажется, он умудрился задремать прямо в одежде, со светом и даже зубы еще не почистив. Впрочем, легкое раздражение, с которым он отдергивал штору и открывал окно, могла заметить только Смоки, дымчатая неясыть Альфарда, топтавшаяся снаружи и постаравшаяся втиснуться в проем, когда окно еще не было толком поднято.

На улице моросил дождь; капельки из темноты успели попасть на пальцы и подоконник. Смоки ткнула лапой в руку Тома, почти ухватив его когтями за большой палец, и только потом встряхнулась.

— Ну, не надо, — пробормотал Том, отдернув руку с принесенной ему запиской. Капельки дождя скатывались по узкой белой полоске зачарованного пергамента, свернутого в несколько раз.

Почерк у Альфарда всегда был скверный, но сейчас адресант, кажется, еще и торопился.

"Том,

с кубком все ужасно, наверное, это проклятие. Я пошел в библиотеку, и он снова был с краю витрины, а потом пропал

можешь сунуться в камин? я буду в библиотеке

А."

Том, хмурясь, перечитал записку дважды. Его сердце невольно застучало быстрее. Смоки нервно ухнула, переминаясь на подоконнике в ожидании ответа, пока он быстро писал карандашом прямо под последней альфардовской строчкой:

"До него можно дотрагиваться? Ты это делал? А еще кто-нибудь? Что значит — с краю?"

Сам ответ занял несколько секунд. Столько же отняли колебания, но все-таки Том не подписался даже буквой — что ж, это все равно бессмысленно, кому еще Смоки могла принести письмо и у кого забрать ответ. Альфард поймет.

Сова исчезла за окном, унося записку. Площадь Гриммо располагалась в другой части города, но все же не очень далеко... особенно для птицы.

Том потер глаза — скорее машинально; сон уже слетел с него без остатка, — и вернулся к кровати, мысленно перебирая вариант за вариантом. Он понимал, что с минимумом информации это было пока бессмысленно, но нетерпение и потребность хоть в каком-то действии бурлили внутри, не давая сидеть смирно. Теперь страницы "Справочника", взлетавшие у него под пальцами, изучались куда внимательнее.

Еще пятнадцать минут спустя он шагал по комнате туда-сюда, бессмысленно листая "Справочник" на ходу. Матильда, дремавшая в своем ящике в углу, во второй раз приподняла голову, разбуженная его суетой, и коротко прошипела общий тон вопроса; Том досадливо отозвался свистящей отмашкой-успокоением, отрицанием опасности.

Была ли она на самом деле?

В любом случае, конечно, не для Матильды, удовлетворенной его ответом. Новый скрежет птичьих когтей уже не привлек ее внимания. Смоки просочилась сквозь оставленное приоткрытым окно, и Том снял с ее лапы прежнее письмо, в котором прибавилось ровно две строчки.

"1 — не знаю! 2 — да! -клякса-

камин! Том, пожалуйста!"

Варианты и шаги мелькали и складывались один с другим с удвоенной скоростью. Решение далеко не во всем устраивало Тома, который вновь, колеблясь, поглядел на почтовую сову Альфарда, но что поделать — лучшее из возможного не всегда идеально.

***

Полоса света, протянувшаяся в полутемную библиотеку дома на Мейсон-стрит, мигнула, а потом погасла — створка двойной двери, повинуясь чужой магии, прикрылась изнутри. Раздался звук тяжелых, медленных шагов.

Единственным освещенным островком остался полукруг у дальней стены. Ровного света волшебных светильников, прилепившихся к полкам, и теплых отсветов камина хватало на круглый стол, застеленный ветхими картами Британских островов поверх стопок книг, разрозненные тома и свитки, перекочевавшие на пол, и придвинутый ближе к камину диван.

В его углу сидел Геллерт. 

Он отвлекся от громоздкой книги, переложив ее с колен на подлокотник, глянул в сторону закрывшейся двери поверх словаря, парящего в воздухе, и снова вернулся к рядам рун. Поджидая.

Звук шагов становился то глуше, то яснее, минуя ковер и свободные участки паркета, но неумолимо приближался к дивану у камина, пока в шаге от него, наконец, не сбился — вошедший запнулся о валявшуюся на полу сшивку карт.

Помедлив еще секунду и будто решая, стоят ли движения усилий, он сдался, опустившись на свободную сторону прямо через подлокотник.

— Хотел спросить, как в этом году Надир, но, смотрю, как обычно, — Геллерт меланхолично двинул кистью, вовремя стащив на пол раскрытую тонкую книжицу и, продолжая движение, провел пальцами по чужим волосам, высвобождая тонкую дужку очков. — Здравствуй, Ал. 

Альбус приподнял голову и снял очки до конца, беспалочковой магией отправив их на столик. Цепочка, тонко звякнув, потянулась с побитой временем книги вниз, собираясь на полотне карты золотой "лужицей".

— Здравствуй, — ответил он с закрытыми глазами. Полежав так, не шевелясь и словно собираясь с силами, еще секунду, Альбус подтянулся выше и обнял Геллерта обеими руками, прижавшись щекой к загривку. И долго, облегченно выдохнул. 

— Все верно, — пробормотал он наконец, не меняя позы; каждое слово ощущалось на его и чужой коже теплым касанием. — И как столько не очень умных и очень уверенных в обратном людей вообще можно собрать в одном помещении.

— Преподавание тебя не закалило? — фыркнул Геллерт и повернулся, чтобы обнять его в ответ — Альбус неопределенно помычал, словно подбирал мелодию на память, и сполз ниже в его руках. Шерстяной свитер приятно покалывал висок и скулу.

— Знаешь, за двадцать пять лет в Хогвартсе я не встретил ни одного глупого ребенка. Не слишком одаренных в том или ином... не быстрых в рассуждениях... но и только. И что случается после выпуска... — Альбус приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, на Геллерта. — Том еще не спит? Как он сегодня?..

— Сказал, что ляжет пораньше. Полон впечатлений, пожалуй — праздник его вымотал. Но в хорошем смысле.

О Томе нелегко было сказать что-то наверняка, но год от года эта завеса становилась все прозрачнее — по крайней мере, местами. Альбус просто надеялся, что рано или поздно она исчезнет совсем, или хотя бы по собственному почину окажется приоткрыта.

— Рад это слышать, — искренне сказал он. — И правда спасибо, что сходил.

Геллерт молча закатил глаза.

Блэки были старой семьей. И все время, сколько помнил Альбус — своей ли жизни, или по записям и рассказам, уходящим в века, — их воззрения и ценности были одинаковыми и совершенно однозначными, и когда кто-то высказывал иные мысли, он просто лишался права относить себя к Блэкам. Даже этот праздник, номинально — день рождения дочери, на самом деле прошедший раньше... Альбус корил себя за подозрительность, но не мог полностью избавиться от мысли, что он был перенесен на лунный надир не просто так, и магия в чистом своем проявлении не имела с этим ничего общего. А вот совпадение с ежегодным Надиром Министерства, собиравшим избранную официальными властями общественность — вполне возможно.

Хмурясь, Альбус вспоминал Финеаса-младшего, с которым в школьные годы был знаком не более, чем обычный гриффиндорец с обычным слизеринцем. Этот Альфард, с которым, как можно надеяться, действительно подружился Том, не был похож на Финеаса, но и от Финеаса Найджелуса — его худшей стороны, по крайней мере, — в нем тоже было немного, если было вообще.

— Да не терзай ты себя, — Геллерт снова зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, мимоходом коснувшись нахмуренного лба. — Это не худшая компания из всех, а Том умный мальчик. Он не пойдет у кого-то на поводу просто для того, чтобы пойти.

— Это верно, — отозвался Альбус, помедлив. Он повернулся, подставляя под почесывающие движения пальцев шею и разглядывая открытый справочник рун, все еще висевший в воздухе. Вертикальные элементы символов слабо светились на странице.

— Один из "именных" футарков? 

— С первого взгляда, — смешок Геллерта ощущался через ткань и кожу. Подсвеченный штамб самой крупной руны мигнул. — Да, кесаийский, слегка трансформированный.

Альбус прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь. Его волосы и бородка казались в отсветах камина ярче.

— Не поверишь, как приятно это слышать. Надир каждый год превращает мозги приглашенных в брюкву. Фигурально, к счастью. Или нет, иначе это хотя бы можно было обратить.

— Неужели там не было ни одного твоего не-ученика, чтобы перемолвиться словом? Слагхорна... мм... Диггори... Спенсер-Муна?

Альбус несильно боднул его, даже не приподнявшись; Геллерт хмыкнул.

— Двенадцать часов умственной пытки, Гел, имей совесть. А как там Блэки? 

Геллерт помедлил и в конце концов уклончиво пожал плечами. Альбус знал, что чистокровные предрассудки всегда его раздражали, хотя, возможно, дело было не только в них.

— Блэки в целом — трудно сказать, пообщаться получилось только с Поллуксом. Не слышал о нем? Отец Томова приятеля. У вас с ним было бы больше тем для разговоров — он занимается рунами. 

Альбус приподнял брови; его взгляд по-прежнему оставался скорее расслабленным, но прохладного внимания в нем прибавилось.

— Не знаю, мой милый, для меня-то рунология просто развлечение. Поллукс Блэк... Помню, видел его на СОВах, как раз когда пришел. Трансфигурация его тогда не слишком интересовала. — Альбус поразмышлял — или, по крайней мере, сделал вид. — Как, впрочем, и любая другая наука. 

— Мне он назвался рунологом, хотя показался скорее мечтателем, чем профессионалом. Ну... — Геллерт небрежно указал то ли на справочник рун в воздухе и раскрытый фолиант, покоившийся на подлокотнике, то ли на хаос книг, карт и свитков на столике и полу. То ли на все вместе. — Для меня это только на пользу, так что не жалуюсь. Новая работа в шаге от дома встречается нечасто.

— Он тебя нанял? — Альбус с удивлением посмотрел на него, привстав.

— М-хм. А почему нет? Там сага с эфемерными источниками в Шотландии — затея малотолковая, но не хуже прочих, недолгая, максимум до ноября, и хорошо оплаченная. Первый, кстати, поход на островах... — он снова обнял Альбуса крепче, прижимая к себе, и задумчиво продолжил куда-то в висок и ниже, — каждый вечер возвращаться осенью домой необычно, конечно, но мысль мне нравится. 

После краткой паузы Альбус повернул голову, отвечая на закончивший фразу поцелуй. Некоторое время прошло в молчании. Расслабленная неторопливость, купавшаяся в тепле и островке света, очертилась яснее, понемногу меняясь.

— Спальня? — Альбус лениво запустил руки под чужой свитер, не стаскивая его. 

— Что, ногами?.. сейчас?.. 

— Страшно подумать.

— А внутренние щиты на аппарацию до добра не доводят... останемся здесь... такое несчастье.

Пояс выпутался из прорезей с некоторым трудом, даже учитывая, что его вынимала беспалочковая магия, а не пальцы. Альбус помедлил — с хорошо ощутимым сомнением, истощавшимся, впрочем, с каждой секундой.

— Двери закрыл? — осведомился он наконец на выдохе.

— Мм...хмм... давно еще.

Короткий и негромкий по сути своей стук в дверь, напоминавший возвещение о себе почтовых сов, прозвучал оглушительно; сразу после одна из створок дверей на первом этаже заскрипела, открываясь вновь. Опережая и окончание стука, и скрип, Альбус и Геллерт замерли, мгновенно отодвинувшись в разные концы дивана, и повернулись в ту сторону.

В библиотеку заглянул Том. Его фигура, кажущаяся еще меньше в высоком дверном проеме, тонула в свете из холла. В левой руке он держал толстую книгу, заложив ее большим пальцем где-то посередине и прижав к обложке развернутую пергаментную страницу. 

— Эм-м, — начал он неуверенно, с какой-то вопросительной запинкой произнося следующее слово, — папа. Геллерт. 

— Добрый вечер, Том, — ответил Альбус и попытался поправить отсутствующие очки. Магией, рожденной невидимой от дверей палочкой, его волосы незаметно подтянулись в опрятный хвост. — Мы думали, ты уже спишь. Все хорошо?

— Да, — Геллерт оперся локтем на спинку дивана, поддергивая сползший на плечо ворот свитера. Парящий за его спиной словарь солидно перелистнул страницу. — Не спится?

— Все хорошо, и почти сплю, — заверил их Том. — Просто мы с Альфардом обсуждали кое-что днем, и он тут прислал сову с... свежим... мнением, — он показательно встряхнул книгу и пергамент, которые держал. — Можно ему сейчас поговорить со мной по камину? Мы очень быстро. Пожалуйста.

Альбус удивленно глянул на мерно и приглушенно тикавшие часы, покоившиеся над дисплеем между стеллажами; стрелки и римские цифры на циферблате, прикрытом полутьмой, были смутно различимы.

— Он тоже не спит? А почему, собственно, ты не хочешь ответить ему совой?

— Я отвечал, — отозвался Том с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. — Совы _медленные._

Альбус раздумчиво наклонил голову и вздрогнул — Геллерт ткнул его в бок, скрыв это за спинкой дивана, и страшно посмотрел следом, указав взглядом на Тома.

— Ну, если медленные, — вздохнул Альбус, но без настоящей строгости в голосе — напротив, со спрятанной улыбкой. — О полуночи я помню, Том, но все-таки уже одиннадцать. Не совсем пора для каминных бесед. Скажем, получаса вашему мнению хватит?

— Да, — почти подпрыгнув, Том дернулся наружу, но ухватился за створку двери свободной рукой, на мгновение снова высовываясь в библиотеку. — Спасибо!

А потом исчез, и дверь наконец закрылась, убирая свет; звук исчез следом за ним.

— Вовремя вспомнить юность бесценно, а?.. — ухмылка Геллерта видимо старалась быть острой, но в ней просвечивало умиление. Он потянулся к прядке, обернувшей забранные в хвост рыже-каштановые волосы, как шнурок.

Альбус несильно шлепнул его ладонью по лбу.

— За чт-

— Кто-то сказал, что закрыл двери.

— Но я _закрыл!_ ...верхние точно. И это, кстати, ты входил последним.

— Вот что случается, когда лентяи вроде нас не доходят до нужных мест.

— Ну... еще можем дойти, если хочешь.

— Через полчаса — обязательно, — Альбус дернул палочкой — замок на дверях "главного входа" отозвался различимым даже отсюда щелчком.

***

Письмо Альфарда вспыхнуло в тлевшим камине, как разозленная саламандра, перекидывая огненные чешуйки на поленья. Занялось пламя.

— Принять, — Том пнул решетку, опуская ее в паз, бросил на пол "Справочник" и, оставляя на обивке ближайшего кресла крупинки Летучего пороха с пальцев, налег на спинку всем весом. Кресло сдвинулось левее, ближе к пышному дивану. Не идеальное укрытие, если смотреть от дверей, но пара лишних секунд не повредит.

— Том?

Он оглянулся. Голова — _слепок, изображение,_ напомнил он себе с усилием, — Альфарда, моргнувшая, пылала в изумрудном пламени.

Альфард написал, что дотрагивался до кубка. Насколько Том помнил, предание не говорило о том, что проклятие может воздействовать через такой контакт, но все было слишком запутанным, чтобы заявлять о чем-то с уверенностью.

В любом случае, минута явно давно прошла.

— Мы уложимся в полчаса, — сообщил Том, почему-то чувствуя облегчение; он шлепнулся на пол в шаге от камина и деловито подтащил к себе "Справочник", сосредотачиваясь на задаче. — Что там с кубком?

— Все плохо, — сказал Альфард ровно и окончательно, как собственную эпитафию. — Я его нашел.

Том скептически глянул на него и раскрыл книгу, укладывая ее на скрещенные в лодыжках ноги. 

— Ну, одной проблемой меньше. Где он был?

— В столовой.

Секунду мальчики молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Кто-о... нибудь... — осторожно начал Том, — уже умер?

— Вроде нет, — Альфард потер глаза, нагнув голову — его рука мелькнула и исчезла в пламени. — Не знаю! Здесь до сих пор народа, как в Самайн на Диагон-Аллее, и половина у нас до утра проторчит. Маму, папу и Бу я проверил, они в порядке, дедушка тоже, а с остальными мне что, в каждый угол залезть?.. 

— Не залезай, — кивнул Том. — Это и правда трата времени. Итак, кубок. Что с ним случилось и где он сейчас.

— Здесь. На столе в библиотеке.

— Ты его перенес?

— Нет! Я — в смысле, ты помнишь, как Бу вломилась в библиотеку, когда мы, то есть я, открыл витрину? Ты пошел к проходу, а я закрывал дверцу. Кубок качнулся от тряски, я быстро закрыл витрину, чтобы он не упал, и... как бы... зацепил его через стекло, а потом он выровнялся, — Альфард оглянулся на нечто невидимое: каминная связь отражала только то, что попадало в пламя. — Там тонюсенький же стеклянный слой. Наверное, это считается за потрогал. Наверное, из-за этого все и случилось. Он почуял меня и, и теперь снова хочет убивать, и, и...

Том потряс головой. Его рука замерла над титульной страницей раздела "Проклятые артефакты: часть третья".

— Подожди. То есть напрямую ты до него не дотрагивался.

— Через стекло! Я же сказал!

— Ладно. Как он пропал и как вернулся?

— Не знаю! Час назад я пошел в библиотеку, ну просто, ну и чтобы проверить тоже, и увидел, что витрина пустая. Меня здорово пробрало, если честно. Сначала я все в библиотеке обыскал, а потом обошел дом — мне надо было сразу догадаться, что эта дрянь пойдет охотиться среди безобидной посуды, я... Ты мне не веришь?

Том подавил нарастающую волну раздражения. Прошло уже несколько минут из тридцати, и они могли пройти продуктивнее.

— Пока я даже не знаю, во что, — сказал он максимально ровно. — Поэтому давай вернемся к фактам. Ты нашел кубок в столовой. В нем что-то было?

— На столе сбоку, среди напитков... нет, он был пустым. Я его даже не сразу заметил, он просто был темнее всего остального и камешки на нем блестели.

"Обычная", непроклятая и нереликвенная посуда Блэков, которую Том видел на празднике, действительно была на него в целом похожа — серебряные приборы, тарелки и, среди более привычных чашек, кубки отличались разве что тем, что не были украшены камнями, а вместо объемных сценок на них была гравировка. Ну, и начищена эта посуда была безупречно.

— Рядом, слава Мерлину, никого не было, но я вообще не знал, что делать, — у меня даже мелькнула мысль пойти к папе, честное слово, я почти пошел, пусть мне тогда и конец, — и когда я уже решил обмотать руку салфеткой, и схватить его, и будь что будет, меня с полдороги завернула Бу буквально из ниоткуда, и пришлось идти к тете Амалии, в общем, я отделался как смог и снова спустился вниз, а кубок уже пропал. Вернулся в библиотеку, как я обнаружил. Стоял себе на столике, как ни в чем не бывало. Том, он, наверное, все-таки уже кого-нибудь убил.

Том обдумал услышанное. Секунду спустя он, наклонив голову, посмотрел на Альфарда.

— Он прямо за тобой?

Альфард нервно обернулся.

— Ну... — понизив голос, сказал он. — Сбоку. Я за ним присматриваю.

Том перевернул страницу.

— А где твои родители сейчас?

— Папа у себя в кабинете, мама наверху, у нее голова разболелась. В смысле, знают ли они про кубок? Спятил, что ли?

— Хорошо. Нужно определить, какое именно на нем проклятие и как оно действует. У тебя есть в свободном доступе хотя бы, не знаю, вредноскоп?

— У папы должен быть. И знаешь, мне, если честно, без...

— Мы не поймем, чего еще ждать и что делать, пока это не выясним, — Том потер щеку; кабинет Поллукса Блэка с Поллуксом Блэком внутри явно не подходил под "свободный доступ". Ну, что ж. — Он на столе? Черти вокруг правильный пятигранник. Знаешь базовую проверку?

— Что?.. Не-нет, и у меня же нет палочки -

— И не надо. Просто делай, как я говорю, и пересказывай, что видишь.

Альфард закусил губу, поглядев на Тома с долей опаски.

— Прямо на столешнице? Чем? 

— Неважно, уголек возьми из камина. Потом скажу дальше, что делать.

— Может, ты сразу сам будешь смотреть? В пламени?

— Нет, — сухо ответил Том. Его немного затошнило. — Времени мало. Черти.

Голова Альфарда исчезла. Пару томительных минут спустя он появился вновь, выслушав от Тома порцию указаний, которые должен бы по определению знать любой человек, живущий под одной крышей с темными артефактами, и снова исчез. В этот раз — на более долгий срок.

Том нервно поводил пальцем по цветному обрезу книги; перелистнул туда-сюда страницу; наконец, привстал и обернулся, выглядывая из-за своей "баррикады" — большие гостиные часы так было почти не разглядеть, но половина времени уже, по идее, прошла.

— Ну? — спросил Том нетерпеливо, когда сосредоточенный Альфард снова показался в камине. — Красная или оранжевая?

— Я бы сказал, коричневая, — не очень уверенно произнес тот.

Том мельком глянул в книгу — таблица уже почти отпечаталась у него в мозгу, но, должно быть, с ошибкой.

— Золотая?

— Да нет, говорю, коричневая, прямо как столешница. В смысле, столешница не светится, но цвет такой же. Это хорошо или нет?

— Это... — Том зажмурился, приводя в порядок варианты, сбитые резко и разом. — Это странно. Если бы проклятие недавно среагировало и стерлось, грубо говоря... а если еще нет, был бы красный.

— То есть, скорее всего, у меня дома сейчас нет мертвых родственников? — повеселев, спросил Альфард.

Том задумчиво провел пальцем по таблице. 

— Не знаю.

Он напряженно размышлял. Градиентная шкала не могла обманывать — от наиболее тусклого по возрастающей возрастала и опасность, и, если верить цвету, на кубке она была нулевой. Иными словами, даже если на этом артефакте и было наложено проклятие, оно сработало без остатка и — или — истерлось в незапамятные времена. Днем он так и думал, но сейчас это казалось просто бессмысленным. Каким образом тогда произошло все остальное? 

И почему кубок привлек в тот раз его внимание? Из-за простой случайности?

А еще Альфард мог что-то напутать в проверке.

Том бесплодно обернулся, даже не вставая — не для того, чтобы посмотреть на часы; просто от неуверенности, которую не хотелось дать заметить.

Времени было мало. Темный артефакт или нет, проклятие или нет, это были проблемы Альфарда и его семьи. Том был гостем, ничего более, и к нему это имело скудное до пустоты отношение. Что мог ему сделать Альфард — сообщить всем, кто спросит, что Том интересовался его семейной легендой? В этом нет ничего предосудительного. Просто случайность. И Том _действительно_ ничего не сделал, как ни вглядывайся, тем более что другие участники этой ситуации очень удачно оказались Блэками, о которых его приемный отец уже был невысокого мнения. Мелкая загадка кубка останется от него скрытой, и он, пожалуй, перестанет общаться с Альфардом, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, но и все. 

Том вспомнил, как часом ранее валялся на кровати, вспоминая о прошедшем дне и думая о завтра.

Изумрудное пламя омывало темные волосы и лицо Альфарда, словно он горел заживо, но не испытывал боли; он хмуро и выжидающе смотрел на Тома.

Взгляд Аргуса, единственные из известных Тому значимых охранных чар на Мейсон-стрит, был направлен _внутрь._ А канал уже открыт, просто для беседы, и приемный отец с Геллертом об этом знают. К тому же они явно поглощены сейчас каким-то научным обсуждением, и маленького изменения могут не заметить.

Нет, все равно безумная затея.

— Альфард, какие у тебя охранные чары? На доме?

— Откуда мне знать! Магглоотталкивающие?

Том набрал в грудь воздуха, заглушая вновь подступившую тошноту и борясь с собой. Время. Время.

— Отойди, — выплюнул он наконец.

— С самого начала и надо было самому смотреть, — проворчал Альфард, но его голова исчезла.

Том поднялся; ноги слегка покалывало, и он плохо чувствовал их, но не совсем от того, что неловко сидел все это время. Он зачерпнул Летучий порох, аккуратно прикрыв плошку крышечкой, поднял и вновь, с неприятным шумом, опустил решетку, проговорив адрес.

Темное дерево паркета под его ладонями было ощутимо вещественным, и на несколько мгновений рассудок Тома целиком и полностью сосредоточился на этом чувстве, чтобы успокоиться.

Потом Том совершил над собой усилие и перевернулся на спину. Карта Южного небосвода выглядела невозможно далекой для такого невысокого потолка.

— Мерлин, хоть бы сказал, что...

— Отойди, — сумрачно повторил Том, опираясь на пол рукой и садясь; он качнул головой с заметной злостью, и Альфард, топтавшийся рядом то ли потому, что хотел помочь, то ли так, от дури, отступил на шаг. Том машинально стряхнул со своей вязаной жилетки пепел и встал, оглянувшись.

Кубок бабушки Клотильды стоял на столике в нескольких шагах от камина, том самом, возле которого сидел днем Альфард. Многогранник на столешнице, нарисованный изумительно криво, мерцал тусклым цветом гнилой древесины. Мертвые псы гнались за кем-то в кавалькаде волшебной охоты; их глаза и звезды в небе посверкивали неестественно ярко, потому что отражали свечение многогранника. Наверное потому, что отражали его. 

Внутри тоже что-то блеснуло.

Том подошел к кубку, не обращая внимания на вскинувшегося Альфарда, и заглянул внутрь.

— Тут что-то было налито, — сказал он. — Что-то липкое.

Где были глаза Альфарда, интересно? Том же _спрашивал._ Раздраженный и поглощенный своим раздражением, он потянулся к кубку; рука повисла в воздухе.

_Не трогать что попало._

— Значит, из него все-таки выпили? — упавшим голосом спросил Альфард.

Вино — вряд ли... больше похоже на тыквенный сок. Том задумчиво помычал и одернул себя — глупая привычка, и вылезает всегда невовремя. Многогранник был кривоват, конечно, но ошибок в нем не было; кубок, стоявший сейчас внутри, не был проклят, а если проклятие и было, его слабость и возраст не оставили никаких следов. Кто бы ни выпил из него что-то недавно, этот человек наверняка жив.

— По преданию, — начал Том, — Клотильда наложила проклятие для того, чтобы убить Мориг. И чтобы оно сработало, нужно было выпить что-либо из этого кубка.

— Ну, в целом да, — отозвался Альфард, не выглядя при этом убежденным в своих словах.

— И Клотильда выпила первой, чтобы усыпить внимание противницы. То есть она разбила проклятие на две части: одна — на кубок, вторая — на Мориг.

У тебя просто будут две проклятые вещи, говорил Геллерт. Нельзя спрятать темную магию так, чтобы проклятый человек ее не заметил, разве что в саму душу.

— Нет, почему? Кубок должен был убить не Мориг, а вообще любого предателя крови, понимаешь? Просто Мориг была нормальной, а бабушка Клотильда своими распрями вредила семье. И на ком угодно таком проклятие тоже бы сработало. В этом все и дело.

Том тряхнул головой, пытаясь уложить в ней эту бессмыслицу, но ничего не вышло. 

— Проклятие для кучи случайных людей, которые _вредят семье_? Каждый может навредить семье, Альфард, и тысячью способов, сегодня еще нет, а завтра уже да. Проклятия, конечно, разнообразны, — пробормотал он себе под нос механически, словно Поджи, — но слабо себе представляю.

Случайности бывают эффективнее проклятий, а их никак не отследить.

Сплошная цепь случайностей.

И ничего более.

— Альфи, паршивец, — зарычали из северной части библиотеки знакомым голосом, хлопнув дверью, — если ты здесь, пеняй на себя!

Альфард побледнел разом, как будто цвет с его лица стерли чарами. 

Вальбурга широкими шагами подошла к ним с другого конца комнаты, сжимая в кулаке свою новую палочку, и на мгновение Том почувствовал себя уязвимо.

— Бу, — севшим голосом пробормотал Альфард.

— Что за цирк ты устроил, — Вальбурга перевела взгляд с Альфарда на Тома, а следом — на кубок в многограннике. Ее глаза слегка расширились. — А посуду снизу зачем принес?

Ничего не изменилось; палочка по-прежнему была у нее в руке, она, будущая глава дома, через несколько дней отправлявшаяся в Хогвартс, по-прежнему была старше на год и уж наверняка знала пару заклинаний. Просто Том посмотрел внимательнее.

Глаза одиннадцатилетней девочки перед ними лихорадочно поблескивали, рука держала палочку куда менее уверенно, чем днем, а тон, которым она произнесла последнюю фразу, был фальшиво-угрожающим.

Вальбурга боялась.

И Том не собирался обманывать себя настолько, чтобы предположить, что боится Вальбурга его или Альфарда.

— Еще и Тома вытащил, ты... — она быстро протянула руку к кубку, собираясь, должно быть, убрать его, и вздрогнула.

Альфард схватил ее за запястье. 

— Нет, — твердо сказал он.

Его пальцы почти побелели, впившись в руку зашипевшей сестры.

— Это кубок бабушки Клотильды, — продолжил он, глядя ей в глаза. — Все уже плохо, Бу. Он пропал из витрины сам собой, а потом вернулся сам собой, и из него кто-то пил, и мы даже не знаем, все ли сейчас живы. 

Рука Вальбурги на секунду расслабилась, а на лице мелькнуло странное выражение. Но только на секунду, отсеченную, как резцом скульптора.

Она тряхнула рукой, вытаскивая ее из хватки брата. И спокойно взяла кубок, поднимая его со столика — многогранник тут же погас.

В полном молчании Вальбурга прошагала к витрине, открыла ее и поставила семейную реликвию на место. Рубины весело посверкивали из-за стекла.

— Конечно, все живы. Я сама из него выпила... 

Альфард подавился вдохом.

— Ну, он мне просто понравился, красивый же. И все в порядке. Прости, Том, — сказала Вальбурга ровно, закрывая звякнувшую дверцу. — Мой младший брат любит фантазии. И впутывать в них чужих людей.

— Но кубок...

— Это я его достала, Альфи. Вы напомнили мне про него днем, и вот, захотелось показать родне. Они-то нечасто могут его увидеть, — ее тон стал немного угрюмее. Глуше. — Или вспомнить.

— Бу, ты...

— Но потом я поняла, что это глупо, и вернула его сюда. 

— ...из него _пила?.._

— День рождения у меня или нет? Это был самый пыльный тыквенный сок, который я пробовала, тебе не советую. Извини за моего братца еще раз, — она кивнула Тому, и этот церемонный жест в ее исполнении смотрелся пугающе естественно.

Том не очень часто видел Вальбургу прошедшим днем — одиннадцатым днем ее рождения, важным для всякого волшебника, — и говорил с ней не больше, чем со всеми остальными детьми; хотя и не потому, что она была в центре внимания, а они с Альфардом этого центра избегали. К счастью, праздник, во славу небесных сигилов перенесенный на поздний срок, не лег на ее плечи. Сейчас Том подумал, что и среди других гостей — родни и тех, кто выбрал увидеть конец лунного года здесь, а не где-то еще, — она мелькала словно бы нечасто, и ни разу не вступала на его глазах во взрослые разговоры. Том вспоминая обрывки бесед, услышанных им; вежливые и порой веселые по форме, они всегда были полны каких-то неприятных намеков и памяти о семейных стычках. Ему трудно было даже вообразить столько людей, связанных родственными узами и общей историей, но, наверное, ссор за эту историю у них было немало. Пусть и не таких, как у Клотильды и Мориг.

Том вспомнил, как видел Вальбургу, сидящую перед гостиной; она задумчиво катала пальцем по подлокотнику кресла золотую, в алую крапинку конфету, похожую на нарядную бусину.

— Ничего, — ответил Том дружелюбно, заложив руки за спину. — Мы же друзья. И мне все равно интересна такая магия. Так... больше его никто и не увидел? И никто из него не пил?

Вальбурга закрыла дверцу витрины.

— Я решила, что не стоит, — объяснила она. — Не совсем мой способ... не очень я умею рассказывать предания. — Она отвела взгляд. — Пусть сами лучше потом посмотрят.

Делить с ней Тому было нечего; он напомнил себе об этом, доброжелательно кивнув и словно бы неловко потерев локоть, оглядываясь на камин, все еще горевший изумрудным огнем.

Альфард мрачно смотрел на сестру и слегка вздрогнул, когда Том задел его плечом, приподняв брови. "Потом поговорим", произнес он едва слышно.

Полчаса уже явно вышли. Том с неприязнью посмотрел на каминное пламя, в которое снова нужно было шагнуть, и совершенно безотлагательно. Нет, он точно опоздал. Канал, конечно, все время был открыт, но все-таки возвращение... хотя все еще может сойти ему с рук, размышлял Том, особенно если он вернется в пустую гостиную, а потом еще и сам зайдет в библиотеку. Но лучше все равно продумать пару порядков действий. 

Может, случайности порой и бывают эффективны, но точно не без помощи разума.


	16. Разговоры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Флафф, страдашки, херт-комфорт, беспощадность, обсуждение возникновения детей в гостиных  
> Действие сразу после "Поиска" и одновременно со второй части "Дома", но со стороны гельбуса.  
> Тому 7,5 лет

— ...схватил на улице ребенка и притащил его сюда?

Библиотека была полна того особого, утреннего света, который кажется прозрачно-свежим даже без солнечных лучей. Альбусу, поднявшемуся навстречу вошедшему несколько минут назад Геллерту, казалось, что он угодил в котел с готовым застыть стеклом.

— Конечно нет — то есть, строго говоря, да, но это...

— Мерлин. Ладно. Ладно, берем ребенка, аппарируем прямо туда, где ты его взял, я зачищаю память в округе по внешнему кольцу, ты по внутреннему, искренне надеюсь, что родня парнишки еще не опомнилась!

— Ты меня вообще слушал последние пять минут?

— Да! И до сих пор в голове не укладывается — ну чем ты думал!.. 

— А такое впечатление, что не слышал ни слова! Я _не мог_ его там оставить, и он сирота, Геллерт, я же сказал!

— Так отвел бы _к нему_ домой! К бабушке-дедушке-тете-дяде или кому там еще, если родителей нет, то родня есть у всех, не под мостом же он жил!

— А у него... — Альбус оборвал себя на полуслове, потер лоб костяшками пальцев, и снизил тон. — Нет. Нет, жил он в приюте, но у него и правда есть родня. Дядя по матери, Морфин Гонт, которого видят трезвым, только пока он отсиживает в Азкабане очередную дюжину дней за беспорядки. Он о мальчике просто не знает — и это, полагаю, к счастью. Том еще и копия своего отца внешне, а шурина Морфин смертельно не выносит, как не выносил и свою сестру-

Геллерт с издевкой вскинул руку.

— Какой интересный выбор времен! Твой "необычный" сиротка вообще не совсем сиротка?

Стекло неумолимо застывало, а Альбус барахтался в нем, тщетно и глупо пытаясь разом объяснить все то, что видел и знал он сам о потерявшем теперь рассудок маггле из особняка возле деревушки, об осколках выродившегося рода на ее окраине и об истории, которая закончилась плохо для всех ее участников.

История эта, столько лет существовавшая скрыто и обособленно, была дурна сама по себе. То, как он принял участие в ее последствиях, и что именно его к этому привело...

Частью Альбус отчаянно желал спрятать все это даже от самого себя, не говоря уже обо всех остальных, и не вспоминать никогда.

Эту часть себя он знал очень хорошо.

— Давай я лучше покажу тебе все через память, — сказал он решительнее, посмотрев на Геллерта. — Это мрачная история. Его отец был...

— То есть "есть"?

— Да, конечно, есть до сих пор, — он маггл, а мать, Меропа Гонт...

— Ясно, — бросил Геллерт. — Можешь не показывать, что я, магглов не видел. История всегда одна и та же.

— Меропа, — запнувшись, продолжил Альбус с едва заметным усилием, — влюбилась в Томаса Риддла, богатого маггла, не обращавшего на нее внимания, и, отчаявшись, стала поить его любовным зельем. Варила она его сама и подстраховывалась объемом и частотой доз — по крайней мере, именно это она говорила своей соседке в Лютном переулке. Я не смог выяснить, что именно за зелье она готовила, точно что-то на основе amore mortuus, по памяти база смотрелась синеватой. Но, в любом случае, через полгода она решила, что муж уже полюбил ее по-настоящему... или вскоре полюбит, узнав о будущем отцовстве... и разом перестала давать ему зелье.

— Нда, — отозвался Геллерт после паузы. — Тогда "был", наверное, точнее.

— Меропа умерла родами в маггловском Лондоне, а Риддл сейчас физически жив и живет со своими родителями в Литтл-Хэнглтоне, но... возможно. Боюсь, не знаю, мог ли тут вообще быть какой-то счастливый исход, что для Тома, что для всех остальных, но это в любом случае не тот дом, куда я мог его отвести. Да и Министерство имело бы, что сказать мне по этому поводу.

Как выяснил Альбус, ликвидаторы Министерства дважды навещали особняк Риддлов, не считая куда большего количества визитов в сам Литтл-Хэнглтон и окрестности. Если за последнее следовало винить Морфина Гонта, устраивавшего в целом безобидные, но от этого не менее безобразные выходки, то Риддлы-старшие по возвращению сына и без всякой поддержки со стороны уверились в существовании мира магов. Темной его части. Два года назад ликвидаторам вновь пришлось посетить их, несмотря на тщательную работу в первый раз. Опыт и тревога Риддлов наслаивались друг на друга, подозрения пускали глубокие корни, и коррекция их памяти становилась непростой задачей даже при том, что они были магглами без малейших намеков на волшебную кровь.

Геллерт потер щеку и что-то проворчал — неопределенное и затихающее, глядя на дальний простенок между стеллажами. Возмущение и раздражение, как и многие другие чувства, раз возникнув, обычно тянули его вслед с той же неодолимой силой, с какой тянет за собой магию уже начатый слог заклинания. Когда-то в юности Альбусу даже казалось, что Прерыва для этого просто не существует — по крайней мере, созданного извне, не самим "заклинателем"; он ошибался в первом и не ошибся во втором, и с тихой, ласковой радостью был благодарен и ошибке, и правоте, и времени вместе, которое позволило ему об этом узнать.

Не много было ошибок, вызывавших у него такие чувства, и нынешняя была не из них.

— Так что твои беспокойства беспочвенны — за Томом никто не придет, — проговорил Альбус в затишье. — Единственное подобие дома, которое у него сейчас есть — детский приют Вула.

Не глядя на Геллерта, он протянул руку в бессмысленном, ненужном жесте, и поправил книгу, которую пытался читать утром и отложил на столик у кресла — "История преобразований" де Монье. К сокращенному изданию он даже когда-то писал предисловие.

Он мучительно кружил вокруг сносорога в комнате, невидимого для Геллерта, не зная, от чего его тошнит больше — от себя или от этой невидимости. 

— И правда, если подумать, гоблину не пожелаешь, — произнес наконец Геллерт с заминкой. Легкая тень, отпечаток раздражения, еще проглядывала сквозь смущение в его тоне, но направлена была уже на другое. — Все детство в маггловском приюте. Как ты вообще его нашел в Лондоне, это же превращенная иголка в целой комнате обычных. Сколько времени пришлось потратить на все зацепки!

Пальцы Альбуса еще раз прошлись по обрезу, выравнивая едва заметное смещение.

— Полгода, — отрывисто сказал он. Секунду спустя он вскинул голову, пристально посмотрев на Геллерта.

Тот попытался усмехнуться.

— Ого.

Прозрачный утренний воздух в библиотеке был почти неподвижным. 

— Зря я, наверное, ругаю английскую систему образования, — продолжил Геллерт с тем же легким смущением. — В Дурмстранге никому в голову бы не пришло волноваться о таких "потеряшках", не то что отряжать кого-то их искать. Да что там, первокурсники-магглорожденные у нас бывали и двенадцати, и тринадцати лет... а тут, к тому же, сирота.

Уважение и приязнь пополам с извинением, светившиеся в таком родном взгляде, не было никакой возможности терпеть, и Альбус снова уставился на книгу.

— Сколько ему, ты сказал, семь? Надеюсь, ваше Министерство найдет, куда пристроить его до первого курса, раз уж это было их идеей... если он к тому же такой способный, желающие помочь найдутся. Но тебя, Ал, они используют бессовестно, — ласково улыбнувишсь, Геллерт шагнул к нему. — Знали, наверное, что не откажешься, раз речь о будущем ученике. Полгода, Мерлин мой, и даже в твой собственный отпуск. 

Движения Альбуса замедлились. Шершавая кожа книжного переплета под пальцами едва отличалась для него наощупь от фарфора вазочки рядом.

Шанс лежал на ладони, как снитч без крыльев. Министерство, задание, благородная цель. Так просто и подходяще. Удобно. И этому — с правильной доработкой, — поверят все, он знал; не придется даже прикладывать особенных усилий.

А Геллерт уже успел обмануть себя сам.

— Министерство здесь ни при чем, — сказал Альбус, опуская руку и оставляя книгу в покое. Геллерт озадаченно посмотрел на него. — Они ни о чем меня не просили, а Тома я встретил случайно. Я не искал его, я искал Воскрешающий камень.

— Что, прости?

— Я искал Воскрешающий камень, — объяснил Альбус. 

Геллерт, собиравшийся что-то сказать, промолчал. В его голубых глазах, во всей его позе с прерванным побуждением и слегка склоненной голове сквозила растерянность, словно он разглядывал Альбуса, пытаясь увязать услышанное с тем, что он до этого думал. Растерянность понемногу менялась. Он нахмурился. 

Альбус отвел взгляд.

— Я случайно услышал упоминание о Гонтах на Рождество, — продолжил он, обращаясь к «Истории преобразований». — Об их родстве со Слизерином и обмене реликвиями в тринадцатом веке, о печально известной Гормлейт и контактах с Певереллами. Сначала говорил себе, что отношусь к этому как к историческому исследованию, но к весне отказался от иллюзий. Отыскал последнего ныне живого Гонта, Морфина, живущего на окраине Литтл-Хэнглтона, и узнал историю его уже почившей сестры, «сбежавшей с магглом» — начал узнавать, конечно, картина набиралась постепенно. Слухи, мысли, легилиментированные воспоминания. Морфин и Меропа разругались до схватки и разошлись, поделив наследство, фамильные медальон и кольцо, изготовленные примерно в эпоху Основателей. Меропе досталось кольцо. В нем был камень. Этот камень... он и правда мог бы быть Воскрешающим. Ты сказал бы то же, если бы его увидел. Но, конечно, нельзя было поручиться. Никто не мог бы поручиться и за то, что само кольцо вовсе в итоге не пропало, но я хватался за любую малость. Например, за лондонский приют Вула, куда Меропа, как я выяснил, пришла родить, догадываясь, что умрет. Надеясь, что магглы, заботящиеся о сиротах, позаботятся и о ее сыне. Или за самого сына. Семилетнего Тома Риддла. У которого мог оказаться Камень.

Альбус услышал негромкий, долгий выдох — может, усталый, может, раздраженный, и умолк. 

В повисшем молчании до его плеча дотронулись, словно на пробу; очень короткую, перед тем, как заключить в объятие, обеими руками притягивая к себе. 

Он чувствовал тепло пальцев на шее, примявших воротник мантии, приглашающих прижаться ближе. Альбус сделал это машинально и повернул голову, не отводя взгляда от книги; линии безупречно знакомого тела казались ему, замершему неподвижно, острыми. От жилетки и рубашки Геллерта едва заметно пахло маггловской, нефтяной гарью; он, должно быть, аппарировал из порта. 

— И нет, я его не нашел — очередной морок-пустышка. К счастью, наверное.

— Альбус.

— Что?

Геллерт помолчал, но не выжидающе; он, казалось, подбирал слова. Разгрызая свой поступок — поступки — раз за разом в душе и мыслях, Альбус с прохладным отстранением вспомнил, как много лет назад они не сошлись в выборе дороги, а Геллерт, вся его природа, пожалуй, отрицал само понятие того, что дорог может быть несколько. С тех пор прошло много времени.

— Мы, правда, договаривались, — произнес Геллерт в конце концов, не выпуская его из рук. — Насчет Даров.

— Знаю. Не знаю, имею ли право извиниться.

— ...имеешь, конечно. И я... — Геллерт снова помедлил, — полагаю, ты не только о нашем договоре?

Альбус, не меняя позы, попытался посмотреть вверх. Времени прошло много; они выросли и успели вернуться.

— Просто говорю, — продолжил Геллерт тщательно; Альбус почувствовал, как висок задел прерванный на мгновение чужой выдох, — что все еще считаю, что все... остальное... не слишком нуждается в извинениях. Тем более передо мной. Но «имеешь, конечно».

Молчание вернулось, но теперь ощущалось удобнее. Углы и линии потеряли остроту — должно быть, оттого, что слегка расслабились его собственные плечи; потому что Геллерт все еще не шевелился, продолжая обнимать его, как раньше.

Когда-то давно, когда их путь был еще общим, Альбус знал Геллерта так, что их мысли, души и магия казались ему одним целым, а непонимание ощущалось обоими так же чужеродно, как невозможность колдовать. Cейчас в их объятии, словах и жестах не было того единого вихря, как не было его всегда, когда дело касалось развилки дорог. Геллерт словно на очень краткое время вступал на чуждые для себя земли, по-настоящему понять которые не мог при всем желании и оставаться на которых не собирался. Но этот шаг он делал без колебаний.

В ровном, принимающем спокойствии болезненные мысли Альбуса оседали, становясь немного легче.

— Он, знаешь, попытался раскопать ночью могилу своей матери, — сказал Альбус. — Собирался искать на ее костях кольцо, потому что я о нем сказал. 

Геллерт издал звук, который можно было принять за очень быстро задавленное покашливание, и сжал руки немного крепче.

— Ох ты. Ты рассказал мальчику сказку о трех братьях?

— Нет, и ему не Камень был нужен. Ему нужно было само кольцо... я же искал кольцо, и он, должно быть, подумал, что если отыщет его... Я сразу увидел, что он необычен — частичное управление стихийной, безусловный талант и отчетливо темные решения. Взгляд на мир. Но в первую очередь увидел все равно соломинку — к Камню. Том во мне, видимо, тоже — к магии, к Хогвартсу, к... ко всему. Но откуда ему увидеть что-то еще, если подумать? Он вырос в приюте, в другом мире, и вдруг узнал о собственном, который я показал ему походя, и ему семь. А вот мне немного больше.

Геллерт переместил пальцы, запущенные было в волосы у самого шнурка, ниже, выпутав их и погладив Альбуса по шее и спине.

— Ну... может, могло быть и лучше. Но зато мальчик ее увидел. Магию.

— С той ли стороны, с какой следовало бы, и в то ли время.

— С любой и как можно быстрее. Волшебники не должны жить в одиночестве и неведении среди магглов только потому, что пока слишком малы для школ, а другого места для них просто не нашлось. Тут как раз все правильно. Я бы сказал.

Альбус повернул голову, с каким-то облечением прислоняясь к его плечу лбом, а не щекой, почти пряча лицо. Его голос зазвучал слегка приглушенно. 

— Да, о неведении... Том... очень плохо переносит легилименцию. Вчера я попытался просмотреть его память, когда услышал, что он якобы знает, где кольцо — попытался от жадности, не подумав ни о чем, и на считанные секунды, но Тому этого хватило. У него случилось что-то вроде припадка.

— Правда? Но легилименция же никак почти не ощущается. Если специально не ворошить мозги или не устраивать пыток, то не внедряющую даже заметить сложно.

— Знаю, но Тому Риддлу, видимо, легко. Мальчик обладает необычной организацией памяти и вообще сознания... может, в этом дело. Его собственное исполнение внедряющей не очень действенно, конечно, но внимания заслуживает. Возможно, он просто слишком привык к другому механизму. 

— Или к тому, что его никто до сих пор не щелкал по носу. Ну, что ж, буду знать. Он тоже залез к тебе в голову?

— Попытался. Геллерт, ему _семь_ и он был напуган.

— Да-да, я уже понял, что мальчик талантлив. Через четыре года тебя ожидает блестящий ученик, я смотрю.

— Буду надеяться. Геллерт? — Альбус полуулыбнулся; его улыбка скрылась в ткани, едва заметная даже ему, и поднял руки, смыкая их за спиной Геллерта.

— М?

— Спасибо.

Геллерт снова мягко то ли выдохнул, то ли хмыкнул. Жаркий июльский день за окном в полной мере вступал в свои права, хотя солнца из окон библиотеки не будет видно до вечера; прозрачный воздух омывал ряды книг и диковинок, и дышалось в нем легко.

— И ты прав насчет места, — сказал Альбус, поднимая голову и глядя на него. — Для Тома; отводить его обратно в приют...

— Определенно. Семи лет с магглами, еще и целой кучей, кому угодно достаточно. Этот дядя Морфин — там все совсем глухо?

— Боюсь, да, — Альбус с легким отвращением вспомнил Морфина Гонта, с которым встречался один раз. Пусть не учитывая все остальное, что просто нельзя не учитывать — включая открытые угрозы сестре и ее нерожденному ребенку, огневиски и бесконечные свитки министерских протоколов, — он сомневался, что Морфин мог позаботиться даже о самом себе. Хотя, одернул себя Альбус, возможно, он все-таки пристрастен. — Я проверю еще раз, но сомневаюсь. И... Геллерт, я не шутил, когда говорил про темные решения. 

— А какая-нибудь более дальняя родня? Может, по бабушке? 

— С бабушкой Тома по матери все, к сожалению, менее ясно, чем могло бы. Гонты два века жили обособленно, высоко ценя свое происхождение от Салазара Слизерина и гнушаясь большей частью мира. Все это время никто из них не отправлял детей в Хогвартс. Последние открытые записи о них были сделаны в начале семидесятых — о рождении Марволо Гонта, дедушки Тома, и его сестры, Кецийи, о которой почти никаких сведений не сохранилось. Она жила вместе с братом и умерла примерно в начале века, боюсь, это все, что я знаю. Когда именно родились Морфин и Меропа, которых Марволо признавал своими детьми, и кто был их матерью, просто неизвестно. Думаю, тут поможет Кодекс в Отделе Тайн, и можно попытаться к нему попасть, но...

— У меня есть предположение, и оно мне не очень нравится. Особенно тем, что пользы тогда от «линии бабушки» никакой.

— Что ж, да. Попробую поискать... возможно, кто-нибудь из родни еще поколением старше, кажется, по той ветке где-то были Прюэтты. С официальным доступом к Кодексу все, конечно, затянется. И если еще итог будет... хм... полезным мальчику. Делами несовершеннолетних в Министерстве занимается сейчас Скамандер, если не ошибаюсь...

— Я не всегда плохо думаю о вашем Министерстве, но, по-моему, там нечасто делают то, чего могут не делать, — пальцы Геллерта еще раз успокаивающе прошлись по шее Альбуса у самого воротника. — Если они и станут искать — ладно, думаю, _помогут_ искать, — то присматривать за мальчиком в это время вряд ли будут. Скорее всего, с этим попросят разобраться тебя.

— Может, это и к лучшему.

Мысль о том, чтобы оставить Тома здесь, пусть на время, казалась странной. С другой стороны... 

— Может, — согласился Геллерт не сразу, и спросил: — Ты ведь делаешь все это не потому, что считаешь себя виноватым или хочешь что-то исправить?

В его голосе не было ни обвинения, ни жалости, ни нарочитой осторожности, обходящей невидимые причины. Он просто мягко задал вопрос.

Темные, мрачные выборы, которые уже совершал Том, не считаясь ни с чем, рано или поздно привели бы его — и тех, кто его окружает, — к печальному исходу; Альбус боялся увидеть, что кто-то повторит ошибки, которые совершал он сам. Том обещал стать на редкость талантливым магом; Альбус, обучавший детей год за годом и вхожий в научные круги, не мог не заметить этого и не желать поощрить. Детский приют сам по себе был не лучшим местом даже для маггловского ребенка, не говоря уже о маленьком волшебнике. И Альбус, безусловно, чувствовал себя виноватым — в более чем достаточном количестве вещей.

Все это было так. Все это было разумными причинами, игравшими весомую роль; второго плана.

Альбус думал о разозленном и напуганном мальчике на кладбище и во дворе приюта, спавшем сейчас в их гостиной.

— Нет, — отозвался он наконец. — Просто... нет, не совсем поэтому.

Он отстранился, посмотрев на Геллерта с легким удивлением, так, словно пытался разглядеть истоки собственных мыслей.

Геллерт серьезно кивнул, глядя на него в ответ. Потом еще раз.

— Дом, в конце концов, большой, — неопределенно произнес он после. — И, кстати, твой, так что тебе решать.

Альбус, заворчав, ткнул его в бок, ненадолго разжав руки; Геллерт издал смешок.

— Главное, чтобы твои бесконечные козопасы и художницы не нанесли в это время визита, а то решат, что ты обзавелся нелегальным и самым что ни на есть родным по крови потомством, и переубедить их уже никто не сможет. «А как же иначе — если у тебя и так не своих детей полная школа, зачем тебе дома еще один?»

— А-а. Тогда ты тем более надейся, чтобы миссис Бэгшот отложила встречи по редактуре пятого тома до зимы.

Геллерт демонстративно поежился, но быстро рассмеялся — вместе с Альбусом. 

— Ну, а кстати, вполне рабочая теория. Имею в виду, будь готов морально, если кто-то в вашем Министерстве так подумает. Кучка помешанных на родственных связях сплетников. 

— Рабочая, кроме того, что совершенно не состоятельная — даже если не знать о Томасе Риддле, Том совершенно на меня не похож, ты же его видел.

— Если он так талантлив в магии, сходство уже есть. А лицом он как бы просто пошел в мать. Хм, — задумчиво продолжал Геллерт, — ну, представим: семь лет назад ты, красивый и успешный профессор, получивший деканство, мирно проводишь каникулы в Лондоне, в одиночестве, среди научных работ и министерского закулисья. С такой скуки ты знакомишься с девчушкой, Меропой Гонт, недавно приехавшей в Лондон... ну, не знаю, в "Виверне", или нет, в "Котле", конечно... юной, привлекательной и, заметь, никогда не бывшей твоей ученицей... вечера тебе скрашивают только письма от одного знакомого артефактера, приезжающего нескоро, так что вы с этой ведьмой больше времени проводите вместе, и ничего удивительного, что... — Геллерт говорил все медленнее и наконец отступил, придержав Альбуса за плечи и прищурившись. — Эй. _Эй._

— Геллерт, ты не всерьез.

— Ну, _нет,_ конечно, но, глядя назад... я и не про ее характер или там ум, просто внешнее...

— Я не буду перечислять все, что ты уже наизусть помнишь, от меня и тебя до меня и женщин, но, знаешь, ее _внешность_ я тебе показать могу!

— С удовольствием посм... ой-й, — Альбус с праведным возмущением — слегка, впрочем, нарочитом, — взглянул ему в глаза, и несколько ментальных картинок, извлеченных до этого из разных воспоминаний, скользнули в сознание Геллерта. — Ой, да. Был неправ. Хотя статистически природное обаяние отравителей...

Слова и стон Альбуса оборвались, как не было. Краем глаза Альбус заметил то, что Геллерт, стоявший к приоткрытым дверям боком, увидел секундой раньше — вполне проснувшегося Тома Риддла в синей, с серебряными созвездиями пижаме, подошедшего к порогу.

***

— Доброе утро, Том, — сказал мистер Дамблдор, повернувшись к нему. Он выглядел взволнованным, но, кажется, не тем, что увидел Тома, и улыбнулся ему с искренней приязнью. — Как спалось?

— Хорошо, мистер Дамблдор. Доброе утро.

Обычно люди не замечали его, когда ему не хотелось, даже если он стоял к ним вплотную — например, когда подслушивал; _обычные_ люди, напомнил он себе, люди не из его настоящего мира, и восторг всего случившегося, к его удивлению, целиком и полностью занял место досады от того, что его обнаружили.

Том спокойно зашел в комнату — огромную, с высоченным потолком и еще большим количеством волшебных вещей, чем в гостиной. И бесчисленным множеством книг. Он вспомнил Кэстхольскую библиотеку, где оказался как-то раз вместе с «образцовыми» сиротами благодаря щедротам очередного благотворителя. Тогда библиотека показалась ему волшебной.

Тогда он был мал, глуп и не видел настоящего волшебства.

Темный деревянный пол под ногами ощущался более прохладным, чем в гостиной, что нравилось Тому — это подходило ко всему вокруг. Вся комната, ее книги и ее магия, омытая утренним светом из огромных, как в церкви, окон, смотрелась драгоценной диорамой. Сокровищем.

— Позвольте вас представить — Том, это Геллерт Гриндевальд, мой лучший и очень давний друг... Геллерт, это Том Риддл, тот самый юный маг, о котором я рассказывал.

Том неплохо разбирался во взрослых. Их реакции на детей, особенно увиденных впервые, были однообразны и считанны — от мимолетного умиления до равнодушной брезгливости, и каждой из них легко было управлять. Первым и единственным взрослым на его памяти, не вписывающимся ни во что, был мистер Дамблдор, который стоял сейчас чуть дальше и улыбался; его синие глаза посверкивали, как когда он заколдовывал гармонику, надежно покоившуюся теперь у Тома в кармане.

Том, не удосужившись даже натянуть подходящую «маску», коротко взглянул на лишнего в комнате — холодно и немигающе, прощупывая его и оценивая право на угрозу и право на уничтожение.

Поймав его взгляд, человек без малейшего промедления, удивления или дистанции ответил ему точно таким же.

За считанную секунду (мистер Дамблдор, ничего, кажется, не заметив, едва успел моргнуть) выражение лица и, считай, весь облик Тома изменились. Посреди волшебной библиотеки стоял маленький воспитанный мальчик, очень трогательно выглядевший в своей синей пижаме — мальчик, который, может, и вырос в приюте, но по крайней мере научился там хорошим манерам.

— Мистер Гриневалт, сэр, — вежливо произнес он, наивно глядя на него. — Вы не волшебник?

— Можно просто Геллерт, — человек, ухмыльнувшись, слегка пригнулся к Тому, и выглядело это совсем не так, как обычно у взрослых, которые желают поговорить с ребенком, на время снизойдя до него. Геллерт Гриндевальд не снисходил до Тома. Он предупреждал. — Самый настоящий волшебник. Томми. Прямо как ты.

Вежливая улыбка Тома, списанная с лучших «добропорядочных» образцов, разбилась о зубы. Злясь про себя — или, по крайней мере, надеясь, что его злость незаметна, — он угрюмо уставился под ноги, стараясь выбрать путь отступления с меньшими потерями. Временного, разумеется.

Его не стали преследовать.

— Геллерт, — мистер Дамблдор подошел ближе. Геллерт, приподняв бровь, оглянулся, посмотрев ему в глаза.

Почему-то — возможно, оттого, что взгляды у обоих на мгновение стали слегка застывшими, словно привычная для людей текучая живость мыслей ушла вглубь, — у Тома создалось впечатление, что они не просто переглянулись. Умеют ли волшебники разговаривать мысленно?

Несмотря на то, что мистер Дамблдор в этот момент выглядел, казалось, скованно или даже немного виновато, вновь оживший взгляд его был твердым, и Геллерт коротко закатил глаза, дернув плечами.

— Ладно, мне пора распаковывать вещи, — он повернулся к дверям, вытаскивая из кармана скучноватых, немагически выглядящих брюк волшебную палочку — она немного отличалась на вид от той, что была у мистера Дамблдора. — Обидно будет полгода работы пустить книззлу под хвост. Нет, Ал, — Геллерт помахал свободной рукой, стоило мистеру Дамблдору открыть рот, — я попозже поем, все равно на пароме перекусил. Разбросаю барельефы для начала, там уменьшение может сконфликтовать, если они еще полежат как попало. 

Мистер Дамблдор вздохнул, снова улыбнувшись Тому.

— Боюсь, завтракать придется без компании, но день нас ждет занятой, так что... Если ты, конечно, не против?

Еда Тома сейчас совершенно не интересовала, а замечание про день смутно — и не без надежды — насторожило. Но кивнул он все равно искренне и не скрывая удовлетворения.


	17. Формальности-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус ищет Тому дом, события происходят сразу после "Разговоров".  
> Кидфиковая часть кидфика, бытовуха, герои опять едят  
> Обычное количество фанонов про магтеорию, повышенное - про Министерство Магии и магобщество, беспардонное - про Гонтов  
> Тому 7,5 лет

За завтраком Том ел мало, поковыряв омлет вежливо и почти безрезультатно, и проявил интерес в основном к планам на день. И клубничному джему — тот явно ему нравился. 

Альбус чувствовал себя лучше в это утро, чем за последние несколько месяцев, если не лет. Он не совсем представлял, до какой степени имел право участвовать в будущем Тома, но знал со спокойной, положительной убежденностью, что не только не мог, но и не хотел отступать теперь в сторону.

Для начала он счел своим долгом осторожно поинтересоваться, не хочет ли Том вернуться в приют — чтобы попрощаться, поспешно добавил он, увидев взгляд мальчика, и забрать вещи. Несколько секунд на лице Тома отражался ряд чувств, среди которых отчетливо проглядывала жадность; но в конце концов он деловито ответил «нет» и зачерпнул половинкой печенья еще джема.

При этом к идее встретиться сегодня с родней, — «найти дом», невысказанно звучало на фоне, — Том отнесся на удивление без энтузиазма, но все же с интересом. Впрочем, не сразу: колебание было таким же, как в вопросе про приют, только здесь жадность, казалось, одержала верх.

Пока единственными известными Альбусу живыми родственниками Тома были отец-маггл, рассудок которого так и не восстановился, со своими родителями, чью память перекраивали уже дважды; и Морфин Гонт, дядя по матери. Для более тщательных изысканий требовался Кодекс и архивы регистрации, покоившиеся в глубине Отдела Тайн.

Двадцать лет назад, когда он был невыразимцем, Альбус получил бы к ним доступ быстрее. Теперь придется приложить некоторые усилия и потратить время, но в этом не было ничего невозможного.

Выслушав перечисление, — сглаженное, конечно, — Том посмотрел на Поджи, исчезнувшего с остатками посуды, и снова потрогал свой рукав, опустив на него взгляд. Его приютская форма уже пять минут как перестала быть синей пижамой, вновь трансфигурированная Альбусом — в летний костюм, довольно похожий на маггловский, выбранного Томом светло-серого цвета. Волокна льна, выглядевшие и ощущавшиеся, как лен, но в глубине своей сути остававшиеся шерстью, мальчик только что рассматривал с живым вниманием — магия вызывала у него неподдельный восторг и ту жажду знания, которую Альбус встречал не у каждого хогвартского ученика.

Теперь мальчик смотрел на рукав очень внимательным, но явно невидящим взглядом.

— Боюсь, твой папа уже давно тяжело болеет, — добавил Альбус негромко, нарушая повисшее молчание. — Сейчас он живет с твоими бабушкой и дедушкой, они за ним присматривают.

Альбус успел узнать, каким феноменально быстрым бывает разум Тома, но этой бешеной работы мысли или, тем более, вихря чувств заметно не было. Не было заметно ничего, кроме ровного холодка, не менее страшно смотревшегося у семилетнего ребенка, чем властные приказы внедряющей легилименции. 

— Понятно, — ответил Том не торопясь. — А чем? 

— Чем он болеет? — Альбус тоже помедлил. Каким бы необычным ребенком Том ни был, ему все равно было семь лет. Альбус вспомнил кладбище; и чувство скуки и отвращения; и, тем не менее, вопль на почти разрытой могиле. — Его ум, к сожалению, не в порядке. Он заболел до твоего рождения, и... по-настоящему не знал о тебе. И пока не вылечился. 

Меропа сообщила Томасу о своей беременности, но тот едва ли был способен это осознать. Попытка заглянуть в его нынешний разум даже для Альбуса, сильного легилимента, оказалась очень неприятной. 

— Почему он не вылечит себя магией?

— Не все можно ей вылечить, Том. Будь твой папа магом, никакой надежды не осталось бы вовсе, но разум магглов более... пластичен. Быть может, ему сумеет помочь время, но это все, на что можно рассчитывать. Мне жаль.

— Значит, — произнес Том медленно. — Моя мать — волшебница, а отец — нет?

— Да. Так бывает, Том. Волшебники и магглы нередко заводят друг с другом семьи. 

В «семье» Меропы и Томаса немного было от семьи, смешанной или нет, да и смешанные семьи тоже приветствовались далеко не всеми; и Альбус запнулся, размышляя, стоит ли сейчас и как именно — хотя бы частично — объяснять все это семилетнему сироте. С темными склонностями. 

— Понятно, — снова сказал Том после паузы. — А мой дядя, который брат матери, он живет там же?

— В той же деревне, Литтл-Хэнглтоне, — Альбус моргнул, выдернутый из своих построений; сдаваясь. И коллеги еще говорят, что он хорошо понимает детей.

Образ Морфина Гонта стоял у него перед глазами, как живой, и никакого воодушевления у Альбуса не вызывал. Тем не менее, напомнил он себе, Морфин был дядей Тома. Его, к добру или нет, семьей.

— Твой дядя не... самый легкий в общении человек. Он имеет несколько плохих привычек и не всегда ладит с законом, и с твоей мамой они, боюсь, расстались в ссоре. Хотя я не имел возможности узнать его ближе, конечно.

В прошлый визит Альбуса Морфин, не зная еще о смерти Меропы, грозился «прибить ее и ее маггловское отродье», если хоть краем глаза их увидит. С другой стороны, обида на сестру и, возможно, скорбь по отцу явно делали свое дело, а огневиски помогал им изо всех сил, заставляя говорить то, чего Морфин, скорее всего, и не думал по-настоящему. Альбус хорошо знал, какова может быть накопленная обида даже на самых близких людей. Особенно на них. 

— Наверное, я хотел бы пойти к нему, — Том поднял голову — холодок, обращенный не к собеседнику, все еще таился в глубине его глаз; и вежливо посмотрел на Альбуса. — Если можно. Сэр.

***

Они очутились на проселочной дороге, узкой и каменистой, идущей по относительно пологому склону здесь и забирающейся на холм дальше, за деревьями рощицы. Буйная зелень, окружавшая их теперь — от деревьев и нестриженой травы на склонах до колючих зарослей, подползающих к дороге, — меняла оттенки от свежих до хвойно-темных, отличаясь от пыльных мостовых Лондона так заметно, что взгляду трудно было к ней привыкнуть. Воздух был свежим и казался более прохладным, чем городской, несмотря на сияющее вовсю солнце.

— Мы в Литтл-Хэнглтоне, — пояснил Тому Альбус, убирая руку с его плеч и показывая куда-то за поворот сзади. — Хотя большую часть домов можно увидеть ниже, в долине. Замечательное и очень живописное место.

Том рассеянно кивнул, разглядывая дорогу, всю в рытвинах, укрытую пятнами теней и не успевшую еще побелеть от летней жары. 

— Надо будет спуститься?

— Нет, дом твоего дяди здесь, дальше за поворотом, — ответил Альбус и умолк.

С каждой минутой затея казалась ему все более дикой.

Одно неравнодушие к алкоголю уже делало Морфина Гонта изумительно скверным вариантом на роль опекуна, пусть в нем и не было отчетливо заметно той жутковатой грани, которая то и дело просвечивала в Томе — грани, которую можно было назвать «темной» и которую, балансируя в решениях, чувствах, разуме, хоть раз в жизни видит в себе большинство людей. Оппозиции и при этом самой возможности чего-то положительного, его косвенного признака; человеческой грани.

Угасание ли Гонтов было тому виной, или личные выборы, но Морфин Гонт казался куда ближе к чему-то животному, и от этого ощущения Альбус не мог отделаться, как ни старался. 

Тем не менее, все способны меняться, повторял себе Альбус, он бывает пристрастен чаще, чем хотел бы, а мальчик, в конце концов, родной племянник Морфина. Все эти годы Морфин не искал сестру и злился на нее, но теперь, когда он, сперва из письма, а потом и в беседе, узнает о ее смерти... Может, само их общение с Томом станет началом добрых перемен. Будь Том более _обычным_ ребенком, это было бы вероятнее, но даже сейчас это все еще может стать шансом, хотя и с высокими рисками.

Особенно высокими для Тома.

Альбус отчетливо и с неожиданной жесткостью подумал, что это его не устраивает.

Худощавый мальчик в трансфигурированной приютской форме, один в один похожий на Томаса Риддла, несчастного маггла из особняка по ту сторону деревни, вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

— Не волнуйся, хорошо? — сказал Альбус, пряча собственное сомнение.

Том озадаченно кивнул, и Альбус улыбнулся и приглашающе приподнял руку, указывая на поворот у тенистой рощицы. 

Они без лишней спешки зашагали по дороге бок о бок. Том скользил взглядом по диким зарослям терна и ежевики, бывшим когда-то, возможно, живыми изгородями, но заброшенным достаточно давно, чтобы разрастись в оплешивевший, бесформенный хаос. Казалось, мальчик что-то выглядывал, и не среди ветвей, а дальше, над ними. Его движения становились менее уверенными. Альбус тоже сбавил шаг.

— Ты упоминал, что умеешь беседовать со змеями, Том, — произнес он тепло. — Твой дядя тоже это умеет.

Том посмотрел на него с досадой.

— Вы раньше говорили, так нечасто бывает.

— Верно, — сказал Альбус, слегка сбитый с толку. — Владение парселтангом, языком змей, очень редкое умение. Пониманию этого языка можно выучиться, но говорение на нем — всегда врожденный талант. Он достался тебе по наследству со стороны матери.

Повисло неудобное молчание. Дорога плавно огибала холм, открывая тропку к ютившемуся на мрачном, тенистом и почти глухом участке рощицы дому Гонтов. 

— Нам сюда, — произнес Альбус, поворачивая, и Том повернул вместе с ним.

И остановился, как вкопанный. 

— Том?

Мальчик неверяще глядел на перекошенный, просевший в крыше силуэт дома среди густых теней, который можно было назвать домом, только зная, что там обитают люди. Зажатый среди хмурых деревьев и неопрятного подлеска, приземистый домишко смотрелся древним, но не той древностью, увитой плющом и мудрыми знаниями, о которой можно прочесть в сказках; создавалось впечатление, что жилище Гонтов гнило заживо от груза собственных лет. 

Альбус тоже посмотрел на дом, словно впервые, вместе с куда более юным взглядом, и оттого невольно оценивал его заново. Дом Гонтов не прибавил в его глазах. 

— Он живет _здесь_? 

— Да, нам...

— Он же волшебник, почему он не наколдует себе дом — как — ну — ну вы ведь живете не в таком, а вы — волшебник!

— Дом, в котором живу я, построен далеко не одной только магией, — Альбус смотрел на Тома, взбудораженного ненамного меньше, чем вчера во дворе приюта, и в который раз за одни сутки рядом с этим мальчиком чувствовал себя неудобно. Сказать по правде, он сомневался, что Морфин Гонт по уровню знаний и умений дотянул бы до планки третьего курса, даже задавшись целью подлатать свое «родовое гнездо». — Дома магглов ведь тоже разные, верно? Даже самый сильный и умелый маг не сможет построить дом без... исходного материала. Можно, если постараться, волшебством сделать его больше внутри, но наколдовать целиком и полностью, так, чтобы потом можно было долго там жить — нет. 

— Но вы ведь сегодня все время такое делали! — Том сердито дернул себя за рукав и запнулся, что только больше его рассердило. — Не дом, но...

Кроме трансфигурирования его одежды, Альбус помнил, что сотворил утром перо, чтобы написать Морфину Гонту — просто не найдя в первый момент ничего удобного для трансформации и не уделив поискам лишнюю секунду; и еще превратил письмо в птицу, хотя это уже случилось, кажется, не на глазах у Тома. Может, было и что-то другое, мелкое и незначительное; в быту Альбус, как и все, колдовал не думая и не запоминая.

Том в свои семь лет поразительно хорошо умел обращаться с магией, если можно назвать так осознанное подчинение детской стихийной. Он применял ее почти каждый день, но это искаженное что в принципах, что в целях подобие было бесконечно далеко от той волшебной повседневности, которую видят обычные дети.

— Да, именно что не дом, — произнес Альбус мягче, чем собирался. — У магии есть свои законы, Том, и не все из них можно нарушить. По крайней мере, — прибавил он, приподняв брови, — в таких обыденных вещах. 

Том кисло посмотрел вперед.

Несколько секунд спустя он, нахмурившись, все же зашагал по неопрятной тропинке к дому Гонтов. Альбус, продолжая глядеть на темный, осевший домишко, держался рядом.

Нет. Впервые с момента их аппарации в Литтл-Хэнглтон Альбус обнаружил, что идет на шаг впереди, а его палочка, выскользнувшая из рукава, легла в пальцы так естественно и так незаметно, что он сам понял это только секунду спустя. 

Морфин Гонт не был опасен... разумеется. В прошлый раз Морфин встретил его внутри, наливая маггловский виски в блюдце на земляном полу, словно для кошки, но сейчас Альбус на всякий случай бегло осмотрел деревья, помня о воспоминании из Министерства. Ничего.

Вокруг было очень тихо. Эта тишина имела мало общего с лесным спокойствием или ленивым деревенским полуднем. Единственная дверь домика была приоткрыта. На земле у ее порога что-то белело.

Подняв это нечто взмахом второй руки, Альбус узнал сложенный лист пергамента с собственным почерком — нераскрытое письмо, которое он отправил сегодня утром, трансфигурировав его в стрижа. В обычном случае он послал бы сову, но округа Литтл-Хэнглтона была для традиционной почты неудачным местом — сперва Марволо, а потом и Морфин демонстративно сокрушались об этом, поясняя чиновникам, что министерские совы часто не доносили постановления и не возвращались обратно из-за змей, кишевших в этих краях. Истинное положение вещей было понятно. Хорошо, что Литтл-Хэнглтон был недалеко, а сам Альбус уже побывал в доме Гонтов.

Том с сомнением посмотрел сначала на письмо, а потом на темноту за приоткрытой дверью. 

— Похоже, нас не ждут, — пробормотал Альбус, несколько раз стукнув по косяку двери; касания магии рождали совсем иной звук, чем смогли бы дерево и костяшки пальцев — в воздухе словно прозвонил колокольчик. Ответа не было.

Предостерегающе коснувшись плеча Тома и заступая вперед, Альбус открыл дверь палочкой. И шагнул внутрь.

— Люмос.

Единственное видимое сейчас помещение домишки, больше заслуживающего называться лачугой, осветилось. Нежный блик сигила, подправленного когда-то Левиной Монкстенли специально для того, чтобы чертить его одним движением после заклинания света, растворился в нем и вместе с ним скользнул по помещению, — коснувшись углов, нырнув в два завешанные дырявой ветошью проема в соседние комнаты, — и исчез, забирая с собой толику яркости. Никого, кроме них с Томом, здесь не было.

— Мистер Гонт? — произнес Альбус бодро, повысив голос и, словно не до конца доверяя своей магии, отыскивая взглядом любое движение. — Доброго дня! Я Альбус Дамблдор, мы с вами уже встречались.

Самая большая комната в доме, гибрид гостиной и кухни, была даже более запущенной, чем помнил Альбус — или, по крайней мере, более хаотичной, словно лишенная остатков порядка. Под ногой хрупнуло; невербальное «Репаро» тут же подтянуло друг к другу осколки, собиравшиеся воедино с той медлительной неуверенностью, какая присуща вещам с уже стирающимся слепком, едва помнящим о прежнем облике. Вроде бы фрагмент блюдца.

— Мистер Гонт?..

Внутренние уговоры утихли. Дом Гонтов объективно подходил для ребенка даже меньше, чем маггловский приют, и Альбус просто не мог больше искать уступки и оправдания. Или, по крайней мере, не хотел. 

Из-под локтя его палочковой руки выглянул Том, задев его виском и с явной досадой и замешательством переминаясь на месте. Он посмотрел на руку Альбуса, загородившего ему дорогу в универсальном, всем детям и взрослым понятном жесте — словно это тоже было элементом неведомой ему магии, только скорее нелепой, чем интересной.

— Подожди, Том, — тихо добавил Альбус.

Гостиная-кухня была пуста. Грязные узкие окна превращали полуденное солнце снаружи в сумрачный отсвет, терявшийся в сиянии «Люмоса». Альбус заглянул в комнатушку слева, буквально в паре шагов от входной двери. Возможно, когда-то это была комната Меропы и Морфина — впрочем, судить трудно. Сейчас она была завалена похожим на сухостой хламом, покрытым слоем пыли. Кладовка.

Глупо. Морфин Гонт, как и его отец, был затворником, не переносящим на дух все за пределами своего мирка и не покидающим Литтл-Хэнглтон, но мало ли почему его могло не оказаться дома. Возле его, впрочем, тоже явно не было, но он мог спуститься в деревню. Аппари... отправиться куда-нибудь еще, мало ли зачем. Поэтому и письмо Альбуса осталось непрочитанным, долетев до цели и сбросив там облик. Адресата здесь просто не было.

Альбус виделся с Морфином Гонтом месяц назад. Новое бездумное «Репаро», — осколки бодро сложились в кувшинчик, крутанувшийся на полу. Он явно был разбит позже.

— Его нет дома? — спросил Том идеально, до доли совпадающим по громкости с прошлой репликой Альбуса тоном. Он смотрел на обстановку дома изнутри точно так же, как на сам дом снаружи. В голосе прозвучала надежда.

— Боюсь, возможно, — механически отозвался Альбус, шагая вперед, к продолговатой, темной куче тряпок на полу слева от очага. Конечно, он просто сглупил, как первокурсник, приняв за аксиому, что Морфин Гонт никуда не денется из своего жилища. И здесь ни при чем было то, что сигил Монкстенли искал _живых_ , а Морфин...

Альбус услышал, как за его спиной Том после паузы направился к другой стене. Там, возле так же завешанного прохода в соседнюю и последнюю в доме комнату, стояло пустое кресло-качалка, усыпанная раздерганными совиными перьями. Ничего опасного, живого или заколдованного.

— Подожди у входа, — сказал Альбус вновь спокойно, но почти рассеянно, кратко оглянувшись — Том брезгливо разглядывал кресло; в целом, Альбуса больше интересовало то, чтобы прямо сейчас мальчик не подошел к тряпичной куче. Он прошептал заклинание, приподнимая беспалочковой магией верхний слой тканей, и — к своему облегчению, наверное, — убедился, что это была всего лишь неряшливо сваленная горка одежды и покрывал.

Почти в это же мгновение Том судорожно вдохнул: полузадушенный, но заметный звук. 

— Том! 

Магический свет искажался за плечами оказавшегося рядом Альбуса изменчивыми складками, как дым, потревоженный его кратко вспыхнувшим фоном. Мальчик, отшатнувшись, уставился на дверной проем, ведущий в последнюю комнатку в доме — одна из заскорузлых полос занавеси только что мазнула его по виску.

Последняя комната тоже оказалась пуста — длинные лохмотья тканевой «двери», свернувшиеся от старости и грязи, были достаточно редкими, чтобы в бреши между ними можно было ее рассмотреть. Тем не менее толчок магии вскинул было их, отодвигая, и они заколыхались; и Альбус понял, что это была не ткань: проем загораживали прикрепленные к притолоке в ряд змеиные кожи. Или нет. Они свисали слишком тяжело и очень хорошо держали высохшую, искривленную форму.

Они явно висели здесь давно; в прошлый раз, увлеченный погоней за Камнем, он не обратил на них внимания. Альбус аккуратно повернул одну из них, убеждаясь заодно, что комната за ними — тоже грязная, но не такая заброшенная, как самая первая, — была пуста.

Семья Гонтов по рождению владела языком змей. Морфин Гонт несколько раз переходил на парселтанг, пока беседовал с Альбусом, обращаясь к нему и своим пьяным фантомам — то ли не совсем осознавая смены, то ли из желания покуражиться. Он говорил, что любит змей, и змеи ему и правда, должно быть, нравились. Большую часть времени.

Альбус опустил руку — прибитая за голову выпотрошенная змея качнулась, как прутик, задев «соседку». 

— Я не хочу здесь оставаться, — сказал Том, глядя на Альбуса и отступая еще на шаг к выходу. Легкое колебание внедряющей легилименции в этой фразе, больше похожее на привычку, чем осознанный выбор, вскользь задело сознание Альбуса и исчезло. Брезгливость, почти гадливость, пропитывавшая каждое слово и движение Тома с того момента, как он увидел дом Гонтов, причудливо смешалась теперь с пораженным отвращением... иного, разумеется, толка.

Альбус отмел другие варианты, осадив собственный разум.

— Идем, — ответил он негромко, кивнув.

Снаружи, стоя у дороги — Том оказался там быстрее, почти сбежав по неухоженной тропинке, — он хмуро посмотрел на Альбуса; едва заметные остатки отвращения касались лица, как крохи теней в солнечный полдень. 

— Я не хочу здесь оставаться, мистер Дамблдор, — повторил Том с нажимом и всеобъемлющей, не строящей планов уверенностью. 

Альбус открыл было рот, но снова просто кивнул, и, вздохнув, поправил очки.

Дикая, глупая и бесплодная затея, но если уж...

— Твои папа и бабушка с дедушкой живут с другой стороны деревни. Риддл-мэнор, так называется их особняк. Ты... не хочешь их навестить?

Мальчик повернулся к нему; на мгновение Альбус вновь увидел «несчастного сиротку», но Том, коротко зажмурившись, словно одернул себя, и это впечатление пропало. Он покачал головой и поглядел на Альбуса, не скрываясь. Приказа в его взгляде не было, только просьба.


	18. Формальности-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус ищет Тому дом, продолжение  
> Кидфиковая часть кидфика, бытовуха, герои опять едят  
> Обычное количество фанонов про магтеорию, повышенное - про Министерство Магии и магобщество, беспардонное - про Гонтов  
> Тому 7,5 лет

Министерство _Магии_ находилось на улице Вайтхолл, в самом центре города, уходя под землю глубоко, как сказочная пещера.

Волшебный квартал, средоточие магической жизни, был разбросан по центру, сшитый воедино колдовством и пересеченный Диагон-аллеей, улицей волшебников.

Мир магии — его мир — всегда был от него буквально в паре шагов.

Том сжал левую руку. За правую его держал мистер Дамблдор.

— Боюсь, из-за последних забот они убрали аппарационные площадки, пока усиляют барьер, — по лицу мистера Дамблдора скользнула легкая тень, — так что зайдем по-старинке. Сомневаюсь, что раньше часа туда вообще стоит приходить, так что у нас еще море времени... кстати, Том, ты не голоден? До обеда, конечно, далеко, но ты почти ничего не ел за завтраком.

Том, осознав вопрос с заминкой, досадливо помотал головой.

К еде он всегда относился равнодушно. В приюте Вула кормили трижды в день и каждый день — завтрак, обед и ужин; и это было, в целом, все, что он мог сказать о еде. Зачем о ней вообще говорить?

Том, конечно, знал, что в других приютах и на улице дела с ней не всегда складывались так же. Билли Стаббс, сменивший два приюта и две приемные семьи, рассказывал, что в Корнуоле, например, могли отправить спать без ужина, если набедокуришь. В приюте Вула так не наказывали никогда, хотя Том не видел в этом ничего серьезного. Он легко пропускал тот или иной прием пищи, если бывал занят, а если уж ему не хотелось ждать следующего, просто забирал что-нибудь на кухне или у торговцев на улице. Сама по себе еда оставалась скучным занятием.

— Совсем нет, сэр, спасибо, — заставил себя прибавить Том, уклончиво пожав плечами. — А как туда зайти, в Министерство?

— Через билетный киоск — он двумя домами дальше. Это вход для посетителей.

— А что бывает, если заходят, ну, магглы?

— В Министерство Магии? — улыбнулся мистер Дамблдор.

— В места для волшебников.

Магглы не обращают на них внимания, пояснял мистер Дамблдор, пока они миновали новенькую телефонную будку с короной над надписью, занятую каким-то джентльменом. В основном благодаря специальным заклинаниям, помимо маскирующих. Их накладывают и на места, и на людей. 

— Можно магией не давать другим входить?

— Ну, Том. Разве это не было бы подозрительно? Такие чары «напоминают» магглам, что у них есть дела поважнее, чем обращать внимание на нечто скучное и обыденное. И чем больше место — или предмет, или даже волшебник, как мы с тобой сейчас, — похоже на нечто понятное для магглов, тем лучше они действуют. Это, кстати, касается и маскирующих заклинаний, ведь превратить один предмет в другой — наяву или в чужом уме — проще, если у них много общего.

Они подошли к проходу в непримечательный проулок. Солнце заливало мостовую. Шагах в десяти вглубь виднелся вход в магазин, как показалось рассеянному взгляду Тома, с украшениями или безделушками — на большой витрине было разложено и расставлено что-то пестрое. 

— Скажем, лавка Берка на Денмарк-плейс, — это один из проходов на Диагон-аллею, официальных, разумеется, — лет двести выглядела как, собственно, свечная лавка, но в немагическом мире последнее время нечасто используют свечи. Так что Берку теперь приходится «ремонтировать» карманные часы, иначе магглоотталкивающие чары истончаются слишком быстро. Будем надеяться, карманные часы протянут дольше свеч... 

Украшения обычно привлекали внимание Тома, но сейчас у него хватало других забот, поэтому он равнодушно отвел взгляд — и тут же осекся, почти остановившись.

Своим глазам он доверял безоговорочно, но то, что он, как ему показалось, только что увидел, было странным. Витрина магазина, навес над дверью и сама приоткрытая дверь _мигнули_. Из-под нее — или на ней? — словно двойным слоем краски, мелькнула унылая серая стена с одинаковыми окнами. Том невольно сгреб пальцами краешек своего «льняного» рукава и уставился на магазин.

Мистер Дамблдор помедлил, взглянув туда, а потом посмотрел на Тома и улыбнулся так же заговорщически, как вчера у приютских ворот.

— Кстати о маскировках. Не хочешь посмотреть поближе?

Том шагнул в проулок. Витрина приближалась. Теперь хорошо было видно, что ее пестрое содержимое двигалось.

За несколько шагов ему показалось, что он пересек некую незримую черту или, скорее, тонкую завесу, и Том нахмурился. Он не смог бы сказать точно, что изменилось, но едва ощутимое чувство точно было. 

За прозрачным стеклом витрины цвели кондитерские джунгли. Пышные растения из фруктов и тонких засахаренных пластин обрамляли шоколадный фонтан в пять ярусов. На изящных возвышениях, похожих на фрагменты колонн, покоились пирожные, украшенные двигающимися картинками, а между «ветвями» и цветами, над фонтаном прямо в воздухе, парили маленькие конфетные птицы с хвостами длиннее собственных тел. Они были похожи на световые силуэты, порожденные заколдованной гармоникой.

«Гамп и дочери: кафе-кондитерская», значилось на стекле выше золотыми буквами. 

— Они замаскированы против магглов? — спросил Том, не отрываясь глядя на лепестки крупных цветков — те медленно переливались нежными оттенками розового и желтого.

— Верно. Магглам кажется, что здесь просто скучная, вечно закрытая контора с пыльными окнами и блеклыми плакатами в них. Но «Гамп и дочери» — случай примечательный. 

Поглядев на сокровища в витрине еще немного и собравшись, Том наконец сказал:

— Я же не маггл. Но я видел, как оно мигнуло. Там были серые окна. 

— Конечно, не маггл, Том. Это кафе очень давно использует ту же защиту, что наложена на Министерство Магии и связана с его зданием — благодаря своему расположению, и, хм, создателям, но это уже детали. Маскировка здесь наложена поверх края базового министерского щита, поэтому при приближении эффект может... слегка сбивать с толку. Ты, кажется, почувствовал границу?

— В... двух шагах до этого места?

— Верно.

Том кивнул — с большим удовлетворением. Воцарилась тишина, но скорее приятная; Том наблюдал, как одна из волшебных птиц, окрашенная в красные, желтые и оранжевые цвета, заложила такой же вираж, что и до этого, разминувшись с крохотным леденцовым драконом. За пышным сахарным хвостом тянулись мелкие искорки, исчезавшие в воздухе через пару мгновений.

Еда была скучным занятием.

Сладости — совсем другое дело.

В приюте конфеты и сахар любого рода всегда были своеобразной разменной монетой; старуха Коул, видимо, считала, что бесконечные яблоки сходят за сладкое, так что добывать что-то нормальное приходилось самостоятельно.

Ну и, кроме всего прочего, это было _действительно_ вкусно.

— Перебивать аппетит, конечно, не очень хорошо, — нарушил наконец тишину мистер Дамблдор. Его голос звучал слегка отстраненно. Том покивал и, вскинув голову, посмотрел на него: стоя рядом, мистер Дамблдор тоже не отрываясь следил за полетом волшебных птиц. — Но до обеда и правда далеко, а по одному кусочку торта еще никому не вредило, — Том снова закивал, на этот раз с большим чувством; они встретились взглядами. — Как ты думаешь?

***

— А если магглы все-таки что-то увидят?

— Это бывает нечасто, Том. И в большинстве случаев, заметив вдруг что-то незначительное, люди сами себя уверяют, что ничего не видели. Этому может помочь заклинание, сбивающее с толку, хотя применять его надо как можно быстрее. В иных случаях... что ж, боюсь, приходится стирать мысли об этом из их памяти, и они просто обо всем забывают.

Том вскинул голову, жадно посмотрев на собеседника и отвлекшись от содержимого своей тарелки. 

Половины куска шоколадного торта на ней уже не было. Обезглавленный Томом марципановый феникс — вот как назывались огненные птицы — переставший двигаться в тот момент, когда продавец его поймала, скромно лежал сбоку. Он утопал в клубничном соусе, щедро заливавшем всю тарелку; его пышный хвост из тончайшего цветного сахара укрывал часть торта. Волшебные искры поблескивали на темной глазури.

Том и мистер Дамблдор сидели за белым столиком в дальнем углу, под большой картиной с серебристой лошадью с крыльями: она прядала ушами и время от времени поправляла перья. Резные полосатые стулья с выгнутыми ножками казались скорее музейным экспонатом, чем мебелью для кафе; впрочем, сидеть на таком было очень удобно. Было светло и прохладно; приятно пахло сладким.

— Это тоже легилименция? Когда заставляют забыть?

— Нет, — мистер Дамблдор отрезал кусочек своего бисквита с ежевикой. — Они многим кажутся схожими, потому что работают с одним и тем же, мм, предметом, но магия в них различна. Обычно стиранием — и коррекцией — памяти занимаются ликвидаторы из Министерства, хотя простейшую версию этого заклинания, «Обливейт», умеют применять почти все.

Видно было, что Том быстро размышлял, все еще в восторге, но при этом словно что-то прикидывая. Он не глядя подцепил кусочек торта, уже начавшего размокать в соусе.

— А ей вы можете стереть память? — спросил он, дернув головой в сторону прилавка в другом конце помещения. Вилка мистера Дамблдора на краткий миг замерла в воздухе.

«Гамп и дочери» было совершенно пустым, исключая продавца, молодую девушку, волшебной палочкой развешивавшую сейчас над стойкой украшения из печенья. Она, не подозревая об этом, разочаровала Тома.

Мистер Дамблдор отличался от всех, кого он знал. Геллерт Гриндевальд, встреченный им в волшебной библиотеке, был крайне неприятным, но тоже необычным. Мир, принадлежащий Тому по праву, оказался _действительно волшебным,_ и он уже подумал было, что и с людьми здесь все обстоит иначе, чем в прежнем. Но продавец, волшебница, вела себя как обычная взрослая особенно простого типа, только с магией. Она по-идиотски умилилась Тому и — отдельно — его присутствию рядом с мистером Дамблдором, несмотря даже на то, что Том ни капли не притворялся и не разыгрывал «вежливого сироту», и налила ему в два раза больше соуса просто потому, что он сказал, что любит клубнику. 

Том с удовольствием разглядывал мистера Дамблдора и его замешательство, подмечая все мелочи. Да, замешательство; даже проблеск едва заметного страха; расстройство. Собранность. 

— Ты хочешь заставить ее о чем-то забыть? — осведомился он. — О чем же?

— Ну, вот что мы приходили.

— Это опасное знание, которое угрожает волшебному миру?

— Нет, — недовольно произнес Том, пробуя вилкой оранжевый бок птицы. — Она волшебница, поэтому нельзя? 

— Отнимать у людей память просто так — воровство, Том, не важно, у кого именно, — тон мистера Дамблдора стал строже, а глаза посверкивали холоднее, но легкий страх в них по-прежнему оставался, хотя и нельзя было понять его источник. Тому нравилось, когда люди боялись, даже необязательно его самого; страх мистера Дамблдора был интересным, как и все в нем, хотя и ощутимо неуютным. — Магглы не могут колдовать, но менее людьми это их не делает. Мы вынуждены скрываться от них, и потому защищаем себя, убирая из их памяти магию. Но в других случаях это дурной поступок. Преступление.

— Я понял, — сказал Том с упреком, тщательно глядя на собеседника. — Просто интересно было. Я же почти ничего про нас не знаю. Про волшебный мир. 

Он сунул в рот птичью голову, наслаждаясь вкусом — и новой, едва заметной сменой эмоций на лице мистера Дамблдора.

Раздался тонкий, мелодичный звук колокольчика у входной двери, похожий на птичью трель. Том невольно глянул в ту сторону — на секунду позже мистера Дамблдора, который словно ухватился за возможность отвести взгляд. 

Вошедший волшебник средних лет в желто-серой мантии сразу направился к прилавку, дружелюбно — и очень быстро — здороваясь с продавцом. Его речь была быстрой, жизнерадостной и слегка рассеянной.

— Альбус?..

— Доброго дня, Хью, — мистер Дамблдор радушно улыбнулся, слегка повысив голос и кивнув вошедшему.

— И-можно-еще-на-каждом-взрывную-посыпку?.. Спасибо, но пока с барьером не развяжемся, про добро говорить рано! — волшебник направился к ним; первая фраза, вероятно, предназначалась продавцу, но закончена была не только скороговоркой, но и куда-то в стену, пока он поспешно поворачивался к мистеру Дамблдору и Тому. Продавец, улыбаясь, взмахом палочки призвала приплюснутую коробку.

— Это мистер Хью Флеймхаут, из Министерства, — сообщил мистер Дамблдор Тому вполголоса. — Он глава ковена Разума в Отделе Тайн. Там изучают магию. 

Том посмотрел на мистера Флеймхаута с гораздо большим вниманием. Тот как раз подошел к их столику. Он слегка сутулился; его темные волосы частично выбились из пучка, свисая до плеч, застежка мантии в виде золоченой малиновки сбилась на сторону, а глаза сияли удовольствием.

— Напряженная пора?

— Не говори, с этим усилением все точки пересчитываем. Столько бумаг подняли, и все равно такой разброс, что приходится пробовать навскидку, я уже не знаю, как площадки обратно влезут, и от аврората как всегда проблем больше, чем по... — мистер Флеймхаут запнулся так, словно прикусил язык, и с досадой стукнул себя двумя пальцами по виску. — Ох. Точно. Извини, Альбус.

Мистер Дамблдор понимающе развел руками.

— А кто твой юный протеже? В Хогвартс теперь поступают так рано? — куда веселее произнес мистер Флеймхаут, слегка склоняясь к Тому. Тот внутренне вздохнул, теряя большую часть интереса, и дежурно улыбнулся. — И на каком вы курсе, юноша?

— Еще ни на каком, мне семь лет с половиной, — серьезно и скучно озвучил Том очевидную вещь; что, как обычно и бывает, привело этот тип взрослого в щенячий восторг. 

Том моргнул. Нет, все верно — мистер Дамблдор только что состроил ему из-за чужого плеча сочувственную мину.

— Ну! — сказал он чуть громче, заставляя мистера Флеймхаута повернуть голову; в возникшей передышке Том почувствовал свою едва заметную улыбку, которой, в общем-то, не планировал. — Не дразни своего, кто знает, будущего коллегу. Это Том Марволо Риддл, большой энтузиаст по части теории магии. Мы сегодня как раз планируем попасть к вам, запросить архивы Кодекса. Я ужасно отстал от жизни, — ими ведь заведует Руквуд?

— Откуда, он в начале весны ушел на покой, даже до Надира не стал дотягивать. Кости доконали, тоже та еще история. До сентября за хранение отвечает Мелли Блэк, пиши сразу ей, а то будет летать по кабинетам... на Кодекс и без того бумажки месяц собирать, — мистер Флеймхаут сочувственно улыбнулся, оглянувшись на стойку — продавец упаковала коробку, завязав ее, и выставила на прилавок. — Хотя про тебя и бюрократию до сих пор ходят легенды. Что скажешь, желаю удачи!

— И вам счастливо покончить с барьером. Осторожнее, в конце концов, комбинация сфер и «навскидку» не самое приятное сочетание.

— ...сказал мне человек, который в одиночку бросался обращать аномалию Арки. Хорошо, хорошо, конечно.

— Когда-то мы были коллегами, — пояснил мистер Дамблдор, когда колокольчик отзвенел, а дверь закрылась, выпустив жизнерадостного мистера Флеймхаута и его коробку на жаркую улицу. — Хью человек замечательный, хотя местами... шумный. Ну, это не в укор, — его голос стал задумчивым; он отломил еще кусочек бисквита. — Значит, Мелания Блэк...

— Это плохо? — поинтересовался Том.

— Это долго, — мистер Дамблдор слегка нахмурился, поглощенный мыслями, и продолжил, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Тому. — И если она исполняет обязанности временно, еще дольше. Так или иначе сначала мы будем иметь дело с Бюро регистрации. Хотя как раз... ну, в крайнем случае подождем до конца августа. Если ты, конечно, не против, — добавил он с легкой заминкой.

Том с готовностью помотал головой — может, даже слишком быстро. Конец августа был приятно далек от начала июля, но и тогда все завершилось бы в таинственных магических записях, где был перечислен абсолютно точный список его родственников-волшебников. Кто-то из этого размытого, неестественного для человека количества родственников-магов согласился бы забрать Тома. Возможно, они даже жили бы не в чудовищном сгнившем сарае со змеиными трупами.

На первый взгляд это было неплохо — всяко лучше, чем полный дураков приют без капли магии, — как он понимал еще утром.

На второй... Том покосился на мистера Дамблдора. 

Он снова обдумал то, что почувствовал во дворе приюта, когда мистер Дамблдор использовал легилименцию, магию разума, коснувшись его мыслей. Как Том теперь знал, именно так называлось то, что множество раз проделывал и он сам; но до этого, приказывая людям или проверяя, не лгут ли они, он ничего такого не чувствовал. Может, потому, что все они были магглами. Может, еще отчего-то.

Перед ним, разумеется, стоял тогда человек, слепым Том не был, но касание чужих мыслей было присутствием, подтверждением существования, которое Том осознал впервые за всю жизнь, и это ошеломило его до глубины души, до самых основ, разом переворачивая незыблемый порядок вещей. Рядом с ним не просто был человек, как ворота, или гармоника, или старуха Коул, или Билли Стаббс, или тысячи других вещей; нет; он _был человеком_ , провалом в картине мира, глубиной, обладающей тем же, чем обладал сам Том, — разумом, мыслями. Личностью. А потом дотронулся до его руки, сплавляя эту пугающую и вроде бы знакомую глубину и обыденную до тошноты картинку человека, исключая всякую ошибку.

Тому не хотелось это упускать.

— Можно мне еще спросить, сэр, — начал он, аккуратно потянув за одно сахарное перо из шикарного хвоста феникса. — Я ведь случайно попал в приют Вула? Он же для магглов. Если, — он выщипнул перо, обмакивая его в соус, — если что, я ведь буду жить в приюте для волшебников?

Мистер Дамблдор открыл и закрыл рот. 

— Детских приютов для волшебников не существует, — сказал он наконец и, казалось, пытался подобрать слова дальше.

— Почему тогда моя мать умерла? — спросил Том недоверчиво, оставляя на время прежнюю мысль. Нет, он, разумеется, был очень рад; но все же озадачен. — Если волшебники не умирают. Вы сказали, она волшебница.

— С чего ты... — мистер Дамблдор снова положил вилку, выдыхая. — Том, волшебники _умирают,_ как и все люди. Иногда мы живем дольше, чем магглы, но нет на свете магии, которая помогла бы по-настоящему избежать смерти. И у нас нет детских приютов, потому что — потому что нас меньше, чем магглов, и нам легче найти родственников, которые позаботятся о детях. Или просто людей, которые хотели бы это сделать. 

Том хмуро и тщательно выдернул оставшиеся сахарные перья, глядя в тарелку.

— Мы... обязательно найдем кого-нибудь, нужно только получить доступ к архивам. Очень многие маги в родстве между собой, особенно чистокровные, а Гонты, семья твоей мамы, именно такие.

— Понятно. А вы не собираетесь умирать, сэр? — помолчав, спросил Том. Он облизал вилку и уточнил: — В ближайшее время.

— Нет, — после паузы произнес мистер Дамблдор, слегка охрипнув. — Нет, Том, пока не собираюсь.

Том умиротворенно кивнул, доедая марципановую фигурку.


	19. Вечер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Геллерт размышляет. Действие после "Формальностей" и незадолго до "Ссор".  
> Стандартные предупреждения плюс видизм/магглофобия, в общем, тоже довольно стандартно  
> Тому 7,5 лет

Геллерт успел повернуться. Правой рукой, в которой как раз была палочка, он сотворил удерживающее заклинание, не позволив всему стеллажу обрушиться на разложенный барельеф, левой — физически поймал парившую бутыль с усыпленной мандрагорой, а потом руки у Геллерта закончились. Большой горшок драконьей слизи беспрепятственно упал, перевернувшись, сначала ему на плечи, а потом под ноги, окатив содержимым все вокруг.

Альбусов подобрыш, стоявший от него в полудюжине шагов и смотревший на это от и до большими детскими глазами, аккуратно положил деталь фигуры Исиды Соблазняющей на прежнее место.

Десять минут назад Геллерт запретил ему мешать себе работать — когда почувствовал, что кто-то, подойдя абсолютно беззвучно, стоит у него за спиной, и обернулся. Отдельно запретил трогать барельеф — Пенброук и так сомневался, платить ли за него, и теперь Геллерт собирался сделать все, чтобы выгадать сотню монет завтра на аукционе, потому что, видит Мерлин, эта сотня была ему _нужна,_ — и, чтобы наверняка, впредь заходить в лабораторию, хотя вроде бы это уже успел запретить Альбус. Геллерт не помнил. Он вообще не собирался на этом зацикливаться — что ему этот ребенок?

— Я не хотел, — быстро сказал Том, одним пальцем поправив криво легший кусочек камня. — Извините.

Стихийная магия. Чуть не испортившая и так сомнительную работу прямо у Геллерта на глазах. Альбус утверждал, что мальчик умеет контролировать ее проявления: большинство из них, по крайней мере. Любит Альбус утверждать, водится за ним такое. 

— Какой — Морганы — ты...

— Я же _случайно_ , — отозвался Том оскорбленно и с вызовом. Его слова звучали словно издалека. — Вы меня напугали!

Слизь быстро пропитывала ткань рубашки, стекая до пояса и по рукавам, забрызгав штанины до самого колена. Даже если бы эту дрянь брало "Эванеско", все равно пришлось бы повозиться, но...

Геллерт моргнул. Он очень резко понял, что мысль, которую он думал, оборвалась еще несколько мгновений назад, поглощенная вспышкой ярости, почти бешенства, требовавшей сгрести виновника за шею магической хваткой и отволочь наружу — для начала.

Том стоял перед ним — поджидая.

— Тронешь что-то, растащишь грязь или вляпаешь в нее эльфа — пеняй на себя, — отчетливо и раздельно произнес Геллерт, сжав кулаки и едва слыша каждое собственное слово. — Не двигайся с места, пока я не вернусь. 

Низенькая подвальная лестница была слишком длинной. Чтоб Альбусу пусто было с его гениальными идеями — натыкать внутри дома щитов на аппарацию!

***

Геллерт сел на ступеньку крыльца и медленно выдохнул. Уперся локтями в колени, собираясь опереться подбородком на кисти рук, и выругался на родном языке — сильнее, чем того заслуживали два пятна слизи, появившиеся теперь и на брюках. 

Он еще подышал, остывая и успокаиваясь, и наконец невербальным заклинанием подвернул рукава рубашки до локтя, чтобы с них хотя бы не капало; кожа осталась липкой и в некоторых местах зеленоватой. Геллерт хмуро посмотрел на палочку, зажатую в испачканных пальцах. Ее тоже придется оттирать. Хорошо хоть не попытался убрать во внутренний карман по привычке.

Да и Моргана с ней, со слизью. Не в ней дело.

Вечер был пасмурным и прохладным. Ветерок холодил мокрый загривок и спину; камень ступеньки тоже был холодным. На опустелой улице с единственной прошагавшей мимо фигурой горели фонари. Маггл-прохожий остановился в свете ближайшего; блеснул стальной бок вытащенного им портсигара, и этому блеску вторил более теплый — зажженной спички.

Геллерт все так же хмуро проводил взглядом уходящего маггла, а потом посмотрел на "созданную" папиросу — вынутую магией из чужого портсигара сквозь эфир, воплощенную в материю и аккуратно придерживаемую им теперь за кончик второй, чистой рукой.

Подожженная палочкой, папироса вспыхнула. Тетя Батти бесконечно курила свою трубку, наслаждаясь вкусом дыма и утверждая, что это успокаивает и помогает думать. Геллерт курить не любил, но прямо сейчас, в общем, почему бы и нет.

Вкус оказался ужасным. Как вообще его новая... новый... Маб, — Моргана, может, сменить новичку псевдоним, — выдерживает маггловский табак, и почему предпочитает именно его? Впрочем, несмотря на подозрительную привычку, колдует он отлично, крайне увлечен делом, да и Лита за него поручилась. Тут все хорошо... насколько можно назвать хорошим текущее состояние дел. 

Геллерт выдохнул мерзковатый дым. Кошмарно.

На мальчишку он злился все меньше. Сердился — конечно; "случайно", как же! Но вот опасная ярость стихала почти в недоумении. Мальчик был скрытным, отчетливо наглым и, положим, действительно одаренным и действительно "с темными склонностями", но он был маленьким ребенком — а Геллерт взял и чуть не сорвался.

Ребенком, как теперь ни крути, Альбуса.

Альбус. Геллерт вытащил омерзительную папиросу изо рта и теперь просто крутил ее в пальцах, мрачно следя за тлеющим концом. Что ж у них все так скверно в последнее время. Сущие мелочи накладывались одна на другую, перерождаясь в сплошное полотно. И начало всего этого отследить было просто невозможно.

Не мог же началом быть мальчишка?

Геллерт нахмурился сильнее. Нет, глупости. Разве что косвенно, самим фактом своего здешнего существования — и это была такая неудобная, почти жуткая мысль, что он сразу же ее отбросил. Нет. Он с самого начала не был против, и для Альбуса это было _действительно_ важно, и какими бы способностями, склонностями и отдельными свойствами характера мальчик не отличался, он был _маленьким ребенком,_ всю жизнь проторчавшим среди магглов...

Геллерт повернул голову на приближающийся шум и поморщился — из переулка Лей, ближайшего к их дому, шаркая и мыча под нос песенку, вынырнул еще один маггл, одетый беднее, чем предыдущий. Он явно был пьян — не до той степени, когда уже не смог бы стоять на ногах, но до степени вполне достаточной, чтобы как следует затуманить разум, изменяя его.

Маггл остановился, в упор пялясь на крыльцо дома на Мейсон-стрит, принадлежащего двум волшебникам. На волшебника в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, перемазанного зеленоватой, поблескивающей в фонарных отсветах драконьей слизью.

Надо бы подновить чары, подумал Геллерт механически. 

Маггл, оживившись, целеустремленно двинулся к нему. Геллерт скользящим — почти, древесина была немного липкой, — движением переместил в пальцах палочку.

— Закурить не дашь, дружище? — пьяный маггл оживленно указал на курящуюся папиросу. В его пальцах, поднесенных к лицу, была почти такая же, хотя скрученная куда грубее — не зажженная.

Геллерт слегка наклонил голову, приподняв брови. Ветерок снова прошелся по его спине и загривку в воцарившейся уличной тишине.

Секунду спустя он пожал плечами и хмыкнул.

На конце папиросы маггла вспыхнул огонек.

— Автоматическая? — с уважением спросил затянувшийся маггл, опершись о боковину крыльца и тыкая грязноватым пальцем в сторону палочки. Геллерт не понял, что он имел в виду, но кивнул, и маггл со вкусом выдохнул дым, вежливо отвернувшись в сторону. В его пьяном взгляде светилось рожденное алкоголем дружелюбие, явно искавшее выхода. — Это что... ты как так, друг?

Геллерт недоуменно проследил чужой взгляд, остановившийся на зеленоватых потеках.

— Драконья слизь, ребенок уронил.

Маггл попробовал переварить сказанное, что у него явно получилось не до конца. Но это его, кажется, не смутило, потому что он отмел все сомнения и хохотнул, махнув рукой с зажженной папиросой.

— А-а, мальцы да, умеют. У меня четверо, — прибавил он; его гордый тон на полпути стал задумчивым. — Весь ремень уже затрепал. Дрянную кожу шьют.

— Как будто я в этом разбираюсь, — продолжил вдруг Геллерт сердито, расцепляя руки. — В этом всем. Я о детях никогда и не думал. Просто вернулся как-то домой, а мальчишка там уже был!

Маггл пристроил локоть на приступку крыльца, приваливаясь к ней и опираясь всем весом, и вдумчиво затянулся.

— Так оно и бывает, — сказал он, покивав. — У меня так все четверо.

— И я ведь не против, — выпрямившийся Геллерт ткнул себе за спину, в сторону двери, и продолжил с убежденным нажимом, — совсем нет. Даже наоборот. И для Ала это важно. И мальчишка действительно одаренный и неглупый. Все правильно в общей схеме вещей. А вот каждый день что делать? — Он угрюмо глянул на "свою" папиросу, жалкий остаток, с дымком, подбирающимся к пальцам. — И как.

Маггл посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Некоторое время оба провели в молчании — мирном, компанейском.

— Моя-то Энн говорит... — начал маггл глубокомысленно, но сбился, зациклившись на последних звуках, повторив их несколько раз и, судя по хмурой гримасе, совершенно потеряв нить беседы. 

— Да, наверное, — Геллерт подкинул догорающий остаток папиросы на пару дюймов в воздух и потер лицо чистой рукой. — Том тут, конечно, ни при чем, все просто... навалилось разом, вот и все. И ты совершенно прав, надо поговорить с Альбусом, — теперь, окончательно успокоившись, Геллерт куда острее ощущал холод воздуха и каменного крыльца; обратив все мысли к ближайшим планам, которые поглощали его в последнее время — с Литой, Маб, стариком, Министерством и клятым барельефом, который завтра пристроить, скорее всего, не удастся, — он закончил уверенно:

— Когда время выкрою.

Посмотрев на маггла, он увидел, что тот застыл. Его рот приоткрылся; расширившиеся глаза уставились на паривший в воздухе остаток папиросы. Он догорал; пепел вместо того, чтобы ссыпаться вниз, обвивался вокруг, исчезал в небытии, проваливаясь сам в себя.

— А вы и правда по-своему ничего, — весело произнес Геллерт, потрепав маггла по голове чистой рукой и поймав его испуганный взгляд. — И так смотрят еще всегда, будто все понимают. Обливейт!

Взгляд Геллерта цепко удержал чужой, как крюк, ведя заклинание глубже в чужой разум, вычищая до размытой, пьяной дымки. Секунду спустя маггл покачнулся; его взгляд, отпущенный, бессмысленно скользнул по Геллерту, крыльцу и пятну фонарного света. Осовело пооглядывавшись и безуспешно пытаясь понять хоть что-то, он наконец шатко повернулся и побрел в том направлении, откуда пришел.

Геллерт поднялся, повернувшись к двери, открыл ее магией и зашел внутрь.


	20. Формальности-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус ищет Тому дом, окончание  
> Кидфиковая часть кидфика, бытовуха  
> Обычное количество фанонов про магтеорию, повышенное - про Министерство Магии и магобщество, беспардонное - про Гонтов  
> Тому 7,5 лет

— Второй уровень, — едва слышно проскрипел престарелый эльф-лифтер. Альбус кивнул Тому, и они вышли в коридор. Двери лифта, такого же ветхого, как эльф, закрылись за ними; он тронулся вверх. 

Коридор был пуст и тих, исключая шум лифтового механизма. Полированные двери административных кабинетов были закрыты; тяжелые облака за искусственными окнами медленно ползли по магическому небу, исчезая за рамами. Альбус на грани полусна, полуошибки чувствовал шевеление чего-то исполинского и незримого вокруг, замеченное им еще в кафе, но здесь ощущавшееся сильнее: Отдел Тайн работал с очередным фрагментом барьера.

Еще в разговоре с Хью Альбус невольно прикидывал, как к этой задаче подошел бы он сам — просто из интереса; и не смог найти быстрого ответа. Министерству было меньше трехсот лет, но в отличие от того же древнего Хогвартса, цельного творения, созданного в согласии четырьмя великими умами, оно с точки зрения магии представляло собой толстое лоскутное одеяло. Которое к тому же все это время тянули в разные стороны.

Министерство включало в себя множество «лоскутов», но так или иначе все они составляли две большие группы. В первой были те, кто отвечал Департаменту магической безопасности, если возникала необходимость, и сам Департамент, не без оснований считавший себя важнейшим столпом Министерства. Во второй — Отдел Тайн, корнями уходивший в те времена, когда не существовало ни Министерства, ни Совета, а Визенгамот занимался делами магии в той же степени, что и магов.

Кодекс регистрации и архивы записей, важные документы магической Британии, хранились в недрах Отдела Тайн, охраняемые магией, толстыми стенами и бюрократией. Для того, чтобы получить доступ к самому, так сказать, доступу, требовалось сначала согласовать запрос с административным отделом Департамента.

Главой бюро регистрации и контроля была Скамандер. Альбус не очень хорошо ее знал, да и училась она не у него, но после получения деканства ему несколько раз приходилось общаться с главой бюро. Скамандер была мало похожа на семейство, частью которого стала, но буквоедкой ее тоже было не назвать.

Альбус тихо вздохнул, посмотрев на Тома, с любопытством разглядывавшего волшебное окно. Перед тем, как отправиться в Министерство, Альбус объяснил ему, что для доступа к Кодексу сначала надо получить разрешение в Бюро, отвечающим за всех юных магов, к главе которого они сейчас и идут.

Им повезло наткнуться на Хью; общий план лучше узнать заранее. Не то чтобы Альбус полагал, что ему нарочно будут ставить палки в колеса. Все просто пойдет своим медлительным и неприятным чередом, тягучим до тошноты, как любая министерская бюрократия.

И для чего, подумал он вдруг; мысль, преследовавшая его с утра — нет, со вчерашнего вечера, — понемногу оформлялась в слова. В лучшем случае Кодекс поможет отыскать дальнюю родню. Какими они будут? Согласятся ли вообще иметь дело с семилетним полукровкой, выросшим у магглов? Справятся ли?

Как их воспримет Том?

Будет ли так лучше? Для них? А для Тома?

 _Смог бы он занять их место?_ Не только на время, пока идет министерская волокита, а, быть может, и навсегда?

Одно дело заниматься детьми в школе, обучая их магии. И да, если того требовала ситуация, — и все чаще с того момента, как он получил деканство, — Альбус занимался учениками и вне уроков, помогая и показывая, что во всякий спорный момент существуют выборы; и изо всех сил старался не лезть глубже, потому что дальше личные выборы становились, что ж, _личными,_ а значит, совершенно переставали быть делом учителя. Он знал и то, что иногда берет на себя больше, чем следует, и что это почти всегда приводит к последствиям более скверным, чем чья-то собственная честная ошибка. Здесь же ситуация была иной, а он уже не был бы учителем. Не станет ли — не сейчас, конечно, но рано или поздно, — его симпатия к Тому и участие в нем не более чем почвой для амбиций, скрытых под слоем самообмана?

Возможно, он больше подходил на роль... допустим, опекуна... чем Морфин Гонт или несчастные Риддлы, но, честно говоря, любой мог сказать о себе то же самое. Альбус обманывал себя куда чаще, чем хотел бы, но в одном отдавал себе безжалостный отчет — он не был хорошим человеком, и даже лучшие из явлений, если он отдавался им полностью, умели превращаться в катастрофу. Таким людям лучше не обзаводиться детьми. 

Этого вопроса перед ним, по понятным причинам, всю жизнь и не стояло, и разумно ли задаваться им сейчас.

— Мистер Дамблдор, сэр? — спросил вдруг Том, отрываясь от погодной иллюзии. — Вы можете превратить мою одежду обратно?

— Обратно?..

— Да, сейчас.

Том дернул себя за рукав и нетерпеливо посмотрел на Альбуса. 

Распутываемый облик, де-трансфигурация вывернула и зачернила «лен», и темная шерстяная ткань вернулась, а слегка необычный для магглов крой выпрямился в простые линии детского приютского костюма, опрятного, слегка поношенного и слишком теплого для жаркого июля.

Том повернул к себе ладони, окинул взглядом манжеты рукавов и снова посмотрел на Альбуса, коротко ухмыльнувшись — живо, а не холодно. Это была на диво заразительная ухмылка; по крайне мере, Альбус мог объяснить этим то, что уголок его собственных губ тоже дернулся вверх.

Двойная дверь за углом распахнулась с громким звуком, выплевывая в тихий коридор гул множества голосов и обрывок шутливой пикировки. Женщина, одна из ее участников, меньше чем за мгновение вывернула из-за угла навстречу Альбусу и Тому, все еще лукаво улыбаясь.

Альбус слегка вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох; Том куда заметнее дернулся, отшатываясь за фигуру своего спутника, и оборвал себя на полпути с такой вспышкой испуганного раздражения, что Альбус почувствовал ее, как всплеск магического фона.

Как бы то ни было, продлилось это считанное мгновение. Недавнее присутствие досады выдавала только сила, с какой Том в первый момент вцепился в его руку, продолжив прежнее движение уже осознанно и демонстративно.

За спину Альбуса неловко спрятался, хватаясь за руку, застенчивый семилетний ребенок.

Лукаво-очаровывающая улыбка миссис Скамандер, главы Бюро регистрации и контроля за нарушением Статута несовершеннолетними, стала мягче и теплее — неосознанно для ее владелицы.

— Здравствуйте, Альбус, — подходя, она перехватила большую, дымящуюся кружку непалочковой рукой и, скользнув взглядом по мальчику в маггловской одежде, продолжила с любопытством: — Вы, случаем, не ко мне ли?

— Доброго дня, и именно к вам, — Альбус приблизился к ней вместе с Томом и показательно улыбнулся, глянув на него. От хватки мальчика давно осталась одна видимость; Альбус слегка сжал пальцы в ответ. — Не волнуйся, Том. 

— Конечно, конечно, — Скамандер подошла к двери своего кабинета, вытаскивая из рукава палочку, и вычертила разомкнутую линию. От кружки с тремя короткими ножками, которую она несла, вкусно пахло кофе. На толстостенном боку красовался символ аврората и надпись: «Я пережил дежурство на Самайн-1922». — Проходите!

Кабинет Бюро регистрации и контроля ничуть не изменился — все те же стеллажи, фотографии и безделушки. Здесь изменение барьера ощущалось глуше. Скамандер поставила чашку на стол и обошла его, одновременно помахав рукой на пустое место перед столом, и моргнула, бросив взгляд влево — там, отодвинутые к стене, стояли несколько стульев.

— Надеюсь, мы не отнимем много времени, — доброжелательно сказал Альбус, наколдовывая взмахом палочки два кресла с яркой полосатой обивкой. 

— Ну, что вы. С вами работать — одно удовольствие, Альбус.

Скамандер села в собственное кресло, гораздо более строгое, по ту сторону стола, положила палочку и сложила руки в замок: солнечный блик из искусственного окна блеснул на вишневом лаке ее ногтей. Альбус видел, как на нее смотрит Том — во все глаза — и невольно подумал, не похожа ли для него эта молодая женщина с внешностью слегка кокетливой, слегка опасной на единственных ведьм, о которых он знал до вчерашнего дня: ведьм из маггловских сказок.

— Правда, сейчас я сомневаюсь, что ваше дело связано с Хогвартсом, — добавила она, ободряюще улыбнувшись Тому. Ее любопытство только усилилось.

— Вы как всегда правы. Позвольте представить вам юного Тома Марволо Риддла. 

— Риддлы, Риддлы... — озадаченно пробормотала Скамандер. — Подождите, вы знаете, я не совсем... Хотя второе имя я точно где-то недавно слышала....

— Боюсь, — ответил Альбус, посерьезнев, — вы не сможете никого вспомнить. Я сопровождаю сейчас мистера Риддла именно поэтому — и еще, к сожалению, потому, что больше сопровождать его просто некому. Я встретил его сутки назад в детском приюте Вула, где он живет с самого рождения.

— Детском... для магглов-сирот?

— Да, — произнес Альбус мягко. — Мы хотели бы запросить доступ к Кодексу.

Озадаченное выражение на лице Скамандер исчезло. На нем расцвело сочувствие. 

— Он магглорожденный?

— Нет. Его матерью была Меропа Гонт. Она вышла замуж за Томаса Риддла, маггла, и сменила фамилию.

Скамандер, нахмурившись, расцепила руки и подняла палочку, махнув ею влево. Из каталожных ящиков в углу, неверной вершиной тянувшихся до самого потолка, выскочил ящик — его явно вытолкнули три тощие на вид папки, улегшиеся перед ней на стол. Впрочем, она тут же нахмурилась еще сильнее — видимо, заголовки папок ее не устроили. Новый взмах — и на стол с грохотом опустился весь ящик, заставив чашку подпрыгнуть.

— Мне казалось, — пробормотала она, перебирая папки поверху, не вытаскивая их из ящика. — Гонты...

— Те самые Гонты, все так. Они не отправляли детей в Хогвартс несколько поколений, — покачал головой Альбус. — И не сообщали о браках и смертях. Я разговаривал об этом с Морфином Гонтом, дядей Тома, некоторое время назад, но в его… состоянии он не смог сообщить мне ничего подробнее.

Том действительно смотрел на Скамандер во все глаза. Альбусу, сидевшему на его стороне — бывшему на его стороне, и, кажется, только поэтому, — была заметна еще и изнанка. Том поглощал зрелище перед ним не с детской пораженностью и стеснением. Он исследовал, и на этот раз весьма целеустремленно, как и кабинет вокруг. 

Вспугнутая ящиком аврорская чашка, сердито перебирая толстыми ножками, отошла к другому краю стола. Том проводил ее взглядом. В его облике проявлялись иные эмоции, дозированно и взвешенно: семилетний сирота, застенчивый, но любознательный, так лестно решающий довериться взрослой — которая ему понравилась, в отличие от многих в его полной лишений жизни, — по ту сторону стола, и ее окружению. 

— Известный прямой родственник? Это он отдал ребенка магглам?

— Нет, строго говоря, никто этого не делал — к сожалению, это... крайне печальное стечение обстоятельств, — мрачно произнес Альбус. — Меропа, беременная, разошлась с мужем в чужом для себя Лондоне и нашла комнату в Лютном переулке. Приют Вула находится недалеко от южного выхода. Ее соседка рассказала мне, что говорила Меропе о живущих в нем детях и о том, что магглы помогают им. 

— Такой совет от ведьмы?

— От гесты.

— Ох. — Скамандер помолчала. — Мерлин, почему же не в Мунго. И это в наше время... Я свяжусь с мистером Гонтом; полагаю, его право на родство с племянником не подлежит сомнению. Где же я слышала... Или вы хотели убедиться именно в этом? — ее тон стал более задумчивым, словно она почти ухватила за хвост идею, до этого от нее ускользавшую. 

— Нет-нет, это не подлежит сомнению. Я уже пытался сообщить Морфину о мальчике этим утром. У меня, к сожалению, не получилось, а наш личный визит вскрыл некоторые… сложности.

Скамандер приподняла брови.

— Помилуйте, Альбус, кто не войдет в его положение! И разве есть что-то, что может стать для родной крови препятствием?

Том нетерпеливо поерзал, словно понемногу смелея, и вертя головой разглядывал помещение. Наигранность была заметна, только если присматриваться специально, смешанная с искренним интересом: в кабинете главы Бюро регистрации действительно было много любопытных вещиц. Он задержался взглядом на стеллаже совсем рядом со столом, с парой свитков с сургучными печатями и несколькими колдографиями на полках рядом; помедлил; и косо, едва заметно глянул на Альбуса. Потом снова на простенок.

Поймав этот взгляд, Альбус внутренне вздохнул, но без заминки наклонил голову, многозначительно указывая собеседнице на мальчика в соседнем кресле. Та словно спохватилась, неловко ловя чашку и ставя ее прямо перед собой.

— Солнышко... не хочешь, мм, посмотреть пока… волшебную карту вон там? — правой рукой Скамандер придержала кружку, вознамерившуюся вновь побрести к краю, а свободной помахала в дальний угол.

— А там есть Хогвартс? — спросил Том живо. — Это школа магии. Мистер Дамблдор мне рассказывал.

— Эм.. да, конечно. Есть.

Том расцвел. Он спрыгнул с кресла, хотя его роста вполне хватало, чтобы ступить на пол с достоинством, и направился к карте.

Скамандер выжидающе посмотрела на Альбуса. 

— Встретиться с Морфином Гонтом сегодня у нас не получилось, — продолжил Альбус немного тише и более сердито. — Потому что его не оказалось дома, и мое письмо он не прочел по той же причине. Но я общался с ним до этого и видел его жилище — которое, кстати, произвело на мальчика самое страшное впечатление, — это не тот человек и не то место, которые подходят для ребенка. Даже маггловский приют более приемлем, чем разваливающаяся лачуга человека, который злоупотребляет алкоголем и регулярно нарушает закон.

Скамандер вскинулась — в слегка неуместном триумфе узнавания.

— А! Стойте — Морфин Гонт! Вот откуда — Марволо его отец, верно? — она тоже снизила тон. — Получается, это дед мальчика?..

— Вы его знаете? 

— Мне ведь буквально только что — Мерлин, да это же тот самый старик, который укусил дементора! 

— …Специфический поступок.

— Нелепая смерть, — она отпила из кружки с аврорским символом. — И ведь сидел-то по административному делу, говорят, дементор просто свернул в тот коридор, двигаясь дальше. Гонты, да, точно, оба совершенно невменяемые, на младшего еще расход по совам в этот раз приписали ко всем безобразиям. Неудивительно, что вы его сегодня не застали. Приходите через две недели, ну, или отправляйте письмо в «легкое» крыло Азкабана. В смысле, — она поспешно улыбнулась, — нет, конечно. У меня рука не поднимется подписать ему бумаги, я еще в своем уме.

Том молча поразглядывал безделушки. Потрогал пальцем фарфоровую собачку, то и дело облизывающую морду. Изучил карту и книжные корешки, не торопясь продвигаясь к колдографиям — в основном групповым снимкам с хозяйкой кабинета, то в окружении семьи (темноволосый мужчина в парадном мундире, двое мальчиков чуть младше самого Тома), то среди высокопоставленных лиц.

— Теперь вы понимаете, нам необходим Кодекс. Я знаю, как долго собираются бумаги...

— Увы. Да, разумеется. Я постараюсь ускорить процесс, организую расследование с… как насчет следующей среды? Малкольм как раз выходит из отпуска. 

Альбус слегка нахмурился.

— Возможно, формальности доступа к Кодексу…

— Формальности, — кивнула Скамандер. — Но порой от них многое зависит, вы и сами знаете. Мальчику совсем недолго осталось жить среди магглов. До конца лета мы вполне управимся.

— А кто это? — громко спросил Том, прежде чем Альбус смог открыть рот. — Почему на ней черная полоска?

Указывал он на самую большую колдографию, затемненную с правого угла. Заметно было, что она обрезана. Оставшаяся в кадре смуглая девушка улыбалась в пустоту; Альбус узнал ее с заминкой, но узнал безошибочно. В конце концов, Лита Лестранж была когда-то его ученицей; не важно, что последний раз, когда он смог о ней услышать, не то что увидеть ее, был добрых лет семь назад. Тогда Геллерт согласился на особое задание — отправиться в обвалившийся индийский храм за останками гораздо более свежими, чем обычно. Альбус старался не думать о том, что именно это и было обыденным концом всех артефактеров, — всех ученых, исследователей, путешественников, какими бы ни были детали их походов, — и его Геллерта подстерегает то же самое, стоит только раз ошибиться. 

— Это моя лучшая подруга, Томас, — неловко произнесла Скамандер после молчания — так, будто ее вынудили. Будто она отвечала не ребенку, а кому-то, наставившему на нее палочку, и не могла уйти от ответа. — Она… погибла. В экспедиции.

— Просто Том, мэм. Миссис Коул говорит, я не Томас — мама ей сказала, что хочет, чтобы я был Томом. Она тоже умерла. — Он перевел взгляд на колдо, слегка наклонив голову, и произнес с сожалением: — Вот бы все фото улыбались. Это же магия, верно?

— Да… да.

Том продолжал разглядывать колдо. Плечи его фигурки в шерстяном приютском костюме опустились.

— Хотел бы я тоже так уметь. Знаю, мне пока нельзя в Хогвартс. Там только с одиннадцати. Мистер Дамблдор мне рассказывал.

— Колдография — это несложно, Том, — сказал Альбус. — Но это не учебный предмет.

— Вы мне потом расскажете?

— Если желаешь, я могу показать принцип.

Скамандер, выбитая из колеи, явно попыталась взять себя в руки.

— И да, Винда, насчет, — обратился к ней Альбус до того, как она смогла это сделать, — приюта Вула.

— Я все понимаю, — неубежденно произнесла она, пытаясь нащупать опору, — но у нас просто _нет_ места, где ребенок мог бы жить до осени. Это из ряда вон выходящий случай. 

— Возможно, я мог бы помочь, — произнес Альбус ровно и серьезно, но чувствуя, что во рту у него пересохло.

Скамандер опять нахмурилась. Пальцы снова сомкнулись в замок, теперь скорее защищаясь; во взгляде мелькнула прежняя идея, сдобренная любопытством, за которую она ухватилась, как за соломинку.

— Это очень щедро с вашей стороны. Но простите мою нескромность, Альбус, — какова ваша роль в этом деле? Это не имеет отношения к Хогвартсу, а вы в курсе стольких вещей, связанных с мальчиком. Безусловно, слава Мерлину, что вы его нашли — но как вы это сделали?

— Это была случайность, на сей раз счастливая, — начал Альбус, в глубине души ожидавший этот вопрос. — Зимой я взялся проводить исследования по реликвиям эпохи Основателей. Это натолкнуло меня на сведения о том, что семья Гонтов в прошлом владела некоторыми из них. Я поговорил с Морфином Гонтом и узнал, что его сестра Меропа, вышедшая за маггла Томаса Риддла семь лет назад, не вернулась из Лондона и не давала о себе знать. К сожалению, все мои попытки отыскать ее привели только к могиле — и детскому приюту Вула.

— Так… — произнесла Скамандер медленно, — вы не искали мальчика, только Меропу.

— Я о нем даже не знал, — ответил Альбус искренне. — Откуда мне было узнать?

Мгновение спустя глаза его собеседницы слегка расширились; пальцы стиснулись сильнее. Альбус, быстро прогнав в уме их диалог, безнадежно понял, что происходит нечто незадуманное, но, рассматривая его уже как свершившийся факт, вполне предсказуемое.

Геллерт, в конце концов, знает толк в предсказаниях.

— О, — сказала Винда Скамандер изменившим тоном. Ее глаза вспыхнули огоньком сродни упоению. Она отправила на место ящик быстрым взмахом палочки, вновь заставив кружку подпрыгнуть, и призвала лист пурпурной бумаги и перо. — Знаете, Альбус, Мелли — она временно отвечает за Архивы, — точно сегодня в здании, давайте я попробую накидать ей пару строк? То есть, конечно, ничего не обещаю, но мы ведь с вами оба работаем с детьми. Нам нельзя забывать, что формальности — это, в любом случае… — она покрутила свободной рукой, строча по пергаменту, и не закончила фразу.

***

Десять минут спустя Альбус вышел из кабинета Бюро регистрации, пропустив вперед Тома. Их обоих обогнал пурпурный бумажный самолетик, ринувшийся по коридору так, словно был особо зловредным вопиллером, и едва не столкнувшийся с какой-то совой.

Сдвигаемые пласты барьера давили изнутри в тишине коридора; Альбус чувствовал себя слегка оглушенным, но не позволял растерянности просочиться наружу. Нет, он не собирается лгать, безусловно, и записи Кодекса разрушат ложь в любом случае, — но Альбус слишком долго вел дела с Министерством, чтобы не отдавать себе отчета в том, что переубедить большинство местных обитателей, раз подхвативших какую-то занятную для них новость, очень трудно даже доказанной правдой.

Его эгоистичная, темная часть свирепо приветствовала этот ход событий.

Терзаемый мыслями, Альбус вздрогнул, глянул вниз — Том взял его за руку обыденным жестом. На лице мальчика светилось удовлетворение, как от хорошо сделанной работы. Он посмотрел на исчезнувший в проеме у потолка, откуда до этого вылетела сова, самолетик.

— Боюсь, Том, — сказал Альбус, улыбаясь ему, — приют Вула окажется и впредь лишен твоего общества, если, конечно, ты сам не захочешь вернуться. Моя компания бывает чрезмерно наставительной, если верить ученикам моего факультета. — Том ухмыльнулся ему в ответ. — В любом случае, мы получим сведения из Кодекса о твоих родных не позже осени.

Том отвел взгляд, вновь привлеченный магическими окнами.

— То кольцо, — заговорил он так же обыденно. — Я могу его еще поискать. Где-то ведь оно есть.

— Том, не... — пальцы Альбуса бессильно дернулись. — Не надо его искать. Оно не имеет значения. Только как наследство твоей мамы.

— Зачем тогда его искали вы? Какая в нем магия?

Коридор Министерства в середине дня, пусть пока и безлюдный, был просто идеальным местом для беседы о Даре смерти и его поисках. Трудно придумать лучшее. 

По-хорошему, семилетнему мальчику следовало бы сообщить, что сейчас не время для такой беседы — может, отшутиться, или просто поставить перед фактом. И ведь _этот_ мальчик, подумал Альбус, его бы, пожалуй, понял, а не вынужденно и бездумно согласился, как в конце концов соглашаются со взрослыми дети. 

Послушав молчание, Том перевел на него взгляд с холодком в глубине; этот холодок что-то сдерживало.

— Никакая, — ответил Альбус наконец тихо. — Оно просто было похоже на один... предмет из старой сказки. В ней речь шла о трех братьях, которым сама Смерть сделала подарки. Одним из них был камень, который называют Воскрешающим. По слухам, его оправили в кольцо.

— Им можно воскрешать людей из мертвых? — спросил Том холодно.

— Нет, — покачал головой Альбус. — Как я уже говорил, никакая магия не может по-настоящему обратить смерть. Даже в сказке она этого до конца не смогла.

— Это… глупо, — пораженно отозвался наконец Том, пристально разглядывая Альбуса. Тот не отмел смутных касаний разума, быстро, впрочем, пропавших. — Тогда он бесполезный.

— И, кроме того, его не существует. Я ошибся изначально, и ведь понимал, что ошибаюсь, — Альбус кривовато улыбнулся. — И, увы, втянул в это тебя. Прости, Том — мне очень жаль, но, боюсь, не все взрослые люди умные.

Мальчик посмотрел на него, приподняв брови таким недетским движением, что это выглядело почти забавно.

— Не все, — согласился он, и продолжил жестким, въедливым тоном на грани приказа: — Зачем вам был бесполезный камень?

Альбус поймал себя на такой же гримасе. 

— Это довольно личный вопрос, Том. 

— Вы же не собираетесь умирать в ближайшее время. Вы сказали.

— Мерлин. Нет. Я не собирался избегать своей смерти или воскрешать кого-то. Я… — Альбус помедлил. После долгой, долгой паузы он понял, что продолжает. — Я хотел кое с кем побеседовать. 

— А-а. С мертвым?

— Да, и, боюсь, я ошибся и здесь. Это невозможно.

— Понятно.

— Я могу рассказать тебе эту сказку — о трех братьях, когда мы вернемся.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Том равнодушно; его пальцы стиснули расслабившуюся руку Альбуса сильнее, почти врезая ногти. Альбус слегка напряг руку; хватка не ослабела. — Но давайте сначала лучше про магию.


	21. Драконы и квиддич

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Том знакомится с Альфардом, проблеск Альбуса в конце, флафф  
> Тому 10 лет  
> Осторжн, жестокое обращение с книгами

"Флориш и Блоттс" не был переполнен, как в конце августа, но посетители в нем встречались, и потому не было, если подумать, ничего удивительного в мальчике, зашедшем в соседнюю секцию.

Том без всякой особенно цели брел по магазину, углубившись на задворки первого этажа и разглядывая по дороге стеллажи и разные мелочи. Нынешнюю книгу — "Огонь в эпоху Мерлина: трансформация заклинаний", — он уже выбрал, неся ее подмышкой, этот путь мог привести его только к секции зельеварения, а из всех магических наук и занятий зельеварение интересовало Тома меньше всего. Но ему нравился сам "Флориш и Блоттс", слегка хаотичный, с его золочеными витыми вставками в деревянные панели, фигурными стеллажами и множеством магических книг, бумаг и письменных принадлежностей. Лишний раз обойти магазин, воображая себя владельцем всего вокруг, было здорово.

Том заранее услышал чужие шаги; мальчик шел медленно, но топал, вдавливая шаг, и шаркал каждый раз, когда не топал, словно попинывая отсутствующий камешек, и Том принял его за старика, которому просто тяжело идти. Забредя в соседний ряд, отделенный высоким стеллажом, мальчик оставил свою странную походку, сделал несколько обычных шагов и рассеянно стукнул носком ботинка прогибающийся под стопкой книг табурет.

На вид — насколько можно было судить, глядя поверх книжных обрезов на полке — ему было столько же лет, сколько и Тому. Незнакомец был немного ниже него, но как будто слегка крупнее; хотя худощавое телосложение Тома заставляло его выглядеть менее убедительно по сравнению почти с любым ровесником. Темные волосы незнакомца, слишком длинные для маггловского мальчишки их возраста, были завязаны шнурком, хорошо видным теперь, когда он повернулся затылком и задрал голову, разглядывая что-то на верхних полках. Капюшон его дорогого пальто с оторочкой из драконьей кожи небрежно болтался на спине: мальчик, вытащив руки из карманов, несколько раз подпрыгнул. 

Потом он шмыгнул носом, пооглядывался и поднял маленький толстый томик в кирпичного цвета переплете, лежавший поверху стопки книг на табурете. Перехватил его поудобнее, примерился и метнул вверх.

"Снаряд" врезался в верхнюю полку с коротким и глухим деревянным звуком; и со звуком немного более тошнотворным, включавшим в себя надломившийся корешок, шлепнулся на пол.

Мальчик повернул голову и увидел Тома, вышедшего из-за стеллажа и разглядывавшего его и его затею.

Взгляд Тома скользнул от метательного томика, валявшегося на полу, вверх по полкам. Одна из книг на самой верхней, свисавшая из-за своей вытянутой формы, покосилась, благодаря броску незнакомца встав почти диагонально. Ее корешок был обклеен чешуей, слишком блестящей и зеленой для змеиной; на торчавшем углу виднелась нарисованная лапа с выпущенными когтями, загребавшая пустоту обложки в попытке добраться до обидчика.

— Привет, — сказал мальчик. В его голосе не было испуга, словно он и не думал, что на месте Тома мог оказаться продавец, возмущенный обращением со своим товаром, или любой назойливый взрослый.

— Привет, — отозвался Том.

— Я думал, тут никого, — продолжил мальчик воодушевленно и даже весело. И без малейшей паузы закончил: — Я Альфард. Альфард Блэк.

Вот теперь пауза появилась, и Том возненавидел ее. Вспышка ненависти задела и Альфарда Блэка — его ровесника, волшебника с волшебным именем.

— Из лондонских Блэков, — уточнил мальчик слегка озадаченно, потому что Том все это время продолжал на него смотреть и молчать, перетягивая паузу на свою сторону. — Тебе сколько лет? Мне десять. 

— И мне. Тебе нужна та книга?

— Ну, наверное, — сказал Альфард Блэк. — Она торчала, и там чешуя. Может, она про драконов.

Альфард посмотрел на болтающуюся под потолком табличку с названием секции. Том не поднял голову, он и без того помнил, что здесь хранятся книги о животных и растениях. Альфард слегка нахмурился.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он уже не так уверенно, словно думал, что только произнес этим слова вслух.

— Том, — ответил Том любезно.

— Том — а дальше как?

— Просто "Том". — Ожидаемо. Его злость закипала, как варево в котле, а с зельварением у Тома было посредственно. — Тебе нужна книга или мое имя?

— И то, и то? — предположил мальчик без малейшего беспокойства, глядя прямо на него. — Хочешь, вместе покидаем? — он протянул Тому книгу-"снаряд". Судя по обложке, та была на греческом. — По-другому все равно не дотянуться.

Во "Флориш и Блоттс" было несколько лестниц, но только в тех секциях, где хранились особые книги, применять к которым магию не стоило, даже такую простую. Во всех остальных случаях покупатели снимали тома с верхних полок сами. Ну, а "детские" книжки просто хранились невысоко.

И правда, зачем бы ребенку книги о лунных затмениях, гоббледуке или тех же драконах. 

— Или у тебя есть палочка? — подозрительно спросил Альфард, но так, словно подозревал что-то веселое и приятное. Том уловил это чувство в воздухе, как острый запах — чувство чужого притаившегося восторга, направленное на него.

— Зачем она для этого? — ответил он небрежно, отложил на лишившуюся верхушки стопку свою собственную книгу и с затаенным торжеством глянул на стеллаж, меряя взглядом новую цель.

Двигать предметы магией было не так сложно, он делал это не раз, но большинство его попыток приходилось на время, проведенное в приюте Вула. В доме приемного отца ему этого просто не требовалось, и Том среди бесконечного потока более интересных задач и проб, к которым прибавилась недавно наконец самое могущественное, что вообще есть в магии, стал подзабывать это умение. Но он помнил, что управлять предметами — по сути, приказывать им точно так же, как и людям, только что молча, — лучше было, когда злишься. В раннем детстве Том злился легко; в последнее время это случалось реже. Прямо сейчас он был немного зол на Альфарда Блэка, но... как-то не так, и книга почему-то не шевельнулась. Том стряхнул мысли про глупости и сосредоточился сильнее, приподнимая руку. Вот — нет; сплошное касание магии, походившее на невидимую газовую ткань, бесплодно лизнуло полки. Том вдруг понял, что управлять ею сейчас отчего-то стало сложнее, и разозлился по-настоящему. Все это было ненужно; нужна была книга, и холодное, очистившееся и направленное безжалостно, как заточенная спица, раздражение-приказ отреагировало наконец верно.

Книга стояла, плотно зажатая соседками, и бросок Альфарда изменил тут немногое; стихийная магия Тома вытянула ее в два приема, подтаскивая, как упирающегося зверька.

С финальным рывком книга упала, и Том ее поймал.

Она была вытянутой, как альбом, и совсем не толстой. Золоченый дракон на обложке — наверное, дракон, хотя тело у него было змеиное, — бешено свивался в кольца, рассекая когтями красное тканевое полотно и изрыгая клубы золотистого, намеченного штрихами пламени.

Том поднял взгляд на Альфарда Блэка, физически ощущая, как лучи, его изумленное восхищение, купаясь в этом чувстве. Оно было почти так же приятно, как страх, и вообще, по мнению Тома, имело с ним немало общего.

— Откуда ты так умеешь? — с восторгом спросил Альфард. — Еще и без заклинания!

— Умею, и все. Всегда умел, — сказал Том с деланным равнодушием. Его распирало самодовольство, и он продолжил: — А ты не умеешь?

— Нет, ты что, — Альфард ничуть не огорчился. Это слегка сбивало с толку. — Один раз я сдвинул маггловскую повозку, но совсем в детстве, стихийной - она вылетела на меня, и ее развернуло прямо в стену. Так грохнуло!

Том был вынужден признать, что это умеренно впечатляло; если Альфард не выдумывал.

— Дедушка Сигнус вообще говорил, что его стихийная магия обезглавила тестрала, но у него мысли иногда путаются, — продолжил Альфард слегка рассеянно. — В смысле, может быть, но как он это увидел в четыре года? Ух, так и знал, что про драконов. 

Альфард подразнил драконозмея, потыкав пальцем возле нарисованной головы, а потом потянул за обложку вниз, усаживаясь на пол. Том, помедлив, опустился рядом с ним.

— Я с тетей Касси зашел, ненадолго, — объяснил Альфард, раскрывая книгу. — Но она встретила у дверей миссис Гринграсс, так что я тут минимум до вторника. — Разворот оказался сплошной стеной мелкого текста, и Альфард, не вглядевшись ни в единое слово, попытался перевернуть дальше. — А ты? 

— Я с отцом, — Том с удовольствием перелистнул несколько страниц сразу, взяв дело в свои руки. На одной из них ощерилась пасть не хуже той, что была на обложке.

— А-а, — Альфард подразнил и этого дракона, уэльского, если верить подписи. — Так да, ты не сказал: Том, а дальше?.. 

Пальцы Тома замедлились над обрезом.

— Я вот Блэк, — уточнил Альфард, словно поняв, что Том замялся, и желая ему помочь, хотя первое предположение казалось еще более странным, чем второе. — А ты из какой семьи?

Том вдруг с недоверием понял, что Альфард спрашивал не про "Тома". Осознание было... странным. Хотя бы потому, что ему было, что ответить, и это был приятный ответ.

— Ты об этом, — удивленно ответил он, и продолжил легко: — Я Дамблдор.

— Так ты _тот_ Том? — оставив книгу, Альфард опустил руку и поглядел на него. Том встретил его пораженный взгляд, в котором не было скрытого умысла. По крайней мере, не было видно. — Твой отец — Альбус Дамблдор? Ну, тогда ясно, — получив кивок, Альфард удовлетворенно фыркнул и стукнул снизу по книге костяшками пальцев. — Тетя Мелли про тебя говорила, да и мама, и много кто еще. А правда, что ты в детстве жил с магглами? В смысле, другими детьми, как в школе, только маггловскими?

— Правда, — скривился Том, пытаясь осознать королевского размаха тупость — сравнение приюта Вула с Хогвартсом.

— Ужас. Здорово! И какие они? — Альфард вдруг осекся, смутившись; с запозданием в пару мгновений Том понял, что новый знакомец увидел его гримасу, и принял ее совсем не на счет своей глупости. — Да неважно. Забудь, ну их. Как считаешь, кто бы победил, такой дракон или квиддичная команда? 

Том перевернул вопрос в голове раз десять, распластав его на составные части и переведя взгляд на Альфарда. Загадка явно была с подвохом. Том не разбирался в квиддиче и вообще был удивлен, что кто-то, обладая магией, умудрился придумать игру тупее футбола.

— Дракон, он просто всех сожжет, — ответил он наконец.

— Да ладно. Если это, скажем, Румыния, они даже без Магды Фиран его одним полетом в узел завязать успеют, — возразил Альфард, и, услышав оклик из передней части магазина, закончил скороговоркой, — до того, как он выдохнет. Мне пора, но потом еще поболтаем, хорошо? У меня есть сова.

Том связал воедино эту разрозненную информацию с нехарактерной для себя заминкой, механически пожав руку Альфарду, подскочившему с места. 

Минуты через две Том заглянул к закрытым витринам с инкунабулами Исчезновения — точнее, сейчас открытым; его приемный отец все еще беседовал около них с управляющим магазина, но улыбнулся Тому, приглашающе приподняв руку, когда его увидел.

— Мы, кажется, заговорились, — весело обратился он к собеседнику. — Какую занятную ты книгу сегодня выбрал, Том, — драконы?

Тот снова мельком глянул на принесенную с собой книгу; рисунок на обложке успел утихомириться, но все еще время от времени выпускал из ноздрей золотые клубы дыма.

— Как считаешь, кто победит, дракон или квиддичная команда Румынии? — спросил Том, подняв взгляд.

Управляющий «Флориш и Блоттс» посмотрел на него с удивлением, но приемный отец просто задумался — на секунду.

— Полагаю, — ответил он, — зависит от того, кто в команде у дракона?


End file.
